


Хирург

by ErnstWolff



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 73,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Андерса, подпольного врача, была вполне сносной ровно до тех пор, пока в его клинике не появился с простреленным плечом Хоук. И все перевернулось с ног на голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Лампа дневного света сияла над головой электрическим нимбом. Она была круглой, с белыми светодиодами вокруг основного плафона, и вызывала стойкую ассоциацию с операционным полем в клинике. Поэтому Андерса звали Хирургом, хотя он так и не прошел специализацию. Лампа светила до рези в глазах. Ему стоило бы действительно превратить рабочий стол в подобие операционной. Повесить, что ли, зеленые занавески?.. Тогда при взгляде на них глаза отдыхали бы. Сейчас из-за обилия красного это превратилось в первейшую необходимость.  
Но обычно ему не приходилось корпеть над пациентами так долго.  
Пот заливал глаза, спина болела, зато пальцы не дрожали. Операция длилась четыре часа. Будь у него хоть один помощник, все вышло бы быстрее, но надеяться приходилось только на себя.  
На столе лежал Крейг, местный хозяин. Он приполз в подвал Андерса с развороченным пузом. Вряд ли теперь кто-то будет ему подчиняться. Очевидно, стоит называть его бывшим хозяином… Андерс всегда поражался, как живуча подобная шваль. Чем хуже моральные качества человека, тем сильнее он цепляется за жизнь. Там, где умрет порядочный мужчина, какой-нибудь ублюдочный бандит выживет.  
Впрочем, Крейг был еще не самым худшим вариантом…  
Андерс наложил последний шов и на мгновение закрыл глаза, дав себе отдых от бескрайнего макового поля крови и внутренностей.  
О, Крейгу придется заплатить очень, очень много. На одни только лекарства в капельницу ушла целая прорва денег…  
Андерс вставил иглу в вену Крейгу, подвинул стул, упал на него и, облокотившись на койку, поднял руку с пакетом морфина, чтобы лекарство поползло по тонкой трубке прямо в кровоток. Прикрыв глаза, Андерс склонил голову к плечу. Интересно, он сможет заснуть так, чтобы не опустить руку?..  
В голове проносились мысли — воды бы… выпить бы… пожрать, в конце-то концов, с самой ночи ничего не ел, гребанный Крейг! Не мог получить очередь в живот пораньше или попозже, а не в три утра… Наверняка сейчас над городом повис мутный рассвет. М-да, а он надеялся, что сегодня будет тихо.  
К черту все, подумал Андерс. Надо позвонить на работу и сказаться больным. Его вышвырнут, конечно, потому что никто не любит, когда бариста отсутствует раз в неделю по неясным причинам. Но не велика потеря. Главное — выспаться. Потому что вчера его задергали, позавчера он вытаскивал из чужой задницы пулю, позапозавчера…  
Крейг застонал, прорываясь через пелену морфина.  
Андерс встрепенулся — все-таки ухитрился незаметно, поверхностно задремать.  
Как ни крути, а он точно сдохнет, если не проспит хотя бы шесть часов.  
Ему неожиданно пришло в голову, что Крейг не выкарабкается, и зря он потратил на него столько шовного материала и дурманящих лекарств.  
С другой стороны — что еще оставалось делать?.. Не наблюдать же, как он умирает… Будь Крейг хоть мировым злом, а не просто козлиной, Андерс все равно бы не смог равнодушно смотреть на его предсмертные судороги, зная, что может облегчить его страдания.  
Капельница опустела наполовину, и Андерс вытащил иглу из вены Крейга.  
Убрав в шкаф остатки морфина, он, разминая плечи и, отчаянно зевая, подобрал с пола брошенный Крейгом пухлый конверт. Андерс открыл его, прикинул на глаз, какую сумму дадут сотенные купюры и, чертыхнувшись, снова воткнул Крейгу капельницу — на этот раз вливал плазму. Даром, что все деньги заляпаны кровью. Все равно это деньги.  
Андерс пообещал себе, что продержится еще час, до восьми утра, а потом оставит Крейга в одиночестве и упадет на кровать.  
Стрелки часов показывали без четверти восемь, когда Андерс услышал топот. Кто-то спускался к нему по лестнице.  
Андерс нащупал под кушеткой пистолет.  
Разумеется, он врач, и должен спасать жизни.  
Но иногда ему приходилось идти на крайние меры, чтобы защитить свою.  
Андерс не волновался: дверь у него основательная, такую не выбьешь с ноги. Пистолет оттягивал ладонь и прибавлял уверенности, но Андерс знал, что к нему в подвал никто не проникнет, если только он сам не пригласит. А сейчас прием закончился. Он больше не впустит ни одного ублюдка из теневого мира. Хватит с него.  
Судя по шагам, посетителей было двое.  
До слуха Андерса донеслись переругивания, приправленные матом, чьи-то горячие убеждения — да тут этот Хирург, тут!..  
Он усмехнулся.  
А в следующий миг переменился в лице, потому что вспомнил: он не запер дверь. Он только пнул ее ногой, прикрывая, потому что был слишком занят тем, чтобы уложить Крейга на кушетку и не рассыпать его кишки по полу.  
— Идиот, — беззвучно выругался Андерс.  
Он занял позицию за кушеткой, хотя прикрываться полуживым человеком — то еще свинство, но другого выхода у него не оставалось: рык «Хирург!» раздался совсем близко, а дверь отворили ударом с ноги.  
— Не принимаю! — сразу же ощерился Андерс, выставив пистолет.  
В подвал ввалились два мужика. Тот, что был справа — хмурый, бородатый, с измазанной кровью рожей, мгновенно вперился в него взглядом, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на пистолет.  
— Ты здесь врач? — спросил он, приближаясь широкими шагами. Ладонью он зажимал плечо, но кровь все равно лилась рекой, пропитывая черную ткань пиджака.  
— Я неясно выразился? — возмутился Андерс.  
Спутник бородача остался у двери, тревожно поглядывая наверх.  
— Какого хера ты там ждешь? — прикрикнул Андерс. — Уебывай отсюда, и не вздумай устроить здесь разборку.  
Тот даже взглядом не удостоил Андерса, зато бородач, поморщившись, выплюнул:  
— За языком следи.  
Отпустив на секунду плечо, он вынул из-за пазухи черного пиджака небольшой пакет, как для бижутерии в магазинах, и бросил его Андерсу.  
От неожиданности опустив пистолет, Андерс поймал его. В белом свете солнечно блеснуло золото.  
— Зачем мне это? — Андерс уставился на бородача.  
Тот бесцеремонно откатил койку с Крейгом в сторону, мельком глянул на него и прокомментировал:  
— Этого ушлепка уже ничто не спасет, лучше б ты сразу добил его.  
Бородач с потрясающей наглостью, как будто он здесь все и всех купил, сел на стул Андерса и принялся стаскивать пиджак. Каждое движение причиняло ему боль, но понять это можно было лишь по едва уловимой гримасе, искажающей лицо, да по прикушенной нижней губе. Ни единого стона он так и не издал.  
— Добить его, Хоук? — спросил его спутник, миниатюрный, тонкий, как тростинка. Голос — низкий, грубый, будто рваный край наждачной бумаги, совсем не вязался с его утонченным видом. Он так и оставался на лестнице, держа пистолет наготове. Изящная пушка, не то, что блестящий хромом уродец Андерса.  
— Вытащи пулю, — потребовал бородач, обращаясь к Андерсу, и тут же отвернулся к своему спутнику: — Лучше иди и пристрели Барта, передав от меня привет.  
Бородач сбросил со здоровой руки рукав пиджак, и тот упал на пол. Оставшись в черной футболке, он рванул ее за горловину. Та с треском порвалась.  
Андерс смирился. Если к нему приходит мужчина с таким впечатляющим размахом плеч и рвет на себе футболку с такой страстью, то он не может отказать.  
Но сперва он запер дверь на все замки. Спутник бородача мотыльком вспорхнул по лестнице вверх. Обернувшись, Андерс закатил глаза от увиденных варварских повадок. Его пациент разорвал на себе футболку окончательно, и взгляд Андерса сам собой прилип к мускулистой спине. Исключительно с медицинским интересом, разумеется. Андерс проверял наличие выходного отверстия. Судя по шипению бородача, он отодрал футболку от раны, где она прилипла к краям.  
Андерс разбирался с ним молча. Он чувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд, пока вытаскивал пулю, и поражался выдержке этого… как его там назвали?.. Андерс не запомнил, но переспрашивать не стал. Мало кто из попавших к нему в подвал мог беззвучно вытерпеть все процедуры. Обычно сразу же начинали голосить и требовать или виски, или морфина. От этого же даже алкоголем не пахло.  
— Слышь, Хирург, — все-таки заговорил бородач, когда Андерс стал готовить иглу, — а ты точно врач, а не садист?  
— Если сомневаешься в моей квалификации, иди в больницу, — огрызнулся Андерс. — Или что, страховка просрочена?  
Бородач хохотнул.  
Но совесть у Андерса уже взыграла. Стойку для капельницы у него упер Карв еще полгода назад, крикнув, что ему срочно нужно чем-то отбиться, и с тех пор так и не вернул. Поэтому последние полпакета морфина Андерс пристроил на стопке книг, наваленных на стол. Жидкость текла неохотно, словно сироп, и бородача наверняка донимала боль. Но он держался все так же безукоризненно.  
Андерс зашил дыру и полил ее сверху спиртом. Бородач шумно выдохнул — все-таки не сдержался. Нашарив взглядом упаковку невскрытых бинтов, Андерс взял ее и, разорвав шуршащую обертку, примерился к плечу бородача. Здоровый детина. Этими бы руками шкафы двигать… На него все остатки материалов уйдут.  
Наложив компресс, Андерс осторожно принялся заматывать ему рану. Хороший выстрел. Не задел кость, только мягкие ткани. Мало кому так везет. Кто-то либо очень косой, либо чересчур любит этого бородача, раз нанес ему травму с такой аккуратностью.  
Андерс оперся коленом о бедро бородача, невесомо приподнял его руку, чтобы пронырнуть с бинтом под мышку. Тот повернул голову, уставившись на Андерса.  
Ему стало неуютно. Бородач беспардонно глазел на него в паре дюймов от лица. Это нервировало. Его взгляд чувствовался так явно, словно бородач трогал его руками.  
Андерс намотал последний слой и отстранился. Пульс подскочил. Видимо, потому, что любому станет ясно: от этого человека исходят волны опасности.  
— Свободен, — холодно сказал Андерс, желая как можно скорее отделаться от тревожащего пациента, и плавным движением извлек иглу из его вены. — И притаскивай в следующий раз деньги.  
— Меня больше не подстрелят, Хирург. Это была случайность.  
Бородач натянул пиджак, морщась. Андерс хмурился тоже — боялся, что шов разойдется. Надо было помочь этому медведю одеться… но не в его правилах прыгать вокруг незнакомых мужиков.  
Его всегда крышевал Крейг, а в минуты бунта в их богом проклятом районе поддерживали ребята, лояльные к Крейгу. Он знал их всех в лицо и даже помнил, кому что зашивал и вправлял. Теперь, похоже, грядут перемены, раз Крейга почти свели в могилу.  
— Кто его?.. — Андерс кивком указал на Крейга, пока бородач одной рукой застегивал пуговицы. Волосатая грудь с пятнами крови выглядывала из разреза пиджака.  
— Не я.  
Нижняя пуговица бородачу не давалась, выскальзывала из пальцев, а второй рукой он не двигал — видимо, боль была все еще сильной, несмотря на морфин.  
В который раз за последние пару часов выругавшись, Андерс подошел к нему, взял за запястье, отстранил руку и сам застегнул. Бородач вскинул на него голову, посмотрел с пугающей трезвостью и силой. На него что, морфин вообще не действует?.. Андерс торопливо отошел от него. Не любил он такие взгляды. Как будто душу выпотрошили, и словно бородач все-все про него знает.  
— Может, выйдешь, пока я потолкую с Крейгом? — бородач оглянулся на койку.  
Слава богу, отлип. От его взгляда передергивало.  
— Вот еще. Выметайся, — приказал Андерс.  
— И все-таки… — бородач поднялся, усмехнулся и снова обжег глазами.  
Андерс коротко посмотрел на пистолет, оценивая расстояние до него. Отвоевать Крейга — это уже дело принципа. Просто потому, что наглая бородатая морда не нравится. Он приготовился спорить и драться до последнего, пусть даже вряд ли победит в схватке, как Крейг захрипел за спиной бородача, забился.  
Мигом забыв про все угрозы, Андерс кинулся к нему.  
Спустя пять минут оказалось, что он действительно зря столько корпел над Крейгом: сердце не выдержало. Негласный хозяин их района был окончательно и безвозвратно мертв.  
Андерс попятился и, наверно, рухнул бы, если бы его не подхватил бородач.  
Вот теперь пальцы дрожали. Руки ходили ходуном. Потому что Андерс так и не смог смириться с тем, что уколы адреналина, сердечно-легочная реанимация и вся полнота чувств, с которыми он жаждет воскресить человека, порой не срабатывают. Хуже всего отчетливое понимание, что ему никогда не узнать, все ли он сделал, или можно было бы приложить больше усилий. Знаний не хватает, несмотря на весь огромный опыт. Виноват он в смерти человека — или нельзя было ее предотвратить.  
Он, потеряв счет времени, в прострации смотрел на безвольно свесившуюся с кушетки руку Крейга, будто она была длинной перчаткой из кожи.  
Лишь когда сердце унялось и перестало так бешено биться, Андерс осознал, что навалился спиной на бородача, а тот держит его, обхватив за грудь одной рукой. Размеренно дышит и ждет, позволяя прийти в себя.  
Вырвавшись, Андерс зло оглянулся на него.  
— Ну, потолковал? — язвительно прошипел он. — Уйди с глаз моих долой и больше не появляйся.  
Бородач не стал спорить, только молча кивнул и пошел к двери. Пока он возился с замками, Андерс накрыл Крейга простыней. У него редко кто-то умирал, а если и случалось такое, то покойников выносили ребята Крейга. Теперь, похоже, придется справляться своими силами. И куда его деть, а?..  
У Крейга всегда при себе были ключи от машины, и можно было бы забросить его на заднее сиденье и поискать отдаленный уголок города.  
Андерс знал, что сегодня точно не в состоянии грузить тяжелое тело в машину и везти, куда глаза глядят. Он ни за что не сядет за руль этим утром. Если поедет, то разобьется.  
Бородач уже ушел.  
Андерс подобрал конверт с деньгами от Крейга. Много. Слишком много. Не похоже на него.  
Кинув взгляд на прикрытое простыней тело, Андерс понял: Крейга все предали, и он приполз к нему исключительно из упрямства. Почувствовал, что уже не жилец, и собрал все деньги, что были с собой, чтобы отдать их Андерсу — все равно с собой в могилу не прихватишь.  
Андерса затошнило. Он торопливо взял пакетик с золотом от бородача и покинул подвал.  
На часах было десять утра. На работу он безнадежно опоздал. Дома его ждет пустой, как сданная бомжом бутылка, холодильник, потому что не было времени купить еды. Но дойти до квартиры все равно надо. Андерс незаметно проскользнул на лестничную площадку и навесил на дверь ржавый замок. Интересно, а хоть кто-нибудь из жителей их дома знает, что под ним располагается нелегальная клиника, в которую с обратной стороны здания постоянно наведываются подозрительные личности?..  
Андерс вызвал лифт и поднялся на девятый этаж. Ключом в замочную скважину он попал не сразу. Джас уже ждал его перед дверью, округлив голубые, как планета Земля, глаза, и сразу же заголосил при виде Андерса.  
— Ты просто пользуешься мной, — пробурчал Андерс, запирая дверь. — И вовсе ты не рад моему возвращению, а просишь пожрать.  
Кот, подтверждая его слова, пронесся на кухню.  
Наполнив его миску, Андерс припрятал золото и деньги в банку с крупой. Надо будет как можно скорее дойти до ломбарда, а потом до банкомата и положить все это богатство на карточку. Хранить у себя деньги, заляпанные кровью, будет только клинический идиот.  
Андерс поставил чайник и заварил кофе, но от одного его запаха поднялась волна тошноты.  
Нет, дома он не останется.  
Быстро переодевшись, Андерс выбежал из дома под заинтересованный мявк Джаса.  
По дороге к метро он написал Дориану, что приедет через двадцать минут. По его расчетам, друг в середине дня должен был нежиться в кровати.  
Так и оказалось: Дориан, заспанный и недовольный, со встрепанными волосами, открыл ему, сразу же возмутившись:  
— Разве тебе не надо на работу?  
Андерс вошел внутрь и уже хотел ответить, как Дориан едко добавил:  
— И неужели у тебя кончились вода и мыло? Ты пришел ко мне принять душ? Тогда простительно. Хотя я бы в таком виде не показался бы на улице.  
Андерс тяжело посмотрел на него.  
— Я оперировал четыре часа подряд. Один.  
Как и всегда, мысленно добавил он, пытаясь не скатиться в повальную жалость к себе.  
Дориан не стал язвить; он отчитал его не со зла, а по привычке. Дождавшись, пока Андерс примет душ и, замотавшись в огромное полотенце, придет на кухню, Дориан сочувственно потрепал его по плечу и утешил:  
— Зато всех твоих однокурсников не пускают даже уколы делать.  
Андерс растянул губы, обозначив кислую улыбку, и продолжил прихлебывать чай. Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас думать, что он тоже мог бы работать в нормальной, легальной клинике и лечить людей от нормальных, скучных недугов, а не вытаскивать пули и зашивать рваные раны.  
— В последние месяцы я мечтаю о том, чтобы меня тоже не пускали делать уколы, — все-таки признался Андерс. — Бизнес Крейга дал течь, и все уголовники активизировались. Кто-то у него месяц назад спер мобильник со всеми координатами наркоты, которые знал только он, и развернулись баталии и чистка рядов. Своих и чужих. Я почти каждую ночь кого-то штопал. А сегодня Крейг умер.  
Дориан притих.  
— И я теперь в дерьме, — горько заключил Андерс. — Нет у меня больше крыши, нет постоянной клиентуры, а тут еще этот… с бородой.  
— Кто? — немедленно заинтересовался Дориан.  
— А кто ж его знает. Пришел с бородой и янтарными глазищами, потребовал пулю вытащить. Еще и облапал.  
— Ммм, — протянул Дориан. — Как насчет деталей? У меня как раз сегодня настроение написать что-нибудь про эротику.  
— Избавь меня от рассказов о своем блоге, — Андерс закатил глаза. — Ладно, не облапал он меня. Все было прилично. Я с ног валился и чуть не упал, а он подхватил.  
— И почему у тебя всегда одна романтика? — проворковал Дориан, двигая к нему тарелку с булочками. — Попробуй, сам испек, — гордо предложил он.  
— О да, преступная романтика… Восхитительно, — не удержался Андерс и проглотил булочку с корицей, почти не жуя. Потянувшись за второй, он незаметно съел и третью, и четвертую, и под конец пятой с набитым ртом в сердцах воскликнул: — Лучше бы ты поваром был!  
— Нет уж, спасибо, я не хочу стать работником невидимого фронта. Лучше я буду наживаться на фолловерах, — тут же открестился Дориан. — Так, — он глянул на часы, — мне пора собираться. Не понимаю, почему такой блистательный талант, как я, — договаривал он уже по пути в другую комнату, — должен приходить и отчитываться за свои статейки. Я ведь даже не в штате.  
— Просто главред на тебя запал! — крикнул Андерс.  
— В точку! — отозвался Дориан.  
Пока он одевался, Андерс прикончил оставшиеся булочки и полез в холодильник за чем-то более существенным. Дориан вернулся сверкающим и благоухающим парфюмом, одарил его своей восхитительностью и унесся в ванную.  
Андерс вновь позавидовал ему. Вот она, жизнь человека, у которого все удалось. А ведь Дориан младше его на три года.  
Глаза у Андерса начали слипаться. Он прошлепал в спальню, беспардонно залез в комод Дориана в поисках одежды и, натянув на себя его майку и штаны, забрался в постель. И все-таки ему повезло. У него есть друг, который всегда готов его принять и избавить от необходимости говорить о делах. Ему не нужно рассказывать, что происходит там, в районе цепей, где нет ни одного приличного человека. Его даже не нужно ни о чем просить — он и так держит для Андерса зубную щетку и одежду.  
— Дориан, ты самый лучший, — пробормотал Андерс.  
Тот, конечно же, услышал — Дориан всегда слышал, когда кто-то его хвалил.  
— Разумеется, — согласился он. — Я бы и тебе помог стать получше, если бы ты только согласился сходить к моему парикмахеру…  
— Я передумал. Ты невыносим. Отстань.  
Дориан, засмеявшись, потрепал его по волосам и распустил хвост, прицельно запулив резинкой за батарею.  
— Неправда. Я солнышко.  
Он ушел, оставив Андерса отсыпаться.  
А Андерс беспокойно уснул, и то и дело просыпался — казалось, что он опаздывает, или чудился выстрел, а под конец он без устали давил кому-то на ребра, пытаясь запустить превращающееся в камень сердце. Он вырвался из этого кошмара, ошалело огляделся и снова рухнул в постель. В последние часы его преследовал ясный взгляд янтарных глаз, и крепко держали сильные руки.


	2. 2

К вечеру все показалось гораздо лучше. Выспавшись, Андерс побродил по квартире Дориана, поглазел на огни вечернего города из окна. На телефоне обнаружилось сообщение с советом не ждать и прозрачным намеком не наглеть, и Андерс, еще раз воспользовавшись холодильником Дориана, захватил с полки запасные ключи, запер дверь и ушел. Друг вряд ли появится раньше часа ночи, и вряд ли придет в одиночестве…  
Лучше бы не думать о том, как уныла его личная жизнь по сравнению с феерией Дориана. Поэтому Андерс переключился на более насущные темы.  
Теперь, когда Крейга не стало, ему придется учить новые правила. Скорее всего, на место Крейга уже пришел новый босс, и скоро он появится в подвале, чтобы запугать Андерса.  
Угроз он не боялся. Плавали, знаем. Сначала босс покажет свою крутизну, словно размер его яиц отличается от среднестатистического по населению, а потом сообразит, что, во-первых, Андерс не венеролог, чтобы оценить его орешки по достоинству, а во-вторых, не стоит хамить тому, в чьих руках однажды может оказаться твоя жизнь, и начнет разговаривать как нормальный человек.  
На секунду мелькнула мысль, что новым хозяином их гребанного шапито может оказаться тот бородач, но Андерс тут же отмел ее. Не похож. Не примелькался. Вот Броуди… Да, Броуди может почистить ряды бандитов и взять все в свои руки.  
А бородач… да как же его?.. Андерс напрягся, вспоминая.  
Неважно. Если он не засветился, то точно не примет бразды правления.  
Андерс вышел из метро, свернул к своему двору и остановился, словно налетев на стену. Ощущения были такие же, как от близкой встречи с бетонной плитой.  
Его дом упаковали в желтую ленту, как подарок на день рождения, а возле ограждения стояли две полицейские машины со включенными мигалками.  
Сердце ухнуло в пятки.  
Андерс на ватных ногах приблизился к толпе зевак, подозревая самое худшее.  
— Что там происходит? — спросил он у парня, стоявшего чуть поодаль от всех.  
— Да копы нашли какую-то лечебницу подпольную с трупом, — вытерев нос рукавом, ответил тот. — И кровь всякую. Как вчера случилась ночью перестрелка, так все, засуетились.  
— А чего они суетятся-то?.. — севшим голосом спросил Андерс.  
Да. Конец его практике. Видимо, судьба подает ему знаки и всеми силами намекает, что пора бы уже начать нормальную жизнь.  
— Хер знает, — пожал парень плечами. — Наверно, хотят убедиться, что больше никто не будет наркоту варить.  
Андерс отошел от него, протискиваясь поближе к желтой ленте.  
Для него не было секретом, что от Крейга и его ребят расползалась по городу уникальная химическая дрянь. Больше такой нигде не было. Лириум. Порошок, от которого судороги случались чаще, чем приход. Но спросом пользовался. Раньше на него власти закрывали глаза.  
Теперь Крейг мертв, координаты лириума в чужих руках, и производство возьмет в свои руки кто-то другой…  
Андерс приподнял ленту и прошел за нее. К нему тут же приблизился коп, с нажимом спросив:  
— Вы живете здесь?  
— Да, — невнимательно ответил Андерс и потряс ключами, считая полицейских.  
Выходило дофига и больше.  
— Тогда проходите.  
Он не стал ждать повторного указания и направился к дому. Краем глаза заметив тело, прикрытое его же простыней, он проскользнул в дом.  
Схватить Джаса, деньги и минимум вещей — и бежать. Бежать, куда глаза глядят.  
Он еще ни разу не попадал в поле зрение полиции, и у них нет в базе его пальцев, но все равно под ложечкой засосало, и по спине прополз липкий холодок. Андерсу казалось, что его лицо полыхает, и каждый коп, посмотрев на него, обязательно поймет, что именно он тот врач, который занимался незаконной деятельностью в подвале.  
Но его равнодушно пропустили к лифту, не удостоив и взглядом. Даже не поняв, до какой степени он их боялся и ненавидел. Засуетились… нет бы десяток лет назад с уголовщиной в районе разобрались! Нет, лучше накрыть клинику, в которой людей лечили, а не убивали…  
Лифт поднимался так долго, словно его пытались поднять за тросы маленькие человечки, а не механизм. Андерс устал таращиться на свое отражение в зеркале напротив створок. Покрасневшие глаза и осунувшееся лицо выдавали его с поличным. Весь вид словно кричал — это я, я лечил бандитов последние пять лет! И особенно активно — в последние месяцы… Андерс нервничал и отстукивал ногой рваный ритм.  
Лифт наконец-то остановился и распахнул двери.  
На лестничной площадке было темно — опять перегорела лампочка. Андерс нащупал ключ в кармане, наугад ткнул им в замок, все-таки попал, повернул… Ключ не повернулся.  
Замок был открыт.  
Он что, дверь забыл закрыть?.. Нет. Точно закрывал.  
Андерс, леденея от ужаса, потянул ручку на себя. Дверь отворилась.  
— Кто здесь? — громко спросил Андерс.  
Ответом ему была тишина.  
— Джас? — дрогнувшим голосом позвал он. — Кис-кис-кис…  
Он — кретин. Оставил дверь открытой, и Джас прошмыгнул в подъезд. Он ведь домашний… Он точно пропал.  
Андерс включил свет и обомлел.  
Вся одежда с вешалок была свалена на пол. Он кинул взгляд в сторону кухни через открытую дверь. Погром.  
Посмотрел в зал — та же картина. Разбросанные вещи, вспоротый диван.  
Пистолет… чертов пистолет остался в подвале, и его уже утащили копы, а он теперь безоружен.  
Андерс, споткнувшись, пошел на кухню, клича Джаса, но тот не отзывался. Лампа из плафона зачем-то была выкручена, и погром освещали только блики фонарей с улицы.  
У него голова пошла кругом. Кто-то выгреб всю утварь у него из шкафов, вытащил всю посуду, и часть из нее осколками хрустела на полу, холодильник оставили открытым, и с него капала вода. Андерс машинально закрыл его, распахнул шкаф с крупами — ну конечно, все рассыпано, деньги пропали… ведь хотел положить на карточку!  
Застонав, Андерс отворил окно и, облокотившись на подоконник, склонил голову. Все. Теперь его жизнь превратилась в хаос. Кто-то ограбил его, воспользовавшись суматохой. Гребанные копы, лучше бы квартиры стерегли, а не клинику разносили.  
Где-то в коридоре скрипнула половица, и Андерс, обмерев, осознал: он не один.  
Здесь до сих пор кто-то есть.  
Горло сдавило железной рукой от страха, но он нашел в себе силы обернуться. На столе лежал разделочный нож, и до него было два шага. Не теряя времени, Андерс метнулся к нему так быстро, словно за ним гнался огонь, протянул руку, но не успел — на него черной тенью налетел кто-то, сжал до боли запястье и, схватив за горло, толкнул обратно к окну.  
В пятне света мелькнуло знакомое лицо.  
Так и есть.  
Броуди.  
Пришел территорию метить.  
— Отпусти! — прохрипел Андерс. — Буду я тебя лечить, буду!  
Броуди, припечатав его к окну, в одно движение приподнял его и уложил на подоконник.  
Андерс, почувствовав, как съезжает вниз, сцапал руку, сжимающую горло. Не хватало еще упасть из окна и разбиться…  
— На кой хер ты мне сдался? — просипел Броуди. — Где он?  
— Кто?  
Андерс мертвой хваткой держался за его руки и сучил ногами. Промелькнула мысль пнуть Броуди, но Андерс тут же ее отмел: Броуди стоит только немного подтолкнуть его, и он улетит с высоты девятого этажа.  
— Телефон Крейга. Он все это время был у тебя, верно?  
— Что?..  
Андерс перестал что-либо понимать. Ветер развевал его волосы, спина болталась над пустотой, и его заботило только одно: выживание. Его не волновали вопросы Броуди. Нужно взять себя в руки, тщательно все просчитать и не дать выкинуть себя в окно.  
Броуди тряхнул его.  
— Не прикидывайся тупым, Хирург! Сговорился с Хоуком? Решили вдвоем навариться?  
— Да кто такой этот Хоук? — взмолился Андерс.  
— Твой вчерашний пациент. Наш новенький карточный шулер. Облапошивает людей на раз-два.  
— Ах этот… бородатый…  
— Да, этот, — Броуди чуть ослабил хватку на его горле и качнул вперед. — Надо ему отдать должное, правда?  
Андерс чуть не заорал и мысленно простился с жизнью, но пронесло: Броуди все еще держал его.  
Голова начала кружиться. То ли от стресса, то ли от нехватки кислорода… Но за горло Броуди вцепился знатно, оплел пальцами, словно лианой. Андерсу начало всерьез недоставать воздуха.  
— Так что, ты решил подсобить Хоуку и припрятать для него кое-что важное? Зря. Сегодня ночью он будет мертв. У него кишка тонка вырваться вперед. Ты выбрал не того хозяина.  
— Он мне… не хозяин! — прохрипел Андерс.  
Броуди усмехнулся.  
Сейчас или никогда, решил Андерс.  
Так и не отпустив руку Броуди, он резко рванулся вперед, поскользнулся задницей на гладком подоконнике и едва не улетел назад, но в последний миг уперся ногами в батарею. Андерс сам не понял, как ему удался этот акробатический пируэт. Видимо, его спасла только внезапность — Броуди не ожидал от него такой резвости. Андерс, мгновенно схватившись за его плечи, полетел снарядом вместе с Броуди вниз, на пол.  
Раздался глухой стук — Броуди ударился головой о пол, а Андерс приложил его еще раз, чтобы уж наверняка, и, перебравшись через него, припустил вперед.  
Он успел совершить один шаг-прыжок, как грохнулся — Броуди схватил его за лодыжку. Андерс растянулся на животе по полу, ударившись ребрами до черных точек в глазах. Весь воздух выбило из груди.  
Андерс вырвал ногу из пальцев Броуди и попытался отползти к двери, но тот оказался проворнее и накинулся на него сверху, прижимая собой к полу. В углу что-то блеснуло, отражая свет уличных фонарей.   
Ну конечно, нож!.. Андерс дотянулся до него, пропустив болезненный удар в почку и, стремительно развернувшись, наугад полоснул Броуди по лицу. Тот, вскрикнув, на секунду потерялся, и Андерсу этого хватило — он скинул с себя Броуди и сорвался к двери.  
Выбежав на лестничную клетку, он кинул взгляд назад и тут же пожалел об этом: каждая секунда была на счету, потому что Броуди тоже поднялся на ноги и, держась за лицо, шел за ним. Щека у него была рассечена от глаза до губы.  
Андерс помчался по лестнице, чудом удерживаясь на ногах. Броуди не отставал. Перемахнув через перила на пятом этаже, Андерс неудачно приземлился, и лодыжку пронзила острая боль.  
— Помогите! — вскрикнул он. — Полиция! Помогите!  
Шаги Броуди отдавались у него в голове барабанами.  
О да, он в глубокой жопе, раз зовет копов на помощь…  
На втором этаже один из полицейских остановился и смотрел на него. Андерс, сбежав по лестнице, взвыл:  
— Меня ограбили! — и промчался мимо него.  
Броуди он уже не слышал.  
Зато ему в спину кричали что-то о спокойствии, и копы явно собирались его задержать.  
Адреналин придал ему сил. Боль исчезла. Второе дыхание пришлось как нельзя кстати. Андерс, чудом избежав столкновения с женщиной-полицейским, вывалился из дома и что есть мочи рванул прочь.  
Он метнулся во дворы, в переулок, плутая, как заяц. Дышать стало трудно, легкие горели. Ему показалось, что он оторвался, но за спиной раздался вой сирен.  
Все. Вот так и кончают подпольные врачи. Хотя, какой там врач, у него и диплома-то нет… Прямая магистраль неудач — вот как называется его жизнь.  
Андерс в отчаянии оглянулся — к нему уже сворачивала полицейская машина. Он побежал дальше, выбиваясь из сил, сбавляя скорость, и вырвался к трассе. Лодыжка пульсировала и будто раскалялась. Вывих. Прекрасно. Машины проносились с немыслимой скоростью, и, попробуй он перебежать дорогу, его раскатает, как скалкой, и понесут его к патологоанатому, свернув в рулон. Он снова посмотрел назад. Тачка копов подъезжала медленно. Они загнали его в ловушку и больше не торопились.  
Андерс выдохнул. Если он побежит вдоль трассы… тогда, может, что-то выгорит… Но его силы иссякли. Он склонился, упершись ладонями в колени. Надо все отрицать. И это сработает ровно до тех пор, пока у него не возьмут отпечатки пальцев. А обкатают ему ладони копы в первую же минуту его пребывания в участке.  
Он сядет в тюрьму.  
Вдруг одна из машин, несущихся по трассе, с визгом затормозила и вильнула в сторону Андерса. Он отпрыгнул. Колеса черного джипа остановились там, где секунду назад были его ступни. Передняя дверь распахнулась, и Андерс забрался на сиденье даже раньше, чем услышал знакомый голос:  
— Залезай!  
Джип тут же тронулся и, перестраиваясь, выехал на встречную полосу.  
Андерс, пристегнувшись, завопил, повернувшись к Хоуку:  
— Ты мне чуть ноги не отдавил!  
— Не отдавил же, — коротко бросил он, поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. Копы догоняли.  
— Мою квартиру разнес Броуди! Из-за тебя! — накинулся на него Андерс.  
— Не отвлекай его, — донесся с заднего сиденья низкий голос.  
Подпрыгнув на месте от неожиданности, Андерс обернулся.  
Ну конечно, тот охранник Хоука с идиотской прической.  
— Он убил Крейга! И что-то спрятал у меня! — повысил голос Андерс. — Он разрушил мою жизнь!  
— Она и так была не очень, — заметил Хоук. — Неужто жалеешь?  
— И он не убивал Крейга.  
— Да, не убивал, — подтвердил Хоук. — Я же тебе говорил, что это не я.  
Он так резко повернул влево, что Андерс подавился следующей репликой о том, что не собирается верить на слово каждому встречному-поперечному.  
Хоук вел машину с железным спокойствием — точно с такой же холодностью он сидел, пока Андерс вытаскивал пулю из его плеча. Хоуков компаньон помалкивал, только изредка подсказывал: по южной, на три часа, сбавь газ… Хоук понимал его с полуслова. Руль он вертел правой рукой, вторую, левую, берег.  
От копов они оторвались.  
— Куда ты меня везешь? — напряженно спросил Андерс, изучая его. Ничего не изменилось. Все та же наглая заросшая рожа, только без крови, борода аж лоснится. И черная майка под пиджаком. Он что, комплект-недельку купил на каждый день?  
— В безопасное место.  
— Зачем?  
Заерзав, Андерс отстегнул ремень безопасности, прильнул к окну. Местность слабо знакомая, но, по крайней мере, его не в лес повезли закапывать… вроде бы…  
— Даже не знаю, — притворно засомневался Хоук. — Наверно, чтобы тебя не покалечил Броуди.  
— Трогательная забота.  
— Ты можешь просто помолчать? — раздраженно спросил компаньон Хоука. Просунувшись между передними сиденьями, он спросил: — Можно я его заткну, Хоук?  
— Пусть болтает, — хмыкнул Хоук, — мне нравится.  
Фыркнув, его компаньон откинулся назад.  
Андерс опять выглянул в окно. Окраина города. Тянутся вдоль дороги неухоженные двухэтажные дома, изредка торчат, как узловатые пальцы, погибающие деревья. Вдалеке извергают дым заводы.  
— Неприятная складывается ситуация, — заговорил Хоук. — Я полагал, что рецепт лириума и адрес производства украл Броуди. У Крейга как раз пропал телефон. Из него можно было выудить последние координаты и найти его лириумную ферму. Броуди был первым подозреваемым в краже.  
Андерс отдал должное Хоуку: тот смекнул про телефон все, что нужно, хотя вряд ли все проходимцы были в курсе, где Крейг хранил информацию, кроме собственной головы.  
— Он уверен, что это сделал ты, — пробурчал Андерс. — Скажешь, не ты последним виделся с Крейгом?  
— Я был предпоследним, и я пальцем его не тронул. Андерс, ты ведь знаешь всю команду Крейга и всех его псов. Ты можешь мне помочь.  
— С чего бы мне это делать? — машинально огрызнулся Андерс, задаваясь вопросом, когда Хоук успел узнать его имя. Даже если это не такой уж большой секрет, то к чему называть его не кличкой? Пытается запугать? Показать, что знает про него, Андерса, немало? Ха. И не таких отшивали.   
Джип затормозил возле одного из домов. Андерс дернул дверь, но прежде чем он это сделал, Хоук успел заблокировать ее.  
— Давай без глупостей, — предупредил Хоук.  
Его компаньон выскользнул из машины и встал возле двери Андерса.  
Пнуть его и побежать, что ли?.. Андерс тоскливо обвел взглядом бескрайние просторы без единого признака общественного транспорта, заранее разочаровываясь в своем плане. Лодыжка согласно отозвалась болью.  
В дом его ввели под руки.  
Внутри оказалось уютно и, что немаловажно, тепло. Только оказавшись в помещении, Андерс осознал, что руки и ноги — за исключением покалеченной — у него превратились в ледышки. Жар, охвативший его во время бега, спал, и теперь его колотило от холода. Причина — нервы, поставил Андерс себе диагноз.  
Осмотреться ему не дали. Обменявшись взглядами, Хоук отправил своего компаньона в одну комнату, а сам повел Андерса в другую, держа за локоть. Андерс не сопротивлялся: не видел смысла.  
Хоук привел его в комнату и закрыл дверь. Андерс оценил обстановку: камин, двуспальная кровать из красного дерева, столик с графином, наполненным то ли коньяком, то ли виски, и два кресла с бордовой обивкой.  
— Если ты хотел позвать меня на свидание, то мог бы сделать это менее экстравагантно, — выпалил Андерс.  
— Ты всегда такой болтливый? — Хоук приподнял бровь. — В первую встречу ты показался мне тем еще хамлом.  
— А как с вами еще общаться, если не хамить? — огрызнулся Андерс. — На вашем языке пришлось учиться разговаривать…  
Хоук шагнул к нему, и Андерс невольно попятился.  
— Извини, но мне придется проверить твои карманы, — невозмутимо заявил Хоук.  
Андерс счел за благо самостоятельно вынуть ключи от дома и протянуть их Хоуку. Вот черт, он так и таскает с собой ключи от квартиры Дориана… Ладно, их он при первой же возможности выкинет в канаву, чтобы не подставлять друга.  
— Это все? — усомнился Хоук, укладывая ключи на столик позади себя.  
— А что, похоже, что я с собой полдома вынес? Или карту сокровищ прихватил?  
— Тогда мне придется проверить самому, — Хоук плавно достал из кобуры на поясе пистолет и переложил его в простреленную руку.  
Ему было больно, но он согнул ее в локте и упер дуло Андерсу между ребер.  
Андерс обмер. В голове стало пусто.   
Маньяк.  
Гребанный. Маньяк.  
Андерсу очень, очень не хотелось умирать от огнестрельного ранения. Это больно. Продырявленное легкое — это мучительно. Раздробленный позвоночник — еще невыносимей.  
Хоук меж тем залез в передний карман его джинсов, протолкнулся пальцами до самого дна. Убедившись, что там пусто, он с легкой улыбкой кивнул Андерсу и полез во второй передний карман.  
Андерс во все глаза глядел на него. Хоук отвечал ему тем же. Он все-таки нащупал в кармане пластиковую карту и проездной на метро. Словно нарочно, он медленно скользнул рукой глубже, подцепил их и резко вытащил, швырнув на тот же столик.  
— Раз хочешь пощупать меня за яйца, то только скажи, — чуть охрипшим голосом выпалил Андерс.  
Он нарывается, точно нарывается…  
— Ты еще и такого рода услуги оказываешь? — оскалился Хоук и потянулся к его заднице.  
Они почти столкнулись носами, и Андерс снова потерял дар речи. Пистолет упирался ему в солнечное сплетение, и он стал единственной мерой, отделявшей его от Хоука.  
Тот запустил ладонь в задний карман.  
Большие же у него руки, пронеслось в голове. Отличные, надо сказать, руки…  
Хоук выудил телефон Андерса.  
С тоской проводив его взглядом — на стекле появилась трещина, видимо, результат драки с Броуди, — Андерс уже было расслабился, как Хоук, придвинувшись ближе, потянулся ко второму заднему карману, практически обняв его одной рукой.  
— Там пусто, — отчего-то шепотом сказал Андерс, уставившись ему в глаза. Непозволительно близко. Впору кричать об изнасиловании.  
— Я все равно проверю, — выдохнул Хоук ему в губы и запустил руку в карман.  
Ладонь уютно легла на ягодицу, то ли погладив, то ли сжав. Андерс сглотнул. Адреналин так и не схлынул до конца, и по телу заструилось легкое возбуждение.  
В кармане было пусто, а Хоук задержал там руку явно без особой цели.  
Андерсу не пришло в голову ничего лучше, кроме как отклониться и боднуть Хоука лбом по носу.  
Раздался щелчок, и Андерс чуть не завопил.  
Хоук, отшатнувшись, схватился за нос. Тонкой струйкой потекла кровь. Не сломан. Просто ушиб.  
До Андерса дошло: щелчок означал, что Хоук снял пистолет с предохранителя.  
А мог бы не выдержать и сразу после этого выстрелить.  
На секунду Андерсу показалось, что Хоук врежет ему, но тот только вытер рукавом кровь, убрал пистолет в кобуру и сделал два шага назад, отдаляясь от Андерса.  
— Садись, — Хоук указал на кресло, словно ничего не произошло.  
Помедлив, Андерс подчинился. Он все еще ожидал мести, но Хоук просто опустился напротив него. Предлагать выпить он не стал.  
Алкоголя не хотелось, а вот от воды Андерс не отказался бы. Его наконец-то пробрал страх, начисто пропавший, когда началась драка с Броуди. Теперь ужас пополз по позвоночнику и поднял волосы дыбом. Подумать только, он несколько раз сегодня мог умереть. Его могли посадить в тюрьму на долгие годы. Он выжал из себя все, что только мог. Он ведь даже в спортзал не ходит, откуда у него взялись силы на бег и борьбу… Андерс запустил руки в волосы. Резинка куда-то потерялась, пока он улепетывал от Броуди и копов, и теперь пряди, растрепавшись и пропотев, висели сосульками и лезли в глаза. Андерс скривился. От него несет потом, как от целой мужской раздевался. Хорошо хоть поел у Дориана…  
— Давай тогда начнем сначала, — неожиданно мягко предложил Хоук. — Меня зовут Гаррет Хоук, моего партнера зови Лето.  
— Очаровательно.  
На языке так и вертелся вопрос, в каком смысле этот смазливый парень ему партнер, но Андерс сдержался.  
— Тебя зовут Андерс…  
— Просто Андерс, — буркнул он, прерывая Хоука. — Все, подобные тебе, меня Хирургом кличут.  
— Я предпочитаю имя.  
— А я, может, прозвище люблю! — взъерепенился Андерс.  
Хоук строго посмотрел на него.  
— Перейдем к делу, — голос его звучал нейтрально.  
— Я с тобой дел не хочу иметь.  
Андерс умом понимал, что нарывается. Весь вечер нарывается. Ноздри Хоука гневно раздувались. Пальцами он барабанил по столику. Еще чуть-чуть — и выйдет из себя. И прилетит Андерсу по лицу… Хотя сегодня он наполучал столько синяков, что одним больше, одним меньше — уже никакой разницы.  
— Кто из людей Крейга мог убить его? — ярость прорывалась через спокойные интонации Хоука.  
Убить… Мысли защелкали в голове у Андерса. Сначала кража телефона, а значит, появившийся конкурент в борьбе за лириум, потом смерть. Крейга попросту устранили, решив с ним не тягаться.  
— Мне-то откуда знать? — Андерс вздернул подбородок. — Я все еще считаю, что это ты убийца. Карточный шулер, да?.. Втерся ко всем в доверие, усыпил бдительность и пошел в разнос, но что-то не задалось?  
Хоук, казалось, сейчас его ударит и выяснит все силой.  
— Значит, ты не будешь сотрудничать.  
— Только через мой труп.  
В повисшей тишине Андерсу показалось, что он слышит последние мгновения своей жизни после опрометчивой фразы.  
— Ну и что мне с тобой делать? — наконец-то спросил Хоук, посмотрев ему в глаза.  
Андерс поежился под его взглядом. Опять то ли в душу лезет, то ли мысленно раздевает. Хотя, после эпизода с обыском, сомнений в плотоядных взглядах не осталось.  
— Отпустить. У меня кот дома некормленый.  
Хоук тихо и коротко засмеялся.  
— Я рассчитывал, что ты хотя бы поблагодаришь. Один бы ты от копов не удрал.  
— Мне бы и не пришлось удирать, если бы ты в мою клинику не завалился вчера.  
— Справедливо, — усмехнулся Хоук. — Что ж, Андерс. Придется подождать, пока ты станешь посговорчивее.  
Хоук поднялся, и Андерс вскочил на ноги следом за ним.  
— Извини, — заговорил Хоук, выуживая что-то из кармана, — но ты какой-то бешеный, бегаешь безо всякого инстинкта самосохранения, импульсивный…  
Он повернулся к Андерсу, одновременно сделав шаг вперед, и почти столкнулся с ним грудь в грудь. Сглотнув, Андерс уставился на него, не понимая, что происходит. Точнее, некоторые соображения у него имелись, ведь так его обычно соблазняли — встав чересчур близко, чтобы можно было ресницы друг у друга пересчитать, и дышали почти в губы, но они с Хоуком немного не в той ситуации, чтобы…  
Хоук быстро, словно танцуя, взял его за руку, отвел ее назад, отталкивая его грудью к стене, и проделал все так ловко, что Андерс не успел ничего предпринять. Он оказался прикован к батарее пластиковым хомутом за одну руку.  
Довольно улыбнувшись, Хоук отстранился.  
— Ты же не…  
— Я же да.  
Андерс ошалело уставился на наглую морду.  
— Ты меня… к батарее приковал? — тупо спросил он.  
— Поразительная наблюдательность! — похвалил Хоук.  
Андерс дернул рукой. Попытался стянуть хомут, но тот так плотно зафиксировал запястье, что это не представлялось возможным. Только перерезать. Андерс вскинул взгляд на Хоука.  
— Будешь морить голодом? — процедил он.   
— Ну что ты. Я же не разбойник с большой дороги.  
А Андерсу казалось, что он именно таковым и является…  
— Мне нечего рассказать тебе, Хоук. Я действительно не знаю.  
— Скажем так: я тебе не верю.


	3. 3

Хоук оказался верен своему слову: принес пластиковую тарелку с несколькими треугольниками пиццы и бутылку минералки.  
Андерсу кусок в горло не лез, но воду он выхлебал сразу же. Рука начала затекать. Хомут сжимал запястье слишком крепко, и пальцы заледенели от недостатка кровоснабжения. Андерс извозился. Батарея впивалась в спину. Он мерз и жалел, что на нем только майка с рубашкой — батарею, похоже, использовали как угодно, но только не по назначению.  
Через какое-то время погас свет, и Андерс остался в темноте. Он смутно ожидал, что Хоук не ограничится тем близким общением, которое у них уже состоялось, и захочет продолжить… Ведь Андерс видел, что ему это нравилось. Тогда можно было бы усыпить его бдительность, позволить распустить руки, а потом вырубить и сбежать.  
Но Хоук не собирался возвращаться к нему. Андерс списал все, что себе надумал, на воспаленное воображение и растравленные сегодняшними переживаниями инстинкты.  
За стеной Хоук с Лето о чем-то негромко спорили. Отдельных слов Андерс не разбирал, но гул голосов и интонаций до него доносился.  
Он почти задремал, как дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел Лето, включив люстру. Андерс сощурился от яркого света.  
— Вставай, — потребовал Лето.  
Андерс показал ему свободной рукой средний палец.  
Зарычав, Лето подлетел к нему и вздернул на ноги. Андерс вытаращился на него: откуда только в тощем теле такая силища?  
— Ты тянешь время, — обвинил Лето. — Выкладывай.  
— Мне нечего.  
Лето коротко ударил его в скулу. Схватившись за лицо, Андерс возмутился:  
— Совсем двинулся?  
— Карвер. Ты его знаешь?  
— Мелкая сошка, — Андерс понадеялся, что такой ответ никак не подставит его приятеля.  
— Каллен.  
— Тот еще наркоман.  
— Барт.  
— Второсортный барыга. А ты отъебись.  
Лето оценивающе взглянул на него и вновь замахнулся, но на этот раз Андерс был готов и исподтишка ударил его под дых. Лето согнулся, но почти сразу же выпрямился.  
— Тебе крышка, — пообещал он, с хрустом сжимая кулак.  
Андерс стиснул зубы, готовясь к обороне. Преимущество не на его стороне, но просто так избивать себя он тоже не даст. Достаточно с него на сегодня.  
— Что здесь происходит? — раздался громкий голос.  
Андерс посмотрел за плечо Лето.  
В комнату вошел Хоук, обжег своего _партнера_ взглядом.  
— Пошел прочь, — коротко, будто хлыстом ударив, заявил он.  
— Хоук, — предостерегающе начал Лето, но тот лишь мотнул головой.  
Ссутулившись, Лето вышел из комнаты.  
— Извини, — Хоук приблизился к Андерсу и тронул кровоподтек на скуле кончиками пальцев.  
Зашипев, Андерс отдернулся.  
— Я бы принял извинения, если бы не был привязан к батарее.  
Хоук отвел взгляд, развернулся и покинул комнату.  
Отлично. Вот и поговорили.  
Андерс с размаху опустился на пол, дернул рукой.  
А затем наткнулся взглядом на ключи от машины. Видимо, выпали из кармана Лето, пока тот издевался. Быстро посмотрев на открытую дверь, Андерс ногой подвинул к себе ключи, схватил их и задумался, куда сунуть.  
В результате недолгих размышлений ключи поселились у него за поясом джинсов.  
Андерс решил выждать, пока погаснет свет, и тогда уже серьезно обмозговать проблему хомута, но он никак не ожидал, что в комнате опять появится Хоук — на этот раз с пакетом льда.  
— Мне жаль, — произнес он и сел на пол рядом с опешившим Андерсом.  
Хоук, устроившись между его колен, приложил лед к виску Андерса. По коже стекла холодная капля.  
— Ты странный, — поделился Андерс.  
Хоук усмехнулся:  
— Почему же?  
— Потому что у тебя странные понятия о заложниках.  
— Возможно. Но Лето не стоило бить тебя.  
— Это точно. Передай ему от меня хук с правой, потом с левой, а потом с обеих.  
Хоук не ответил.  
— Оставь мне лед, — попросил Андерс.  
— Прогоняешь?  
— А что, ты не собираешься уходить? — удивился Андерс.  
Хоук хмыкнул.  
— Развлекайся, — он отдал пакет Андерсу и, легко поднявшись, вышел из комнаты.  
Свет опять погас.  
Да он издевается.  
Андерс запихнул пакет со льдом за резинку носка — лодыжка уже опухла и скоро ему придется вытаскивать ногу из кроссовки. Но до этого ему надо совершить несколько героических рывков.  
Пока Хоук трепетно прикладывал к его скуле лед, Андерс обдумывал варианты.  
Самый очевидный — воспользоваться ключами от машины. Он достал их и принялся пилить хомут.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут усилий пришлось окончательно признать: зазубрины на ключе недостаточно острые, чтобы освободить его от пут. Андерс видел такие в автомобильных магазинах. Вряд ли для починки автомобиля станут продавать что-то легко распадающееся на куски. А еще он встречался с подобными хомутами на руках и ногах у некоторых провинившихся ребят Крейга. Выходит, из них и вправду просто так не выпутаться. Нужно что-то острее.  
Андерс прислушался. Хоук и Лето уже перестали переговариваться. Где-то вдалеке бормотал телевизор. Остается надеяться, что эти двое вплотную занялись друг другом, и в идеале неплохо было бы, чтобы Хоук метелил Лето за проступок. Но Андерса устроит что угодно, лишь бы они не следили за ним слишком усердно.  
Андерс вытянулся на полу, пытаясь дотянуться ногой до столика. Кроссовка проскальзывала по лакированной ножке. Андерс рванулся изо всех сил, свез кожу на прикованной руке, но своего добился: столик покачнулся и рухнул с ужасающе громким звуком.  
Затихнув, Андерс напряг слух.  
Лично он бы точно услышал этот грохот и прибежал, размахивая пушкой.  
Но, видимо, Хоук и вправду мирился или дрался с Лето.  
Андерсу одновременно и повезло, и нет: кувшин подкатился к нему достаточно близко, чтобы достать до него рукой, но высоты падения оказалось недостаточно, чтобы он разбился. Придется опять греметь.  
Андерс решил выждать.  
Следующие полчаса он подгребал к себе ключи от дома и квартиры Дориана, попутно пытаясь распилить хомут и этими ключами, но все так же безрезультатно. Кредитка и проездной снова перекочевали к нему в карман. Больше всего Андерс беспокоился за телефон, но тот, к счастью, работал. Трещина на экране почти ему не повредила.  
Решив, что медлил уже достаточно, Андерс схватил кувшин, впопыхах пролил себе коньяк — это все-таки был коньяк — на руки, облизал пальцы, не удержавшись, и, коротко замахнувшись, ударил кувшин о пол.  
В руке у Андерса осталось горлышко.  
Теперь его точно услышали, и терять время нельзя.  
Андерс суматошно завозил острыми краями горлышка по хомуту. Он делал это так быстро и ожесточенно, что заболела рука.  
Но ему удалось: после одного особенно яростного движения хомут лопнул.  
Андерс поблагодарил свои руки прирожденного хирурга и быстро встал на ноги. Лодыжку пронзило болью. Лед растаял и превратился в воду, пакет стал влажным от конденсата. Андерс бросил его в сторону и похромал к двери.  
Выглянув из комнаты, он удостоверился, что коридор чист, и торопливо направился к выходу. Свет горел везде. Телевизор все так же бормотал, отвлекая на себя внимание его похитителей.  
Удача улыбнулась Андерсу в очередной раз: ключ торчал в двери. Он незамеченным выскользнул из дома и, злорадно ухмыльнувшись, запер дом снаружи, а связку ключей, размахнувшись, закинул в сторону дороги.  
Он дохромал до машины, завел мотор. Фары зажигать не стал. Его потряхивало от волнения и запоздало накрывало страхом и паникой от пережитого, но Андерс держался. Все самое худшее позади. Теперь самое главное — не разбиться. Далеко ехать на этой машине нельзя, только до ближайшей остановки. Этот джип точно уже в розыске.  
Андерс переключил передачу и надавил на газ.  
В доме никто не переполошился и не начал вылезать через окно, словно сорняки из земли, и Андерс, осмелев, прибавил ходу.  
Оказалось, что ногой с вывихнутой лодыжкой на тормоз жать больнее, чем просто идти, поэтому от джипа Андерс отказался в кратчайшие сроки. На часах было шесть утра, а к своей квартире Андерс добрался к восьми. Он опасался, что вокруг все еще стоят кордоны, но район поражал пустотой и благословенной серостью безо всяких мигалок и гуделок.  
В одно место дважды молния не ударяет, рассудил Андерс, поднимаясь на лифте на свой этаж. Маловероятно, чтобы Броуди счел его настолько глупым, чтобы всерьез рассчитывать, что Андерс вернется в квартиру. Исходя из этих расчетов, он безбоязненно открыл свою дверь.  
Его тут же встретил Джас — завился вокруг ног, замяукал, а когда Андерс наклонился, чтобы погладить его, куснул за палец.  
— Да, вижу, с тобой все в порядке… — пробормотал Андерс.  
Схватив дорожную сумку, он на скорую руку покидал в нее минимум одежды и, недолго думая, посадил туда же Джаса. Документы найти в этом хаосе Андерсу не удалось, он только наткнулся на свои водительские права. Пожалуй, этого достаточно, решил он и торопливо ретировался.  
По пути он несколько раз набирал Дориана, но у того срабатывал автоответчик. Андерсом овладевало беспокойство. Может статься, что он уже подставил друга. За ним могли следить. Андерс похолодел от вставшей перед глазами картины. О, нет. Они не могли причинить вред Дориану. Ни Броуди, ни Хоук. Хоук вообще проспал, что у него машину сперли, его можно не брать в расчет.  
Андерс, невзирая на воющую от боли лодыжку, припустил от метро к Дориану на запредельной скорости. Джас мяукал, не переставая, и высовывался из не до конца закрытой на молнию сумки. Придерживая его рукой, чтобы он не выскочил, Андерс судорожно соображал, что делать. У него теперь нет оружия. Он мог бы вернуться в район цепей и купить новый пистолет, но об этом почти сразу же станет известно и Броуди, и всем остальным. Ему не удастся незаметно обзавестись новой пушкой. Значит, огнестрел ему в ближайшее время не светит. Как еще защитить себя и друга, Андерс не знал.  
Он дошел до дома Дориана, прислонился к двери на секунду, с облегчением выдыхая во время представившегося короткого отдыха, и нащупал ключ. Поднявшись на семнадцатый этаж, он шикнул на Джаса и тихонько открыл замок. Шагнув внутрь, он поставил сумку возле ног, беззвучно затворил дверь и прислушался.  
По крайней мере, здесь нет разгрома.  
Из дальней комнаты донесся неопределенный звук.  
Андерс огляделся.  
Дориан всегда хранил биту у входной двери. Выудив ее из пространства между стеной и шкафом, Андерс прокрался вглубь дома. Замахнувшись битой, он ногой распахнул дверь.  
— Что за… АНДЕРС! — Дориан, подскочив на кровати, уставился на него округлившимися глазами. Парень с крашеными платиновыми волосами позади него спросил, прикрывая срам одеялом:  
— Это же не твой парень?  
— Нет у меня парня, — сердито ответил Дориан, вставая с кровати. — Какого черта?  
— Извини, — Андерс опустил биту, смешавшись. — Мне показалось…  
— Что? — возмутился Дориан. Ничуть не стесняясь, он сверкал голой задницей, по всей комнате ища трусы. — Ты решил спасти мою невинность? Немного опоздал.  
— Я в дерьме, Дориан, теперь уже по-настоящему в дерьме, и я думал, что подставил тебя, — покаялся Андерс.  
Блондин за спиной Дориана торопливо натягивал штаны.  
— Эй, останься, — обернулся на него Дориан. — Это третье свидание, уже можно.  
Парень посмотрел на биту, которую Андерс все еще держал в руке, потом с сомнением перевел взгляд на Дориана, еще разок глянул на его круглую задницу и кивнул.  
Спустя час Андерс, отмывшись и переодевшись, восседал на кухне напротив Дориана. Блондин, представившийся Максом, преданно стоял за Дорианом и массировал ему плечи. Андерсу смутно казалось, что их отношения немного похожи на взаимопонимание раба с хозяином, но ни Дориана, ни Макса это не смущало.  
— Итак, — подытожил Дориан, — ты лишился стабильного заработка на нестабильной работе, — Андерс оценил изящный эвфемизм, — тебя чуть не убили, почти посадили в тюрьму и взяли в заложники в один вечер, а еще у тебя почти встал, пока тебя обыскивал твой бородач.  
— Это даже не стоит упоминания! — запротестовал Андерс, разозлившись на себя. Признался об этом в горячке, а теперь Дориан будет припоминать ему его слова всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Что же ты собираешься делать? — Дориан, подавшись вперед, скрестил руки на столе. Макс принялся массировать ему затылок.  
Андерс, с завистью посмотрев на него, вздохнул:  
— Дойду до Кейка, может, они меня еще официально не уволили. Сниму квартиру в верхней части. Забуду все, как страшный сон.  
— Давно пора.  
Андерс, подперев подбородок кулаков, печально уставился в окно.  
— Постой… — внезапно с проснувшейся подозрительностью протянул Дориан. — Ты же не влюбился в этого бандита?  
Андерс встрепенулся. Щеки против воли заалели.  
— Я похож на придурка, который влюбляется с первого взгляда? — защитился он.  
— Вообще-то, да.  
Дориан с Максом смотрели на него немигающими взглядами. Заерзав, Андерс напомнил:  
— У меня сейчас большие проблемы. Мне не до этого.  
— Ты так говорил, когда заваливал первую сессию и болтался на грани отчисления, и в результате вместо подготовки счастливо трахался с Карлом.  
— Он принимал анатомию, и я не просто предавался греху, а одновременно извлекал из этого пользу, — парировал Андерс.  
Он не любил вспоминать то время. Хоть они и расстались с Карлом весьма быстро, он все равно встал на сторону Андерса во время коллегии. Единственный из всех преподавателей. Правда, это так и не помогло.  
— Ладно, — решил Дориан. — Иди спать, только напиши, что надо в аптеке купить. Макс сходит.  
Тот открыл рот, будто собравшись запротестовать, но так и не издал ни звука: смирился с участью. Андерс опять позавидовал Дориану: повезло же родиться долбанным совершенством, уверенном в себе настолько, что все вокруг него считают за счастье прыгать рядом и ублажать!..  
Андерс быстро начеркал на салфетке название мази и таблеток и похромал к спальне. Остановившись на полпути, он передумал и решил лечь на диване. Не может он отдыхать там, где только час назад Дориан развлекался со своим парнем.  
Три свидания, подумал Андерс, это ведь уже много. Для Дориана. Наверно, он протерпит этого парня полгода, не меньше.  
— И кусок меха свой забери! — крикнул Дориан с кухни. — Он мне все ноги обкусал…  
— Просто покорми его! — посоветовал Андерс и закрылся в комнате.  
Рухнув на диван, он всласть предался страданию — лишь сейчас он ощутил, что болит у него не только лодыжка, но и все остальное тело, включая натруженные бегом и пируэтами во время драки мышцы, ноет и грудина, пухнет рука, до сих пор возмущенная хомутом, и, самое досадное, раскалывается голова.  
Андерс проснулся, когда рядом с ним на диван сел Дориан. Убрав волосы со лба Андерса, он протянул ему кружку с чем-то травяным.  
— А где?.. — Андерс неопределенно взмахнул головой, подтягиваясь повыше, чтобы сесть.  
— Ушел.  
Дориан, сбросив с себя всю напыщенность, выглядел нормальным человеком, беспокоящимся за друга. Он отдал Андерсу кружку, а сам переместился на другой конец дивана. Выудив ногу Андерса из-под одеяла, он уложил его больную лодыжку себе на колени.  
— Я сам могу… — запротестовал Андерс, но Дориан, выудив мазь из коробки, с укоризной посмотрел на него.  
— Лежи и наслаждайся. Тебе и так уже досталось.  
Больше Андерс не сопротивлялся. Приятно, когда о тебе кто-то может позаботиться. Он расслабился, бездумно уставившись в потолок, и пил травяной чай, пока Дориан накладывал ему тугую повязку. Обезболивающие тоже пришлись как нельзя кстати. Андерс проглотил две таблетки, и голова прошла.  
Времени было еще не так много, и пока на улице не стемнело, Андерс решил дойти до работы и попытать удачи. Дориану эта мысль пришлась не по вкусу, но ничто не могло удержать Андерса на месте, когда он что-то задумал.  
Правда, оказалось, что в кроссовки влезть теперь из-за повязки не получается.  
Дориан предложил ему свою обувь.  
— Мокасины? — оскорбился Андерс. — Вот эти нежно-голубые мокасины?  
— Ты бы видел, как я в них прошлым летом выглядел, — мечтательно ответил Дориан.  
— Как? — проворчал Андерс, натягивая их на ноги. Мокасины из натуральной кожи пришлись впору.  
— Как и всегда — запредельно блистательно.  
Махнув рукой, Андерс попрощался с ним до вечера.  
Первое время он поживет у Дориана — тот сам это и предложил. Разумеется, ненадолго, но едва ли Дориан станет выставлять ему условия. В конце концов, Андерс в свое время давал ему кров три месяца, пока Дориан не оправился и не встал на ноги после размолвки с семьей. Похоже, теперь очередь Андерса просить у него спальное место. Неприятно, но ничего не поделаешь.  
Ковыляя до Кейка, Андерс придумал душераздирающую историю о том, как он стремился на работу, но получил травмы, не совместимые с жизнью, и сейчас пришел, рискуя здоровьем, потому что его обязанности баристы важнее всего остального… История так тронула самого Андерса, что последние несколько минут он хромал особенно художественно, проникнувшись своей бедою.  
Однако оказалось, что он зря старался, и его не стали даже выслушивать. В принципе, на такой исход он и рассчитывал.  
Андерс еще потолкался по кафе и барам в поисках вакансий. Ему нравилась верхняя часть города. Никаких казино и притонов, дома выглядят нарядно, в магазинах продают вафли, а не оружие… Благодать. Жаль, что, когда он только переехал сюда, то не нашел денег на приличное жилье. Может быть, если бы он не поселился в районе цепей, то его жизнь сложилась бы по-другому.  
Везение на сегодняшний день, похоже, кончилось. Никто не хотел брать его на работу. У него пока были деньги, и он смог бы безбедно прожить на них несколько месяцев, но понимал: стоит начать снимать квартиру, как посыплются на голову незапланированные траты, что-нибудь сломается, он заболеет и попадет в больницу, Джас подхватит глистов… начнется безумно разоряющее бедствие, и счет на его карте быстро опустеет. Поэтому работа — насущная необходимость.  
Небо затянуло темно-синей дымкой, от фонарей медузами по морской глубине поплыл мягкий желтый свет. Андерс остановился возле киоска с напитками и купил молочный коктейль с огромной верхушкой из взбитых сливок, решив напоследок себя порадовать.  
Раз его до сих пор не схватил за шкирку Хоук и не пристрелил из засады Броуди, то можно расслабиться. Никто не в курсе, где он. Андерс просто растворится в городе, а в район цепей никогда больше не зайдет. И все станет хорошо. Он начнет жизнь заново. Обидно, конечно, стать из никем не признанного хирурга простым официантом, но главное, его не распилят по кускам, спустив в канаву.  
А одно это дорогого стоит.  
Допив коктейль, Андерс побрел к Дориану. Натруженная лодыжка опять опухала, действие обезболивающих заканчивалось. Собравшись с силами, Андерс зашел в продуктовый, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать Дориану свое присутствие, купил еды людям и корма коту и с чувством выполненного долга пошел в свой новый временный дом.  
В последнее время Андерс начал забывать, как славно они развлекались с Дорианом. Даже когда Андерс учился в медицинском, у него находилось время, чтобы сходить с Дорианом в клуб или ресторан, или просто погулять по городу, ища случайных попутчиков. В конце концов, они были моложе. Дориан, впрочем, и сейчас по меркам Андерса оставался молодым, а вот сам себе он казался слишком старым. Однако в этот вечер ничто не могло омрачить его радости.  
Дориан, посмеиваясь, убил почти целую бутылку вина, пока Андерс пил еще только первую банку пива. Все заботы отошли на второй план. Дориан зажег по всей кухне ароматические свечи в высоких прозрачных стаканчиках, и Андерс окончательно разомлел. А он-то всегда считал себя романтиком. И когда он в последний раз делал что-то ради красоты и удовольствия?.. Вытянув под столом ноги, он лениво отпихивал Джаса, принимавшегося то и дело кусать его за пальцы, и слушал болтовню Дориана о том, как его блог держался в топах две недели подряд, опережая какого-то популярного писателя. Андерс все равно его не знал.  
Когда он поступил в медицинский, времени на книги не осталось, только на учебники. А когда он стал работать по ночам в своей подпольной клинике, то привычка читать попросту пропала. Загрустив, Андерс пообещал себе, что в своей новой жизни обязательно станет читать по три книги в месяц. Для начала прошерстит библиотеку Дориана, обновив список своих предпочтений, а потом начнет читать библиографию особенно полюбившихся авторов…  
Андерс так бы и заснул за столом, размышляя о книгах, разморенный легким алкоголем и сытостью, но раздался звонок в дверь. Сонливость разом слетела. Настороженно переглянувшись с Дорианом, Андерс взял здоровенный нож для разделки мяса, а Дориан вооружился битой, демонстрируя пугающую трезвость, как будто и не прикончил за вечер две бутылки вина.  
— Какова вероятность, что это к тебе Макс вернулся? — тихо спросил Андерс.  
— К сожалению, нулевая. Это по твою душу.  
Прокравшись к двери, Андерс заглянул в глазок и повернулся к Дориану, шепотом сообщив:  
— Это он. Притворимся, что нас нет?  
Дориан изящно перехватил биту, приготовившись к атаке.  
— А если он начнет выламывать дверь? Я такую уже не смогу купить. Знаешь, как сложно найти дверь, чтобы она подходила по дизайну?  
Из-за подходящей по дизайну двери послышался глухой голос:  
— Андерс, я знаю, что ты здесь. Надо поговорить.  
Андерс вновь приник к глазку.  
Хоук, словно поняв, что на него смотрят, демонстративно достал из кобуры пистолет и, держа руки так, чтобы их было видно, опустил его на пол.  
Вновь переглянувшись с Дорианом, Андерс загремел замком.  
Отворив дверь, он, выбросив руку вперед и сразу же приставил нож к горлу Хоука.  
— Где твой партнер? — Андерс вглядывался в тени на лестнице, но Лето нигде не было.  
— Я один. У меня больше нет оружия. Можешь обыскать.  
Хоук ничуть не боялся лезвия, прижатого к его горлу. Он уверенно смотрел на Андерса и лишь изредка поглядывал на вставшего с битой наизготовку Дориана.  
— Так же интимно, как ты меня? — не удержался Андерс.  
— Обыщи-обыщи, — посоветовал Дориан. — Я сделаю вид, что этого не видел. Можешь меня не стесняться.  
Хоук развел руки в стороны, одну, больную, поднимая совсем невысоко.  
Чувствуя себя в высшей степени глупо, Андерс похлопал его по бокам, как видел в фильмах, пошарил по карманам пиджака.  
— Проверь нижний этаж, — подсказал Дориан.  
Андерс повернулся к нему, воздев ладони в возмущении.  
— Обычно у голеней прячут оружие, когда проходят в клубы, а ты о чем подумал? — невинно поинтересовался Дориан.  
Стиснув зубы, Андерс опустился перед Хоуком на одно колено и обхлопал его по голеням. Отличные ноги, отметил он. Такие хорошо к себе на плечи закидывать.  
Ой. А вот решение поднять голову было не самым удачным, подумал Андерс, когда его глаза оказались аккурат на уровне паха Хоука.  
Сделав вид, что все так и было задумано, Андерс поднял хоуковский пистолет с пола и встал на ноги.  
— Чисто, — заключил он, чувствуя себя как в паршивом боевике.  
— Тогда, если вы закончили с приветствиями, то давайте уже все-таки зайдем внутрь, — скомандовал Дориан, опуская биту. — Мои соседи любят подглядывать, даже пока я просто сражаюсь с дверью с десятком пакетов наперевес, а вы тут и вовсе концерт устроили…  
Угрюмо глянув на Хоука, Андерс посторонился, пропуская его внутрь и, не удержавшись, подтолкнул, ткнув пистолетом между лопатками. Хоук пошевелил плечами.  
Андерсу явственно показалось, что он беззвучно смеется и получает огромное удовольствие от происходящего.  
Ничего. Теперь его очередь вести допрос. И у него тоже есть партнер, который, если его очень попросить, если его умолять, валяясь в ногах, может ударить по скуле.


	4. 4

Не успел Андерс закрыть дверь, как Дориан резко остановился, развернулся и уставился вниз. Не понимая, Андерс выглянул из-за плеча Хоука.  
— Разуйся, — приказал Дориан. — Я не знаю, где ты ходил, но… Просто разуйся.  
Андерс протиснулся мимо Хоука и встал рядом с Дорианом, скрестив на груди руки. Нож он впихнул на полку с одеждой Дориана, а пистолет так и не убрал.  
Хоук с неожиданной опасливостью поглядел на них и, вздохнув, начал развязывать шнурки грязных, заляпанных глиной кедов. Хотя бы не синие мокасины, пронеслось у Андерса в голове.  
Впрочем, причина стеснения Хоука вскоре стала ясна.  
— Пиджак стоимостью в четырехзначную сумму, футболка с v-образным вырезом ровно по фигуре, джинсы, подчеркивающие все достоинства, — словно по бумажке зачитал Дориан, — и такие носки. Ай-яй-яй. Как неловко.  
— Первый раз вижу, чтобы мужчина носил одинаковые майки и носки в красный горошек, — съязвил Андерс.  
Хоук посмотрел сначала на Дориана, а потом на него. Выдержав паузу, он произнес:  
— Первый раз вижу, чтобы мужчина носил майки с котами, и первый раз вижу, чтобы мужчина закручивал гелем усы аж до блеска. Один — один? Успокоились?  
Андерс пристыженно одернул футболку, а Дориан, усмехнувшись, подкрутил один ус изящным движением. Вся его поза была настолько соблазнительна, что даже Андерс, устойчивый к чарам Дориана, проникся.  
— Пошли уже, — буркнул он, и Дориан, хмыкнув, первым прошествовал на кухню.  
Хоук, зайдя внутрь, озадаченно осмотрелся.  
— Романтический вечер у вас? — он с легким недоверием глянул на Андерса.  
— Дружеские посиделки, — машинально ответил Андерс и тут же спохватился: — Тебе есть до этого дело?  
Хоук на его выпад никак не отреагировал. Усевшись спиной к окну, он снял пиджак и повесил его на спинку стула. В вырезе майки виднелся самый край повязки, но даже несколько слоев бинта не могли испортить этот размах плеч.  
Андерс краем глаза заметил, что Дориан смотрит на Хоука не менее заинтересованно, чем он сам. Спохватившись, как бы Дориан не выдал о нем что-нибудь лишнее, Андерс строго произнес:  
— Чем обязаны столь позднему визиту?  
Хоук косо глянул на Дориана, занявшегося свечами.  
— Его присутствие обязательно?  
— Да, он — мой партнер, — мстительно заявил Андерс.  
Хоук еще раз с сомнением посмотрел на самодовольно усмехнувшегося Дориана. Повернувшись к Андерсу, он заговорил:  
— Я тебя подставил.  
— Да ладно! — всплеснул руками Андерс. — А я-то еще не понял этого!  
— Да, ты не понял. Я пустил от твоего имени слух, что приходил к тебе лечиться и хвастал, что лириум теперь у меня в руках. Рассчитывал, что ко мне прискачет настоящий владелец лириума, испугавшись конкуренции.  
— А почему тогда Броуди жаждал получить телефон Крейга с меня?  
— Слух исказился, видимо, — пожал плечами Хоук.  
Дориан перехватил его внимание:  
— От этого плана так и веет гениальностью. Прекрасная комбинация. Почему бы просто во всеуслышание не заявить, что лириум у тебя? — он затушил последнюю свечу. По кухне поплыл запах расплавленного воска.  
— Потому что…  
— Обязательно надо было втягивать в это Андерса? — разошелся Дориан, с размаху плюхаясь напротив Андерса. — О, целый район уголовников, которые могут порвать голыми руками, надо подставить врача, а самому сидеть и не отсвечивать!  
Короткий, но страстный монолог Дориана придал Андерсу сил. Он с благодарностью дотронулся до его ноги своею, заодно отпинывая от себя Джаса.  
Хоук, склонив голову, прищурился:  
— А я-то думал, что Андерс болтливый. Да, это было обязательно, потому что в противном случае никто бы не поверил. Многие бахвалились, а потом их находили мертвыми и грустными. Все видели, что я долго беседовал с Крейгом за закрытыми дверьми, видели, что я вышел с простреленным плечом и спустился к Хирургу. Разумеется, я был пьян и разболтал ему, как убил хозяина района.  
— Не сходится, — с подозрением произнес Андерс. — Крейг ко мне гораздо раньше приполз.  
— Так и я не сразу к тебе отправился. И он, и я покинули кабинет через заднюю дверь. Никто не знает, когда именно мы вышли.  
— А о чем вы…  
— Не суть, — прервал Хоук все возражения. — Важно то, что результата это никакого не дало. Кто-то сдал твой подвал, а ты исчез в неизвестном направлении. Чудо, что мы засекли тебя и подобрали на шоссе. И со вчерашнего вечера до сегодняшнего утра я был уверен, что ты перехитрил всех и вправду завладел телефоном Крейга, прикидываясь олененком. Слишком ловко расправился с облавой Броуди.  
Андерс нахмурился, анализируя коэффициент удачи. Выходило, что…  
— Разумеется, тебе не просто так повезло, — угадал его мысли Хоук. — И Лето ключи не случайно выронил, а уж тот грохот… Его в соседнем доме слышно было.  
— Хоть бы ножницы оставил, — буркнул Андерс.  
— А я и оставил. Они на подоконнике лежали.  
Андерс вытаращил на него глаза.  
Да, вот обернуться и посмотреть на подоконник он не додумался…  
— Ладно, — заключил он. — Я понял. Ты жаждешь стать хозяином лириума и всего района. Зачем я-то тебе? Я ни малейшего понятия об этой дряни не имею.  
— Помоги мне.  
Андерс переглянулся с Дорианом.  
— Плечо перешить? Морфин подпольно купить? Да без проблем. Только тебе вряд ли именно это нужно.  
Хоук кивнул:  
— Да, я нуждаюсь кое в чем другом. Ты всегда был рядом с Крейгом, Андерс. Он тебе во многом доверял. Помоги мне найти, кто из его людей оказался предателем. Я три месяца терся среди них, но меня так и не приняли.  
— А мне что будет с этого?  
Хоук не отрывал от него взгляда.  
— Люкс в Плаце, еда из любых ресторанов на твой выбор, потом еще добавлю денег сверху. Хватит, чтобы восстановиться в медицинском и получить диплом.  
— Кто сказал, что я хочу этого?  
— А разве нет? Или ты весь день шастал в поисках работы, потому что собираешься вернуться и дальше зашивать жопы шпане? Считай помощь мне инвестицией в будущее. Я от тебя многого не потребую. Просто общаться со мной, подтверждать информацию и указывать на нужных людей. Кстати, это нормально, что твой кот жует мои ноги?  
— В таких-то носках? Более чем.  
Андерс воспользовался заминкой, пока Хоук отбивался от Джаса, и задумался над сказанным. Информации на него вывалилось слишком много. Ее нужно будет еще разложить по полочкам. Пока ясно одно: Хоук отчего-то яро жаждет заполучить в компаньоны именно его, Андерса. Он мог бы прийти к кому угодно и попросить помощи, даже не так, ультимативно потребовать ее, пригрозив всем, чем только можно.  
Но с ним Хоук обходится весьма мягко.  
До поры до времени, очевидно.  
— Откуда ты вообще появился? — спросил Андерс, искоса глянув на Хоука. Тот сосредоточенно пытался отцепить от своей ноги Джаса. Наивный. У этого кота хватка, как у крокодила.  
— Расскажу, если согласишься играть на моем поле. Так что скажешь? По рукам?  
— Может быть, — уклонился от ответа Андерс.  
— Ему нужно еще подумать, — подтвердил Дориан.  
Похоже, ему не терпелось обсудить все сказанное. А уж кому-кому, а Дориану Андерс доверял и готов был даже признать, что у его друга куда более острый ум, чем у него самого.  
— Понятно, — Хоук снял пиджак со стула. — Если надумаешь, то приходи в Плац. Назовешь свое имя, и тебя пропустят. Но я не могу ждать тебя вечно. Срок — неделя.  
Хоук натянул пиджак. Андерс заметил, что по краю повязки у него ползет алое пятно.  
— Ты бинт-то хоть менял? — против воли забеспокоился он.  
— Вот ты мне и поменяешь, — Хоук подмигнул и обогнул стол, направившись к выходу. — Ах да. Пистолет, Андерс.  
Пушку пришлось вернуть. И Андерс убедил себя, что жалеет именно об ее утрате, а не о том, что Хоук, продемонстрировав свои широкие плечи, ушел, не отпустив ни одной пошлой шуточки, которая дала бы надежду на то, что они с ним вроде как флиртуют и даже пребывают на одной волне.  
Нет, отогнал Андерс прочь эти мысли. Пора завязывать с уголовниками. И не хватало еще втрескаться в одного из них. Тем более при всем его огромном и, несомненно, печальном опыте выбрать в качестве объекта привязанности всего лишь карточного шулера, пусть и с огромными амбициями, попросту стыдно. У него лечились такие авторитеты! Такие отморозки! А тут — бородатый мошенник…  
В представлении Андерса подобные махинаторы должны были походить на Дориана: покорять всех смазливостью — ладно, стоит быть честным и сказать прямо: красотой — и улыбками. Хоук, при всем его приятном виде, впечатления веселого и легкого на подъем человека не производил.  
Ах, да. Андерс наконец-то нашел объяснение этому явлению. Хоук не просто картежник, он замахнулся на лириум, а если он заберет его производство и каналы сбыта себе, то ничто уже не будет отличать его от Крейга и от всех остальных торговцев смертью. Поэтому, видимо, Хоуку и не подфартило с изяществом.  
К тому же он убийца. Что бы он ни говорил, Крейга больше некому было убить.  
Дориан, пребывая в состоянии на редкость загадочном, извлек еще одну бутылку вина. Заподозрив недоброе, Андерс приказал:  
— Выкладывай.  
Дориан рассмеялся.  
Насупившись, Андерс поправился:  
— Расскажи, пожалуйста, я же вижу, что ты что-то узнал.  
К сожалению, угрозы и требования в случае с Дорианом не работали. Когда его пытались поймать и сжать в кулак, он выскальзывал, как рыбка, и ухитрялся сделать так, что все принимались играть по его правилам.  
Торжественно откупорив третью за вечер бутылку, Дориан показушным жестом бросил пробку себе за плечо и попал аккурат в корзинку, где складировал все пробки из-под вина.  
Нарисовав на лице должное удивление и восхищение, Андерс поставил на стол два чистых бокала, в нетерпении ожидая, что же скажет Дориан.  
Тот не торопился. Наслаждался моментом триумфа целиком и полностью, не желая упустить ни секунды. Однако жажда поделиться знаниями взяла в Дориане верх, и он, неаккуратно разлив вино и накапав на стол, заговорил:  
— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Чародее Хоуке?  
Андерс приподнял бровь:  
— А вот этот, который только что заходил, на злого ведьмака не тянет?  
Дориан опять рассмеялся — вряд ли от того, что шутка Андерса оказалась удачной. Скорее, от осознания своего превосходства.  
Когда он все-таки заговорил, Андерс слушал, открыв рот.  
Дориан и вправду не только замечательный друг, но и незаменимый партнер. Проработав в самых разных издательствах, он завел со всеми редакторами и архивариусами знакомства близкие и не очень, но достаточные, чтобы его пускали в офис, даже когда он уже уволился с должности. Более того, Дориану помогали найти что угодно, стоило ему только попросить.  
Гаррет Хоук ни разу не попадал на передовицы газет. Печатный мир не имел о нем ни малейшего представления.  
Зато его отец, Малкольм Хоук, пользовался в свое время популярностью.  
Его прозвали Чародеем за потрясающую ловкость рук и талант к вытягиванию денег.  
Хоуку-старшему давалось все: облапошивание в карты, мухлеж в казино, игры с облигациями. Он успел сколотить себе приличное состояние за пять лет, радуясь полнейшей безнаказанности. Его ни разу не схватили за руку. Малкольм женился, но имя его возлюбленной почти не появлялось в газетах — видимо, он действительно ее любил, раз постарался скрыть. Скорее всего, большую часть своего состояния он потратил на затыкание говорливых ртов и обламывание любопытных носов. Лишь однажды в городской газете появилось короткое, на одну строчку упоминание в колонке о рожденных в этот день — там промелькнуло имя Гаррет. После этого у Дориана не осталось никаких сомнений, что Андерсу посчастливилось спутаться именно с сыном самого Чародея.  
Дела у Чародея шли великолепно. Все знали, что он разбогател нечестным путем, но все равно восхищались его красотой и харизмой. У него появлялись подражатели, но их быстро брали сотрудники полиции. Чародей безнаказанно появлялся в обществе, сверкая на приемах носками отполированных ботинок, а хозяева, нервничая, прятали драгоценности.  
Ближе к концу третьего десятка Чародей окончательно угомонился. Все однозначно соглашались, что его состояния хватит даже правнукам, а потому принимать на себя лишний риск ему ни к чему. К тому же поговаривали, что жена родила ему еще двоих детишек…  
Все изменилось, когда Чародей устроил пышный прием в честь тридцатилетия. Официальные сводки сообщали, что он опять ступил на скользкую дорожку, и все его сообщники это подтверждали.  
Независимые корреспонденты голосили, что Чародея вынудили оказать содействие, угрожая жизни его детей.  
Но весь этот шум поднялся потом, когда уже ничего нельзя было исправить.  
Детали произошедшего разнились, но общий лейтмотив был таков.  
После праздника, когда гости разъехались, появились уверенные в себе ребята при оружии. Любой в округе знал, что Чародей ни разу не замарал руки в крови, и всем своим победам он был обязан исключительно уму, ловкости и обаятельности. Но под покровом ночи к нему пришла группировка наркодельцов, устроив стрельбу. Подлинники картин, нежно любимые Чародеем, не подлежали восстановлению. Осколки сервизов усыпали пол толстым слоем. Дом Чародея был окружен таким просторным садом и крепкими стенами со звукоизоляцией, что никто из соседей не услышал шума и ничего не заподозрил. Прошлое настигло Чародея, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал.  
Ему предложили сделку, ультимативно потребовав помощи, и Чародею не оставалось ничего, кроме как согласиться: ведь злоумышленники взяли в заложники его детей.  
В полицию так никто и не обратился. Чародей действовал на пределе своих возможностей: он устроил великолепное ограбление банка, обчистив почти все сейфы, и нигде не оставил ни единого отпечатка пальцев. Он подделал для взявших его в заложники людей паспорта, изготовил для них все документы.  
Его увезли с собой за границу, куда-то на восток, где Чародей пробыл три месяца. Никто не знает, что довелось ему пережить, но он вернулся сильно похудевшим, с обритой головой и без одного пальца. Все это время его жена со старшим сыном под неусыпным конвоем оставшихся преступников пробыла в городе, лишенная возможности позвать на помощь. Гаррет не ходил в школу — все думали, что он подхватил простуду, перетекшую в бронхит, а жена и раньше могла не появляться на улице неделями — ей хватало прогулок по саду с детьми.  
Скорее всего, семью Хоуков не отпустили бы. Чародей это понимал. Он не видел своих детей три месяца. Только крайним отчаянием можно объяснить его поступок: вернувшись в страну и проходя контроль в аэропорту, он неожиданно кинулся к его работникам, выхватив откуда-то пистолет. Все вокруг пришло в движение, пространство оцепили. У его спутников нашли, помимо оружия, порошок, оказавшийся сильнейшим наркотическим веществом, получаемым из неизвестного ранее растения с экзотическим названием. В поднявшейся суматохе некоторым удалось сбежать, а Чародея взяли с поличным.  
Он знал, что у полиции давно на него зуб. Некоторые детективы не оставляли попыток вывести его на чистую воду и посадить. Они с радостью ухватились за возможность закрыть все дела и навесить на него пожизненный срок.  
При задержании Чародей твердил, что его дети в заложниках у банды убийц, он перечислял их имена и приметы.  
Все сошлись во мнении, что ему поставили условие: его семья остается в тени, и никто никогда их не тронет, а Чародей признается во всех преступлениях, даже в тех, которые не совершал, и отправляется в тюрьму на остаток жизни.  
Чародей не раздумывал. Ему присудили восемьдесят лет лишения свободы. Все упоминания его семьи сводились к безличным словам «жена и дети осужденного». Ни разу их изображение не появилось в репортажах. Не дал результатов ни поиск по школам, ни по бирже труда… Их словно не существовало. Полиция сработала на совесть, выполнив данное Чародею обещание.  
— Очевидно, — закончил Дориан, — сын решил возродить наследие папочки.  
— В смысле? — тупо переспросил Андерс, все еще переваривая услышанное.  
— Порошок, который они привезли из далеких стран, теперь называется лириум. Следует поблагодарить Чародея за то, что полгорода травится этой дрянью.  
Андерс запустил пальцы в волосы.  
— Почему ты мне раньше-то не сказал?  
Дориан невозмутимо ответил:  
— Я сам узнал только днем. К тому же я не собирался тебе говорить, чтобы не бередить рану. Но раз уж Хоук не отступился от тебя…  
— Ты на что намекаешь? — простонал Андерс.  
Дориан вместо ответа подмигнул ему, подпихивая к его ногам Джаса.  
Чтобы взять паузу и придумать достойный вопрос, Андерс походил по кухне, выдавил Джасу в миску пакетик корма, почесал затылок. Вспомнил, как Хоук касался своих волос на макушке, разговаривая с ним, и с трудом сдержал вздох. Что ни говори, а лоск Хоука надежно притягивает к себе внимание, и Андерса манит к нему, как скрепку к огромному магниту. Сев на место, Андерс спросил, так и не придумав вопроса получше:  
— А Чародей этот… Живой он еще?  
— Этот момент газетчиками обсасывался особо сладострастно, — охотно ответил Дориан. — После оглашения приговора Чародея повезли в тюрьму, но по дороге что-то случилось. Это так и осталось невыясненным. Но машину, в которой его перевозили, нашли на полпути к тюрьме. Конвоиры ничего не помнили, в крови у них нашли огромную дозу антипсихотиков. Чародей лежал перед машиной с простреленным сердцем, держа в руках карту. Знаешь, какую?  
— Ну?  
Дориан выдержал паузу.  
— «Повешенный». Один из старших арканов Таро. Означает, если вкратце, измождение из-за нахождения меж двух огней, бессилие и тупик. Символично, учитывая, что первые деньги себе на приличный костюм Чародей заработал, гадая простофилям на Таро. Следствие пришло к выводу, что с Чародеем расправились те же ребята, которые заставили его достать лириум. Их имена, которые сообщил Чародей, так ничего и не дали. Очевидно, он играл на два фронта: помогал полиции, выменивая для своей семьи защиту, и прикрывал этих ребят, выторговывая для себя легкую смерть.  
— Кошмар, — заключил Андерс. — Теперь я не знаю, чего ждать от Хоука.  
— Его отец пожертвовал собой ради семьи. Почему мне кажется, что Хоук позаботится о тебе? — мечтательно улыбнулся Дориан.  
— И вправду, почему? — поддержал Андерс. — Совершенно очевидно, что он хочет взять ниточки, ведущие к лириуму, в свои руки. Вполне вероятно, что он считает их принадлежащими ему по праву. И меня он напичкает этой дрянью до припадка, когда я перестану быть ему нужным.  
— А может быть, ему от отца не только ловкость рук передалась, но и некое благородство, и он действительно отпустит тебя? — возразил Дориан. Его глаза уже не горели, как во время рассказа о Чародее. Теперь Дориан приобрел вид в высшей степени задумчивый. Вино из его бокала исчезало со скоростью света.  
Интересно, сколько же вина может выпить Дориан, прежде чем свалиться под стол?.. Андерс только пригубил свой бокал, а бутылка уже пустеет. Понятно, что пламенные речи Дориана вызывают у него жажду, но не настолько же!..  
— И вообще, — встряхнул головой Дориан с меньшей грациозностью, нежели раньше, — это напоминает «Красотку».  
— Не понял, ты меня только что шлюхой назвал?  
Дориан, посмеиваясь, вылил остатки бутылки себе в бокал и выпил. Пьяно потянувшись через стол, он похлопал Андерса по плечу.  
— Это авантюра, мой дорогой друг. Если все выгорит, у тебя будет стартовый капитал, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Я подумал… Не такое уж плохое предложение.  
Андерс положил ладонь на его руку, прижимая ее к своему плечу. Похоже, он выявил предел Дориана. Три бутылки почти без перерывов на еду — и Дориан окончательно и бесповоротно пьян.  
— Мне кажется, или во всех твоих словах так и читается слово «романтика» большими буквами? — мягко сказал Андерс.  
— Ага… — язык у Дориана начал заплетаться, словно он израсходовал весь лимит трезвости на рассказы о Чародее, и опьянение навалилось на него в одночасье. — Как будто я не вижу, как он смотрит на тебя. Он, не отрываясь, глядел на тебя все время, что сидел тут. А Дориан — кто такой Дориан?.. Он даже не заметил тут какого-то Дориана.  
Андерс попытался воззвать к его разуму, старательно не замечая, как Дориан заревновал, обидевшись на равнодушие Хоука к нему:  
— Но ведь от него так и веет опасностью. Даже ты это почувствовал. А уж я, с моим многолетним опытом… — Андерс опечалился.  
— О да. И это так возбуждает.  
Даже осоловевший взгляд Дориана был оружием массового поражения. Андерс забеспокоился за свой иммунитет: возмущенный недостатком внимания к своей персоне Дориан стрелял на поражение, а Андерсу очень не хотелось однажды обнаружить себя со стояком в штанах напротив лучшего друга.  
— Эй, а как же Макс? — напомнил он, игнорируя агрессивную и при этом совершенно нецеленаправленную бомбардировку феромонами.  
— А что Макс? Я о тебе сейчас пекусь! — воскликнул Дориан и откинулся на стуле назад. — Андерс, радость моя… Скажи, чего ты от жизни хочешь?  
— Я не настолько пьян, чтобы вести подобные разговоры.  
— Давай я сам отвечу, — с готовностью вызвался Дориан. — Отвали, Джас… дырку во мне прокусишь… Тебе не нужно ни-че-го, потому что ты привык штопать чужие жопы, порванные пулями. И ты даже не помышляешь о чем-то ином. Но это до поры до времени. Ты не становишься моложе. Тебе представился шанс выбраться из этого дерьма, но…  
— Хватит, — поморщился Андерс. — Я все понял. Я старый и никому не нужный. Но я не самоубийца. До конца недели я найду работу и забуду Хоука, как будто его и не было, — он заканчивал предложение, поднимаясь со стула. — Иди спать.  
Обойдя стол кругом, Андерс остановился напротив Дориана и взял его за руки, заставляя встать.  
— Ляжем вместе? — поиграл бровями Дориан, чуть ли не падая на него. — Хотя, — тут же пригорюнился он, — я бы лучше с Хоуком твоим лег. Дикий зверь. Как думаешь, я ему ни капельки не понравился?  
Закинув руку Дориана себе на плечо, Андерс повел его в спальню.  
— Разумеется, понравился. Ты нравишься абсолютно всем.   
— Ведь я такой красивый.  
— Ведь ты такой красивый, — согласился Андерс, ни капли не покривив душой. — Но, думаю, Хоук не может окунуться в омут порочной страсти с тобой, потому что мужчина его склада не может взять и подставить Макса. С которым у тебя было уже четыре свидания. Значит, он тебе нравится всерьез.  
— Да… — Дориан, выпутавшись из рук Андерса, повалился на кровать. Андерс помог ему раздеться. — Но Максвелл счастлив просто потому, что со мной одним воздухом дышит, а мне нужен мужчина с характером…  
Укрыв его одеялом, Андерс хотел уже уйти, как Дориан пробормотал:  
— Спорю на что угодно, ты хочешь, чтобы сейчас Хоук потер твою лодыжку. Да и не только.  
Андерс, хмыкнув, склонился и чмокнул его в лоб.  
Не нужно уметь читать мысли, чтобы догадаться, что после всех речей Дориана желания Андерса крутятся именно вокруг этого.  
Он не раздумывал насчет предложения Хоука всерьез. И дураку ясно, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Хотя от помощи в растирании лодыжки он бы не отказался, тут Дориан прав… и от чего-нибудь более существенного…  
Прибираясь на кухне, Андерс ощутил небывалый душевный подъем, который Дориан обязательно бы назвал влюбленностью.  
Но все дело, конечно же, в том, что у Андерса давно никого не было.  
В его районе молодому врачу сложно найти достойную пару. Особенно с его графиком работы. Но теперь-то он стал свободным человеком, и найдет, где трудиться, на день. По ночам будет спать. Иногда зависать в барах и клубах в поисках своей второй половинки… Но лучше бы встретить любовь своей жизни при свете дня и в трезвом виде. В клубах можно найти только разовый перепихон.  
Ох… Андерс, поставив последнюю тарелку в сушильный шкаф, подошел к окну, прижавшись к его холодной поверхности лбом. Небо заволокло серым, словно напылив на него тусклую серебряную дымку из аэрозольного баллончика, и ночью, наверно, пойдет дождь. Днем улицы еще хранили тепло, но по ночам становилось зябко. Хорошо бы, чтоб кто-нибудь грел…  
Сон пропал. Андерс, вызывая раздражение у Джаса, ходил по кухне, коридору, комнате. Искал себе место и не находил. Нет, он не подпишется на эту авантюру. Но кто запретит ему думать о том, как славно было бы разложить Хоука хоть вот на этом треклятом диване, на котором длинные ноги Андерса не убираются толком?  
Мелькнуло секундное желание прямо сейчас одеться и рвануть в Плац, к Хоуку, но Андерс одернулся себя.  
Довольно. Помечтали — и хватит. На Хоуке свет клином не сошелся.  
Андерс принял душ и лег на диван.  
Полночи пролежал, не сомкнув глаз. Думал, что у Хоука красивые руки, большие ладони, длинные пальцы. Самое то для карточного шулера. И для кое-чего другого.  
Застонав, Андерс перевернулся на живот, утыкаясь носом в подушку.  
Нет, так жить решительно невозможно.  
Надо срочно найти выматывающую работу.


	5. 5

Следующие три дня Андерс посвятил, с одной стороны, восстановлению душевного равновесия, с другой — активным поискам работы, на которой он сможет задержаться минимум полгода, а там, глядишь, и больше. До этого самой долгой его работой была подвальная клиника, но подобной роскоши Андерс теперь чурался. Он и начинать-то это грязное дело не слишком хотел… Но что поделать. В этой жизни наши желания почти никогда не учитываются когтистой рукой судьбы.  
Андерс шатался по городу, бездумно обедая в уличных кафе.  
На работу его не брали. А там, где его с радостью приглашали, Андерсу не нравилось. «Я взрослый человек», — говорил он себе. А взрослому человеку положено иметь должность, соответствующую его опыту и накопленной мудрости.  
Поэтому от мытья посуды Андерс, задрав нос, отказывался. У него мелькнула мысль сходить в госпиталь и начать пахать там в качестве уборщика, а потом сдать экзамен на звание среднего медицинского персонала и переквалифицироваться в медбратья… Но он быстро отказался от этого, испугавшись, что встретит там бывших однокурсников или преподавателей. Да и нет ничего приятного в том, чтобы выносить помои среди людей в белых халатах. Только раны себе бередить.  
По вечерам Андерс приходил в доброе расположение духа — об этом активно заботился Дориан, а попросту — спаивал его каждый ужин. Андерс, теряя тревожащие размышления о своем будущем, смеялся над его шутками и порывался погладить Джаса, но тот, конечно же, только кусал его за руки и шипел.  
Иногда к ним присоединялся Макс и поглядывал на Андерса со смутной ревностью. Однако каждый раз Андерс громогласно объявлял, что идет на диван, чтобы не мешать им, и в один день Макс все-таки перестал смотреть на него волком.  
Близился конец недели, данной Хоуком на раздумья, а у Андерса по-прежнему не было стабильной работы. Деньги еще не кончались, но начинали исчезать, и Андерс всерьез забеспокоился. Дориан намекнул, что шансы тают прямо у него перед носом, Андерс же только пожал плечами — не собирался он связываться все с той же уголовщиной, от которой недавно свинтил! Это раньше он был молодым и глупым и не смог избежать близкого знакомства с теневым миром, а теперь он умудрен жизнью.  
Дориан, махнув рукой, от него отступился.  
И на седьмой день Андерсу улыбнулась удача.  
Он сидел в светлом офисе, расписывая все свои достоинства милой блондинке, и она, похоже, собиралась предложить ему должность управляющего залом. Кофейня Андерсу сразу понравилась. Он представил себя в белой рубашке и форменной черной жилетке, воодушевился перспективами и принялся заговаривать блондинку еще активнее.  
В конце концов, она закивала, улыбаясь, и спросила, с собой ли у него паспорт.  
Андерс словно на стену налетел. Он полез за правами, но блондинка, все так же улыбаясь, прощебетала что-то про репутацию организации и любовь к работникам.  
— Поэтому паспорт обязателен, — заключила она.  
— К вечеру принесу, — хмуро пообещал Андерс. Хорошего настроения как не бывало.  
— Буду вас ждать до семи.  
Попрощавшись, Андерс вышел из кабинета.  
Работать хотелось сильнее, чем жить. Ничего ведь не случится, если он снова нагрянет в свою квартиру? В конце концов, у него там осталось полным-полно вещей, не думают же бандюги, что он все им оставит? Нет, он вернется, найдет паспорт, а потом приедет туда с коробками и соберет все, абсолютно все пожитки…  
Андерс сразу сел на метро, не дав себе замешкаться и передумать. Он не рассчитывал всерьез встретить в своей квартире засаду, но все равно занервничал. Возвращаться в то место, где он в прошлый раз едва не сдох, хотелось меньше всего на свете.  
Но… Лучше так — ехать туда с серьезным и обнадеживающим поводом, а не исключительно ради того, чтобы собрать вещи и раз и навсегда попрощаться с бывшим домом. Если бы у него не потребовали паспорт, то вряд ли бы он в ближайший год отправился в район цепей. И уж точно спустя столько времени он не нашел бы в квартире ничего своего. Хозяин продал бы все, что смог, а остальное выкинул, прежде чем сдать ее другому человеку.  
На остановке в районе цепей из вагона не вышел никто, кроме Андерса. Невесело усмехнувшись себе под нос, он спрятал руки в карманы толстовки и торопливо пошагал к своему дому, где когда-то в подвале лечил людей. Оставили ли копы в его клинике хоть что-то? Вряд ли. Наверняка выгребли все подчистую, а оставшееся растоптали и раскидали.  
Андерс поднялся на девятый этаж, открыл так и не запертую дверь. В квартире ничего не изменилось, только поселился затхлый запах из-за испортившихся в холодильнике продуктов. Дверца его так и осталась открытой.  
Вздохнув, Андерс начал поиски.  
Он швырялся в комнате битых полчаса. Откладывал вещи, которые унесет сегодня с собой, кидал в угол те, за которыми никогда не вернется. Паспорта нигде не было. Теряя терпение, Андерс все ожесточеннее раскидывал в разные стороны одежду и книги. Он наткнулся на разлетевшиеся из тетрадей листы, где он вырисовывал мышцы и кости на первом курсе. В горле неприятно заскреблась тоска.  
Швырнув учебник, так и не возвращенный в библиотеку, Андерс расстроенно огляделся. Ему придется задержаться здесь на несколько часов, чтобы найти паспорт.  
Он решительно подошел к вываленным из комода вещам, собираясь дать бой беспорядку, но замер, почувствовав чужое присутствие в квартире.  
Он не успел ничего сделать: руку пронзила боль — подошедший со спины грубо заломил ее, и в уши полился голос:  
— А я уж думал, парни ошиблись, когда сказали, что видели тебя. Опрометчивый поступок, Хирург.  
Андерс узнал Броуди.  
Извернувшись, он мельком глянул на него, невольно распахнув глаза шире: лицо Броуди пересекала уродливая рана, один край ее гноился, и выглядел Броуди плачевно. Заметив в лице Андерса испуг, Броуди с рыком заломил ему руку так сильно, что на глазах Андерса выступили слезы.  
Броуди выводил его из дома, прижав к боку пистолет. Андерс не рыпался: даже такому дураку, как он, ясно, что пуля настигнет его быстрее, чем он успеет что-то предпринять. При этом Броуди продолжал держать его за руку, и Андерс шел, согнувшись. Броуди специально не стал пользоваться лифтом. Каждый шаг отдавался тянущей, протыкающей, словно спица, всю руку болью.  
Сначала — пытать, а потом — в расход… Андерс не сомневался, что все именно так и будет. Он причинил Броуди боль, наградив его плохо заживающей раной, и теперь придется за это ответить.  
Лестница казалась бесконечной, но она наконец-то кончилась. Броуди, заломив ему руку до хруста, выпнул Андерса из подъезда. Перед ним стояла тачка с затонированными стеклами. Ну, вот и все, допрыгался… Нашел и работу, и паспорт, и все, что только можно, на свою задницу.  
Андерс смирился. Все пошло под откос не сегодня. Остается только надеяться, что его быстро убьют.  
Неожиданно за спиной раздался шорох и звук падения. Хватка на руке исчезла. Андерс пораженно обернулся.  
Броуди, рухнувший на землю, был все-таки жив — грудная клетка вздымалась. Андерс с дрогнувшим сердцем перевел взгляд левее, но радость тут же погасла: его спасителем оказался вовсе не Хоук.  
— Ты и вправду настолько глуп, как предполагал Хоук, раз вернулся, — голос Лето напомнил Андерсу скрежет.  
Разжав пальцы, Лето бросил на землю обрезок трубы, которым огрел Броуди.  
— Он действительно назвал меня глупым? — Андерс во всей ситуации нашел это самым обидным.  
— Безрассудным, — уточнил Лето, смерив его взглядом, полным холодной ярости. — Впрочем, для меня вполне подходит «глупый».  
Ссутулившись, Лето развернулся и пошел за угол. Андерс поспешил за ним.  
— Может, ты меня подбросишь? — попытал он удачу.  
Лето, обернувшись, прищурился. Андерсу показалось, что он с насмешкой откажет, но Лето лишь коротко спросил:  
— Куда?  
— В Плац, — выдохнул Андерс, сам себе не веря.  
Скривившись, Лето кивнул.  
Он вел машину молча — не ту, которую угнал Андерс, а маленькую, серебристую, блестящую, словно пуля или капля воды. Андерсу стало неуютно рядом с ним. Он попробовал заговорить:  
— Хоук еще не нашел…  
— Нет, — отрезал Лето.  
— Но ты даже не дослушал, — возмутился Андерс.  
— На все твои вопросы — нет. Я тебе не подружка, чтобы болтать. И, — Лето затормозил на светофоре и посмотрел на Андерса впервые за всю поездку, — я был против того, чтобы брать тебя. Не испытываю, знаешь ли, симпатии к подпольным мясникам.  
— Ты даже не знаешь, сколько жизней я спас, — оскорбился Андерс.  
— А их надо было спасать? — надменно смерил его взглядом Лето, прежде чем снова нажать на газ.  
Больше они не говорили.  
Лето высадил его у Плаца, не сказав ни единого слова, и умчался прочь.  
Проводив машину глазами, Андерс задрал голову, разглядывая помпезный отель. От созерцания богатого фасада его отрывала боль в руке. Это начинало раздражать: только-только лодыжка начала заживать, теперь плечо придется лечить, а потом он вляпается еще во что-нибудь, и до скончания веков будет работать на лекарства…  
Андерс начал замерзать. Собравшись с духом и выдохнув, он вошел в отель, словно погружаясь в ледяную воду.  
Что бы сказал Дориан?.. Подпер бы кулаком подбородок и с горящими глазами потребовал грязных подробностей. Но для того, чтобы их получить, надо сначала встретиться с Хоуком.  
Если администратор за стойкой и удивилась помятому виду Андерса и тому, как он нервно взъерошивал волосы, будто наркоман в ломке, говоря, что ему нужен Хоук, то виду не подала. Сообщив Андерсу номер комнаты и этаж, она протянула ему ключ и указала в сторону лифта.  
Андерс нахмурился. Он уже приготовился к тому, что Хоук откроет ему дверь в банном халате, держа в одной руке стакан виски, а в другой — сигару, а за его спиной на кровати будут обиженно надувать губки близняшки любого пола… или как там должны жить импозантные мошенники? На крайний случай Андерс собрался до ночи сидеть в зале ожидания, пока Хоук не вернется.  
Но вот того, что его ожидал свободный номер, он не подозревал.  
Поднявшись на лифте, Андерс дошел до комнаты номер 115 и вставил ключ в замок, все еще смутно надеясь застать там Хоука.  
Номер оказался пуст.  
Андерс, не включая свет, побродил по огромной комнате. Двуспальная кровать, телевизор напротив, тумбочки-столики-кресла… Задернув тяжелые бордовые шторы, Андерс почувствовал страх, будто Броуди мог выследить его и уже притаиться где-то неподалеку с оптической винтовкой. Иррационально и смешно, но Андерс ничего не мог поделать — он опять висел на волосок от смерти, и опять ему лишь чудом посчастливилось ее избежать. Пора уже начать заботиться о себе и дорожить своей шкурой. Паспорт можно и новый сделать. Главное, не возвращаться в район цепей. Там его быстро вздернут.  
Проверив весь номер, Андерс сел на край кровати, уставившись в черный экран телевизора, и принялся ждать.  
Он успел поваляться на постели и смять покрывало, постоять у окна, помыть руки, поерзать в кресле, а Хоука все не было. Город прыгнул в объятия ночи. Потеряв терпение, Андерс махнул рукой, забрался в душ, намылся, воспользовавшись всеми доступными пробниками, стоявшими на полке в ванной, и лег спать, напоследок написав Дориану, что с ним все в порядке.  
…Разбудил его яркий свет.  
Щурясь, Андерс приподнялся на локтях. Лампы светили вовсю, а в льющемся белом потоке появилась знакомая фигура в пиджаке.  
На этот раз под ним была белая рубашка, расстегнутая на две верхние пуговицы.  
— А я уже хотел поспать и смотаться с утра, пока оплатить счет не потребовали, — пробурчал Андерс, сердито заматываясь в одеяло — за неимением чистой одежды он лег голым.  
Хоук, придвинув кресло, сел напротив него, беззастенчиво смотря, как Андерс натягивает одеяло на голое плечо. Его взгляд скользнул ниже, по всему телу, до самых пяток, заставляя Андерса против воли почувствовать легчайшую дымку возбуждения — желание у Андерса зародилось лишь из-за ощущения, что его хотят.  
Вновь подняв глаза к его лицу, Хоук без тени улыбки произнес:  
— В этом отеле хорошая охрана, тебя бы не отпустили без оплаты. Я собирался отменить бронь этой ночью. — И тут же, не меняя интонации, он утвердительно добавил: — Броуди тебя не ранил.  
Андерсу захотелось дать себе затрещину. Напридумывал тут… А Хоук просто проверял, не истекает ли он кровь и не готовится ли отдать концы. Разозлившись, Андерс намотал одеяло вокруг пояса и пошлепал к телефону.  
— Как тут заказать что-нибудь выпить? — хмуро спросил он.  
Хоук плавно приблизился к нему со спины и коснулся пальцами лопатки. Андерс вздрогнул, в замешательстве обернулся, глядя на него через плечо.  
— Синяк, — заметил Хоук. — Хорошо.  
— Что хорошо? — раздраженно буркнул Андерс, ища в списке служебных номеров круглосуточный сервис.  
— В противном случае мне пришлось бы убить его.  
Андерс попытался уловить улыбку в словах Хоука, но тот не шутил.  
— Мило, — голос разом сел.  
Передумав, Андерс вернулся к кровати.  
— Лето рассказал мне, что Броуди волок тебя куда-то. Странно, что он не устроил расправу сразу же.  
— Ну, — Андерс сел на постель, — он хорошенько заломил мне руку и потыкал в меня своей пушкой. Продолжить ему явно не терпелось в более приватной обстановке.  
Хоук все еще стоял у телефона и словно решал, уйти или нет.  
Помедлив, он все же подошел к Андерсу, напряженно наблюдавшему за ним, и сел рядом, развернувшись полубоком.  
— Ты пришел в самый последний момент, — Хоук смотрел ему в глаза, будто гипнотизируя, и это здорово отвлекало. Его слова доходили до Андерса не сразу. — Отчасти из-за страха. Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался против воли. Если хочешь — уходи, и я больше тебя не побеспокою.  
Андерс завис на его янтарных глазах и затормозил с ответом. Хоук, истолковав его молчание по-своему, кивнул и легко поднялся, направившись к двери.  
Опомнившись, Андерс вскочил за ним следом.  
— Постой! — воскликнул он, схватив одной рукой Хоука за ладонь, а второй придерживая одеяло. — Я не уйду. Я принял решение. Я не могу просто так сбежать и спрятаться. Мне… как будто нужно завершить это, понимаешь?  
Хоук повернулся к нему, но ладонь так и не вырвал из пальцев Андерса. Сердце забилось быстрее.  
— И ты не уходи, — тихо попросил Андерс. Просьба сорвалась легко, словно всегда жила в нем и желала заговорить с первой же встречи с Хоуком.  
— Не могу, — с сожалением ответил он, мягко отнимая руку. — Но, — Хоук, конечно же, заметил промелькнувшую на его лице печаль, — я могу тебе погадать, — лукаво улыбнулся он.  
— Погадать? — в горле пересохло.  
Висельник. Трагедия, разрушившая семью Хоуков. Все наплыло на Андерса. А Хоук все улыбался.  
— На картах Таро. Хочешь?  
Андерс кивнул.  
Хоук извлек из внутреннего кармана пиджака колоду, вытряхнул ее из пачки, отбросив ту на журнальный столик, и перемешал карты.  
— Их так мало, — удивился Андерс.  
— Здесь только старшие арканы. Вытягивай левой одну карту, — Хоук протянул ему их веером. — Она расскажет про тебя.  
Андерс, глядя только на Хоука, выбрал одну карту. Хоук мельком глянул на нее.  
— Колесница, — сказал он. — Желание уйти и жажда приключений. Смелость и воля. Выполнение взаимных целей. Новые отношения.  
— Неплохо звучит, — Андерс, как зачарованный, слушал Хоука. Тот говорил негромко, интимно. Андерс невольно сделал к нему крохотный шажок, чтобы оказаться ближе. — Можно я вытяну тебя?  
Хоук улыбнулся одними глазами.  
— Следующая расскажет про твое будущее.  
Андерс вытянул карту.  
— Фортуна, — озвучил он написанное по ее краю.  
— Начало нового, роковые события, счастье, подчинение судьбе.  
— И как это понимать? — Андерс сделал еще один шаг.  
— Хороший прорицатель сказал бы, что твоя жизнь резко изменится, но не по твоей воле. Однако это принесет тебе счастье, потому что ты давно уже был готов к встряске. Возможно, ты заведешь новые знакомства. Так бы сказал хороший прорицатель, — усмехнулся Хоук и с хлопком сложил веер карт в колоду.  
— А как бы сказал ты?  
— Я бы никак не сказал. Я не верю в это, — хмыкнул Хоук. — Мне нужно идти. Не выходи завтра из отеля. Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. У тебя ж моторчик пониже спины… — неожиданно мягко, почти нежно сказал он. — Я приду днем.  
— Хорошо. Хоук, — окликнул Андерс, когда тот уже повернулся к двери и, воспользовавшись моментом, выхватил у Хоука из рук колоду. Не глядя вытянув карту, Андерс отскочил назад, уклоняясь от Хоука, попытавшегося у него ее вырывать. — Вожделение? — поразился он и вскинул на Хоука взгляд, безропотно отдавая ему колоду. — Так может, все-таки остаешься? — Андерс поиграл бровями.  
— Основное значение карты — жизненная энергия и смелость, сила и бесстрашие, — совершенно спокойно проговорил Хоук. — И встреча со зверем, сидящим внутри…  
Андерсу вспомнились слова Дориана про зверя.  
Больше Хоук не дал себя задерживать — ушел, оставив Андерса в смятении.  
Он вернулся в кровать, обмотался одеялом, как коконом, и закрыл глаза.  
Что с ним происходит? Он ведь не хотел принимать предложение Хоука. Помнил, что Хоук убил Крейга. И не думал о нем всю неделю. А тут — один взгляд, и Андерс едва ли не вешается на него… Ему разом стало стыдно за себя, за каждое свое слово и действие.  
А еще за то, что Дориан был прав, когда говорил, что Андерс вечно влюбляется с первого взгляда.  
Середина ночи сделала его равнодушным, стерла все обиды и опасения. Ворочаясь, Андерс подумал, что не заснет до утра, и неплохо было бы найти какую-нибудь книжку. Но, представив, как он спускается к портье и спрашивает, где в этом помпезном отеле библиотека, Андерс сразу же отмахнулся от этой мысли. Хватит и того, что он появился перед администратором отеля с круглыми глазами сегодня днем, не стоит усугублять впечатление своей долговязой фигурой, замотанной в одеяло… Постепенно Андерс заснул, так и не определившись, стоит ему обживать этот номер, или он опережает события.  
…Утро застало его в пути.  
Для начала, он не взял с собой никаких вещей. Да, в район цепей Андерс вряд ли вернется. Спасибо, хватило. Хотя все равно жалко — он даже отсортировал то, что захватит в новую жизнь!.. Но у Дориана все еще лежала его сумка с одеждой.  
Еще одна причина покинуть отель спозаранку — Джас. При всех достоинствах Дориана, кота он долго не выдержит. Андерс сомневался, что в Плаце позволено держать животных, но если Дориан выдвинет ультиматум, то животину придется протаскивать с собой тайком.  
У Андерса голова кругом шла. Человек ко всему может привыкнуть. Даже к тому, что к нему пару раз в неделю притаскивают полуживых парней. Но вот к тому, что его собственную жизнь пытались оборвать дважды за последние семь дней, вряд ли спокойно отнесешься.  
Дориана дома не оказалось, а Джас, едва Андерс открыл дверь, прыгнул на него с удивительной ловкостью, вцепившись в свитер на груди. Края когтей воткнулись в грудь, Андерс взвыл, Джас, еще раз царапнув его, спрыгнул и рванул на кухню. Все ясно, Дориан забыл его покормить. Ворча себе под нос, Андерс набрал номер друга и отправился к миске Джаса.  
Он не торопился. Сначала покидал вещи в сумку, потом залез в шкафчик с парфюмерией Дориана и понюхал флакончик, в котором осталось меньше всего одеколона. Бродя по квартире, Андерс увещевал Джаса, что им придется переместиться в роскошный люкс, в котором нельзя драть обои и прыгать по занавескам. Кот вился вокруг его ног, как огромная шерстяная лента, и Андерс всерьез засомневался, понимает ли тот всю возлегшую на него ответственность.  
Дориан взял трубку только с третьего звонка, прошипев, что у него нет времени. На фоне слышались голоса. Самое время для планерки у большого начальства, подумалось Андерсу. Тогда он решил играть грязно.  
— У меня вопрос жизни и смерти, — нарочито медленно сказал он.  
— Что еще? — нервно отозвался Дориан и тут же сбавил тон до шепота: — Давай быстрее.  
— В общем, такая ситуация… Неразрешимая…  
— Да что случилось?!  
— Ответь только сразу, да или нет. Хорошо, Дориан?  
— Отвечу!  
— Можно Джас у тебя поживет? — выпалил Андерс.  
Голос Дориана донесся как издалека — похоже, он отвлекся от звонка.  
— Да, только не дергай меня в ближайший час!  
— Замечательно, — обрадовался Андерс. — Люблю, целую.  
— И тебе тоже счастливо провалиться в глубины бездны, дорогой.  
С чувством выполненного долга Андерс положил трубку.  
— Хорошие новости, — он предпринял попытку потрепать Джаса между ушей, но тот с шипением отскочил, и Андерс разочарованно проводил его взглядом. — Ты остаешься тут.  
Ему показалось, что в глазах у Джаса мелькнула мрачная решимость испортить жизнь всем, кто окажется рядом, но это уже было проблемой Дориана.  
Подхватив сумку, Андерс побежал обратно в Плац.  
Время подходило к часу дня, проездной на метро истек вчера, а стоять в очереди за жетоном Андерсу отчаянно не хотелось. Поэтому он пошел пешком, рассудив, что хорошая прогулка еще никому не мешала.  
Свое мнение он изменил спустя пятнадцать минут, когда лодыжка разнылась от боли, а с неба начал накрапывать противный мелкий дождик. Андерс упорно продолжал свой путь, изрядно сбавив темп, а под конец, когда до Плаца оставалось всего ничего, плюнул и вскочил на подножку автобуса, чтобы проехать две остановки в тепле и относительном спокойствии — его упрямства так и не хватило на преодоление этого расстояния под ставшим проливным дождем.  
Дохромав до Плаца от остановки, Андерс окончательно вышел из себя. Мокрые волосы раздражающе липли к шее и лицу, руки покрылись мурашками, одежда промокла, казалось, до самых трусов, и ко всему прочему вода мерзко хлюпала в мокасинах Дориана. Глядя на их нежно-голубой цвет, Андерс ясно представлял, что именно в такой цвет окрасились сейчас и его ноги.  
А ведь день так хорошо начинался…  
Но, Андерс осознал, все может быть еще хуже. Открыв дверь номера, он никак не ожидал, что за грудки его схватят сильные лапищи и втащат внутрь.  
Хоук, пригвоздив его лопатками к стене, навис сверху, прорычав:  
— Что непонятного было в приказе сидеть на месте ровно?  
Его рыжие звериные глаза вперились в Андерса, и в них плескалась не одна лишь ярость, но и что-то иное, малознакомое и обжигающее. Почувствовав себя неуютно от дыхания Хоука на своем лице, Андерс заерзал. Сжав запястья Хоука, он попытался отстранить его, но тот держал железной хваткой, как гребанная машина. Извечный пиджак в кои-то веки лежал в стороне, и ничто не скрывало бугрящиеся на руках мышцы.  
— А что, ты теперь мне приказываешь? — взбеленился Андерс от бессилия. Хоук превосходил его по силе. Придется во второй раз за день применить грязные приемчики.  
Андерс, сглотнув, распахнул глаза шире, разыгрывая жертву, и резко нанес Хоуку сокрушительный удар по колену.  
Тот, охнув, отшатнулся, припав на атакованную ногу, хватка ослабела, и Андерс холодно сбросил руки Хоука.  
— Я пять лет провел в районе цепей. Догадываешься, что я могу за себя постоять?  
Андерсу все еще мерещилось горячее дыхание Хоука и его опасная близость, словно Андерс чересчур близко подошел к костру. Нет, бери больше — к пожару…  
Хоук, потирая колено, вскинул на него глаза.  
— Да, можешь. Именно поэтому Броуди тебя едва не убил дважды за последние десять дней.  
— У всех случаются промашки, — Андерс оставил сумку у входа, стянул мокрую толстовку и вылез из мокасин. Пошевелив голубыми пальцами, он ругнулся и пообещал себе в следующий раз совершить преступление против стиля и надеть носки. — Чем обязан такому теплому приему?  
— Где ты был? — напряженно спросил Хоук.  
Он прошел следом за Андерсом в ванную. Обнаружив его за своей спиной, Андерс переступил в сторону, усаживаясь на край неприлично огромной джакузи. Как будто душевой кабинки со всеми наворотами было недостаточно…  
Посмотрев на Хоука снизу вверх со всей наглостью, на которую только был способен, Андерс промолчал. Снова нарываешься, пронеслось в голове. Дразнишь зверя, который сидит у него внутри.  
— Я пришел минут десять назад, — предельно спокойно сказал Хоук, скрестив руки на груди. На краю повязки, выглядывающий из ворота майки, поселилось красное пятно. — На полу — разбитая чашка, тебя — нет. Что мне нужно было думать?  
— Что я случайно уронил эту чашку, выходя из номера, потому что нечего ставить ее на косой столик, — раздраженно ответил Андерс. Он разыгрывал перед Хоуком недовольство, хотя вся злость уже прошла. Включился режим доктора, как называл его Дориан — нужно срочно оказать помощь истекающему кровью. Но Андерс держался изо всех сил, чтобы не напомнить о необходимости перевязки. — И, так уж сложилось, что я человек, а человеку нужна одежда.  
— Почему не отвечал на звонки? — Хоук сверлил его взглядом.  
— Потому что был занят. Клацал зубами от холода и за стуком своей челюсти не слышал, что ты мне трезвонишь.  
Хоук поиграл желваками.  
О, он в бешенстве, понял Андерс. Страха не было. Интерес и мелкое торжество — да… Любопытство. Но никак не страх.  
— Андерс, — проникновенно произнес Хоук. — Давай договоримся, что ты будешь извещать меня о своих перемещениях. О разбитых кружках, так и быть, можешь не говорить.  
— Иначе что? — Андерс изогнул бровь.  
— Иначе… — Хоук склонился к нему и положил ладонь на плечо. — Мне придется приковать тебя к батарее, — его рука перетекла ближе к шее, большой палец лег на ямочку между ключицами, а остальные обвили загривок. — На этот раз — настоящими наручниками. А ключ я потеряю.  
— Так и думал, что это твоя любимая фантазия.  
Сердце забилось быстрее. Андерс против воли сглотнул, и Хоук заметил это, усмехнувшись. Он плотнее обхватил шею Андерса, погладил большим пальцем кадык и пообещал:  
— Я так и сделаю, если ты еще раз заставишь меня нервничать.  
Андерс перевел взгляд на его губы, мимолетом подумав, что если он сейчас потянется вперед и поцелует Хоука, то они смогут вдвоем соскользнуть в джакузи, и ее размера вполне хватит, чтобы они устроились с комфортом. Разум и тело объединились, предав Андерса, и вовсю сигнализировали об интересе к Хоуку.  
Хоук, стерев с лица ухмылку, выпрямился, убирая руку с шеи Андерса.  
Момент был безнадежно упущен.  
— Уйди, я ноги хочу вымыть, — буркнул Андерс. Румянец заалел на его щеках, уши запылали. Сердце до сих пор трепыхалось, как бабочка, а на душе осело разочарование.  
— Смотри не утони, — усмехнулся Хоук и покинул ванную, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Андерс запустил руки в волосы.  
Где он так нагрешил, что в его жизни появилась эта наглая бородатая морда? Где он так оступился, что теперь уплывает каждый раз, когда Хоук подходит к нему ближе, чем на пять шагов?  
Ответов у Андерса не было. Хоук ждал его за дверью.  
И у него не оставалось никаких вариантов, кроме как привести себя в порядок и выйти из ванной с гордо поднятой головой, как будто он вовсе не прикидывал всерьез, не подрочить ли на скорую руку, представляя, что это Хоук зажал его в угол и дал волю своим огромным лапищам.


	6. 6

В комнату Андерс вернулся совершенно успокоившимся. Хоук, усевшись в кресло, водрузил на столик тяжелый ноутбук и искал, куда приладить мышку. На коленях у него лежала потрепанная тетрадь.  
Андерс, помедлив, подтащил другое кресло поближе к Хоуку, чтобы их не разделяла крышка ноутбука. Одобрительно глянув на Андерса, Хоук положил левую руку на подлокотник его кресла, склонившись ближе, а правой придвинул ноутбук к Андерсу.  
На экране была открыта папка с нечеткими фотографиями, похоже, с уличных камер. Даты на них стояли старые. Значит, когда-то еще в районе цепей не были перебиты все средства слежения…  
Хоук, сосредоточившись на деле, начал с пристрастием выспрашивать Андерса о ребятах Крейга; он мало что мог рассказать — только назвать имена и ткнуть в нужную фотографию. Для многих и того не нашлось. Хоук записывал в тетрадь мельчайшие сведения, просил тщательно описать внешность. Почерк у него оказался округлый, с ровными палочками у согласных.  
Ко всему прочему он допускал ошибки, на которые ему тут же указывал Андерс. Однако на замечания он реагировал равнодушно, без малейшего признака уязвленного самолюбия.  
На все ушло почти три часа. Андерс забрался в кресло с ногами, с тоской диктуя, что у Боба двадцать футов лишнего веса и крайне добродушная улыбка.  
— Ладно, — наконец-то смилостивился Хоук. — На сегодня хватит.  
Андерс радостно выдохнул.  
— И как тебе это все поможет? — поинтересовался он, наблюдая, как Хоук убирает ноутбук в сумку-чехол, а в наружный карман прячет тетрадку.  
— Врага надо знать в лицо. Любой из них мог увести бизнес Крейга, а потом пристрелить его.  
Андерс не стал говорить, что почти на сто процентов уверен, что это Хоук расправился с Крейгом, а бизнес был украден давным-давно кем-то другим.  
— Не хочешь поужинать вместе? — предложил Хоук.  
— Приглашаешь на свидание?  
— Ты все сводишь к этому, — укорил Хоук. — Я просто зову тебя поесть.  
— Ты добился своего — меня это задело, — скривился Андерс.  
— Если хочешь, считай это свиданием, — пошел на попятную Хоук. — Так что?   
— По рукам, только рубашку надену.  
Он торопливо стянул через голову майку и склонился к сумке, рыская в ней в поисках чего-нибудь нейтрального цвета. Неужели так сложно признать, что Андерс ему нравится? Как будто все его чересчур близкие допросы не выдают с головой.  
— Последний вопрос, Андерс, — негромко произнес Хоук. — Что ты можешь сказать о Карвере?  
Андерс, подцепив рубашку песочного цвета, посмотрел на Хоука через плечо.  
— Ровным счетом ничего, — защитил он приятеля.  
— Ммм.  
Андерс так и не понял, поверил ли ему Хоук.  
Он вытащил из сумки бинт и, обернувшись, сказал, что сейчас сменит ему повязку. Хоук, поняв, что это утверждение, а не предложение, послушно сел на край кровати и снял футболку.  
Андерс осознал, что в первый раз не так уж внимательно разглядел Хоука. Крепкие мышцы располагались на нем, как на античных скульптурах. Пристроившись сбоку от Хоука, Андерс аккуратно размотал небрежно наложенный бинт. Крепкий узел и неаккуратная обмотка — сразу видно мужскую руку. Видимо, Лето постарался, но из-за недостатка навыка не смог выполнить работу как следует.  
Андерс придирчиво оглядел швы. Скоро можно будет их снимать — на Хоуке рана быстро заживала даже при том, что руку он почти не берег. Через месяц-полтора как новенький будет.  
— Смотреть будешь или бинтовать? — с улыбкой спросил Хоук.  
Очнувшись, Андерс покраснел и принялся накладывать новую повязку. Надо сказать, бинтовать такое плечо — одно удовольствие. Андерс, не удержавшись, невзначай провел по руке Хоука от лопатки до локтя, и тут же вспомнил, как Хоук держал его за горло, поглаживая большим пальцем, и эта грация тигра затопила его так, словно они все еще были там, в ванной, почти вплотную друг к другу.  
Прикусив губу, Андерс погнал эти мысли прочь.  
Он завязал конец бинта бантиком и отступил от Хоука на шаг.  
И когда его воображение успело стать таким игривым?  
…Хоук повез его в ресторан на набережной. Глядя из окна машины на бегущих по лужам людей, Андерс искренне сочувствовал каждому. В такую погоду оказаться вне дома — то еще удовольствие… Андерсу стало зябко, и он накрутил ручку печки. Хоук лишь усмехнулся.  
— Замерз?  
— Хочешь предложить согреть? — Андерс не успел вовремя прикусить язык. Он обругал себя: Хоук точно был прав, когда сказал, что Андерс все к одному сводит.  
— Ты так настойчиво предлагаешь перевести наши отношения в горизонтальную плоскость.  
Андерс хихикнул. Все лицо снова залило алой краской.  
Хоук, определенно, выбивался из всех, с кем у него были интрижки. Мало кто мог бы так серьезно произнести последнюю фразу.  
В ресторане Андерс ожидал, что Хоук утащит столовые приборы или хотя бы предложит ему провернуть аферу, чтобы не оплачивать счет, но они чинно ели и беседовали на отвлеченные темы. Андерс сам не понял, когда начал выбалтывать, что давным-давно не читал книг, хотя его мечта о домашней библиотеке все еще жива. Хоук в ответ признался, что читал в своей жизни много, но без особого удовольствия, потому что всем книгам чего-то не хватало. Они не увлекали. Проглатывались, потому что так надо, но никогда не смаковались.  
За окном стемнело, и вместо электрического света в ресторане зажгли свечи. На чуть выступающую над полом сцену вышли музыканты — контрабасист, виолончелистка, саксофонист и пианист. Перед ними встала девушка в самом соку, с соблазнительными формами и кудрями. Андерс, хоть и не помнил, когда в последний раз западал на женщин, оценил ее по достоинству. Она запела, и две пары вышли на медленный танец.  
Андерс уже почти сморозил, что тоже не прочь пообжиматься, но на этот раз вовремя остановился — не потому, что начал думать, прежде чем говорить, а осекшись при взгляде на Хоука. Тот, полностью игнорируя музыкантов, уставился в телефон с потерянным видом.  
— Что-то случилось? — негромко спросил Андерс, склонившись к нему.  
— Да… нет, — мотнул головой Хоук. — Не уверен.  
После этого вечер оказался безнадежно испорчен.  
Хоук сидел с отсутствующим видом, не притрагиваясь ни к десерту, ни к вину, а Андерс ерзал, пытаясь его расшевелить.  
В конце концов, мобильный Хоука зазвонил, но Андерс не успел заметить высветившееся на экране имя — тот так быстро взял трубку, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
— Да, — буркнул Хоук, не отрывая взгляда от свечи на столе в вычурном подсвечнике. — Сейчас буду. Через десять… — он посмотрел на Андерса. — Нет, двадцать минут.  
Андерс завертел головой в поисках официанта.  
— Нет, не могу раньше, — раздраженно кинул Хоук в трубку. — Все, уймись, знаю я.  
Хоук, положив телефон, достал бумажник и скороговоркой произнес:  
— Извини, важное дело. Заброшу тебя в отель.  
— Необязательно, — тихо сказал Андерс, внимательно следя за его лицом. — Я вполне доберусь сам.  
— Не в моих правилах бросать человека, если я сам его куда-то пригласил.  
— Кто тебе звонил? Что-то случилось? — не удержался Андерс.  
Хоук кивнул официанту, положившему перед ним счет, и, коротко посмотрев в него, вытащил несколько купюр.  
— Лето! — неожиданно прорвало Хоука. — Как будто непонятно, что я не могу раньше подъехать. Злится так, как будто я его лично обидел. Хотя нужно это только мне. И он постоянно об этом напоминает.  
— Я могу поехать с тобой и подождать в машине, — предложил Андерс.  
— Нет, — отрезал Хоук и поднялся, поправляя пиджак.  
— Я могу пригодиться! — Андерс шагнул к нему, поймав за локоть. — Я буду тихо сидеть. Тебе ни к чему терять из-за меня время.  
Хоук с сомнением на него глянул и тут же устремился к выходу. Андерс поспешил за ним.  
— Раз это важно так важно для тебя, Гаррет, — предпринял Андерс еще одну попытку, — то и десять минут могут оказаться решающими.  
Они уже вышли из ресторана.  
— Ладно, — Хоук развернулся к нему, — но никакой самодеятельности. Я тебя предупредил.  
— Разумеется! — обрадовался Андерс и забрался в машину.  
Они добрались до нужного места за восемь минут. Хоук гнал по улицам, проскакивая на мигающий светофор, обгонял по встречной вереницы машин, и в какой-то миг Андерсу показалось, что они столкнутся с фурой, но в последний момент Хоук вырулил, успев перестроиться обратно на свою полосу.  
Взвизгнув шинами, Хоук эффектно припарковался возле частного дома с покосившимся белым заборчиком. Он вышел из машины и направился к двери. Рассудив, что Хоук не сказал ему ждать здесь, Андерс потрусил за ним.  
Едва они приблизились к дому, как дверь распахнулась. В проеме показалось мрачное лицо Лето.  
— Гаррет… — начал он, но осекся, увидев Андерса. — А он что здесь делает? — неприязненно спросил Лето.  
— Мы ужинали, когда ты позвонил, — Андерсу так и не удалось скрыть злорадство.  
Уголок губы Лето дернулся. Больше он не обращал внимания на Андерса.  
— Я обознался, — сказал Лето и, круто развернувшись, вошел в дом. — Просто какой-то барыга. Фабрика по производству мета, — выплюнул он.  
Зайдя в дом, Андерс завертел головой. Света не было, Лето светил фонариком, а Хоук достал мобильный и пытался разглядеть что-то с помощью его тусклой подсветки. Коридор венчала комната, вся заставленная химической посудой, из мебели здесь был только продавленный и прожженный окурками диван. Крыша протекала, и одна капля попала Андерсу за воротник.  
— Ты обознался, — холодно повторил Хоук и, дернув Лето за плечо на себя, рявкнул: — Какого же черта ты был так уверен десять минут назад?  
— Я не был, — Лето смотрел ему в глаза. — Ты так хотел услышать, что это он, что не слушал меня толком. Дождь, Гаррет, и расстояние. Наверняка он сменил прическу и раздался в плечах. Он уже не тот юноша, которого я знал.  
— О ком вы? — не выдержал Андерс.  
— Неважно, — буркнул Лето, не отводя взгляда от Хоука.  
Тот, коротко и шумно выдохнув через нос, махнул рукой.  
— Посмотрим, что здесь есть полезного, — решил он. — Ты, — ткнул он пальцем в Андерса, — стой на месте и ничего не трогай.  
Андерс обиженно поджал губы.  
Хоук и Лето засновали по комнате, как тени, невесомо касаясь каждой вещи и обшаривая все тайники, которые Андерс точно бы не заметил. Наблюдая за ними, он спросил себя, действительно ли они убили Крейга. Он встречал много людей, которые, приходя с кровью на руках, абсолютно честно говорили, что просто защищались, но Андерс точно знал, что сегодня они оборвали чью-то жизнь.  
С этим было просто мириться, когда они приходили и уходили.  
А Хоук его зачаровал и маячит рядом.  
Хоук — тот же преступник и убийца.  
Устав стоять столбом, Андерс попятился к дивану и сел на него. Он подтянулся ближе к спинке, чтобы не скатываться с промятой сидушки, и его пальцы, попав в зазор между боковиной и подушкой, коснулись чего-то маленького и твердого. Пошевелив рукой, Андерс нащупал край цепочки.  
Потянув, он извлек золотой медальон — крошечный, не больше монеты, с тонко выполненной, словно кружевной, окантовкой, с выгравированным на нем глазом.  
Он хотел спрятать его, но не успел.  
— Что это у тебя там? — окликнул его Хоук.  
Андерс нехотя подошел к нему и опустил в его ладонь медальон.  
— Дорогой, — задумчиво произнес Хоук, разглядывая украшение. — Качественная работа. Принесли в качестве оплаты?  
Лето приблизился к ним и тоже уставился на медальон.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, чей он, — посмотрел он на Андерса.  
— С чего ты взял? — вяло возмутился тот в ответ.  
— Ты хотел его спрятать, — обвинил Лето.  
Андерс обжег его взглядом.  
— Ни за что не поверю, что ты потащил бы его в ломбард, — задумчиво произнес Хоук. Андерс, чувствуя, как его загоняют в угол, взвился:  
— Как будто ты так хорошо меня знаешь! Две недели знакомы!  
— Может быть, я знаю тебя гораздо дольше, — хмыкнул Хоук.  
— Поясни? — напрягся Андерс.  
— Здесь на вопросы отвечаешь ты, — влез Лето, чуть ли не втискиваясь между ним и Хоуком. Нашелся защитничек…  
— Так что? — спросил Хоук, покачивая медальон на цепочке. — Ты действительно его знаешь?  
— Никого я не знаю! — в отчаянии воскликнул Андерс. — Ума не приложу, чья эта безделушка.  
— Андерс! — сорвался Хоук и сжал его плечо так крепко, что мог бы вырвать, если бы потянул. Андерс глядел на него во все глаза. — Нам некогда играть.  
— Среднего роста, стройный, черноволосый, с короткой стрижкой, белая кожа, — подсказал Лето.  
— Мне долго ждать ответа?  
Хоук сверлил его взглядом, от которого хотелось сжаться в комок. Он приблизился на полшага, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Андерса, и почти прижался к нему своим лбом. Укусить бы тебя за губу, мстительно подумал Андерс. Чтобы неповадно было так близко маячить.  
— Я могу выбить силой, — с угрозой произнес Лето, и Хоук его даже не одернул — именно это и напугало Андерса больше всего.  
— Она точно непричастна ко всему этому! — Андерс говорил, словно умолял.  
— Она? — мигом среагировал Лето.  
Колени обмякли. Вот он и допустил первую ошибку. А потом они еще и имя у него так же вырвут.  
— Как ее зовут? — требовательно спросил Хоук, сжав медальон в ладони.  
Андерс посмотрел ему в глаза. Хватка Хоука ослабла, но ему до сих пор казалось, что плечо сжимают крепкие пальцы.  
Эту женщину он меньше всего хотел ему сдавать. Тем более что она точно ни при чем. А ее медальон… Он мог оказаться здесь как угодно.  
Нет, Андерс, мысленно покачал он головой. Ты просто не хочешь поверить, что она могла все это время быть замешана в грязных делишках шпаны.  
Вдалеке послышался звук сирен, и он становился все ближе.  
Лето в замешательстве переглянулся с Хоуком и подскочил к окну, осторожно выглядывая за него.  
— Четыре машины, — произнес он, — и… все к нам.  
Словно в подтверждение его слов, раздался голос, усиленный громкоговорителем:  
— Вы окружены. Выходите с поднятыми руками.  
Андерс похолодел.  
А он-то думал, что может больше не волноваться о полиции…  
Вот теперь его пальцы точно обкатают, навесят на него подпольную клинику и трупов, придумают еще что-нибудь, и он сгниет в тюрьме.  
Его заколотило нервной дрожью.  
— Лето, уводи его, — скомандовал Хоук.  
— Что? — взъерепенился тот. — Гаррет, тебе нельзя…  
— Ему тоже нельзя, — отрезал Хоук. — Только я выберусь, а он засядет на полжизни. Уводи через заднюю дверь.  
Лето хотел что-то возразить, но закрыл рот. Вместо того, чтобы запротестовать, он глухо сказал:  
— Их надо чем-то отвлечь. За задним двором тоже следят.  
— Вот я и отвлеку.  
Андерс, наконец-то отмерев, хрипло пробормотал:  
— Не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо.  
Хоук не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания. Он пошел к входной двери и, прежде чем открыть ее, оглянулся на Лето:  
— Отвечаешь за Андерса головой.  
— Ублюдок, — буркнул Лето. — Гаррет, если ты…  
Но тот уже взялся за ручку двери.  
Грубо схватив Андерса за многострадальное плечо, Лето потащил его к задней двери.  
— Будешь сопротивляться — вырублю, — предупредил он. — Сейчас, как только я скажу, пригибаешься и бежишь влево, за беседку. Понятно?  
Андерс заторможено кивнул, забыв, что Лето на него и не смотрит. Тот, приоткрыв дверь на пару миллиметров, припал к щелке.  
— Понятно?! — рявкнул Лето, и Андерс взбешенно ответил:  
— Да!  
Он слышал, как вышел Хоук.  
— Пошел! — крикнул Лето и рванулся вперед, стреляя в воздух.  
Андерс не заметил ни беседки, ни чего, он сам не понял, как догадался, где левая сторона. Пригибаясь, он побежал, как и сказал Лето. Выстрелы раздавались один за другим, но пока слишком близко, и палил один только Лето.  
Андерс наконец-то заметил эту треклятую беседку и нырнул за нее, как рыбка. Шлепнувшись на землю, он, прикрывая голову руками, огляделся. На противоположной стороне улице блеснул серебристый бок машины-пули Лето. Андерс на локтях пополз подальше со двора, радуясь, что сорняки достаточно высокие, чтобы его скрывать. От волнения он не удержался, одна рука заскользила, и он рухнул лицом в мокрую землю. Дождь разошелся еще больше.  
Рядом раздался шорох, и Андерс едва не заорал. Первым порывом было вскочить и бежать, куда глаза глядят, до первой пули, которая его остановит, но источником звука оказался Лето, и полз он куда ловчее Андерса. В мгновение ока оказавшись возле него, он, почти не отрываясь от земли, сказал:  
— Я побегу первым и сяду в машину, открою тебе заднюю дверь. Не промахнись. Досчитай до трех и беги следом.  
— Хорошо, — побелевшими от холода и страха губами ответил Андерс.  
Ладно, в Хоука хотя бы не стреляли… С этой стороны можно не беспокоиться.  
Лето змеей прополз возле него и, легко оттолкнувшись от земли, побежал, вскинув руку с пистолетом. Выстрелы неслись со всех сторон, и Андерс услышал легкий, почти птичий вскрик.  
Три, сказал он себе и вскочил, не думая ни о чем, кроме серебристой машины.  
Перед глазами смазано мелькнула улица за пеленой дождя, Андерс опять поскользнулся, но на этот раз удержал равновесие. Ему показалось, что пуля прошла в миллиметре от его уха. Он услышал топот.  
А потом раздался знакомый рык:  
— Эй!  
Андерс оглянулся, теряя драгоценные секунды, и увидел, как Хоук рванулся бежать.  
Потеряв интерес к Андерсу, копы набросились на него.  
Перед ним затормозила машина-пуля с распахнутой дверью, и Андерс нырнул внутрь, влетев на заднее сиденье.  
Хоук смеялся, пока ему заламывали руки.  
— Пригнись! — взвыл Лето.  
Андерс рухнул на сиденье, и вовремя — пуля ударила в стекло, в которое он глядел на Хоука мгновение назад.  
Поездка запомнилась ему смутно. Результатом стали три дыры в стеклах. Когда третий выстрел угодил в стекло двери с водительской стороны, Андерс завопил так, будто попали в него. Лето же, заметив пулю мгновением раньше, склонился вниз, и с его головы не слетело ни единого волоска. Но перед глазами Андерса еще долго стояла картина с месивом, которым должны были они с Лето стать, угоди выстрел ему в голову.  
Они остановились в какой-то глуши. Лето заглушил мотор, взял с пассажирского сиденья кожаную куртку, слишком большую для него, и протянул ее Андерсу.  
— Дальше пешком, — проскрежетал он.  
Андерс выбрался из машины.  
Это куртка Хоука, понял он. Как раз на его могучие плечи. Закутавшись в нее, Андерс побрел следом за Лето. Щурясь, он заметил, что рукав его короткого пальто потемнел.  
— Тебя ранили! — похолодел Андерс.  
— Просто оцарапало.  
Лето не горел желанием болтать с ним. Андерс не стал приставать к нему: нужно экономить силы. Если он все правильно понял, они находились за чертой города, в лесной зоне, и ближайший автобус в полудне ходьбы. Ноги заледенели, куртка не слишком защищала от ночного холода. Андерс зашмыгал носом. Лето пер вперед, как танк, будто не из его руки кровь окрасила весь рукав. Свернув с трассы, он пошел лесом, пригибаясь и ускользая от веток деревьев. Андерс с треском прорывался через них, коря себя за шум.  
Когда забрезжил рассвет, а сонливость пропала, уступив место тупой усталости, Андерс все-таки не выдержал и спросил:  
— Они ведь не посадят Хоука?  
Лето его ответом не удостоил. Он дрожал от холода и шел, спрятав ладони под мышками, но темпа не сбавил и ни разу не остановился, чтобы отдохнуть. У Андерса же заплетались ноги. И да, мокасины промокли…  
Наконец-то дойдя до автобусной остановки, они рухнули на лавку. Солнце высушивало лужи. Больше ни одного человека, кроме них, транспорта не ждали.  
— Лето, — позвал Андерс, — ответь. Просто скажи, да или нет. Хоук выберется?  
— Быстрее, чем ты думаешь, — процедил Лето. — Готов поспорить, что он будет ждать тебя в отеле, когда вернешься.  
— Не будет он, — смутился Андерс. — Зачем ему ждать…  
Лето, лениво повернувшись, посмотрел на него так красноречиво, что Андерс замолк.  
До него дошло, что Хоук как раз мог бы его ждать — чтобы выспросить о медальоне и его обладательнице, чтобы составить досье на других ребят… Но своим отнекиванием Андерс лишь выдал, что между ним и Хоуком все не столь платонично.   
— Не морочь ему голову, — вдруг выдал Лето. — Если он пострадает из-за тебя, то…  
— То что? — перебил Андерс. — Как он должен из-за меня пострадать? Это я лезу в дома наркодельцов и облапошиваю людей в казино? Я ему не навязывался. Он сам пришел и предложил сотрудничать. А если ты к нему неровно дышишь, то флаг тебе в руки, я в этой борьбе не участвую, — выпалил Андерс.  
Лето с хрустом сжал кулак, выпрямившись.  
— Я знаю Хоука почти всю жизнь, — ровно сказал он. — Даже не пытайся уязвить меня. Не выйдет. Но оскорблениями ты можешь меня серьезно разозлить. Вперед. Продолжай. Я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
— Как Хоук отреагирует, если мы подеремся, и кого кинется жалеть первым? — оскалился Андерс.  
Он бы точно довел дело до драки чисто из упрямства и принципа, если бы к остановке не подкатил автобус.  
Мигом вскочив, они с Лето замахали водителю руками, чтобы тот притормозил.  
Лето больше не проронил ни слова, но вышел на одной остановке с Андерсом и молчаливой тенью направился за ним. Подал голос он только когда Андерс открыл дверь аптеки.  
— Ты в отель идти не собираешься? — возмутился Лето.  
— Собираюсь, — лаконично ответил Андерс, и больше Лето ничего не спрашивал.  
Андерс купил запас антисептиков и бинтов.  
Возле отеля он остановился, повернулся к Лето и твердо произнес:  
— Ты поднимаешься сейчас со мной, и я осматриваю твою руку.  
Лето фыркнул.  
— Ты бродил всю ночь по лесу, наверняка внес заразу, начнется заражение, и все, дальше только ампутация, — припугнул Андерс.  
— Не смеши меня, — холодно отозвался Лето с долей брезгливости в тоне.  
Андерс стиснул челюсти.  
— Пожалуйста. Лето, я должен посмотреть, все ли с тобой в порядке, и обработать рану.  
Он приготовился ныть и уговаривать Лето еще полчаса, но тот неожиданно согласился. Видимо, решил, что так проще отделаться.  
А может, рана его действительно беспокоила.  
Втайне Андерс надеялся, что Хоук и вправду уже ждет его в номере, и дверь открыл с затаенной надеждой, но внутри оказалось пусто. В сердце вновь поселилась тревога. Где он?.. Сможет ли выйти сухим из воды? Может, надо было первому выбежать из дома, рассказать всю историю своей жизни… глядишь, отделался бы исправительными работами. Ага, конечно, работами. Засадили бы на десяток лет. В нем всколыхнулась ненависть к полицейским и всей их дрянной, прогнившей системе.  
Лето, войдя в номер, с шипением стянул пальто, а следом за ним снял серую рубашку. Рваная рана пришлась на середину плеча, но оказалась несерьезной. Андерс как следует обработал ее края и наложил повязку.  
В отличие от Хоука, Лето едва переносил боль. Он прикусывал губы и запрокидывал голову, матерясь себе под нос.  
— Под пули кинуться не испугался, а боли боишься, — мягко укорил Андерс, заканчивая работу.  
Лето зло глянул на него.  
— Мне лучше ножом в живот, чем эти процедуры, — проворчал он. — Спасибо.  
— Обращайся.  
Лето ушел, и Андерс остался один.  
Сна не было. Ноги гудели, все тело разбило усталостью, но Андерс не мог заставить себя лечь. Он сгонял в душ, оставив дверь ванной открытой, потому что боялся, что не услышит, как придет Хоук, но тот так и не появился.  
Он вспомнил холодную решительность Хоука, полнейшее отсутствие страха или тревоги на его лице. Хоук, пожалуй, даже веселился. И кто его знает, играл он на публику или действительно был настолько в себе уверен?..  
Андерс, не в силах усидеть на месте, заходил из угла в угол. Спустя минут пятнадцать он решил, что так и свихнуться недолго. Выглянув в окно, он удостоверился, что туч на небе нет, и набрал Дориана, надеясь, что друг не занят ничем жизненно важным.  
Тот пришел в рекордно короткие сроки: ему понадобился всего час, чтобы собраться и доехать до Плаца. Похоже, Дориана подгоняло любопытство и жажда узнать, в каком же номере довелось пожить Андерсу. Вторая причина спешки обнаружилась сразу же, едва Дориан ступил на порог: он потребовал заказать завтрак.  
— Может, Хоука уже посадили, — уныло сказал Андерс. — И тогда нам придется смываться отсюда через черный вход, чтобы не заставили платить.  
Дориан, осекшись, с удивлением посмотрел на него.  
— Я что-то пропустил? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.  
И Андерс, глубоко вдохнув, вывалил на него все, начиная со своей просьбы погадать и заканчивая Лето, боящегося обрабатывать раны.  
Дориан, обняв его одной рукой, второй разложил на коленях меню, выбирая, чем полакомиться.  
— Значит, — подвел итог его монологу Дориан, — ты беспокоишься о человеке, которого считаешь преступником и с которым еще недавно не хотел иметь ничего общего. Быстро ты переменил свое отношение…  
— Ты сам советовал мне присмотреться к нему! — возмутился Андерс. — И да, — сник он. — Похоже, я привязался к нему. Я переживаю.  
— Душа моя, лучше думай о том, как благородно поступил Хоук, — миролюбиво сказал Дориан. — Ты будешь курочку?..  
Андерс мотнул головой.  
— Он мог эпично тебя кинуть, — рассудил Дориан. — Скорее всего, он так бы и поступил, грози попадание в полицию ему хоть чем-то мало-мальски серьезным. Поэтому, — он дернул Андерса за прядь волос, — возьми себя в руки, поешь и сиди в ожидании Хоука. Кстати, — будничным тоном продолжил он, — учитывая все пережитое, вино с утра не повредит.  
— И вправду, — согласился Андерс, — один бокал точно поправит положение.  
Ограничиться одним бокалом не вышло: не обошлось даже одной бутылкой; Дориан окружил его теплом и заботой, воркуя о том, что у Андерса давненько не случалось такой встряски, и она обязательно пойдет ему на пользу… Потом Дориан безо всякой паузы переключился на рассказ о своем главреде, живущем под каблуком жены, и из-за этого кидающегося на всех. Под звуки его голоса Андерс начал отключаться.  
Алкоголь, еда и мягкая постель сделали свое дело: он закрывал глаза, и веки становилось поднимать все тяжелее.  
Дориан убрал поднос с края кровати и вынул из рук Андерса почти опустевший бокал. Укрыв его одеялом, Дориан убрал волосы со лба Андерса и тихо пожелал отдохнуть получше.  
Андерс перевернулся на бок. Краем сознания он заметил, что Дориан все еще здесь, только отошел в сторону, видимо, устроился в кресле. Поблагодарив всех известных богов за то, что послали ему такого понимающего друга, Андерс нырнул в черную бездну снов.  
Он по колено утопал в грязи, и рядом не было Лето, только деревья и обсидиановое небо. Андерс брел, хватаясь за ветки. Он ведь не знает дороги. Даже не представляет, в какой стороне город. И где трасса. И не может определить стороны света.  
Мама, почему я не учил географию?..  
Где-то далеко заухала сова.  
Андерс резко обернулся, испугавшись шевеления за спиной, но позади него ничего не было — лишь бесконечный частокол деревьев и клубящаяся тьма между ними.  
На ум пришли волки. Сможет ли он взобраться на дерево, если за ним погонятся? А что потом, когда он заберется? Сколько ему там ждать, пока его спасут? И будет ли кому спасать…  
Проникнувшись непонятной надеждой, Андерс залез в карманы, но телефона при нем не оказалось. Только за пазухой куртки лежала карта. Андерс достал ее, пытаясь разглядеть в потемках.  
Изображенный на ней человек был подвешен за ноги. Раскинув руки, он не просил о помощи — смирился со своей участью.  
— Видишь? — сказал Хоук. — Повешенный. Висельник. Знаешь, что это означает?  
— Что?  
Андерс попытался обернуться, но Хоук, обняв его со спины, не позволил. Обхватив Андерса за талию, он произнес:  
— Что ты в зыбучих песках. Чем дольше пытаешься выбраться, тем больше увязаешь.  
Андерса потянуло вниз, засасывая в болото, и вскоре он оказался в грязи уже по пояс. Хоук все так же обнимал его.  
— Я знаю, что твой отец был в тюрьме, — признался Андерс. — И что это его карта. Гаррет, я не хочу, чтобы тебя нашли мертвым с нею в руках.  
Хоука больше не было рядом. Андерс остался один посреди леса, увязший в болоте по локти. Карта куда-то пропала, а сова заухала часто, ух-ух-ух… бух-бух-бух…  
Андерс подскочил, понимая сквозь сон, что звук доносится из реального мира, и он означает, что кто-то барабанит в дверь.  
Рывком сев, Андерс торопливо спустил ноги с кровати, покачнувшись, встал — еще не сбросил с себя сонную негу, и поспешил к двери. Дориан вынырнул из полутьмы, заглянул ему в лицо.  
Андерс прочистил горло и распахнул дверь. Яркий свет ударил ему в лицо, на мгновение ослепив.  
— Я уж думал, ты опять сбежал, — недовольно заявил Хоук.  
Выдохнув, Андерс обнял его, спрятав лицо на груди.  
Хоук, на этот раз настоящий, теплый и живой, а не иллюзия, навеянная полупьяным кошмаром, стоял перед ним, позволяя себя касаться, и у Андерса на языке толпились слова, восклицания, но он не давал им воли. Он потерялся во времени, обнимая Хоука, и в голове билось — вернулся-вернулся-вернулся.  
Кашлянув, Дориан пробормотал:  
— Вот так всегда — только придешь, и уже пора…  
Смутившись, Андерс отстранился. До него дошло, что Хоук так и не обнял его в ответ. Дурацкий сон ввел его в заблуждение, обругал он себя, и теперь Хоук точно считает его идиотом. И, что еще хуже, Дориан видел этот позор одностороннего проявления пылких чувств.  
Дориан, взяв с кресла свой жакет, подошел к ним. Андерс посторонился, Хоук сделал шаг назад, пропуская его. Дориан же склонился к Андерсу, коснулся губами уголка его губ и, тепло, едва ли не призывно, улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо за вечер, — мурлыкнул он и, оставив Андерса в недоумении, ушел.  
Хоук проводил его взглядом и таращился до тех пор, пока Дориан не скрылся в лифте.  
Развернувшись к Андерсу, Хоук с обидой произнес:  
— Не думал, что ты так быстро кого-то приведешь.  
До Андерса наконец-то дошло, почему Дориан повел себя так странно. Пожалел и решил помочь. Ну, разумеется. Ведь он-то никогда в таких ситуациях не оказывался.  
— У тебя синяк под глазом, — заметил Андерс, проморгавшись.  
— Оказывал сопротивление при аресте, — ухмыльнулся Хоук.  
Андерс пропустил его в комнату и затворил дверь.  
Хоук сразу же направился к подносам с остатками закуски, закинул в рот виноградинку и с интересом глянул на бутылку вина.  
Андерс, поколебавшись, подошел к нему со спины. Широкие плечи так и манили обнять их еще раз, но Андерс решил не повторять своей ошибки.  
Хоук взял один бокал и прошел в ванную. Сполоснув его, он вернулся и налил остатки вина из бутылки. Устроившись в кресле, он вытянул ноги, скрестив лодыжки, и с наслаждением прикрыл глаза.  
Андерс не стал включать свет. Он сел у ног Хоука, осторожно прислонившись спиной к шаткому столику. Щурясь, Хоук глянул на него и глотнул вина.  
Он молча отдыхал, а Андерс не приставал. Нутром почуял: Хоук пришел, потому что ему больше некуда было податься. Он сам заговорит, когда захочет, а пока его лучше не трогать.  
Андерс неторопливо развязал шнурки на его кедах. Стянув с Хоука обувь, он отметил, какая она чистая. Значит, у него хватило времени после освобождения из полиции принять душ и переодеться. Уложив ступни Хоука себе на колени, Андерс улыбнулся себе под нос: на этот раз носки не в горошек. Просто черные. И все бы ничего, если бы не вышитые поверх зеленые танки.  
Хоук заговорил спустя почти час.  
Скупо рассказал, что в полиции не смогли ему толком ничего предъявить, только продержали до утра, а потом принесся его адвокат и заговорил следователей. В результате уже днем его выпустили. Он рассчитывал проверить, кто ошивался рядом с амфетаминовым домиком, но вокруг него выставили кордоны, и походить рядом, не попав в поле зрение полиции, не представлялось возможным.  
В довершение паршивого дня Лето заездил ему все уши лекциями об отсутствии здравого смысла и инстинкта самосохранения, и Хоук попросту сбежал от него.  
— А тут этот твой… партнер, — едко выделил Хоук последнее слово.  
— Ну… — Андерс пощипал его за пальцы. Хоук, прищурившись, глянул на него. Похоже, ему все нравилось. И полутьма, и положение Андерса. А может, это игра света и тени обманывает, и на самом деле Хоук совершенно равнодушен к происходящему. — У него есть одно замечательное качество.  
Андерс замолк. Он потер ступни Хоука между пяткой и пальцами, опустив голову.  
— Какое? — не выдержал Хоук.  
Пряча улыбку, Андерс ответил, не меняя тона:  
— Он всегда обнимает в ответ.  
Хоук хмыкнул.  
Поставив бокал на пол, он положил руки на подлокотники и чуть съехал по креслу вниз. Его ступни выскользнули из рук Андерса. Он вскинул голову. Хоук, глядя ему в глаза, сместил ноги вниз, сжав ими бедра Андерса, и спросил, понизив голос:  
— Так тебе для полного счастья этого не хватает?  
— Я люблю обниматься, — пожал плечами Андерс.  
У него перехватило дыхание.  
Хоук опять отправил его в нокаут одним только взглядом.  
Расслабившись, Хоук чуть раздвинул ноги.  
— Иди сюда.  
Андерс, глядя на него во все глаза, неуверенно встал на колени между его ног. Хоук склонился к нему и, взяв под мышками, потянул на себя. Он плавно затянул Андерса к себе, усадив на бедра. Кресло оказалось маловато для них двоих: коленями Андерс упирался в спинку, а ягодицами балансировал почти на воздухе.  
Но чувствовать под собой бедра Хоука все равно было восхитительно.  
Андерс потерял дар речи.  
Хоук, протянув руку к его лицу, убрал за ухо лезшую в глаза прядь.  
— Я исправился? — промурлыкал он.  
— Немного, — осипшим голосом ответил Андерс.  
Он не знал, что затеял Хоук. Этот громила, игнорировавший все его подкаты, решил-таки взять все в свои руки?  
Руки его, к слову, оставались на подлокотниках.  
— Почему только немного? — легкая улыбка скользнула по губам Хоука.  
Андерс уже не раз видел его так близко, и даже ближе. Но сейчас у него в ушах гудела кровь так, будто Андерс впервые оказался рядом с мужчиной.  
— Потому что так и не обнял, — губы пересохли.  
Ладони Хоука легли на его талию.  
— Да, теперь ты полностью реабилитировался в моих глазах, — брякнул Андерс, прежде чем успел подумать.  
Хотя, чего тут еще думать? Достаточно наклониться, взять лицо Хоука в ладони, и… Все мысли выбило из головы, как только Хоук мягко провел руками от талии вверх и обратно.  
— Андерс, — он произнес его имя так, что Андерс совершенно расплавился. — Так как зовут хозяйку медальона?..  
Андерс вздрогнул. Его словно окатило холодной водой. Толкнув Хоука в грудь, он торопливо вскочил с его коленей, чуть не навернувшись, и прошипел:  
— Ты действительно настолько плохого обо мне мнения? Может, стоило предложить отсосать тебе, чтобы я разговорился?  
Распалившись, Андерс рванул в ванную и с грохотом закрыл дверь. Опершись о раковину, он, тяжело дыша, уставился на свое встрепанное отражение. Его колотило от злости.  
Кретин! Повелся! Хоук правильно расценил все его намерения. Решил дать то, чего Андерс хочет, и извлечь выгоду для себя. А чего еще ожидать от мошенника!  
С той стороны двери заскреблись.  
— Убирайся! — сорвавшимся голосом крикнул Андерс.  
Он сжал кулак. Если Хоук войдет, то он ему крепко врежет. А потом понесется, куда глаза глядят, и спрячется там, где этот ублюдок его не найдет.  
— Прости меня, Андерс, — глухо сказал с той стороны Хоук. — Я бы все равно это спросил. Я не…  
— Это подло! И низко!  
Андерс развернулся к двери, раздувая ноздри от гнева. Хоуку хватало ума не пытаться ее приоткрыть.  
— Я не имел в виду ничего такого. Прости. Мне не стоило затаскивать тебя на колени.  
— Ах, затаскивать на колени, — передразнил Андерс. — Ты раскаиваешься только в этом?  
За дверью раздался тяжелый вздох.  
— Я много в чем раскаиваюсь. Я подумал… а, ладно, — передумал Хоук.  
— Нет уж, договаривай.  
Андерс скрестил на груди руки, дожидаясь ответа.  
— Я подумал, — нехотя сказал Хоук, — что совмещу приятное с полезным.  
— Как будто я и так этого не понял.  
— Что тебе будет проще так расслабиться и довериться мне, — расстроено закончил Хоук. — Мне очень жаль, Андерс. Я… я сглупил.  
— Сглупил — мягко сказано… — пробормотал Андерс.  
Гнев утихал.  
Хоук, словно почувствовав это, приотворил дверь.  
— Отложим вопрос с медальоном на потом, раз он настолько болезненный для тебя, —миролюбиво предложил Хоук.  
Андерс сверлил его взглядом.  
Несмотря ни на что, Хоук с румянцем на щеках — то ли от стыда, то ли еще от чего — оставался таким же желанным. И оттого было обидней, что все вышло так глупо и жалко.  
— И я больше не буду к тебе приставать, — опасливо добавил Хоук.  
Андерс усмехнулся. И куда делась вся уверенность и холодность этого громилы? Неужели он настолько боится, что после этой выходки Андерс его пошлет и исчезнет из его жизни?  
— Прекрасно. Раздраконил и бросил, — Андерс отвел взгляд в сторону. — Впрочем, я все равно тебе теперь не поверю, — язвительно добавил он.  
— Но так ведь будет лучше для нас обоих, разве нет? — негромко спросил Хоук. Эмоции испарялись, уступая место железному спокойствию.  
Чертов робот, подумал Андерс.  
Самый настоящий стальной робот.  
— О да, — фыркнул Андерс. — Ведь мы уже поняли, как хорошо заталкивать в себя желания и к чему это приводит. Точнее, я понял, — горько добавил он.  
Хоук приблизился было к нему, но Андерс выставил ладонь, упершись ему в грудь.  
— Не надо, — предупредил он. — Больше никаких близких контактов. Не трогай меня.  
Обхватив его за запястье, Хоук мягко отвел его руку в сторону.  
— Ты на взводе, — констатировал он. Андерс едва удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться от подобной проницательности. — Забудь все, что я только что сказал. Я был опять неправ.  
— Нет, — Андерс отступил назад, вжавшись в раковину. — Прекрати, я тебе больше не поверю, я не…  
Хоук резко шагнул к нему, положил ладонь на затылок, наклоняя голову Андерса, второй рукой обхватил за талию и поцеловал его. Андерс уперся ему в грудь ладонями, но так и не смог оттолкнуть. Вместо этого его руки соскользнули и сами обняли Хоука, а рот приоткрылся, впуская его язык внутрь.  
Андерс готов был поклясться: если бы не раковина, на край которой он почти сел, то он точно бы упал. Хоук обнимал его крепко, прижавшись всем телом, и Андерс расплавился в его руках. Тяжелая ладонь на затылке лежала уютно, взяв голову, как в чашу. Хоук целовался несдержанно, с полной самоотдачей, мокро и потрясающе грубо. Да, как тут не поверить… Андерс притянул его еще ближе, и в бедро уперлось твердое… Простонав Хоуку в рот, он откинул голову назад. Хоук тут же накинулся на его шею, то целуя, то вылизывая. Забравшись языком в ямочку между ключиц, Хоук горячо выдохнул, неосознанно толкнулся пахом к Андерсу и, закрыв глаза, отстранился, отойдя на шаг.  
Андерс, вцепившись пальцами в раковину, пытался отдышаться. Он во все глаза смотрел на Хоука. Тот сиял.  
— Убедил? — хрипло спросил Хоук. — Теперь веришь?  
Андерс кивнул, все еще не совладав с речью. О да. У него давно не было таких… убедительных поцелуев.  
В кармане у Хоука завибрировал телефон. Поморщившись, он достал его и глянул на экран.  
— Лето, — процедил он. — Работа ждет.  
Развернувшись, он вышел из ванной. Опомнившись, Андерс кинулся за ним. Хоук присел на кресло, шнуруя кеды.  
Потоптавшись перед ним, Андерс так и не нашелся, что сказать. Он проводил Хоук до двери, и лишь тогда обрел дар речи:  
— Останься! — попросил он, взяв Хоука за руку.  
Тот поднес ладонь Андерса к губам, коснулся губами костяшек его пальцев.  
— Прости. Не могу, — но заметив, как расстроился Андерс, Хоук добавил: — Я вернусь утром. Рано. Ты даже не заметишь, что я уходил.  
Он притянул Андерса к себе, положив ладонь на загривок, коротко коснулся губ и ушел.  
Андерс закрыл за ним дверь и прислонился к ней лбом. Горело не только лицо. Он весь горел. Хоук — точно чародей, он заколдовал его.  
И Андерс рад быть заколдованным.


	7. 7

Андерс спал чутко. Когда кровать рядом с ним промялась под чужим весом, он мигом встрепенулся.  
— Тихо, это я, — прошептал Хоук.  
Андерс обернулся, сонно глянув на него через плечо. Солнце еще не встало. Хоук улегся рядом в одежде, пропахшей табаком, подвинулся поближе к Андерсу и обнял его со спины.  
— Почему ты не постучал, как в прошлый раз? — пробормотал Андерс, снова закрывая глаза и подкладывая под голову ладонь.  
— Не хотел будить. И на этот раз я не забыл ключ.  
Хоук притянул его к себе за талию, а вторую руку устроил на подушку над головой Андерса, зарывшись пальцами в волосы.  
Андерс, сомневаясь, сон это или явь, позволил себе снова заснуть. Тем более что Хоук наверняка провел бессонную ночь и меньше всего сейчас нуждался в вопросах…  
С ним было хорошо. Уютно. Одновременно — тревожно, потому что острая, незнакомая близость играла на нервах, как на гитаре, и они вибрировали, как струны. Горячая ладонь Хоука на животе заставляла пульс биться чаще, одновременно где-то в горле и в паху. Хоук чувствовался всем телом, хотя прижимался только грудью.  
Андерс вынырнул из забытья, когда комнату уже залило солнечным светом. Хоука рядом не было. Значит, и прикосновения к бедру приснились, и член, прижавшийся к ягодицам, тоже померещился.  
В ванной шумела вода.  
Андерс, спустив ноги с кровати, потер глаза. Кеды Хоука валялись возле двери. Андерс представил, как тот снимает их перед тем, как войти в номер, и крадется к кровати на цыпочках, чтобы не разбудить его. Вставшая перед глазами картина вызвала улыбку.  
Хоук так его и застал: сидящим на кровати и глупо улыбающимся.  
— Что-то смешное вспомнил? — хмыкнул Хоук. — Доброе утро.  
Наклонившись, он чмокнул Андерса в макушку. С кончиков его волос упали капли воды. Андерс проводил Хоука взглядом. Тот, потягиваясь так, что футболка оголяла полоску кожи на соблазнительной пояснице, подошел к окну и распахнул занавески. Безжалостный солнечный свет, уже ставший холодным, залил всю комнату.  
— Хорошее утро, да? — тихо спросил Андерс, любуясь спиной Хоука.  
— Одно из лучших. Давно таких не было, — подтвердил Хоук.  
Андерс скрылся в ванной, повторяя про себя слова Хоука — одно из лучших, одно из лучших… Посмотрев в зеркало, он покачал головой. Андерс. Ты так безнадежно влюблен.  
Утро продолжилось так же прекрасно, как и началось. Кресло было скомпрометировано вчерашним вечером, зато кровать проявила себя в лучшем свете. Хоук, усадив его к себе на колени, гладил по спине и целовал так, что у Андерса кружилась голова.  
Отстранившись, Хоук сжал талию Андерса.  
— Прогуляемся? — спросил он.  
Сдержавшись, чтобы не брякнуть, что у него есть предложение получше, Андерс кивнул. Напоследок он коснулся кончиками пальцев синяка под глазом Хоука, ставшего желтоватым.  
Прогулка оказалась не бесцельной; сначала Хоук привел его в кафе, в котором все стены были увешаны ловцами снов. Витражи отбрасывали разноцветные блики. Несмотря на антураж, меню оказалось самым обычным, и завтрак Андерса более чем удовлетворил. Он не любил эксперименты в еде, если только это была не стряпня Дориана. Но у Дориана был настоящий талант, и все, что он готовил, каким бы странным ни выглядел рецепт, было изумительным на вкус.  
Хоук пожаловался, что на несколько дней выбывает из игры — никто не доверяет мужику, которому навесили фингал под глазом. Сразу становится понятно, что слишком много мухлевал. Андерс, улыбаясь, слушал, как этой ночью Хоук даже надел черные очки, но сделал только хуже: будучи в них в плохо освещенном помещении, он выглядел еще подозрительнее и глупее.  
— Мне нужна новая машина, — сказал Хоук, расплачиваясь за заказ. — Та засветилась на радарах. Пойдешь со мной выбирать? Здесь неподалеку есть рынок поддержанных тачек.  
— Даже если бы и не хотел, все равно пошел бы. Что мне еще делать, — вздохнул Андерс.  
Это действительно было странно: столько дней подряд не дежурить по ночам в ожидании полуживого пациента и не нестись днем на паршивую работу, с которой его выпрут спустя месяц-другой. Не то чтобы Хоук давал ему скучать, но каждый спокойный день вызывал смутное чувство тревоги, как будто под кожей ползали тысячи мелких насекомых, и Андерсу начинало казаться, что он упустил что-то важное.  
Может, нормальная жизнь — она именно такая? Он давным-давно забыл, какой она должна быть.  
В голове кто-то гулко рассмеялся. Если бы он действительно желал жить, как все, то прогнал бы вчера Хоука и исчез.  
Рынком Хоук назвал старую стоянку. Знак о платной парковке поржавел и покосился, но, едва они зашли за шлагбаум, как сразу же нарисовался хозяин стоянки.  
— Привет, — Хоук кивнул ему, — есть что-нибудь на ходу?  
— У меня все на ходу, — укорил тот. — Рад тебя видеть, Гаррет.  
Андерс глянул на низкого мужичка. Глаза у него светились радостью. Похоже, когда-то Хоук ему здорово удружил.  
Отойдя в сторону, Андерс тихо спросил:  
— А Лето тоже сменит машину?  
— Черта с два. Он ее слишком любит. Поменяет номера — и снова будет раскатывать.  
Хоук, остановившись возле черного джипа, с сомнением пнул его по колесу, постучал ладонью по капоту и фыркнул: что-то в диагностике пошло не так. Они двинулись дальше.  
— Мы оставили машину где-то в лесу. У нее дыры почти во всех стеклах, — заметил Андерс, заглядываясь на минивэн со значком «фольксвагена». Он представил Хоука с его серьезной рожей в хиппи-мобиле и хихикнул.  
— Лето сегодня арендовал эвакуатор и рванул за своей красавицей, — хмыкнул Хоук. — О, смотри… — он в восторге остановился перед огромным черным уродом.  
Андерс с сомнением глянул на него, но Хоук смотрел на машину влюбленными глазами.  
— У нее колеса мне по грудь, — попытался воззвать Андерс к его здравому смыслу. — Тебе лестница понадобится, чтобы забираться.  
— Нет, — невозмутимо ответил Хоук и распахнул дверь с водительской стороны, — достаточно просто повыше задрать ногу.  
И, в подтверждение своих слов, он ловко запрыгнул внутрь.  
— Идем сюда, — высунувшись, позвал Хоук.  
Скривившись, Андерс обошел машину кругом и кое-как забрался в нее. Хоук в полнейшем восторге пробовал повертеть руль, завести мотор, включал и выключал фары и дворники. Чувствуя себя по высоте как в автобусе, Андерс оглянулся назад, на пыльное широкое сиденье, похожее на диван. Пока что ему нравился только люк в крыше автомобиля.  
— Всегда о такой мечтал, — доверительно сообщил ему Хоук и, сжав колено, потрепал его ногу. — Пикап. Шевроле. Выпущена десятка два лет назад. Что еще для счастья надо? — высунувшись из окна, он крикнул: — Варрик, сколько с полным баком?  
Пока он расплачивался, Андерс меланхолично разглядывал другие тачки. Он давным-давно отказался от намерения купить собственную машину, но если Хоук и вправду заплатит ему после того, как все кончится, достаточно, то он может приобрести тачку…  
Зачем тебе она, Андерс? — спросил он себя, но так и не нашел ответа. Все, что ему нужно — это стабильная работа и возможность по вечерам проводить время в свое удовольствие. Может быть, даже вместе с Хоуком, если он не сбежит.  
Андерс на его месте так бы и поступил: добыл как можно больше компромата на жителей района цепей и исчез. К чему еще обзаводиться обузой? Не то чтобы Андерс так низко оценивал себя, но он достаточно хорошо изучил психологию мошенников и убийц, чтобы не сомневаться, что в итоге все так и будет: он останется один на один со своей дурацкой влюбленностью, вспыхнувшей так некстати.  
Загрустив, Андерс забрался обратно в машину и уложил локти и голову на приборную панель.  
Хоук появился спустя несколько минут.  
— Тачка моя, — похвастал он. Андерс лишь пожал плечами.  
Они ехали недолго. Хоук не говорил, куда, а Андерс не спрашивал: решил не мешать ему получать удовольствие от покупки.  
— Та женщина… — вдруг сказал Хоук. — У вас что-то было?  
Андерс мгновенно понял, о ком он.  
— Упаси боже.  
— Она тебе нравилась?  
— И сейчас нравится. Как человек. Поверь, — Андерс украдкой посмотрел на Хоука, — она точно тебе не нужна. Она, можно сказать, совесть района цепей. Если бы не она, то ситуация с лириумом была во много раз хуже. Почему ты так зациклился на этом медальоне? Что такого в этом амфетаминовом домике?  
Хоук вел машину, как робот, как будто он всегда ею управлял. Он не чувствовал ни малейшего дискомфорта от непривычной коробки передач или иного руля. Однако на вопрос Андерса он ответил не сразу, сделав вид, что занят вождением.  
— У меня есть несколько ниточек… — наконец-то сказал он. — И я слежу, что произойдет, если за них дернуть. Крупные места сбыта наркотиков. Возможные точки, в которых объявится один мой старый приятель, которому я не доверяю.  
— Как его зовут? — встрепенулся Андерс. Возможно, он мог бы помочь, он почти всех из района цепей знает… И тогда угроза, нависшая над Касс, исчезла бы, как лужи после летнего дождя.  
Хоук не обратил внимания на его вопрос.  
— Лето — мои глаза в последнее время. Ему показалось, что он видел этого человека. Обознался. Однако, — жестко продолжил Хоук, — мне нужно знать, что эта женщина делала в притоне, через который когда-то шел основной оборот лириума, и почему она забежала в тот дом. Скажешь, она проходила мимо и просто обронила медальон? — Хоук вывернул в сторону Плаца. — Так не бывает, Андерс.  
— Она носила его на руке, дважды обмотав цепочку, — пробормотал Андерс. — Присела на диван и уронила. Лето застал ее?  
— Не успел. Его кто-то подрезал, причем так, что пришлось резко заворачивать. Машину занесло. Он потерял минут десять, пытаясь выбраться из грязи. К тому времени в доме никого не было.  
Свернув с дороги, Хоук припарковался возле Плаца. Побарабанив по рулю, он, всматриваясь в идущих по тротуару людей, произнес:  
— Я обещал помочь Лето с его любимой. А вечером замажу чем-нибудь синяк и пойду зарабатывать деньги. Но завтра я вернусь, и мне снова придется задать тебе вопрос про эту женщину. В противном случае я прибегну к другим способам выбивания информации. И ей это повредит гораздо больше, чем твои слова, и даже больше, чем мой интерес к ее особе.  
Хоук проговорил это с ужасающей холодностью и спокойствием, за которыми Андерс практически воочию увидел, что ждет Касс, если район цепей перестанет ее уважать и бояться.  
— Не надо, — тихо попросил он. — Она не заслуживает этого. Ты увидишь. Я скажу, только пообещай, что не причинишь ей вреда.  
Как Крейгу, пронеслось в его голове.  
Хоук кивнул:  
— Обговорим все условия завтра. Не хочу знать ее имя сегодня. Иначе могу не удержаться и пойти вразнос.  
Повернувшись к Андерсу, он протянул к нему руку, уложил ладонь на загривок и подвинул его голову, словно игрушечную, к себе для поцелуя.  
— Ты придешь утром? — прошептал Андерс, когда Хоук на долю мгновения остановился.  
Посмотрев ему в глаза, Хоук взял лицо Андерса в ладони и поцеловал опять — жадно, с языком, не давая Андерсу и шанса на победу в этой схватке. Андерс и не пытался. Он отдался страсти Хоука и растворился в нем, весь исчез. А когда губы Хоука оказались далеко, Андерс очумело пытался вернуться с запредельных высот на землю.  
— Я приду днем. Не уходи никуда.  
На прощание коснувшись пальцев Хоука, едва заметно взяв его за руку, Андерс выпрыгнул из машины и пошагал к Плацу, не оборачиваясь.  
Ему было интересно, смотрит ли Хоук вслед ему, но Андерс боялся, что, повернись он, то бросится к Хоуку и будет просить остаться. Они провели вместе полдня — но как же этого мало.  
В отеле было решительно нечем заняться. Вернувшись в номер, Андерс обнаружил в нем горничную. Ретировавшись, он дошел до балкона в конце коридора, выглянул наружу. На улице принялся вновь накрапывать мелкий дождь, вызывая тупую боль в висках.  
Прикинув, сколько у него денег, и понадеявшись, что Хоук его не кинет с обещанной зарплатой, Андерс махнул на все рукой и решил начать претворять свои мелкие мечты в жизнь уже сейчас: он оделся потеплее, и, спрятавшись от дождя под капюшоном, пошел в книжный магазин. Сегодня он устроит вечер чтения. Дориан одобрил бы и обязательно посоветовал дополнить его бокалом вина или чем-нибудь покрепче и подушистей, но Андерс ограничился уютным креслом и свежей книгой, еще пахнущей типографской краской.  
Он поймал себя на мысли, что просто пытается отвлечься. Он ведь не знает Хоука. Совсем не знает. Но немного представляет, на что тот способен. Вытерпеть боль. Обмануть человека. Убить человека. Что, если он сегодня будет не в карты играть, а искать Кассандру? И совсем не мягкими методами…  
Книга про древних богов, пытающихся выжить в современном мире, сразу же начала навевать тоску. Перескакивая со строчки на строчку, Андерс не осознавал, что читает, и вскоре книгу отложил.  
Что бы на его месте сделал Дориан?  
Да чего себя с ним сравнивать… Дориан заговорил бы Хоука так, что тот пошел бы за ним на край света, забыв о лириуме. Андерсу же придется маневрировать и выторговывать поблажки для Касс. М-да, узнай она о его мыслях, он бы несдобровал.  
Вечером Андерс порывался позвонить Хоуку или хотя бы написать, и даже брал телефон в руки, почти уже решившись потревожить его, но каждый раз отказывался от этой затеи. Наверняка Хоук занят облапошиванием честных и не очень граждан.  
Андерс не жалел их — хорошие люди в казино района цепей не шли. Все игорные заведения в этом месте — испытание для нечистых на руку. Повод пощекотать нервы. Даже если ты играл честно, то можешь ожидать драки или разборки с пистолетами или ножами — так уж заведено, что никто в районе цепей не обучен с достоинством принимать поражение.  
Но чаще всего, конечно, приходили мелкие бизнесмены и отмывали деньги, меняя их на фишки и выигрывая поставленное обратно. Казино не было до этого дела. Им хватало процентов.  
Пожалуй, казино даже нравилось бы Андерсу, если бы эти заведения не были одним из крупнейших пунктов сбыта лириума.  
Отель ему надоел к ночи. Поэтому Андерс, радуясь, что от дождя остались только лужи, пошел к Дориану.  
Правда, удача улыбаться ему перестала, Дориан закрылся в спальне со своим Максом, пообещав выслушать его стенания позднее, и Андерс остался один на один с диваном и Джасом. Джас оказался изрядно зол на его отсутствие.  
Кто ж думал, что котик, живший у помойки, так радовавшийся, когда Андерс его подкармливал, будет той еще скотиной, если взять его домой…  
Ложась спать, Андерс пробормотал, попытавшись погладить Джаса:  
— Пусть мне приснится Гаррет. Только не как в прошлый раз. Я ничего не имею против легкой эротики с небритыми мужчинами…  
Джас, легонько цапнув его за палец, только зашипел и ускакал в другой конец комнаты.  
Но ночь прошла без сновидений.  
Утром, сидя на кухне, Андерс сонно наблюдал за сборами Дориана и смиренно ждущим Максом.  
Дориан, укладывая волосы, одновременно помогал Андерсу разобраться в тонкостях людской психологии.  
— Если он не завалил тебя сразу же, то, очевидно, для него эти отношения представляются чем-то серьезным, — донесся звонкий голос Дориана из ванной.  
— Или он терпелив до ужаса, — буркнул Макс из угла кухни.  
Андерс обернулся к нему:  
— Это ты сейчас только что сказал, что я не очень похож на того, кого хотят завалить с первого взгляда?  
— Что у тебя с самооценкой? — возмутился Дориан, выходя из ванной. — Не слушай его. Макс — тот еще циник.  
— Или он болен, — подтвердил свое реноме Макс.  
— Ну спасибо, — скривился Андерс.  
— Этот детина — и болен? — усомнился Дориан. — Прекращай рушить счастье моего лучшего друга, — приказал он Максу. — Вы слышали, что я сказал. А я никогда не ошибаюсь. Ты для него не просто источник ценной информации. Иначе бы он ее выбил силой, а не начал ухаживания.  
Похоже, Дориан уже не скрывал связь Андерса с преступным миром от Макса. Значит, они сблизились на расстояние вытянутой руки, хотя Дориан предпочитал всех удерживать как можно дальше, примерно на расстоянии его сияния.  
— Да, я больше верю Дориану, — согласился Андерс, надеясь, что Макс не окажется переодетым копом и не посадит его за подпольную клинику. — Это приятнее.  
— Должен же кто-то оттенять его безграничный оптимизм, — проронил Макс.  
Дориан смерил его испытующим взглядом, словно спрашивая, как тот осмелился сказать хоть слово против.  
Обычно на этом моменте все пассии Дориана ломались. Макс только чуть нахмурил брови. Словно напоровшись на стену, Дориан резко отвел глаза. Андерс успел заметить легкое смятение на его лице, но его практически мгновенно сменило беззаботное выражение, будто ничего не произошло.  
— Ну, я пошел, — торопливо засобирался Андерс. — Спасибо за ночлег, советы и все такое. Меня ждет важный день.  
— И кота своего забери! — напутствовал Дориан.  
Андерс сделал вид, что его не слышал.  
Он смутно надеялся, что к его возвращению Хоук уже будет в отеле, но одновременно и опасался этого — ведь ему ясно было сказано сидеть в номере… Впрочем, если бы Хоук пришел и не застал его на месте, то уже бы начал названивать.  
Так и оказалось: в Плаце Андерса никто не ждал.  
Зато, утешил он себя, можно продолжить читать книгу — утром проще отвлечься от бесплодных размышлений.  
Хоук появился спустя пару часов, когда Андерс окончательно извелся в ожидании. Он заскребся ключом в замке, как будто пришел к себе домой. Андерс, отложив книгу, радостно потрусил его встречать. Пожалуй, все дела могут подождать, он успел соскучиться.  
Хоук обнял его за талию, похоже, удивившись напору Андерса. Прикрыв за собой дверь, он привалился к ней спиной. Слов не было — да и не нужно. Обняв его за шею, Андерс притиснулся ближе, еще ближе, чтобы чувствовать складки его жесткой куртки через тонкую вискозу своей кофты.  
— Господи, Андерс, — выдохнул Хоук ему в губы. Его широкая ладонь легла Андерсу между лопаток, вторая спустилась пониже спины.  
— Да? — мурлыкнул Андерс, подтягивая его к себе за отвороты куртки. Чувствовал, что Хоук дуреет от его напора.  
Хоук, коротко посмотрев на него, быстро подхватил его под ягодицы и в несколько шагов оказался у кровати. Сбросив на нее Андерса, Хоук скинул куртку и опустился рядом. Он провел ладонью по щеке Андерса, взял пальцами за подбородок и поцеловал — не так, как у двери, а нежно, наслаждаясь легкими касаниями.  
Андерс поплыл от его ласки.  
Он погладил Хоука по скуле, запустил руку ему в волосы, спустил ниже, за ворот рубашки, чуть царапая шею. Хоук уже переместил ладонь ему на бедро.  
Но, едва Андерсу показалось, что самое время оседлать его, как Хоук, хлопнув его по заднице, откатился и бодро заявил:  
— Сперва дела.  
И рывком сел на кровати.  
Андерс едва не застонал от разочарований. Опять! Хоук опять сделал это. Раззадорил и обломал.  
— Ты болен? — брякнул он, вспомнив утренний разговор.  
Хоук пораженно на него оглянулся.  
— Прости?  
— Да ничего, — Андерс со смущением сдал назад.  
Хоук хмыкнул.  
— Андерс, если тебе нужны результаты анализов, я принесу. Но только после того, как мы закончим разбираться с медальоном. Иначе мы весь день проведем в постели.  
— Тебя поджимает время? — Андерс, подтянув колени к груди, обнял их. Хоук сидел к нему спиной, скрывая лицо, и Андерсу это совсем не нравилось. — Тебе кто-то угрожает?  
— Вроде того, — кивнул Хоук. — И у меня действительно не так уж много времени. Так ты поможешь мне?  
— А что мне еще остается… — вздохнул Андерс.  
Если в районе цепей и было что-то хорошее, то этим, несомненно, являлась Кассандра Пентагаст. Никто не знал, откуда она появилась и что ей было нужно, но все в один голос признавали, что она один из самых важных членов их сообщества. Железный кулак Кассандры сдержал войну между двумя группировками семь лет назад, когда Крейг и Броуди рассорились в пух и прах. Это случилось, когда до Броуди дошло, что Крейг не собирается делиться с ним, своим первейшим помощником, рецептом лириума и уж тем более местонахождением фабрики по его производству. Броуди это вывело из себя. Он порвал все отношения с Крейгом, набрал ребят и приготовился устроить темную своему бывшему боссу.  
Говорят, что он планировал запытать Крейга так, что тот стал бы молить о пощаде, и мало кто сомневался, что так и было бы — мелкая душонка Броуди всегда была охоча до людских страданий. Над головами витало понимание, что разборки не миновать, и Крейг почти не спал, постоянно держась за пистолет.  
Потом на сцене появилась Кассандра, и все выдохнули с облегчением.  
Все знали, что между ней и Броуди состоялся всего один разговор, но никому не было известно, что же она сказала.  
После этого Броуди переключился на махинации с оружием, а Крейг, повеселев, принялся за старое — а именно за лириум, чье производство он свернул на время конфликта.  
Новички считали Касс призраком, которым пугают непосвященных, и для этого были основания. Ее мало кому удавалось увидеть. А те, кто знал ее в лицо, не представляли, где она живет. Ясно было одно: не в районе цепей. Что ей было нужно и почему она разняла Крейга с Броуди? Это тоже осталось загадкой.  
Но самое главное, и эту часть истории Андерс любил больше всего, семь лет назад лириум перестал литься в сторону школ. Раньше он был бичом старшей школы — каждый хотел попробовать запретный наркотик. Это было своего рода испытание: выдержишь или нет. Все верили в миф, что лириум показывает, каков ты на самом деле, и если общепризнанный неудачник не откинется после дозы, то его перестанут забивать — выяснится, что он силен внутри. А футболистам и звездам вроде чирлидерш постоянно надо было что-то кому-то доказать.  
Летальные исходы случались регулярно. Смертность среди школьников росла.  
Но семь лет назад ручеек, утекающий в сторону учебных заведений, исчез.  
Крейг никак это не комментировал, а Броуди и ему подобные радовались: один из источников дохода у Крейга пропал. За это все в один голос благодарили Касс.  
— И в целом, — подвел итог Андерс, — ее все боятся и уважают. Сильные признают только силу. А она — железная леди.  
Хоук кивнул, показывая, что принял его слова к сведению, и задумался, глядя в стену. Он снова уселся на это злополучное кресло, которое Андерс успел возненавидеть. Он устроился напротив Хоука.  
— Какая она? — наконец спросил тот.  
Андерс с готовностью ответил:  
— Красивая. Стройная. Вся из стали. Я бы не хотел, чтобы она проводила со мной воспитательную беседу.  
Хоук опять кивнул. Словно что-то вспомнив, он перевел взгляд на Андерса:  
— Ты говорил, ее мало кто видел. А тебе, полагаю, повезло по какой-то неведомой причине?  
— Очень даже по ведомой, — буркнул Андерс. — Она стала моей первой пациенткой.  
Хоук приподнял бровь.  
— Ты не рассказывал, как оказался подпольным хирургом.  
— Я не люблю это вспоминать, — тихо ответил Андерс.  
Хоук, склонившись вперед, взял его за руку, переплетя с ним пальцы.  
— Но тебе, пожалуй, расскажу, — решил Андерс, глядя на то, как Хоук бережно держит его ладонь.  
Хоук попытался возразить, сказав, что Андерс не обязан делать это прямо сейчас; но Андерс решил, что рано или поздно этот вопрос опять встанет между ними, и лучше отмучиться сейчас.  
— Я был молодым и зеленым, когда приехал сюда поступать в медицинский, и даже не представлял, что дешевый район может оказаться насквозь бандитским, — начал он.  
Город его поразил: большой, людный, не то, что его родной пустынный, похожий на склеп. Родители Андерса никогда не поддерживали его в стремлении стать врачом, и он практически сбежал из отчего дома. Несмотря на то, что он хватался за любую подработку, денег катастрофически не хватало. Он снял самую дешевую квартиру, какую только нашел, и его не слишком испугали улицы с разбитыми фонарями и стенами, измалеванными граффити. Только спустя месяц он осознал, что живет в окружении людей, у которых на лице постоянно синяки, а под одеждой что-то выделяется, будто припрятанное оружие.  
По ночам раздавались выстрелы. Иногда Андерс не замечал лужи крови в лифте и наступал в нее. Он начал бояться и все чаще отпрашивался с работы пораньше, чтобы успеть вернуться домой до темноты.  
К тому времени он проучился три месяца и почти подошел к своей первой сессии.  
Тогда-то в его дверь и забарабанили. Сначала надрывался звонок, потом кто-то явно колотил ногой. Времени было два ночи. Андерс, разом проснувшись, взял с кухни нож и пошел смотреть, кто так бесцеремонно прервал его сон.  
Увидев в «глазок» женщину, держащуюся за лицо, он, поколебавшись, открыл.  
Она представилась Кассандрой и опустила руку. Ее лицо пересекала красная полоса. Пихнув Андерсу в руки пакет с алкоголем, иглой и хирургической нитью, она прошла внутрь и, включив на кухне свет, сказала, чтобы он зашил ей рану, а она не постоит за оплатой его труда.  
— У меня тряслись руки, — Андерс переживал, как будто Касс пришла к нему только вчера. — У меня же из практики было только мытье полов в больнице!.. Она рявкнула, чтобы я немедленно приступал за дело, пока у нее мозги не вытекли через эту царапину.  
Он старался как мог, но шрам у Касс все равно остался на всю жизнь. Однако ее это, похоже, не слишком расстраивало — она даже пошутила с каменным лицом, что никогда не собиралась становиться моделью.  
Провожая ее до двери, Андерс робко спросил, кто ее так и почему она пришла к нему.  
Тогда-то он и узнал, что те, кто обижают Касс, долго не живут, а она знает абсолютно всех в районе цепей, и юный медик не ускользнул от ее взора.  
Все покатилось по наклонной в ту ночь.  
В его квартиру потекли пациенты.  
Андерс чуть с ума не сошел. Он сам учил основы первой помощи и хирургии, значительно обогнав однокурсников. Постепенно он привык, и сердце перестало выпрыгивать из груди каждый раз, когда он слышал звук дверного звонка.  
Ему приносили деньги, но их не хватало на обучение — прежде всего, потому, что бандиты не отличались предусмотрительностью и, в отличие от Касс, не приносили с собой все необходимое.  
Андерс, узнав, где в городе можно купить медикаменты, которые продают только больницам и госпиталям, тратил на них добрую половину всей своей подпольной зарплаты.  
Он начал просыпать и прогуливать пары, но ухитрился продержаться до третьего курса.  
Серьезные неприятности случились, когда ему оставался год до получения диплома.  
Крейг к тому времени, по достоинству оценив таланты Андерса, выкупил для него подвал. Оборудовать его Андерсу пришлось в одиночку, зато Крейг стал крышевать его и присылать только своих парней. Наркоманы больше не скреблись к нему во время ломки, и никому не приходило в голову заявиться, угрожая пистолетом, и потребовать морфина.  
Андерс мечтал, как уедет из этого района, а лучше — города, когда получит диплом. Видимо, он так увлекся этими мыслями, что потерял бдительность.  
В очередной раз нагрянув в пропахшую мочой квартиру нечистого на руку парня, продававшего медикаменты, Андерс обнаружил, что помимо него здесь еще один покупатель. Это не было чем-то новым: парень продавал и героин с метадоном. Но посетитель не был похож на торчка.  
— В общем, — Андерс, краснея, сбивался, — это оказался мой преподаватель с кафедры внутренних болезней, я как раз на его пары ходил, как на работу, он меня дрючил, как мог. И он обернулся, уставившись на меня, а я на него. И все.  
Андерсу захотелось закрыть лицо руками. Вспоминать было стыдно, рассказывать — еще хуже. Его в тот миг как будто поймали на преступлении. Хотя, по большому счету, это и было преступлением.  
Хоук, взяв обе его ладони в свои, поцеловал его пальцы.  
— Он с пристрастием допросил меня, барыга все радостно подтвердил, и я пытался, пытался ему доказать, что я жертва обстоятельств, — зачастил Андерс, — но он даже слушать не хотел. Я потом понял, что он больше всего боялся, что кто-нибудь спросит, что он сам там делал. Что я расскажу кому-то. Полиции доложу. Поэтому он решил действовать первым. Не знаю уж, что он там наговорил остальным преподавателям и руководству… Но его выставили борцом с притонами, а меня посадили перед коллегией преподавателей и начали пугать. В результате сошлись на том, что меня просто выгонят. Так и быть, пожалеют и не сдадут копам! — воскликнул Андерс. — Надо было идти самому в полицию и топить этого старого мудака, — ожесточенно заговорил он. — А я сдался и решил, что мой удел — штопать уголовников.  
Хоук поцеловал его в центр ладони и поднял на него глаза.  
— Ты достоин большего. Обещаю, это не продлится долго, — сказал он. — Ты сможешь восстановиться в любом другом вузе.  
— Не знаю, хочу ли этого, — Андерс прикусил губу. — Поздновато снова ходить в первокурсниках.  
— Не думаю, — мотнул головой Хоук. Его борода щекотала руки. — Спорим, с тобой будет еще десяток медсестер, которые захотели стать врачами на четвертом десятке лет?..  
— Медбратьев ты не упомянул, — фыркнул Андерс. — Спасибо все равно. За то, что выслушал.  
— Спасибо, что рассказал.  
Андерс вытянул из его ладоней одну руку и потер глаза. Его история еще ни разу не звучала. Дориану он не выкладывал все в таком виде — просто принесся к нему с вытаращенными глазами и запричитал, что все кончено, едва не срываясь на плач. А так, плавно, обдуманно, он еще никому ничего не рассказывал. Родители, наверно, до сих пор думают, что он работает интерном где-нибудь в больнице…  
Настроение у него пропало. Одновременно он чувствовал легкость — как будто многолетнее напряжение исчезло.  
— Мне не по себе, — надломлено признался он и побрел к кровати, потирая предплечья.  
За окном уже стемнело. Андерсу стало зябко. Он забрался под одеяло.  
Хоук, помедлив, присоединился к нему, обнял со спины, уютно обернул собой, и Андерс сжался, пытаясь раствориться в его тепле. Поглаживая его по плечу, Хоук поцеловал его в затылок.  
— Не хандри, — попросил он.  
— Легко сказать, — расстроено ответил Андерс.  
Почему никто не предупреждал, что отложенный катарсис приносит не только облегчение, но и озноб, и желание разрыдаться от осознания неудавшейся жизни?  
— Так, — Хоук сел и потрепал его по бедру. — Я знаю, как привести тебя в норму. Вставай.  
Андерс возмущенно замычал. Ему вполне помогали и обнимашки.  
Но у Хоука оказалось иное мнение на этот счет. Он подскочил с кровати, врубил свет и, распахнув шкаф, принялся перебирать одежду Андерса. Вернувшись с рубашкой, он потряс ею.  
— Вставай, — опять потребовал он.  
Андерс нехотя подчинился.  
Хоук рассказывал ему уже по дороге, везя в своей огромной уродливой машине:  
— Я забронировал столик заранее и планировал пригласить тебя в более приятных обстоятельствах. Но…  
Он притормозил возле ресторана в самом центре.  
Андерс знал, как он выглядит изнутри — пробовался как-то на работу официантом. Выяснилось, что в это заведение людей с улицы с нулевыми навыками не берут. Примерно тогда же Андерс узнал, что на официантов, оказывается, тоже учат в колледже.  
Ему стало стыдно во второй раз за последний час — теперь из-за своего не слишком презентабельного вида. Хоук мог бы и предупредить… Сам-то вырядился. Идеально выглаженная белая рубашка, почти не пострадавшая от валяния на кровати, начищенные туфли, даже вместо джинсов брюки из плотного материала! А Андерс и не догадался спросить, куда Хоук собрался таким красивым.  
— Я дурнушка, — убито сказал Андерс, застыв перед дверью ресторана.  
Хоук, положив руку ему на плечо, заставил его посмотреть на себя.  
— Андерс, ты на порядок лучше всех людей в том зале. Сильнее их, храбрее. Добрее, — взгляд Хоука смягчился. — Красивее, сексуальнее, особенно сейчас, с покрасневшим носом, — закончил Хоук.  
Андерс, было воспрянув духом, опять нахмурился:  
— Ты намекаешь на то, что у меня длинный нос?  
Хохотнув, Хоук притянул его к себе и поцеловал в кончик носа, ничуть не стесняясь прохожих.  
— Я прямым текстом говорю, как ты мне нравишься. Какое тебе дело до мнения остальных? — задавил Хоук его возражения в зародыше. — Таких, как ты, не должны волновать суждения золотой молодежи, шикующей на деньги папочек, и жирных боссов с запястным синдромом. Пойдем.  
Андерс послушно вошел за ним в ресторан.  
Вокруг главного зала располагались уютные кабинки-кабинеты, прикрытые занавесками вместо дверей. Хоук снял одну из них. Столик стоял в углу, оставляя немного свободного пространства, и Андерс не мог понять, зачем это было сделано, пока не заиграла живая музыка. Они уже покончили с основным блюдом, когда зазвучала мелодия, напомнившая Андерсу те, под которые танцевали люди в старых фильмах.  
Хоук, заметив интерес Андерса, легко поднялся со своего места и протянул ему ладонь.  
— Потанцуем? — улыбаясь, спросил он.  
— Я не умею, — Андерс не спешил принимать его приглашение.  
— Я тоже. Постараюсь не оттоптать тебе ноги. Давай, — воодушевился Хоук, — просто попробуем!  
Андерс сдался. Подав ладонь Хоуку, он встал. Хоук положил одну руку ему на талию, второй нашел ладонь Андерса и прижал ее к своей груди. Его сердце стучало словно в такт музыке. Приобняв Хоука за шею, Андерс неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу.  
Места было слишком мало, чтобы танцевать по-настоящему, но им его вполне хватило. Хоук сделал шаг назад, и Андерс скопировал его движение, потом влево, обратно, вправо… Хоук держал его ладонь у своего сердца, глядел, не отрываясь, в глаза, наступал на ноги, каждый раз извиняясь, а Андерс неизменно отвечал, что ничего страшного.  
Прошло три песни, и музыканты взяли перерыв.  
Хоук потянулся за поцелуем. Обняв его за шею, Андерс долго не мог отстраниться. Он сжал отвороты пиджака Хоука, сминая их в ладонях. Нежность момента, нежность всего их вечера затопила Андерса с головой, утянула его в самые глубины, из которых ему и не хотелось выбираться. Он не барахтался и не искал возможности вдохнуть воздуха. Он хотел утонуть здесь и сейчас.  
Хоук ласково гладил его по спине, весь отдавшись поцелую. Второй ладонью он мягко стащил резинку с волос Андерса и запустил пальцы в пряди. Может быть, он не уйдет?.. Останется на ночь?.. Андерсу так хотелось этого.  
Но когда им принесли счет, Хоук посмотрел на экран телефона и сказал, что отвезет его в Плац, а сам уедет — их с Лето ожидает большой куш.  
— Больше, чем я? — хитро спросил Андерс, пряча за интонациями промелькнувшую грусть — об ответе он догадывался.  
А Хоук его удивил:  
— Ничто не может быть больше тебя. Но если я сегодня кину хозяина казино, то путь мне в район цепей будет заказан. Эти ребята очень обидчивые.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Андерс. — Я буду думать всю ночь о тебе.  
Он не знал, услышал Хоук последнюю фразу или нет — он договаривал ее ему в спину.  
Но что-то подсказывало, что Хоук не мог ее пропустить.


	8. 8

Хоук его не обманул: вернулся утром. Андерс к тому времени уже проснулся, но продолжал нежиться в постели. Часы показывали десять, когда Хоук повернул ключ в замке.  
— Не вставай, — он лениво глянул на Андерса.  
Спустив под кровать книгу, Андерс приподнялся на локтях.  
— У тебя кровь! Опять!  
Хоук коснулся лица, стирая с щеки алые капли.  
— Не моя. Жди меня, — строго приказал он, увидев, что Андерс хочет встать. — Я не спал всю ночь, и если ты будешь мельтешить перед глазами, то я разозлюсь.  
Хоук ушел в ванную.  
Андерсу снова пришлось напомнить себе, что Хоук далеко не безобидное увлечение. Он постоянно забывает, что в их первую встречу Хоук хотел «поговорить» с Крейгом, находящимся при смерти, и в подвал он спустился с пулей в плече… Каждую ночь Хоук обманывает людей, и его не трогают — это может означать лишь одно: район цепей считается с ним, потому что Хоук может постоять за себя.  
Он убил Крейга или нет?  
Андерс старался не думать об этом, но когда вспоминал, то сомнений в вине Хоука почти не было.  
Свернувшись под одеялом, Андерс прикусил губу.  
Он за все эти годы ни разу не связывался с бандитами. А теперь, когда свобода от преступного мира так близка, он по уши вляпался в отношения с Хоуком. Который еще и изводит его, недотрога…  
Из ванной Хоук вышел значительно повеселевшим, с мокрыми волосами и практически голым. Андерс, едва не открыв рот от удивления, уставился на него. Бинтов на Хоуке не было, на рану он наложил несколько слоев марли и ваты и прилепил их широким белым пластырем. Так и быть, эту инициативу можно простить… Кинув одежду на кресло, Хоук беззастенчиво прошел к кровати, красуясь одним только нижним бельем, и с размаху повалился на простыни, прикрыв глаза.  
— С кем ты повздорил? — мягко спросил Андерс, невесомо касаясь лица Хоука кончиками пальцев. Крови больше не было. Но брызги, которые он видел, пока Хоук не смыл их, четко говорили, что Хоук вспорол кому-то горло.  
— Я просто защищался. Почему-то людям не нравится, когда их обыгрывают… — пробормотал Хоук. — Эта партия была бесконечной. А потом нам с Лето еще и темную устроили в подворотне, хотя уже светало…  
Андерс склонился к нему, оставив легкий поцелуй в уголке губ.  
Хоук его будоражил. Разлегся тут голым… Вниз поджарого живота уходила темная дорожка волос, прячась под черными боксерами. Дорогие. Так и напрашиваются на то, чтобы подцепить их зубами и стащить.  
— Тебе досталось? — сочувственно спросил Андерс, радуясь, что Хоук лежит с закрытыми глазами и не видит, как Андерс пускает на него слюни.  
— Нет. Лето был начеку. Как и всегда. Мои вторые глаза.  
Андерс скрыл ревность. Неважно, друзья они или нет… Но пока Лето проводит с Хоуком почти двадцать четыре часа в сутки, Андерс будет видеть в нем угрозу.  
— Просто устал, — закончил Хоук. — Все мышцы гудят.  
— Возможно, я мог бы помочь тебе расслабиться, — не удержался Андерс.  
— Массаж был бы кстати, — мгновенно обломал все его планы Хоук и перекатился на живот.  
Уложив руки под голову, он счастливо улыбнулся.  
Нет, ну что за нахал?  
Впрочем, это лучше, чем ничего.  
Андерс сел на колени рядом с Хоуком и провел ладонью по его спине — от шеи до линии боксеров. На его коже поблескивали капли воды после душа. Хоук пошевелил плечами, приоткрыл один глаз и капризно произнес:  
— Хватит гладить.  
— Ах, значит, так…  
Еще минуту назад Андерс, затолкнув все вопли своего либидо подальше, планировал просто размять плечи Хоука и оставить его отсыпаться. Но раз тот такой требовательный, то Андерс не станет отказываться от мимолетного удовольствия.  
Он забрался на Хоука верхом, устроившись у него на ягодицах. Качнувшись на его идеальной мягкой заднице, Андерс почувствовал прилив воодушевления. Конечно, в хороших фильмах в таких обстоятельствах используют масло и нежные поглаживания, но Андерс, к сожалению, проходил курсы массажа и знает, как именно нужно разминать напряженные мышцы. Он начал с шеи — потер вдоль позвонков большими пальцами, разогрел кожу. Потом приступил к плечам. Профессионал он, в конце концов, или нет?  
Убеждая себя в том, что он великолепный специалист, Андерс мял плечи и спину Хоука, стараясь не думать о том, что тот, горячий, чистый, лежит под ним почти голым. Возбуждение поселилось в паху так, как будто всегда тут было, и словно момент для него самый подходящий.  
Кожа Хоука покраснела от интенсивных движений. Андерс сбавил темп. Хоук, глубоко вздохнув, чуть завозился, поведя бедрами, и Андерс крепче сжал их своими коленями. Похоже, у Хоука тоже встала проблема…  
Андерс, коварно ухмыльнувшись себе под нос, провел по бокам Хоука мягко, уже просто лаская. Хоук в ответ коротко выдохнул, словно мурлыкнул. Он окончательно расслабился, растекся по кровати, спрятав лицо в изгибе локтя. Скользнув ладонями ниже, Андерс забрался кончиками пальцев под резинку его трусов, но тут же вернул ладони обратно на ребра, дразнясь.  
Хоук вздрогнул. Потянувшись вперед, Андерс запустил одну руку Хоуку в волосы, легонько массируя затылок. Упершись второй ладонью в постель, Андерс чуть изогнулся, касаясь пахом ягодиц Хоука, показывая свое возбуждение. Член, тяжелый и твердый, давно уже ждал этого.  
Что-то промычав, Хоук повернул голову в сторону, и… до Андерса наконец дошло, что тот отрубился и спит, приоткрыв рот.  
Пока он тут строит планы, Хоук просто дрыхнет.  
Поставив себе диагноз «сомнофилия», Андерс тихо слез с Хоука и на цыпочках прокрался в ванную. Он прикрыл за собой дверь и прижался к холодному кафелю стены разгоряченным лбом.  
Ладно. Хоуку действительно требуется отдых. Последние дни он проводит с Андерсом, а по ночам торчит в казино. Странно, что он раньше еще не свалился. Пусть спит.  
Андерс сел на край джакузи. Желание гулко отдавалось в голове, как удары в колокол.  
А, шло бы оно все…  
Андерс спустил трусы на лодыжки и взял в руку член. Не привыкать. В последнее время его личная жизнь похожа на ад с раем — в том печальном смысле, что ее тоже не существует. Но, имея под боком несговорчивого Хоука, обращаться к помощи руки обидно вдвойне. Он представил, что это Хоук сидит перед ним на коленях и берет в рот. Но сначала просит: Андерс, раздвинь ножки…  
Да, ножки, нервно хихикнул про себя Андерс. Огромные такие ножищи…  
Он отвлекся, чисто механически полируя член ладонью. Нет, Хоук так не скажет. Он просто возьмет и разведет его ноги сам, навалится сверху, шумно, по-звериному дыша в ухо, и войдет в одно движение, стиснув крепкими пальцами бедра, чтобы остались синяки… Андерс сжал другой рукой сосок, как это сделал бы Хоук, а потом провел по груди вверх, по шее — Хоук обязательно бы на мгновение обхватил ее пальцами, напоминая, кто здесь главный, — и прикусил руку, пряча стон.  
В комнату он вернулся с раскрасневшимися щеками. Хоук спал, повернувшись к нему спиной. На Андерса тоже навалилась сонливость. Он лег, обнимая Хоука, прижался к нему пахом.  
Коснувшись губами выступающего позвонка у основания шеи Хоука, Андерс подумал: а ведь это действительно мог быть ты. Мог бы сейчас взять и трахнуть. Почему ждешь? Неужели настолько приличный?  
Андерс обнял его за талию, скользнул ладонью ниже, провел по паху… Не все тут мягко. Но, воззвав к остаткам совести, Андерс вернул руку обратно. Может быть, для Хоука это действительно серьезно, и поэтому он не торопится. Ради него Андерс может подождать.  
Он не спал, просто лежал рядом, наслаждаясь близостью.  
Через какое-то время у Хоука зазвонил телефон. Надоедливая трель раздавалась из кармана пиджака, брошенного на спинку кресла. Андерс завозился, но Хоук, встрепенувшись, хрипло бормотнул:  
— Лежи, — и торопливо потрусил к креслу.  
Андерс, щурясь, следил за ним. Хоук вытащил мобильный, глянул на экран и, чтобы приглушить звук, прижал телефон к груди.  
— Лето, — пояснил он и быстро скрылся в ванной.  
Андерс опустил голову на подушку.  
Воду Хоук не включил, видимо, решив, что говорит достаточно тихо, чтобы его не было слышно.  
Андерс боролся с собой около минуты. Поведение Хоука затронуло в нем струну, завибрировавшую недоверием… Он сбросил одеяло и беззвучно подкрался к ванной.  
— Ты же знаешь, — услышал он, приложив ухо к двери. — Я не могу сейчас вернуться. Работа. Да… Я же для нас стараюсь. Ну не плачь… Я скоро вернусь. И куплю тебе тот браслетик, помнишь? Я видел, как ты на него смотрела. Пожалуйста, успокойся. Ты терзаешь мне душу.  
Андерс, обмерев, слушал тихие увещевания Хоука. Галантный мудак. Так вот почему он не спешил трахаться. Где-то его ждала жена. Или невеста. Без разницы. У него кто-то был.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Андерс рванул обратно к кровати, лег на живот и уткнулся горящим лицом в подушку. Он едва успел: Хоук вышел из ванной, кидая телефон в груду своей одежды.  
Он прошел к постели, лег, собственнически положил ладонь Андерсу на поясницу. Его рука жгла, словно раскаленным железо. Сделав вид, что переворачивается, Андерс сбросил ее с себя. Хоук, похоже, ничего не заметил.  
— Кто тебе звонил? — голос прозвучал глухо из-за того, что Андерс старался прятать лицо, пусть даже он лежал к Хоуку спиной.  
— Лето, — равнодушно ответил Хоук. — Он уже неделю злится, что я с тобой столько времени провожу.  
— Уу…  
Главное, не начать шмыгать носом. Тогда Хоук точно все поймет. А Андерс не собирается давать ему возможность увидеть свою боль. Он чувствовал себя преданным. Он ведь всерьез рассчитывал, что они будут вместе долго… Ему казалось, что это не просто мимолетная интрижка. И когда он разрешил себе подумать, что Хоук не кинет его после того, как вытрясет всю необходимую ему информацию, когда Андерс только позволил себе ощутить безграничное счастье, этот черт бородатый опрокинул его и разбил, как какую-нибудь гребанную вазу. Чайный сервиз. Тысячи осколков тонкого фарфора.  
Андерс сам не понял, как смог взять себя в руки. Он отказался завтракать с Хоуком, соврав, что ждет Дориана.  
— Конечно, ты можешь остаться… — протянул Андерс.  
— Нет, — мгновенно предсказуемо открестился Хоук. — Мне с ним общения на полгода вперед хватило. Я зайду вечером.  
Андерс кивнул.  
Хоук притянул его к себе, целуя на прощание.  
Почему, почему с ним так?.. Даже зная, что Хоук обманывает и его, и какую-то любящую его девушку, Андерс все равно не мог не наслаждаться поцелуем. Хоук выпил из него всю душу, привязал к себе и заставил желать. Видимо, это его отработанная схема: влюбить в себя, подержать на расстоянии, чтобы жертва изнывала от нетерпения, а потом позволить приблизиться. И когда человек запредельно счастлив, из него веревки можно вить, совсем не напрягаясь…  
А, чего уже терять!.. Андерс, прильнув к Хоуку теснее, вжал его в стену, вбил колено между ног, проехался членом по бедру, но возбуждение не пришло. Будто отрезало все эмоции, кроме одной — истерического крика, стучащего в голове: «Предатель! Предатель!» Сцапав Хоука за пах, Андерс отстранился от него, словно прыгнув со скалы.  
— Уходи, — тяжело сказал он.  
Хоук ухмыльнулся, неправильно поняв истинную причину просьбы Андерса.  
Дверь за ним закрылась.  
Дурак!.. Рассказал ему историю своей жизни, раскрыл душу, а он…  
Тело было каменным. Андерс чисто механически собирал вещи. Он успел за эти дни развесить все свои нехитрые пожитки по вешалкам, думая, что не скоро придется их убирать, но теперь злился на свое желание стабильности — пожалуйста, получи и радуйся. Он кое-как утрамбовал одежду в сумку, обчистил все шкафчики в ванной, которые девушки, убирающие комнату, каждый день заполняли новыми крошечными флакончиками шампуней и пакетиками с мылом.  
Мысленно подсчитав, сколько у него осталось денег, Андерс подумал, что хоть здесь он почти в шоколаде: ему хватит и на билет, и на квартиру до того момента, как он найдет работу. Ему может улыбнуться удача, и он будет готовить кофе, а не таскать подносы…  
Это решение — просто сбежать — пришло само собой, Андерс даже не раздумывал. Город не припас для него подарков, на его улице еще ни разу из кранов не начинало течь вино, и рассчитывать, что что-то изменится, глупо. Ему в последний раз указали на его место, растоптав и разбив вдребезги, и стоит воспринять это как знак судьбы — пора что-то менять. Начинать новую эру, обновляться… В противном случае он так и будет сидеть на одном месте, ожидая, что кто-то изменит его жизнь за него.  
Андерс решил позвонить Дориану, когда будет уже далеко. Иначе тот его заговорит, надавит на не такое уж и твердое решение Андерса, загасит сиюминутные озарения, и Андерс никуда не уедет.  
К тому же… Кажется, Дориан сжился с Джасом, и кот его до сих пор не искусал до полусмерти. В крайнем случае, Макс достаточно ответственный, чтобы проследить за животиной — в этом у Андерса сомнений не было.  
На улице опять зарядил серый дождь, а над крышами домов повис густой белый туман. Все разом стало призрачным, почти сказочным, но городу всегда недоставало очарования, чтобы найти для него подходящий красивый эпитет. Андерс надел поверх футболку рубашку, на нее натянул ветровку. Представляя, как сокрушается Дориан и требует отдать его обувь назад, Андерс напялил носки, а на них — мокасины.  
Жалкий и глупый видок. Он почти развеселился.  
Только уже оказавшись на улице, Андерс подумал, что мог бы оставить Хоуку гневную записку. Впрочем, он всегда может отправить ему сообщение, прежде чем поменять номера.  
Андерс зашел на автостанцию за билетом. Куда ехать, он так и не решил, поэтому просто выбрал самый ближайший рейс, на который успеет. Автобус отходил с другого вокзала, и Андерс поспешил к нему. Лужи от его шагов разлетались брызгами, мокасины промокли вместе с носками. Ливень разбушевался, и стихия словно пыталась смыть этот город вместе со всеми его обитателями.  
Ежась, Андерс тащил сумку, начавшую казаться чересчур тяжелой.  
Автобус задерживался — видимо, дороги размокли, кто-нибудь столкнулся с другой машиной, и повсюду заторы…  
Ему не досталось места под козырьком, поэтому Андерс стучал зубами, осознавая, что еще немного, и он промокнет до того, что заработает воспаление легких.  
Сколько ему придется пробыть в пути? Часов девять, не меньше. Учитывая погоду — все двенадцать. Стоянки рядом с закусочными, конечно, будут, но, по опыту Андерса, горячей еды в них не сыщешь.  
Значит, все так и закончится.  
Он приехал сюда, полный надежд и самоуверенности, в пух и прах разругавшись с родителями. Мама звонила всего четыре раза за все его пребывание здесь, и в последние три года от нее не было ни слуху, ни духу. Она всегда говорила, что Андерсу чего-то не хватает. Видимо, привязанности к ней. Любви к близким людям. Кому он раздарил свое хорошее отношение?.. Незнакомым бандитам, попавшим в беду. Мама была права: с ним что-то не так.  
Кассандра.  
Вот черт.  
Он сдал ее со всеми потрохами и сбегает.  
Да, вот это, пожалуй, неловко. Вряд ли Хоук ее сможет разыскать — Касс видят только те, с кем она желает встретиться. Но… Совесть заныла.  
Автобуса все не было. Андерс трясся от холода, зубы стучали друг о друга. Вместе с физическим дискомфортом приходило глухое раздражение.  
Хоук ему сильно задолжал. Для начала — оклеветав его, лишив насиженного места, вынудив сражаться с Броуди и полицией… Да и то, что Андерсу теперь ни в коем случае нельзя попадаться для проверки отпечатков пальцев — тоже вина Хоука.  
Андерс, перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу, накручивал себя. В конце концов, гнев — очень согревающее чувство, и тот, кто говорит, что греет только надежда и любовь, никогда не испытывал обжигающей ярости.  
«Если автобус не подойдет через десять минут, я возвращаюсь, звоню Хоуку, требую свои деньги и долго, со вкусом посылаю его ко всем чертям в качестве моральной компенсации», — решил Андерс.  
Автобус подкатил через семь.  
Дожидаясь, пока заберутся внутрь те, кто пришел на остановку раньше него, Андерс стискивал ручку дорожной сумки. У него заболело плечо. Последний человек запрыгнул на подножку. Развернувшись, Андерс пошел прочь.  
Он почти не удивился, заметив, как из-за угла ненавязчиво выглянула серебристая машина-пуля, почти смешавшаяся по цвету с опустившимся влажным туманом. Прошагав к ней, Андерс склонился к пробитому пулей стеклу с водительской стороны и постучал по нему двумя пальцами.  
Лето опустил окно.  
— Все-таки не уехал, — констатировал он.  
— Проницательно, — одобрил Андерс. — Подбросишь?  
Лето в ответ лишь демонстративно щелкнул кнопкой, разблокировав двери.  
Андерс торопливо обежал машину спереди и забрался в ее теплое нутро. Закинув мокрую сумку на заднее сиденье под полный ненависти взгляд Лето, Андерс по максимуму отодвинул кресло назад и вытянул ноги. Маловата машинка. Только для таких тростинок, как Лето, и подходит.  
— Накрути печку, — попросил Андерс. — Ужасно замерз.  
— Могу представить.  
Рука Лето дрогнула, словно он из вредности хотел включить кондиционер, но он все-таки сжалился и щелкнул кнопкой, включая подогрев сиденья Андерса.  
— Куда тебя везти? — спросил он.  
Андерс пожал плечами.  
— А ты куда бы посоветовал?  
Лето искоса глянул на него. Его ладони расслаблено лежали на руле, но Андерс по повисшей в машине атмосфере понял, что тот тяготится проявленной добротой и мечтает поскорее от Андерса избавиться.  
— Я бы посоветовал догнать тот автобус и исчезнуть навсегда, — любезно произнес Лето. — Но раз уж ты струсил…  
— Я не струсил, я передумал.  
— Струсил… Тогда возвращайся в Плац. Прятаться в этом городе от Хоука — все равно, что раззадоривать его. Ты знаешь, — Лето не торопился ехать, — многим бульдогам не интересна добыча. Их интересует только погоня. Они играют с жертвой, запугивают ее до полусмерти, а потом радостно лают — смотри, я загнал ее в угол…  
Андерс захотел спросить, давно ли Лето проходил проверку у психиатра, но сдержался.  
— Могу то же сказать о кошках, — вместо этого ровно ответил он. — И Хоук всегда вызывал у меня ассоциации с тигром. Ты хочешь сказать, что как только я перестану своевольничать, он сразу же потеряет ко мне интерес?  
— Я хочу сказать, что ты отвлекаешь его, — процедил Лето, — и больше ничего. Значит, в Плац?  
— Мне все равно, — пригорюнился Андерс.  
Лето его путал, вызывал одно только недоумение, но злости Андерс не чувствовал. Этого человека не изменить. Он упрям — упрям так же, как Андерс, и так же, как он, твердолоб, когда дело касается принципов. Лето вбил себе в голову, что Андерс — угроза, и не мог отступиться от этого столпа.  
— Почему ты хотел сбежать? — Лето тронулся с места. Машина, несмотря на повреждения, ехала безукоризненно. Разве что из-за дыр в стеклах в салоне стало чересчур шумно.  
— Кое-что случилось, — туманно ответил Андерс.  
Не признаваться же, что Хоук его так долго очаровывал, а потом начал сюсюкаться с какой-то бабенкой, которая хотела браслет.  
— Хватит мямлить, — отрубил Лето. — Говори.  
Андерс неожиданно понял, почему тот желает докопаться до сути. Лето дорожит Хоуком. Он не заметил в том ни единого изменения, ничто в Хоуке не сигнализировало о разладе в отношениях. И Андерс стал первым и главным подозреваемым в этом деле. Лето оберегал своего друга от расстройства.  
Кто бы Андерса так поберег…  
— Спалился он, — нехотя буркнул Андерс. — С девчонкой своей болтал по телефону, думая, что я не услышу.  
Лето притормозил на светофоре. Дворники мерно работали, но лобовое стекло все равно перманентно оставалось мутным.  
— С какой девчонкой? — озадаченно переспросил Лето.  
— А мне откуда знать, — огрызнулся Андерс. — Все мел хвостом и обещал скоро вернуться. Вы сюда прибыли, чтобы отхватить побольше денег и разойтись по домам?  
Лето ему не ответил, только улыбнулся уголком губ.  
— В следующий раз не делай выводы сам. Попроси кого-нибудь помочь тебе, — услужливо заявил Лето. Насмешка в его голосе была настолько осязаемой, что подлый укол от нее Андерс ощутил как наяву.  
— Пошел ты… Ты за мной следил? Как ты оказался на вокзале?  
— Не за тобой. Но когда Хоук позвонил и пожаловался, что ты променял его на павлина, а павлин явно не собирался покидать гнездо, то мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как провести небольшое расследование. А выследить тебя — проще простого.  
Андерс нахмурился.  
— Это ты про Дориана так говоришь? — возмутился он. — Какого черта, Лето? Он-то здесь при чем?  
Припарковавшись возле Плаца, Лето заглушил мотор.  
— Ты думаешь только о себе, — безапелляционно произнес он. — Постоянно. Неужели ты полагаешь, что Броуди и все, кто считают тебя новым владельцем лириума, так скоро успокоятся? Неужели ты думаешь, что так хорошо путаешь следы? Они придут за дорогими тебе людьми, Андерс, если почувствуют, что пришло время наступать.  
Лето уставился на него, не моргая. Его глаза показались огромными.  
— Ты… охраняешь? — поразился Андерс.  
— Скорее, присматриваю, — равнодушно уточнил Лето. — Как только лириум снова появится на рынке, перетрясут всех. Запомни это, Андерс, и не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.  
— А…  
— Разговор окончен, — жестко отрезал Лето. — Надеюсь, больше не увидимся.  
Андерс, молча взяв свою сумку, опять вышел под дождь.  
А он-то думал, что глупо чувствовал себя утром.  
Нет, вот сейчас он действительно вобрал в себя все глубины людской тупости. Лето изящно опустил его, открыв глаза. Раньше надо было думать — когда он беззаботно бегал к Дориану, ища в его квартире защиты и заботы. Сказать ему, что ли, чтобы готовился переезжать… Впрочем, голос Дориана отчетливо зазвучал у него в голове: радость моя, даже не рассчитывай, что я съеду из этого жилища богов, где я найду такой же дизайн…  
Нет, Дориан точно бы выдал что-нибудь поумнее.  
Сокрушаясь, Андерс окончательно сник. Он угрюмо зашел в свой номер, бросил сумку в угол и лишь тогда поднял голову, чтобы увидеть перед собой Хоука.  
Тот ждал, сидя на краю кровати и сцепив руки в замок перед собой. От одного его вида Андерс испытал все эмоции школьника, которого ждет расправа за сокрытие дневника с «неудами».  
— Можно я хотя бы переоденусь в сухое? — обреченно спросил он.  
Хоук едва заметно дернул плечами — словно говоря, что ему все равно.  
Андерсу перехотелось откладывать разговор.  
— Почему ты хотел сбежать? — Хоук слово в слово повторил вопрос Лето, и Андерс невольно поежился. — Еще утром все было нормально. Ты разыгрывал комедию, чтобы я ничего не заподозрил? — Андерс захотел вставить слово, но Хоук легко прервал его, подняв руку. — Если ты хочешь прекратить все, просто скажи. И под «все» я имею в виду все, что тебе будет угодно.  
Андерс смело посмотрел на него, выпрямившись.  
— «Все» — это твое воркование с кем-то по телефону, — с вызовом произнес он. — Я слышал утром, как ты говорил с ней. И я не собираюсь обманывать какую-то девушку. Она-то и не подозревает, что ты устраиваешь себе выходные с мужиками, да?  
Смятение Хоука поначалу тоже показалось отражением того выражения, которое было на лице Лето, но оно все не пропадало, и Андерс перестал их сравнивать.  
— Я говорил с Бетани, — сказал Хоук так, будто это все объясняло.  
— О, теперь я знаю имя моей конкурентки.  
— Это моя сестра, — мягко сказал Хоук.  
— Что еще расскажешь? — Андерс не мог понять, врет Хоук или нет. И, не сдерживаясь, он вылил на него все, что думал: — Как я могу тебе верить, если ты разводишь людей каждую ночь? Ты мошенник! Однажды ты уже разыграл искренность, и я поверил, но теперь все сложилось. Эта девушка, которая ждет тебя, — в горле встал ком, — ты хочешь ее, а не меня. Я бы помог тебе и так. Незачем было играть на моих чувствах.  
А еще ты убил человека, который ко мне неплохо относился, пронеслось в голове у Андерса.  
— Андерс, — Хоук поднялся с кровати и приблизился к нему. Он попытался взять Андерса за руки, но тот отдернул ладони и отшатнулся. — Я никогда не играл на твоих чувствах.  
— С таким же лицом ты говоришь, что не жульничаешь? — отчаянно спросил Андерс, безуспешно пытаясь задавить подступившее желание кричать. Желание ударить Хоука, лишь бы не проникнуться его словами и не поверить.  
Хоук застыл перед ним — открытый, немного виноватый. Пришлось напомнить себе, что все аферисты выглядят именно так, когда вскрывается их ложь. Но бесконечное сожаление в глазах Хоука, во всей его позе заставляло Андерса сомневаться.  
— Я не должен был увлекаться тобой, — отчетливо произнес Хоук. — Это мешает делу. Но раз я не смог удержаться в стороне и потерять тебя, то хочу, чтобы все было правильно. Извини, — криво ухмыльнулся Хоук, — я люблю старомодно ухаживать.  
Андерсу вспомнилось все — их ужины и завтраки, ресторан, танец, медленные поцелуи… В его жизни было мало романтики, но он ее ценил. И то, как вел себя Хоук, делало его счастливым.  
— Я все равно не могу тебе поверить, — Андерс отвел взгляд.  
Хоук полез в карман.  
Андерс напрягся, испугавшись, что тот, не сумев убедить его, решит достать пистолет, но Хоук вытащил бумажник из черной кожи. Открыв его, он с усилием пропихнул пальцы в узкий карман.  
— Вот, посмотри. Андерс, — строго позвал Хоук, — посмотри. Это Бетани и мама. А это я. Узнаешь?  
С маленького черно-белого фото смотрели трое человек — женщина с кругами под глазами, но мягкой улыбкой, девочка лет тринадцати с челкой и задором, видным даже с поблекшего изображения, и юный Хоук — лет восемнадцать, не больше. Серьезный. Уже тогда подававший себя так, словно он — хозяин жизни.  
— Может, ты это специально приготовил и меня обманываешь, — пробормотал Андерс.  
Он сказал это просто потому, что должен был продолжить еще немного, для виду, оказывать сопротивление. Но девочка на фотографии была неуловимо похожа на Хоука, как может быть похожа только сестра. Андерс не сомневался, что ее глаза того же рыже-карего оттенка, что и глаза Хоука.  
Хоук, похоже, смекнул, что обида Андерса тает. Он аккуратно убрал фотографию обратно в бумажник, бросил его точным движением в кресло и притянул Андерса к себе. Тот не сопротивлялся — позволил обвить себя руками.  
Андерс осознал, что его до сих пор знобит. Он спрятался в тепле Хоука.  
На фотографии точно его сестра, а звонить ему мог кто угодно.  
А реакция Лето могла быть заранее отрепетированной — ведь они два обманщика, работающие в паре. Самые великие аферы совершаются лишь при условии, что у мошенника есть партнер, который, на первый взгляд, совсем ни при чем.  
Но Андерс за сегодня уже превысил лимит глупостей. Если он сейчас оттолкнет Хоука, обругав его, то покажет себя совершенно невыносимым идиотом. Проще поверить и расслабиться.  
Он потерял счет времени. Очнулся лишь когда Хоук приложил ладонь к его лбу и озадаченно сказал, что он слишком горячий.  
Андерс и сам понял, что у него температура. Неудачник года — попытаться сбежать, постоять под дождем и тут же заболеть. Бурча и не слушая Хоука, он забрался в обжигающий душ, пытаясь согреться, прекрасно зная, что лишь ухудшает этим ситуацию.  
Остаток дня Андерс провел в кровати, ноя и требуя то почитать, то оставить его в покое. Он отыгрывался за все моменты, когда Хоук заставлял его грустить, рассудив, что больному человеку можно простить все.  
Кажется, Хоук тоже так считал, потому что сносил все его капризы безропотно, даже с готовностью согласившись сделать массаж ног.  
Но к ночи он все равно ушел.  
Самое ужасное, Андерс так и не решил, верить ему или нет. И при отсутствии веры он, как ни сражался с собой и как ни доказывал, что это не имеет никакой логики, все равно _доверял_. Он не спрашивал, что случится, если Хоук пропустит хоть день и не появится в казино. Может, все решат, что он умер, и начнут делить его место? Но до него никто не звался негласным главным шулером. Так почему Хоук так держится за свое ремесло?..  
Ответов не было. Андерс хандрил.  
Он свалился с простудой на целую неделю. К нему приходил Дориан, нацепив на рот и нос маску, притаскивал Макса — тот неприкаянно мялся у окна. Как-то раз забрел даже Лето, видимо, и сам не поняв, как его сюда занесло.  
Когда простуда все-таки отступила, и Андерс полдня прогулял с Хоуком по городу, восполняя недостаток кислорода и возвращая нормальный цвет лица, он понял, что раз остается, то должен идти до конца.  
— Я помогу тебе, — сказал Андерс. — Ты не сможешь найти Кассандру самостоятельно.  
— Да, я уже понял, что она неуловимая особа, пока ты болел, — поморщился Хоук. — Где мне ее караулить?  
— Так не выйдет, — помотал головой Андерс. — Я поговорю с кем надо, оставлю ей сообщения… Со мной на контакт она пойдет.  
Хоук понял, куда он клонит, и жестко произнес:  
— Нет. В районе цепей тебе делать нечего.  
Они остановились возле парапета на набережной. Последние лучи солнца этой осени золотили волны. Облокотившись на парапет, Хоук посмотрел на него.  
— Ты красивый, — неожиданно выдал он.  
Андерс, осунувшийся после болезни, нервно убрал за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь.  
— Да ладно, — смутился он. Опомнившись, он вскинулся: — Не заговаривай мне зубы. Не надо за меня трястись. Я прожил там пять лет. Как-нибудь справлюсь. К тому же я буду с тобой, — он коснулся локтя Хоука.  
Хоук исподлобья посмотрел на него.  
— У тебя нет вариантов, — заявил Андерс. — Либо соглашаешься принять мою помощь, либо остаешься с носом. Мне тоже это далось нелегко! — выпалил Андерс. — Мне, знаешь ли, как-то не по душе знать, что мой парень — будущий наркобарон. Черт, — расстроился Андерс, — вслух звучит еще ужасней, чем в голове.  
Хоук притянул его к себе за шею и поцеловал в макушку.  
— Может, я буду разводить на фабрике лириума котят. Ты же не знаешь наверняка. Я подумаю над твоими словами, Андерс.  
…Очевидно, Хоуку очень хотелось добраться до Кассандры, потому что на следующий день он потащил Андерса выбирать костюм, в котором они отправятся по казино района цепей.  
Как и в вопросе с доверием и верой, Андерс не смог понять, рад он этому или нет.


	9. 9

Он сделал все так, как его учили. Крейг опасался, что однажды потеряет своего Хирурга, Кассандра отчего-то берегла его и давала указания, как найти ее в случае беды, да и Карвер поделился парой секретов. Хоук ходил с ним рядом, почти сталкиваясь плечами, несмотря на то, что днем улицы были пустынны, и только редкие жители, пугающиеся даже их, отходили на другую сторону.   
Да, Андерс понимал их. Он прожил здесь достаточно, чтобы чуять, у кого под курткой есть пистолет, а кто может ударить заточкой. И пусть даже игры уголовников и криминальных авторитетов не касались обычных людей, от страха не избавиться. Это заложено на генетическом уровне — чуять опасность и избегать ее.   
Андерс опустил письмо в ящик до востребования, не прикрепив к нему марку. Ему нужно оставлять маячки везде, зашифрованные, но достаточно ясные, чтобы Касс поняла. Он нарисовал на конверте отпечаток кошачьей лапы и, недолго думая, ухмылку и бороду под ней.  
Хоук скептически изогнул бровь, но отзываться о его художественных способностях не стал.  
Все еще подрагивая от воспоминаний, Андерс поднялся в свою старую квартиру. Умом он понимал, что Броуди не станет его караулить. Тем более что его парни точно уже проинформировали, что Андерс пришел не один. Да и в предыдущую встречу было понятно, что его прикрывают два афериста… Андерс попробовал вставить ключ в замок, но без толку: хозяин сменил личинку, сдав квартиру новому постояльцу. Что ж, с вещами Андерс попрощался давным-давно. Жаль, конечно, но Хоук подарил ему костюм — красивый, щегольский, в котором Андерсу постоянно было жарко. Он потел от одного осознания, что носит такую дорогую и стильную вещь.   
Но сейчас, дрожа на пронизывающем ветру, он жалел, что не догадался купить новую куртку — скоро станет еще холоднее.  
— Я сделал все, что мог, — объявил Андерс через три дня. Ответа не было ни на одну его записку. Вечно трясущийся бомж, с которым толковал Андерс в первый день, лишь мотал головой — никаких вестей от Кассандры. Может быть, она уже перебралась подальше от района цепей. — Теперь осталось только ждать.   
Хоук нахмурился.   
Они опять стояли на набережной, наблюдая за волнами. Их скует льдом через месяц-другой, но пока темные тяжелые массы налетали друг на друга, разбивались в дребезги и опять собирались в единое целое. Хоук зачарованно наблюдал за этим процессом. Он прикусил губу — ему до сих пор претила мысль тащить Андерса с собой ночью по казино. Но другого пути не было.   
— Гаррет, — Андерс обхватил себя руками, пытаясь согреться. Хоук, в жесткой кожаной куртке, словно и не чувствовал холода — ему вечно было жарко. — Вы с Лето будете рядом. Я не смогу тебе помочь, если ты не разрешишь мне это сделать.   
— Ладно, — нехотя согласился Хоук. — Не лезь на рожон. Не отходи от Лето. Не разговаривай ни с кем.   
— Кроме бармена, — подсказал Андерс.   
Взгляд Хоука ясно сказал ему, что даже общение с барменом приравнивается к смертной казни, и надеяться можно лишь на то, что Лето что-нибудь для него закажет. Учитывая вредность последнего… Андерс заранее расстроился.  
— Отвези меня в центр, — попросил Андерс. — Теперь, когда я точно убедился, что моя одежда где-то на помойке, я могу без зазрения совести потратиться на куртку.  
Хмыкнув, Хоук щелкнул кнопкой на брелоке, снимая с сигнализации свою уродливую тачку. Может быть, ее бы и вправду исправили лестницы…  
Андерс забирался в нее, каждый раз чертыхаясь. Вылезая, он постоянно пачкал джинсы о грязные колеса. Хоук же выглядел совершенно счастливым, сидя за ее рулем — ему хватало ловкости не изгваздаться в процессе пользования этим монстром.  
Хоук включил радио. На первой волне трещал радиоведущий, и Хоук с недовольным рычанием крутанул ручку, ища музыку. Обычно он ездил в тишине, уверяя, что в хорошей машине при закрытых окнах не должно быть слышно посторонних звуков. Очевидно, машина Хоука была недостаточно хороша, раз даже Андерс, далекий от автотехники, улавливал, как что-то стучит и требует ремонта. Хоук нашел наконец-то устроившую его частоту. Незнакомый Андерсу певец напевал что-то про любовь.  
Сейчас все песни про любовь, подумалось ему. А те, которые не про любовь, обладают тем оттенком пошлости, который делает их отвратительными с самых же первых нот.  
Сначала Хоук, стесняясь, только едва слышно мычал, но на припеве решился и вполголоса подпел:  
— Забери меня отсюда, — и стукнул по рулю пальцами в ритм ударных. — Все, что мог знать, сжег…  
Андерс притих, прислушиваясь, но больше Хоук не пел.  
Потом Хоука подрезал лихач на зеленой «ауди», Хоук, зарычав, заругался, поминая всех родственников незадачливого водителя до седьмого колена, и момент хрустальной тишины был потерян, а песня закончилась. Но Андерс пообещал себе, что не забудет хрипловатый тихий голос.  
Он отчетливо осознал, что в Хоуке нет недостатков. Андерс их попросту не видит. Он мог бы сфальшивить, но Андерсу все равно понравилось бы. А род деятельности Хоука, его секреты — это временное.  
Что будет, когда Хоук своего добьется, Андерс пытался не задумываться.  
А еще он убивает людей, убивает людей… Андерс уставился в окно, не понимая, как до сих пор уживается с этой мыслью.  
В центре, бродя между магазинами, Хоук методично критиковал Андерса. Что бы тот ни брал, чтобы примерить, Хоук едко отзывался, называя все куртки хламидами, а плащи — полиэтиленовыми мешками. В конце концов, Андерс вызверился:  
— Ты смеешься над Дорианом, а сам ведешь себя сейчас еще хуже, чем он. Он хотя бы предлагает какую-нибудь дичь взамен обруганной, а ты только язвишь и насмехаешься.  
— Пойдем, — твердо заявил Хоук. Безапелляционно он добавил: — Мне тоже есть что посоветовать, и тебе точно понравится.  
Как оказалось, у Хоука действительно был замечательный совет. Андерс упирался как мог, но смирился и обреченно примерил пальто из темно-серой шерсти. Он уставился на себя в зеркало, понимая, что в жизни лучше не выглядел. Смущала лишь цена.  
— Великолепно, — вздохнул Андерс, — но нет.  
— Почему? Тебе безумно идет, — настойчиво сказал Хоук. — С ним ничто не сравнится.  
— Да, но, Гаррет, ты видел цену? — Андерс оглянулся на него, расстегивая круглые черные пуговицы. — Я даже не могу назваться нищим врачом, которому это не по карману, потому что я не врач, так что…  
— Мы берем, — прервал его Хоук и бросил девушке, ждущей их покупки: — Обрежьте бирки, он наденет его сейчас.  
Девушка кивнула, улыбаясь, никак не прокомментировав происходящее. Вышколенная. Молодец. Андерс же покраснел до корней волос. Даже в детстве, когда мама покупала ему гадкие штаны, а он рыдал, воя, что не наденет их никогда, ему не было так стыдно и обидно.  
— Не надо, — прозвенел он. — Ты ставишь меня в неловкое положение.  
— Чем? — удивился Хоук.  
Андерс снял пальто и впихнул его в руки дожидавшейся девушке.  
— Тем, что решаешь за меня. Тем, что ведешь себя сейчас как мой спонсор. Или, хуже того, моя мамочка. Указываешь мне. И, знаешь ли, — Андерс понизил голос, — ты, может, и не стесняешься, но мне неловко знать, что все вокруг думают, что ты меня трахаешь и спонсируешь.  
По непроницаемому лицу Хоука ничего нельзя было прочитать.  
— Я просто хотел сделать тебе подарок.  
— Дарят обычно цветы, или безделушки, или пыльные пластмассовые статуэтки, — захлебнулся возмущением Андерс, — а такие дорогие вещи обязывают к ответному ходу, и я чувствую себя нищим, когда ты…  
Хоук прикоснулся к его губам указательным пальцем на мгновение, и Андерс замолк.  
— Я подарю тебе цветы. Хорошо. Но скоро зима, а ты все еще в летней ветровке бегаешь. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе хоть немного.  
Теперь Андерс краснел от смущения. Хоук остудил его одним интонацией, одним касанием, заставив чувствовать себя виноватым за эту глупую тираду.  
— Извини, — Андерс опустил взгляд. — Я не привык получать что-то просто так.  
— Это я уже понял, — Хоук усмехнулся. — Пойдем, я расплачусь.  
Стоя за его спиной, Андерс прятался от взглядов продавцов-консультантов. Он давным-давно свыкся с мыслью, что его отношения никогда не будут нормальными в этом обществе. Крейг и все остальные знали о его предпочтениях, но никому и в голову не приходило отпустить шуточку или осудить — Андерса ценили таким, какой он есть. Однако среди незнакомцев он все равно чувствовал себя неуютно. А Хоук, похоже, не знал, что такое стеснение. Он говорил и делал все, что хотелось. И если ему хотелось дотронуться до Андерса или невзначай заклеймить его своим, то он это делал.  
Пальто Андерс так и не надел: нежно-голубые мокасины буквально кричали о несоответствии. Зато туфли, которые Хоук купил ему к костюму, подойдут идеально. Андерс усмехнулся, удивляясь проницательности Дориана, когда тот сравнил всю ситуацию с Хоуком с «Красоткой».  
Наказав ему поспать, Хоук отвез его в Плац и уехал. Сна у Андерса не было ни в одном глазу, наоборот — его потряхивало от предвкушения сегодняшних приключений. Провести всю ночь, наблюдая за Хоуком — о таком он и помыслить раньше не мог. Да, Хоук будет облапошивать людей, но зато можно будет смотреть на него в приглушенном свете, любоваться…  
Мечты Андерса разбились о суровую реальность, когда они втроем прибыли в казино «Ранчо» в одиннадцать вечера.  
Хоук обменял наличные на фишки и вальяжной походкой прошел к суконному столу. Андерс потянулся было за ним, но Лето железной хваткой стиснул его за плечо и потащил к бару в другом углу просторного зала.  
В результате первые два часа Андерс откровенно скучал и страдал. От Хоука ему было видно только вихрастую макушку, да и ее регулярно перекрывал чей-нибудь зад или спина. Лето пристально следил за обстановкой, а Андерс растерянно выглядывал Касс. Впрочем, просто знакомые его тоже устроили бы. Но все вокруг были чужими.  
Пару раз Андерсу казалось, что среди игроков он узнал популярного депутата, но он убедил себя, что просто обознался.  
От тоски он начал приставать к Лето:  
— Почему ты стоишь со мной? Как Гаррет их обыграет?  
Быстро оглянувшись, Лето прошипел:  
— Ты бы еще на весь зал спросил это. Я не работаю в паре с Хоуком. Я слежу за обстановкой и охраняю его.  
— А как тогда…  
— Крупье, — коротко ответил Лето. — Нужные карты, нужные фишки… Отвод глаз.  
— Какой же прок казино от этого? — озадачился Андерс.  
Лето, сквозь зубы отпустив ругательство, приподнялся на цыпочки, ответив ему на ухо:  
— Выигрыш делят пополам. Хоук — профессионал. Он умеет разводить людей. В любой другой ситуации они остановились бы вовремя и ушли, а рядом с ним оставляют последние деньги, часы и золотые запонки.  
Отстранившись, Лето хмуро попросил у бармена один виски с колой. Заметив разочарованный вид Андерса, он ощерился:  
— А нужно было заказать тебе цветной коктейль с зонтиком?  
— Я люблю коктейли, — защитился Андерс.  
Он уже собрался рассказать обо всех своих предпочтениях в алкоголе, как заметил в самом темном углу знакомое лицо. Мигом забыв о Лето, Андерс поскакал туда.  
Каллена он знал плохо, но всегда считал его одним из самых верных ребят Крейга. И ничего удивительного в том, что именно Каллен обнаружил, что Андерс находится в поисках, не было.  
Подойдя к нему, Андерс протянул ему руку, мельком отметив, что Каллен волнуется.  
— Броуди сожрет меня, если узнает, — пробормотал Каллен. — У него на тебя зуб. Он не боится твоих новых друзей, Андерс.  
— Догадываюсь, — фыркнул Андерс. — Ты пришел, потому что…  
— Нет, — Каллен помотал головой. — Просто хотел удостовериться, что слухи не врут, и тебя действительно прикрывает Хоук.  
Его взгляд метнулся за спину Андерса — видимо, Каллен сначала посмотрел на Хоука, а потом на Лето. Уловив в его интонации оттенок отвращения, Андерс настороженно спросил:  
— Что не так с Хоуком?  
— Он убил Крейга, — губы Каллена стянулись в нитку.  
— А ты работаешь на Броуди, который однажды почти убил Крейга, — обозлился Андерс. — И пытался убить меня. К тому же Хоук говорит, что и пальцем его не трогал, — Андерс так и не понял, кого сейчас убеждал — Каллена или себя.  
— Как знаешь, — Каллен неотрывно смотрел на Хоука. — Но кроме него, больше некому. Твою клинику, кстати, сдал копам Броуди. Прошвырнулся по твоим вещам в поисках зацепок о лириуме, ничего не нашел и от злости решил лишить тебя заработка. А еще лучше — отправить за решетку.  
Каллен упорно отводил от него взгляд. Спиной Андерс чувствовал подкравшегося Лето, готового его защитить.  
— Каллен, что не так? — негромко спросил Андерс. — Я же вижу.  
Каллен, нахмурившись, все же посмотрел на него:  
— Если Крейга убил не Хоук, то ты. И если лириум не у Хоука, то у тебя. А скорее всего, вы оба замешаны в этой афере.  
— Ты ошибаешься.  
Каллен пожал плечами, словно говоря, что ему все равно, что скажет Андерс. Ему не обелиться.  
— Я бы не стал надеяться на появление Кассандры. Она пропала давным-давно. Мне пора, Андерс. Если я встречу тебя еще хоть раз, то тебе не поздоровится.  
На плечо легли тонкие сильные пальцы. Андерс не стал оглядываться — и так ясно, что его удерживает от необдуманных поступков Лето. Проводив взглядом Каллена, Андерс с пустыми глазами обернулся.  
— Почему он так? — спросил он Лето. — Я однажды штопал его, и он назвался моим должником.  
— Он отдал долг, — невозмутимо ответил Лето. — Предупредил тебя об опасности. В глазах всех компаньонов Крейга ты — или убийца, или предатель.  
На Андерса каменной плитой опустилось осознание, что Хоук подставил его не только перед Броуди, но и перед всеми остальными тоже. Ни один человек не сохранил к Андерсу лояльности. Никому нет дела до его заслуг, Хоук все их перечеркнул. Надо было сбегать из города, пока был порыв.  
Андерс, ссутулившись, вернулся к бару.  
Ему хотелось подойти к Хоуку и понаблюдать за ним, но Лето запретил. Оставалось только пить.  
После третьего бокала Андерс признался:  
— Я считал, ну, что мы все типа приятелей. Не друзья, но и не чужие друг другу люди. А теперь, похоже, они все считают меня предателем и ненавидят. Даже те, которые перебежали под крыло Броуди.  
— И что? — меланхолично спросил Лето. — Стоит жалеть?  
Андерс промолчал.  
Время подбиралось к четырем утра. За суконным столом начался скандал.  
Толпа, как волна, хлынула к центру зала, и Андерс потянулся следом за всеми. Лето прикрывал его со спины, ожидая нападения, но никому не было дела до них двоих. Всех интересовал лишь тот пузатый мужчина, которого Андерс принял за депутата. Вскочив на ноги, он навис над столом. Хоук безмятежно смотрел в разъяренное лицо.  
— Ты меня надул! — завопил депутат.  
— То, что ты проиграл, не делает меня обманщиком, — равнодушно ответил Хоук. — Хочешь отыграться — давай. Один на один. Но не смей говорить, что я нечестно играю.  
— Ты в сговоре со всеми! — депутат не унимался и явно впадал в истерику.  
— Один на один, — повторил Хоук. — Позволите? — он взглянул на крупье из-под полуприкрытых век.  
Тот, кивнув, подвинул колоду карт.  
Депутат, гневно раздувая ноздри, снова опустился на стул. Несколько людей в костюмах за ним — очевидно, телохранители, — плотно обступили его.  
Взяв колоду карт в руки, депутат собственноручно перемешал ее и положил на стол.  
— Что ставишь? — поинтересовался Хоук.  
Депутат, сдернув с руки кольцо, бросил его на стол.  
Игра шла быстро. Хоуку не везло — он раз за разом проигрывал. Переживая, Андерс поглядывал на крупье, надеясь, что тот вступит на сцену и поможет Хоуку. Но тот застыл, как каменный.  
— Последняя партия, — едва слышно подсказал на ухо Андерсу Лето. — Решающая.  
Даже в его голосе чувствовалось напряжение. Андерс не знал, куда деть руки, и нервно заламывал пальцы.  
…Хоук выиграл. Лучезарно улыбаясь, он сгреб все фишки, часы и кольцо депутата. Тот, покраснев, как перезрелый помидор, стремительно вышел, толкнув стол. Толпа рассасывалась. Постепенно начали загораться лампы верхнего света, и в казино остались лишь его работники и их троица. Андерс наконец-то получил дозволение подойти к Хоуку. Тот, обменяв фишки на деньги, отсчитывал купюры.  
— Как ты это сделал? — Андерс, взяв стул, сел рядом с Хоуком за зеленый стол.  
— Просто повезло, — Хоук ухмыльнулся. Отделив одну пачку денег, он обхватил ее резинкой и оставил на столе, а вторую сложил в бумажник.  
— Так ты играл честно? — недоверчиво спросил Андерс.  
Хоук, повернув к нему голову, широко улыбнулся. Он выглядел как человек, выполнивший тяжелую работу и созидающий теперь результат своего труда.  
— Иногда случается, что клиенты начинают возмущаться. Тогда я провожу чистую партию. Еще ни разу не проиграл.  
— А если бы…  
— Нет, — спокойно оборвал его Хоук. — Никаких «если бы». Я выиграл — и точка. Какие у вас успехи?  
Андерс проглотил вырвавшееся было обвинение.  
— Никаких, — вместо этого сказал он, думая, как элегантно Хоук его подставил. — Выяснил, кто спалил мою клинику, узнал, что теперь все ненавидят меня… да и тебя тоже. А в целом — ничего нового.  
— Пойдем, — Хоук поднялся. Андерс встал за ним следом. Приобняв его за плечи, Хоук побрел к выходу. Зевнув, он произнес: — Рано или поздно мы поймем, кто виновен в смерти Крейга. Они станут ненавидеть кого-то другого. Но тебе будет уже наплевать.  
— Грозно звучит, — вздрогнул Андерс.  
— Я это к тому, что ты забудешь их всех.  
Хоук снял с вешалки пальто Андерса и галантно придержал его. Ощущая неловкость, Андерс просунул руки в рукава. Он в смущении опустил голову, застегивая пуговицы.  
Косых взглядов и гетеросексуальных криков ужаса не было. Лето равнодушно одевался неподалеку. Работники казино сновали по залу.  
— Можно я тебя поцелую? — неслышно спросил Андерс.  
Хоук, не разобрав его слов, вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Можно поцелую? — чуть громче повторил Андерс.  
Хоук прочитал его, как открытую книгу. Приблизившись, он взял лицо Андерса в ладони и коснулся его губ своими. Молния не ударила, их никто не выгнал и не осудил. Приободрившись, Андерс выпал в холодную фиолетовую ночь.  
Приобняв его за талию, Хоук повел его через дорогу к машине.  
Лето, притормозив на пороге казино, щелкнул зажигалкой.  
— Не знал, что ты куришь, — удивленно обернулся Андерс.  
Лето лишь зло зыркнул на него, а Хоук разъяснил:  
— Каждый раз, покидая казино. Словно недостаточно, что там накурено так, что одним дымом дышишь.  
Они стояли посреди дороги, пока Лето курил. Андерс догадался, что каждый раз после своей ночной работы Хоук заезжал домой, чтобы переодеться и избавиться от запаха табака. Всего однажды он пришел пропахшим и с чужой кровью на лице.  
— Эй, голубки, — послышался хриплый голос.  
Из-за угла вышли четверо, а позади них пятый — тот депутат с охраной.  
— Не успокоился? — беззлобно спросил Хоук.  
В одно плавное движение он переместился вперед, закрывая собой Андерса. Лето не выпустил сигарету из пальцев.  
Следующие минуты слились для Андерса в хаос. Депутат вопил, что никто не может его развести так беспардонно, а Хоук с Лето все не сдвигались с места. Но как только телохранители депутата двинулись к ним, Хоук выхватил пистолет из наплечной кобуры и выстрелил одному из них в ногу. Лето, в пару шагов оказавшись возле другого, с щелчком пальнул из маленького, словно игрушечного, пистолета и потушил сигарету о щеку своей жертвы. Оставшихся двух они положили так же играючи — со съеденными глушителями звуками выстрелов и минимумом движений.  
Андерс, впав в ступор, зачарованно наблюдал за этим танцем. Депутат, пятясь, в шоке глядел, как его охрана валяется на земле и стонет.  
Хоук, пнув одного из телохранителей в плечо, переступил через него и схватил депутата за бычью шею.  
— Теперь слушай сюда, — тихо, сосредоточенно произнес Хоук. — Если дорога карьера — то уходи и больше сюда не возвращайся. Радуйся, что я добрый, иначе бы ты сейчас уползал.  
Он отпустил депутата, толкнув его. Тот, не удержав равновесия, шлепнулся на пятую точку.  
— Пошли, — с презрением сказал Хоук.  
Развернувшись, он пошагал к машине. Андерс, заторможено оглянувшись, растерянно окликнул:  
— Но они истекают кровью.  
Один из телохранителей лежал без сознания. Оставшиеся трое, белые, в испарине, Андерс видел это даже в слабом свете отблескивающих вывесок, боролись с подступающей тьмой.  
Хоук обернулся.  
— Если бы на их месте были мы, то все, чего мы удостоились бы, это пинков. Предлагаешь их добить, чтобы не мучились?  
Андерс, не слушая, достал телефон и вызвал врачей. После этого он забрался в машину. Депутата уже и след простыл.  
Он заговорил, когда машина Хоука поравнялась с Плацем:  
— И часто такое бывает?  
Хоук протянул руку, чтобы его коснуться, но Андерс машинально отпрянул.  
— Оставлю вас, — проронил Лето. — Я говорил, Гаррет. Я говорил.  
Он выскользнул из машины.  
До рассвета оставался час, не больше. Но здесь, возле Плаца, сияла череда фонарей. В их желтом свете Хоук казался больным.  
— Ты знал, что я не самый хороший человек, — глухо произнес Хоук. — И это причина, по которой я пытался сторониться тебя.  
Андерс, комкая ладонями брюки на коленях, не знал, что сказать и попросить. Да, он все знал. Он в самую первую встречу посчитал Хоука убийцей. Мужланом. Животным. Но все равно безнадежно влюбился.  
— Что мне сделать, Андерс?..  
Набрав воздуха в грудь, Андерс деревянными губами произнес:  
— Пообещай, что прекратишь это, когда найдешь хозяина лириума. Гаррет, — Андерс повернулся к нему, взяв его ладонь в свою, — ты умный. Красивый. Неужели ты не можешь зарабатывать на жизнь не таким путем?  
— Может, я люблю жить с шиком, а не прозябать…  
— Тогда я хочу уйти от тебя, пока не стало слишком больно, — сник Андерс.  
Он не верил себе. Но знал, что должен это сделать. Он долго мирился с насилием, и сам мог выстрелить, если сложатся обстоятельства. Однако он ни разу не оказывался в ситуации, когда рядом с ним стреляли в людей и оставляли их истекать кровью. Он лечил, а не сбегал. Он не просыпался с убийцами в одной постели.  
— Андерс, — с болью позвал Хоук. — Я обещаю тебе, что это все закончится. Я не знаю, когда. Не знаю, на чем. Но мы уедем отсюда. Просто поверь мне.  
— Ты разрываешь меня пополам, — прошептал Андерс.  
Хоук поцеловал его в центр ладони.  
— Это честная партия. Я умею играть по правилам. Пожалуйста, Андерс.  
Андерс кивнул.  
Видимо, в Хоуке сегодня тоже что-то сломалось, потому что он не стал сбегать, а остался на ночь. Пока Андерс был в душе, Хоук раздобыл бутылку вина и разлил его по бокалам.  
— Чтобы лучше спалось, — твердо заявил он.  
Сон действительно пришел быстро. Андерс проснулся с гудящей головой только днем. Хоук уже бодрствовал и раскладывал что-то на столе, сидя спиной к нему.  
Завернувшись в одеяло, Андерс подошел к нему. На столешнице лежали расположенные крестом широкие карты. Таро. Андерс узнал их.  
— Гадаешь? — хрипло спросил он.  
— Я не верю в гадания, — предсказуемо ответил Хоук и сгреб карты.  
Через пару часов они выбрались из номера. Андерс пристал к Хоуку с просьбой погадать, но тот отнекивался. В качестве последнего аргумента он выдал:  
— На тех жалких остатках, что у меня в кармане, не гадают. У меня даже полной колоды нет.  
— Давай купим, — с энтузиазмом предложил Андерс. — Где тут оккультные магазины поблизости?  
Хоук хмыкнул.  
— Все Таро давно продаются в книжных в качестве сувенира к брошюрам «Как снять порчу рассолом и святой водой».  
— Мне как раз надо в книжный, — обрадовался Андерс.  
Он понимал, что ведет себя даже не как капризный ребенок — хуже, как глупая содержанка, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Ему казалось, что купить полную колоду — важно.  
Вернувшись к вечеру в номер, Хоук вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака новую колоду. Распаковав ее, он выбросил за спину вкладыш с коротким описанием раскладов, рассчитанным на новичков, и ловко начал перебирать карты. Вытащив одну, он, не глядя больше на нее, пихнул ее Андерсу.  
— Выброси, — приказал он.  
— Почему?  
Андерс взял карту, посмотрел на нее и вздрогнул. Повешенный. Выглядит почти так же, как он однажды видел во сне. Только человек был подвешен не за две ноги, а за одну. Ладони и свободная от петли ступня были прибиты гвоздями к кругам, а под головой висельника разверзалась синяя гладь, будто волны.  
— Просто выброси, — зло ответил Хоук. Тут же поморщившись от своего порыва, он неохотно пояснил: — Плохая карта для моей семьи. Я не суеверный, и не верю в предрассудки, но она иррационально на меня действует.  
— Пугает, — тихо подсказал Андерс.  
Хоук, на секунду замерев, медленно кивнул.  
— Да. До ужаса. Выброси.  
Андерс кинул ее под кровать.  
Разложив карты, Хоук заговорил.  
Он гадал, словно вел рассказ, плавно толкал вперед предложения, попадая в самую суть. Большие, широкие карты в его ладонях смотрелись уместно, подходя ему, и Андерс не мог оторвать взгляда от рук Хоука, когда тот брал одну из карт, показывая ее Андерсу, и рассказывал, что она означает.  
— Решительность всегда ведет вперед, — сказал он, — и ты задаешь направление в своей жизни, даже если кажется, что тебя ведут обстоятельства. Ты — вектор, за которым тянутся события. Рискуешь и проявляешь инициативу, чтобы добиться своего, ради самореализации не убоишься пройти дорогой смерти. В твоей жизни есть нежный и романтичный мужчина, — на этих словах Хоук улыбнулся себе под нос, словно оправдываясь: это карты говорят, не я, — и ты осознаешь, что энергия подавленных желаний разрушительна. Освети то, что темно. А если столкнешься с темными силами, то держи глаза открытыми. Если ты пережил удар судьбы, справился с опасностями и выдержал радикальные перемены, то уже не утонешь среди темноты. Не ожидай, что будет легко, но тебя это закалит, и все твои старания и испытания окупятся.  
Хоук сгреб карты в колоду, убрал их в картонную коробку и спрятал обратно в карман пиджака, не обращая внимания на завороженный взгляд Андерса.  
— Ты все так рассказал! — поразился он, наблюдая за Хоуком. — Про прошлое, про мои мысли и ощущения, и…  
— Первое, — прервал Хоук, — ты сам мне рассказал о прошлом. Второе: любой мошенник рассказал бы тебе то же самое. Третье: карты многозначны. В каждой из них заложены как минимум две противоположные трактовки. Я мог выдать все с точностью до наоборот и не соврать.  
Хоук поднял на него глаза, и Андерс потерялся.  
До него дошло, насколько Хоуку претили карты.  
Но ведь он что-то раскладывал утром. Сам обращался к ним, хоть и не верит.  
Ему вспомнилось, как Хоук однажды обронил, что Таро — это способ структурировать мысли и привести в порядок чувства. Общение с разумом напрямую. Душевная беседа с подсознательным. Перевод слов в символы, доступные для понимания Ида.  
— Спасибо, — Андерс потянулся к Хоуку, обнял его и уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи.  
Хоук, словно растерявшись на мгновение, не сразу обнял его в ответ.  
— Нам пора, — напомнил он. — Покажу тебе мое любимое казино.  
На этот раз ночь прошла без эксцессов. В фиолетовом свете зеленые столы отливали синью, крашенные волосы Лето казались не платиновыми, а какого-то дикого сиренево-розового цвета, и подтрунивание над ним оказалось единственным развлечением.  
Об этой спокойной обстановке Андерс вспомнил на следующий раз, но только мельком — оказалось не до перебирания приятных моментов.  
На третий день Хоук привел их в «Ноготь», на вывеске которого светилась изящная женская ладонь с огромными когтями. Андерс подумал, что никогда бы ничто не назвал так. Но посетителей название не смущало. Они толклись между столами, кто-то играл в автоматы. Казино было ниже рангом, чем предыдущие два. Это чувствовалось по бедности и людей, пришедших попытать удачи, и по обшарпанной обстановке.  
Хоук вел себя с такой же уверенностью, как и всегда. Устроившись за столом с полупьяной компанией, у которой вряд ли набралась бы в карманах и тысяча на всех вместе, он начал играть.  
У Лето на лице была каменная маска, но по едва заметно поджатым губам Андерс понял, что и ему не по нутру находиться здесь. Через час один из игроков, оставленных в дураках Хоуком, бросил стакан на пол и разошелся, громогласно возмущаясь.  
— Стой здесь, — наказал Лето и проскользнул рыбкой сквозь толпу к Хоуку.  
Андерс не волновался. Он уже понял, что благодаря сговору Хоука с хозяевами казино вся местная охрана будет стоять за него горой. Но тяжелая артиллерия не пригодилась: при виде Лето, недвусмысленно показавшего пистолет, громила миролюбиво поднял ладони и попятился.  
— Ваш коктейль, — бармен по стойке отправил к Андерсу стакан.  
Не задумываясь, он сделал глоток — хоть сегодня Лето заказал ему не чертов виски. Улыбнувшись, Андерс, отмечая сладость сиропа, глотнул еще. В нем что-то пошатнулось отдельно от тела, качнулось в сторону стойки, и Андерса потянуло следом, хотя он так и не понял, что могло бы начать в нем отдельную жизнь. Коктейль сверкал голубым, как морская вода на песчаном пляже, а стойка оказалась твердой и ударила под ребра, как камень.  
Лето заказал ему коктейль.  
Лето в жизни бы ему коктейль не заказал. Назло бы подарил бутылку виски, который Андерс терпеть не может.  
Вцепившись белыми пальцами в бордовое дерево стойки, Андерс округлил глаза. Бармена не было. Больше не было. И Лето он не видел, и Хоука тоже. Их закрыли чужие головы.  
В чем дело? Он же высокий. Он создан для того, чтобы доставать вещи с верхних полок. Не сразу, но озарило: надо выпрямиться. Колени подогнулись, и стойка уже на уровне лба, кто-то толкнул, и ударился о нее, может быть, даже до крови… Сполз, приложившись о высокий табурет челюстью, на пол.  
Коктейль.  
Океан огня.  
Море. Вода.  
Руки расплываются пятнами. Ладони лежат на полу. Повсюду. В каждой секунде. В ритме тысяч сгоревших солнц. Пять белых пальцев, синюшные ногти, лучей тоже пять, как пентаграмма, или звезда, а если расправить руки, то, как рукава, Млечный Путь.  
Он отдал бы руки ради такого. Но что приключится, что станет, если он вспыхнет, даст жизнь галактике? Новой Вселенной? В которой он не будет одинок и заброшен. В которой его будут любить. Он хочет не так уж много. Он хочет, чтобы в нем просто нуждались.  
Интервью полыхающего. Уморенного лириумом. Дорогой друг, ты так мечтал узнать, каково это. Сейчас самое время. Цветные круги плывут от глаз вдаль, нейроны в мозгу зажигаются, как гирлянда, и все это так понятно, элементарно, удивительно, как он раньше не понимал изящного устройства мира.  
Достаточно только встать…  
Ноги — чужие. Он опять на полу. Тот качается, как палуба корабля, и несет его навстречу страшному шторму…  
— Да выкинь ты его на хер уже!  
Под пальцами круглое и крошечное. Конечно. Кнопки. А экран отражает имя и трубку. Желания больше не нуждаются в поддержке разума, дуги рефлексов, вставочный, мотонейрон, мышца, стук, стук, стук, звонок идет, хотя разум и не сознает этого, потому что все желания сразу же становится реальностью. Физическая составляющая больше не представляет ценности. Распад на бесконечно малое и непримиримо огромное. Он — два конца спектра. Он — два полюса. Он — совершенен.  
Грубо, как грубо.  
Под мышки воткнули спицы и вздернули на шарнирах, как куклу. Не понимаешь? Преодоление. Все двоится. Летит. Бежать. Испытание.  
Изнутри льется река, впадает в русло, кровь превратилась в вино, вино — в воду, вода — испарилась.  
Снова на колени, ладони-лучи во все стороны рассекают Землю, и река льется наружу — алая.  
— Какие еще врачи?! Андерс!  
Если я провалюсь, ты убьешь меня? Скользнешь ладонью по шее, ломая позвонки и брызгая кровью, разрывая нервы. Погрузи в меня руки по горло. Я хочу стать для тебя первым.  
— Ты за ним должен был следить, а не за мной!  
— Пошел ты! Сам за ноги держи! Он нос мне сломал!  
Путают, вяжут, берут за одну ногу, надевают на лодыжку веревку, прочную, все нити в ней обнимают одна другую. Так нарастают на кости мышцы, шьется кожа, он в этом горниле куется, воссоздает не Вселенную — всего лишь себя. Иначе он исчезнет. Сотрется.  
Веревки нужны для выгонки скота, для запястий, для шеи, и для него. Вьется, струится, как змея, и ему тоже нужно сменить кожу, в этой тесно, и он проползет еще немного, голый и чистый, как плод в колыбели листа, обнаженный и белый, как самое яркое солнце.  
Пальцы перебирают знаки. Песни на запястьях. Гвозди в сгибах локтей.  
Крик разрывает горло, продырявливает насквозь. Темно.  
И лавиной — жар. Здравствуй, океан. Шум стоит.  
Вокруг все летает… Его отпустили, и он свободными руками ловит, ловит, собирает, и на каждой карте — висельник, висельник, и лишь на одной — повешенный, он взял ее, прижимает к себе.  
Он ведь оставил ее дома. Откуда она здесь? Убрал в карман. Главное, чтобы Гаррет не видел. Расстроится.  
— Да не кричи! Это всего лишь машина!  
Огонь, агония, агорафобия, агнец…  
— Следующим будет гребанный «гелендваген».  
Он овладевает своими руками и ногами, тело начинает подчиняться, но внутри все еще катается сознание — черное, расплывчатое, как шары для боулинга, тяжелое, кренит на сторону. Надо найти центр тяжести. Шаг. Другой. Неуверенный, как у ребенка. Только учусь ходить. Погоди. Я должен сам. Тихо. Палец к губам — инициация через тишину. Понимаешь, ну?  
Шаг. Шаг. Иду. Там уже светлеет. Рука тяжелая и мешается. Она переходит в металл, металл распадается на продолговатую трубку и вытянутые серебристые капли.  
Так вот в чем дело. Вот как отсюда выйти.  
— Что ты с ним сделал?!  
— А ты что здесь забыл?  
— Потом выясните!  
— Стой! Андерс, мать твою, стой!!!  
Погрузил его в рот. Сначала раздался удар, а потом щелчок.  
Рухнул.  
Гаррет, здесь кончается это странное время.  
Гаррет, здесь — всё.


	10. 10

Открыть глаза не получилось. Застонать — вполне. Закашлявшись, Андерс приподнялся на локтях, содрогаясь от накатившего приступа тошноты. Он все-таки кое-как разлепил веки, но тут же снова зажмурился — свет ярко ударил в глаза, отразившись резкой болью в затылке.  
— Очнулся! — до одури громкий голос Дориана оказался чересчур близко. — Андерс, милый, если ты еще хоть раз такое выкинешь…  
Замычав, Андерс оттолкнул склонившегося к нему Дориана, попав ладонью ему по носу. На него навалился удушающий запах одеколона.  
— Андерс, — зацарапал бархатный шепот Гаррета подкорку, — что болит?  
Охнув, Андерс отпихнул и его и укрылся одеялом с головой.  
Чем он…  
Лириум.  
Твою же мать.  
Его вчера накачали лириумом. И он выдержал. Отходняк будет до вечера.  
Со всех сторон на него накинулись с заботой. Пытаясь отделаться от всех раздражителей, Андерс завернулся в одеяло, как в кокон, и пополз в самый угол кровати. Отвалите все, я маленькая улиточка… улиточка, которая не справляется с управлением своим панцирем.  
— Черт! — воскликнул он, встретившись с полом. Кокон из одеяла изрядно смягчил падение. Андерс завозился, пытаясь из него выпутаться. — Я навернулся!  
— Как хорошо, что ты об этом сказал, а то мы не заметили! — похвалил его Хоук, помогая размотать одеяло и подняться.  
Голова кружилась, и по всему телу расползалась темная и тяжелая дурнота, путая мысли. Остаточные эффекты, подумалось Андерсу. Следовые полосы. Тянутся через разум и мешают мыслить.  
Андерс снова заполз на кровать. Он надеялся закрыть глаза, заснуть и больше никогда не просыпаться, но у его друзей оказались другие планы. Постепенно они привели Андерса в чувство.  
Макс угрюмо сидел в кресле прямо перед кроватью и сверлил его тяжелым взглядом. Хоук, переругиваясь с Дорианом, спорил, кто именно вставит катетер Андерсу в вену. Ни один из них не хотел брать на себя такую ответственность и тыкать иголкой в живого человека. Лето устроился на подоконнике и предлагал подкупить какого-нибудь медбрата в больнице и привезти его сюда.  
— Дайте сюда, — буркнул в результате Макс и, отняв катетер, вогнал его Андерсу в руку без лишних нежностей. Ойкнув, Андерс вжался в кровать. Так вот что чувствовали все его пациенты! Остается надеяться, что рука у него была полегче, чем у Макса, иначе всем им оставалось только посочувствовать.  
Дальше дело пошло на лад. Хоук держал над головой пакет с физраствором, а Дориан, усевшись рядом с Андерсом, уговаривал его выпить хотя бы стакан воды. В результате за какие-то полчаса он влил в Андерса литра два.  
Понятно. Они решили сделать подобие форсированного диуреза. Умно. Интересно, кому из них первому пришла в голову светлая мысль вывести как можно больше жидкости из организма Андерса, профильтровав кровь. Сбегав несколько раз в туалет, Андерс едва смог отшить Хоука, на полном серьезе собравшегося его сопровождать.  
Потом все наперебой начали предлагать ему поесть. При упоминании еды Андерса мучали рвотные позывы, но никого это не останавливало: в четыре глотки они перечисляли деликатесы и всевозможные вкусности.  
— Отвалите! — взмолился Андерс. — Я не помню ни черта! Что было-то после коктейля с лириумом?  
Раздался странный звук. Не поверив себе, Андерс встряхнул головой, отказываясь верить, что звук исходит от силуэта на подоконнике. Нет, больше некому — это точно Лето хихикал. Обернувшись на его гадкий смешок, Андерс обомлел:  
— Тебе как будто кирпичом по морде засветили!  
Теперь неожиданную способность Лето к тонкому издевательскому смеху легко было объяснить черепно-мозговой травмой.  
Улыбаться Лето сразу перестал. Уставившись на Андерса, он почти ласково произнес:  
— Это ты мне ногой засветил, пока я пытался поднять тебя, говнюк.  
— Оу.  
Андерс слабо припомнил, что после коктейля сполз на пол. Дальнейшее помнилось обрывками.  
Хоук взял его за руку и, поглаживая по предплечью, неторопливо заговорил:  
— Все было разыграно очень просто. На меня начал наезжать один идиот, Лето поскакал меня спасать. В это время бармена уже вырубили, и вместо него встал другой человек. Он подсунул тебе коктейль с лириумом. Мы не сразу заметили, что ты грохнулся. В результате ты минуты две ползал под стойкой, хватая всех за ноги, поднял дикий переполох. Знаешь, что удивительно? — Хоук ухмыльнулся. — Тебе даже пальцы не отдавили. А ты уронил нескольких так, что они едва головы не поразбивали. Мы с Лето попытались тебя вытащить, но ты брыкался. Андерс, — проникновенно сказал Хоук, — я даже не представлял, что в тебе такая силища кроется.  
— А потом, — перебил его Дориан, — я получаю от тебя звонок. И ты талдычишь: Дориан, хочешь интервью? Дориан, интервью. Дориан, у меня интервью. Ты заладил это на несколько минут, я еле выбил из тебя, где ты находишься.  
— Ничего не помню, — искренне признался Андерс. Его начал разбирать смех.  
— И все это время, пока ты говорил по телефону, — подхватил Хоук, — ты отбивался так, что мы вдвоем не могли справиться. Охранники уже электрошокеры приготовили, стояли, вылупившись. Ладно, мы тебя кое-как вытащили на улицу, — продолжил он, — и там нас ждал сюрприз. Выходим, а моя машина взрывается ко всем чертям. И из нее летят обрывки листовок. Знаешь, с кем?  
— С висельниками? — наивно спросил Андерс, вспомнив, что прятал что-то в пиджак.  
Хоук странно на него глянул.  
— С депутатом этим. Которого я обставил. Этот урод взорвал мою машину.  
— «Гелендваген»! — обрадовавшись, вспомнил Андерс.  
— Да, — кивнул Хоук, — я «гелендваген» теперь куплю. Не суть. Пока мы таращили глаза, ты потопал по дороге. Идешь, перечисляешь этапы ожоговой болезни, размахиваешь руками. А в одной держишь мой пистолет, — голос Хоука упал на пол-октавы вниз. — Ты ухитрился его вытащить, пока я тебя нес из клуба.  
Андерс начал вспоминать. Пол, лучи-ладони, хватающие его руки — сначала его пытались поднять, а потом, потерпев неудачу, понесли как длинную доску: Лето взял за ноги, а Хоук обхватил поперек груди, и Андерс уткнулся лицом в его рубашку под пиджаком. Кобура была близко, прямо над затылком… Хоук продолжал:  
— Потом…  
— Потом появляюсь я, — опять влез Дориан. — Еду в эту вашу гребанную помойку, гоню по встречке, и в свете фар ты появляешься. Торможу так, что едва в стену не въезжаю.  
— Скажи спасибо мне, — пробурчал Макс.  
— Да, — почти не заметив его, подтвердил Дориан, — один бы я с рулем не справился. Этих чуть не сбил, — Дориан мотнул головой, указывая в сторону Хоука и Лето.  
— Из-за него мы промешкали, тебя упустили, ты пробормотал что-то и выстрелил, положив пистолет себе в рот, — закончил Хоук.  
Андерс недоверчиво прищурился.  
— Не замечаю дополнительной дыры в голове.  
Дориан, склонившись к нему, потрепал по волосам.  
— У тебя перед этим магазин из пистолета выпал. А ты нажал на курок и рухнул, — и Дориан надавил ему на затылок с особым садизмом. — Лежал без движения, как будто и впрямь пора мозги с асфальта соскребать.  
Андерс опять ойкнул от боли — серьезный у него, должно быть, синяк так от падения… То, как Дориан нарочито грубо говорил, выдавало его с головой. В тот миг никто еще не знал, что он потерял магазин. Все думали несколько оглушающих секунд, что он застрелился.  
— Потрясающие приключения, — заключил Андерс. — Хорошо, что у меня столько хороших друзей.  
— Номинально здесь только я твой друг, а они все — непонятно кто, — сразу же перетянул на себя одеяло Дориан.  
— Ну разумеется, звезда! — возмутился Хоук.  
Под их переругивания, фырчанье Лето и басок Макса Андерс сполз под одеяло и погрузился в сон.  
Он здорово всех напугал — потому что за весельем лица все равно были перекошенные, а глаза — красные от бессонной ночи и бесконечного ожидания: очнется или нет? Андерс примерно представлял себе, как на нервную систему действует лириум. Хорошо, что он не допил тот коктейль, иначе у него были бы все шансы откинуться навсегда или стать овощем. Броуди с друзьями вряд ли рассчитывали, что его снесет с первого же глотка — они недооценили, насколько быстро действует наркотик.  
Андерс не удивлялся: остатки лириума не пропадали с улиц. Многие перехватывали у Крейга пакетик-другой, и он продавал яд конкурентам без опасений, что они смогут разгадать рецепт. По крайней мере, никому еще не удавалось это сделать.  
Постепенно все разошлись, и с ним остался только Хоук. Дориан, поцеловав его в лоб, строго сказал, что Андерс должен ему интервью, и для этого ему нужно постараться остаться живым. Макс мрачно заявил, что Андерсу лучше придержать язык о том, что он чувствовал под лириумом, иначе после живописного поста в блоге Дориана все захотят испытать то же самое. Лето ничего не сказал, только потрогал свой расквашенный нос.  
Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Хоук выдохнул с облегчением и, наказав Андерсу потерпеть полчаса, пошел в душ.  
Теперь, когда его не преследовали четыре пары глаз, Андерс попробовал встать и пройтись по номеру. Ноги держали лучше, чем он рассчитывал. Весть о вчерашнем шоу наверняка разнеслась по всему району. Подойдя к окну, Андерс прислонился к стене плечом, рассеянно глядя, как внизу проносятся машины.  
Здравый смысл говорил, что с него хватит приключений. Он уже прошел через свой океан огня. Если на его жизнь снова совершат покушение, то он может проиграть. Разумнее всего поджать хвост и спрятаться за Хоука. И, в конце-то концов, сколько еще Хоук собирается его мариновать, пора бы и поддаться шквалу страсти…  
Хоук вышел из ванной, и Андерс обернулся к нему. Мокрый, с полотенцем на бедрах. С волос стекает вода. Красивый. В проеме двери, как картина в рамке.  
— Я в душ, — негромко сказал Андерс, зная, что Хоук и так услышит, — и едем в следующее казино.  
На секунду ему показалось, что Хоук ударит его. Он подлетел к Андерсу вплотную, взял за плечи, тряся в своих огромных ручищах, зарычал что-то о самоубийственной сумасбродности… Андерс не слушал.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — спокойно ответил Андерс. — Если мы не придем сегодня, то все сочтут нас проигравшими. Решат, что мы сдались. Единственный способ показать, что нам все нипочем, крикнуть, что все прогнутся под нас рано или поздно — это прийти сегодня, как ни в чем не бывало, и продемонстрировать, что мы как никогда уверены в себе.  
Хоук бесконечно долго смотрел ему в глаза.  
— У тебя до сих пор радужку не видно из-за зрачка, — с угрозой произнес Хоук. — Выглядишь, как гребанный торчок. Неужели ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе рисковать собой? Будешь сидеть здесь под моим надзором.  
— Я не спрашиваю твоего разрешения, — Андерс провел ладонью по его щеке. Подавшись вперед, он прижался к Хоуку, целуя его.  
Хоук, поколебавшись мгновение, подхватил его под ягодицы, усадил на подоконник и встал между ног. Его ладони уверенно легли на бедра, властно сжали. Сердце забилось чаще. Проведя по ногам Андерса от талии к коленям, Хоук подтянул его к себе. Потерявшись в его силе, Андерс спутанно касался плеч, груди Хоука, целовал его — в губы, шею… Хоук перебирал пряди его волос, запрокидывал голову, подставляясь под ласки, и руки его уже снимали с Андерса футболку. И когда Андерс понял, что его решимость тает, он отстранился.  
— Теперь ты пытаешься отвлечь меня от дел этим? — слабо улыбнулся Андерс, не чувствуя ни малейшего веселья. За его спиной расстилались дороги, росли крылья из сияющих огней машин. В темных глазах Хоука отражался свет, и Андерс видел в его зрачках даже себя. А может быть, ему все еще мерещится из-за лириума то, чего нет…  
Хоук коснулся грубой подушечкой большого пальца его нижней губы.  
— Почему? — спросил он. Уже не сопротивляясь, не споря. Понял, что Андерс не отступит. Спрашивал, словно вспоминая все — и то, как Андерс не верил, что он единственный у Хоука, и то, как он не хотел стать посредником для смерти, которая вновь хлынет на улицы города, если Хоук доберется до лириума…  
— Потому что я с тобой до конца, — Андерс склонился, прижимаясь лбом к его голой груди. — Потому что если ты дашь слабину, то я встану вместо тебя. Ты знаешь, что я прав. И ты должен перестать бояться за меня. Сейчас ты хочешь отступить, и поэтому я заставляю тебя идти вперед.  
Выпрямившись, Андерс посмотрел на него. Круги под глазами и бесконечная усталость. Что ты еще носишь в себе, Гаррет? Откроешь ли ты все свои тайны?  
— Хорошо, — Хоук закрыл глаза. — Хорошо, Андерс. Я тебе верю.  
Может быть, это был первый раз, когда Андерс по-настоящему почувствовал, что они на равных. Партнеры, а не Хоук и его ручной информатор.  
И сразу стало легче.  
…Им повезло на седьмой день.  
Хоук не играл — вальяжно обходил столы, присматривался к игрокам. Андерс держался около его плеча, а Лето неизменно стоял возле барной стойки, осматривая помещение на предмет возможных угроз. Шел первый час ночи.  
— Как ты думаешь, — негромко спросил Хоук, — если я встану за игровые автоматы, это сильно подорвет мой авторитет?  
— Если ничего не выиграешь, то потеряешь свою корону, — хмыкнул Андерс.  
— Простите, — раздался рядом голос.  
Они с Хоуком обернулись. Молодой человек с прозрачно-голубыми глазами появился как из ниоткуда.  
— Кассандра просит вас пройти во внутренние помещения, — голубые глаза остановились на Андерсе.  
— Ведите, — настороженно ответил он. Хоук встал к нему ближе, готовый начать спорить, если его не пустят вместе с Андерсом, но молодой человек никак не отреагировал, а направился в сторону бара.  
За стойкой располагался мини-склад алкоголя; следующая дверь вела в облицованный жестяными панелями коридор. Андерс пошел первым, не дав Хоуку привычно заслонить его грудью. В нем уже не было страха. Эпизод с лириумом стер все опасения. Его не зря называют испытанием, Андерс испытал это на своей шкуре. Проблуждав, по внутренним ощущениям, полжизни по зазеркалью, где было темно, а общение с миром происходило лишь посредством недоступных для понимания символов, Андерс приобрел сумасбродную храбрость. И если раньше он действовал на адреналине и чувстве страха, то теперь он попросту перестал бояться.  
Молодой человек остановился перед дверью и, набрав код на пропускной панели, посторонился.  
Андерс спиной ощутил, как Хоук готовится вытащить пистолет и толкнуть его на пол, чтобы выстрелить. Торопливо сделав шаг вперед, через короткий темный проход, Андерс нащупал холодную латунную ручку на деревянной двери и распахнул ее.  
Ему открылась залитая светом комната. На секунду ослепнув, Андерс проморгался. Перед ним оказался стол. На полукруглом диване за ним сидела, что-то просматривая в журнале, Касс. Подняв голову, она пружинисто встала.  
— Здравствуй, Андерс, — заговорила она, подходя к нему.  
Хоук за его спиной закрыл дверь, явно расслабившись — комната была крошечной, и спрятаться вооруженным охранникам здесь было негде, а на Касс были простые брюки и белая блузка, под которой точно не скрывалось оружия.  
— Касс! — обрадовался Андерс и уже почти сказал, что скучал, как Кассандра, оказавшись рядом с ним, резко выбросила вперед кулак.  
Удар пришелся в челюсть, и Андерсу показалось, что пора собирать с пола зубы. Он отшатнулся, чуть не сбив с ног Хоука. Поразительная сила удара. Особенно для женщины.  
— Объясни мне вот что, — Кассандра склонилась к нему, сжав шею пальцами, как тисками, и заставила посмотреть на себя. — Почему о смерти моего мужа мне докладывали копы, а не ты?! — последнюю фразу она выкрикнула.  
Хоук кашлянул, видимо, все еще колеблясь, ударить женщину или нет.  
Андерс наугад пихнул назад рукой, надеясь, что Хоук поймет, что Касс нельзя даже пальцем трогать.  
— Мой муж, Андерс, — четко проговорила Касс, глядя ему в глаза, — умер у тебя, — ее хватка на шее не слабела, но и не становилась сильнее. Она не душила, нет. Касс держала его, как собачонку на поводке, чтобы он не дергался и внимательно слушал. — А я узнаю об этом на следующий вечер от незнакомых людей.  
— Как бы я тебя нашел? — хрипло спросил Андерс, осторожно двигая челюстью.  
Не сломана. Но удар у Касс прекрасно поставлен.  
Она отпустила его и отвернулась, обхватив себя руками.  
— Сейчас же смог найти, — уже спокойнее сказала она.  
— Я не подумал, — расстроился Андерс. — Меня спутал… — он осекся.  
— Забыли, — выдохнула Касс. Обернувшись, она опять овладела лицом, словно надев маску равнодушия. — И Хоук-старший тут. Что тебе нужно?  
— Старший? — переспросил Андерс.  
Хоук, положив ладонь ему на поясницу, ступил вперед, вздернув подбородок.  
Кассандра точно не из тех, кто проигрывает в гляделки, пронеслось в голове у Андерса. Но и Хоук не отступится.  
— Так он тебе все еще не сказал? — ледяным тоном произнесла Кассандра, глядя только на Хоука. — Ты пришел спросить о брате, _Гаррет_?  
— Кассандра Пентагаст, — Хоук приподнял брови. — Кто бы мог подумать. А я сначала и не догадался, думал, просто однофамилица.  
По лицу Касс пробежала тень. Отвернувшись, она вернулась за стол. Закинув ногу на ногу, она села на диван, не теряя уверенности. Поза не придала ей женственности, напротив — нанесла последние штрихи, подчеркивая, что в этой комнате у всех есть яйца, пусть даже у некоторых и ментальные.  
Она жестом указала им на кресла. Сев напротив нее, Андерс с тревогой взглянул на Хоука. Тот сидел мрачнее тучи. Он молча достал из нагрудного кармана медальон Касс. Раскрыв ладонь, он позволил ему упасть, но в последний миг Андерс заметил, что Хоук придерживает его за цепочку. Круглая подвеска закачалась в воздухе.  
— Гаррет ищет брата. Разве он тебе не рассказал об этом, Андерс? — Касс перевела взгляд с медальона на Андерса. — А тот, похоже, как только узнал о приезде родственника, ушел в подполье. Ты бы стал выдавать его? Мне кажется, люди просто так не прячутся от встречи с близкими.  
— Да кто его брат? — не выдержал Андерс.  
— Неужели ты ни разу не интересовался фамилией Карвера? — с досадой сказал Хоук, бросив медальон на стол.  
Касс сразу же взяла его. Расстегнув цепочку, она намотала ее на запястье и вытянула руку. Хоук, усмехнувшись, помог ей с застежкой.  
— Спасибо, — холодно поблагодарила Касс. Хоук собрался было заговорить, но Касс перехватила нить беседы: — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Андерс? Я слышала про лириум.  
— Терпимо, — поморщился Андерс. Вспоминать тот эпизод было по-прежнему неприятно. На него до сих пор поглядывали странно, будто удивляясь, как он еще не сыграл в ящик. — Никогда не думал, что они опустятся до такого.  
Кассандра тонко улыбнулась.  
— Тебя пощадили. Дали шанс. Представь, насколько хуже все было бы, окажись в том стакане кислота или щелочь.  
Андерс содрогнулся, ругая слишком живое воображение. Да, будь вместо лириума дешевые химикаты, он бы уже лежал в земле с сожженным пищеводом и желудком.  
— Спрашивайте, — резко переменила тему Касс. — Ведь вы меня так усердно искали.  
У Андерса на языке толпились вопросы. Где она была, как переживает смерть Крейга, почему так долго не появлялась, где лириум… Но он молчал, давая возможность Хоуку узнать все, что нужно. Холодность Касс его не удивляла — она всегда держалась отстраненно. Но сейчас в ее фигуре сквозило напряжение. Похоже, опасность, исходящая от Хоука, пугала не только Андерса.  
— Почему ты оставила медальон в том доме? — Хоук, скрестив на столе руки, подался вперед. На Касс его поза не произвела ни малейшего впечатления.  
— Карвер — хороший мальчик. Но — всего лишь мальчик, — задумчиво сказала она. Андерс согласно кивнул. — С большим потенциалом, с огромными амбициями, с ложным путем. Ему не стоило ходить в шестерках у моего покойного мужа, надеясь, что тот примет его и откроет все секреты.  
— У него острый ум, — добавил Андерс. — Но он не видит грязи. Даже здесь.  
— Выделялся, как цветок на помойке, — хмыкнула Касс.  
— Может, хватит? — Хоук раздраженно посмотрел на них обоих. — Я уже понял, что Карвер — подарок небес, и вы кинулись его опекать. Меня интересует, где он сейчас и что тебе от него нужно, Кассандра.  
Она изобразила едва заметную улыбку, но ее глаза остались серьезными.  
— Карвер хватался за многое, чтобы заработать. Хотел сделать основным развлечением города амфетамин и, заняв у меня денег, бросился организовывать притон. У него ничего не получилось. Все места на рынке заняты. Но тот дом по-прежнему остался местом наших встреч. О нем знали лишь мы двое. Поэтому я оставила медальон. Хотела, чтобы он вышел на связь. Но из-за вас, — Касс обращалась теперь лишь к Хоуку, — он не получил мое сообщение.  
— Почему ты его хочешь найти? — Хоук спросил почти нервно.  
— А ты? — Касс изогнула бровь.  
Хоук ответил мгновенно, не задумываясь:  
— Хочу вернуть его домой. Я волнуюсь за него.  
— Я тоже, — пожала Касс плечами. — Вот и весь ответ. Мы все волнуемся за этого мальчишку, потому что он может попасть в мясорубку по молодости лет и не выжить в ней.  
— Значит, ты тоже не знаешь, где он, — пробормотал Андерс.  
— Нет, — Касс выдержала паузу. — Но знаю, где будет.  
Хоук вскинулся.  
— Ну же? — поторопил он.  
— Я скажу, если ты выполнишь два условия, Гаррет, — она скопировала его позу. — Первое: ты не тронешь Карвера.  
— Да не собирался я его трогать! — обозлился Хоук.  
— Второе, — пресекла его восклицание Касс. — Ты откажешься от поисков лириума.  
Хоук, откинувшись на спинку кресла, побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
— С чего бы вдруг? — спросил он.  
— Лириум тебя не касается, — отрезала Касс. — Предупреждая твой вопрос — нет, я не знаю, где Крейг его выращивал. Он скрывал это от всех. Даже от меня. И эта тайна умерла вместе с ним.  
Хоук едва слышно фыркнул.  
— Да, мне говорили, что ты — герой этого города и его защитник…  
— Я всего лишь присматриваю за опасными игрушками, — отрезала Касс. — Так что? Лириум или брат?  
Хоук поднял голову, бесстрастно глядя на Касс.  
Андерсу показалось, что сейчас он пошлет ее вместе со всеми условиями, и они наживут себе врага. Касс поставит и ему ультиматум: или он на стороне Хоука, или его оставляют в покое. Андерс подавил тяжелый вздох. Что спокойная жизнь кончилась, ему не сегодня стало ясно, а много, много раньше.  
— Брат, конечно, — тихо сказал Хоук.  
Андерс широко распахнул глаза.  
Эта ложь Хоука точно была самой лучшей и самой искренней. Касс ему поверила.  
— Завтра. Шесть вечера. Седьмой этаж. Недостройка на западе.  
— Понял.  
Андерс тоже догадался, о каком месте идет речь. Когда он только приехал в город, автобус пронес его мимо грандиозной стройки в два акра площадью. Машины рыли котловину. Подъемные краны покачивались от порывов ветра. Остов выстроенного до десяти этажей здания обещал разрастись в высоту и ширину.  
Через год стройку свернули — у бизнесмена кончились деньги, или его подставили, а может, просто убили, Андерс не знал. Но с тех пор остов стоит на границе города как символ неудавшихся планов и разбитых надежд.  
Эх, знал бы тогда Андерс, что эта стройка прямо указывает и на его планы и надежды…  
— Если придешь, но нарушишь слово, — сказала Касс, — то Андерсу и твоему тощему телохранителю придется горевать. До встречи.  
Андерс сразу же поднялся, а Хоук помедлил пару секунд.  
— У меня ведь тоже есть рычаг давления, Кассандра, — негромко сказал он.  
— Это больше не рычаг, — спокойно ответила она.  
Тогда Хоук встал и, придержав для Андерса дверь, ушел следом за ним.  
Андерс терпел до машины. Забравшись на заднее сиденье серебристой пули Лето, он накинулся на Хоука с вопросами.  
— Кассандра — дочь дипломата Пентагаст, — разъяснил Хоук, как будто это что-то само собой разумеющееся. — Папка готовил себе смену, учил ее всему, а она сбежала с женихом.  
— Женщины, — буркнул с водительского сиденья Лето. — Одна романтика на уме.  
«Тебе-то откуда знать?» — подумал Андерс. Он всерьез сомневался, что в этом мире существует человек, способный выдержать характер Лето.  
Хоук взял Андерса за руку, словно говоря ему — мы-то с тобой знаем, что романтика не так уж и плоха.  
Лето высадил их у Плаца. Андерс держался до номера, хотя его подмывало начать разговор в лифте. Хоук, как ни в чем не бывало, вошел в комнату и поинтересовался, снимая на ходу куртку:  
— Закажем чего-нибудь в качестве позднего ужина или раннего завтрака?  
— Когда ты собирался сказать мне, что ищешь брата? — выпалил Андерс.  
Хоук, обернувшись, констатировал:  
— Значит, не закажем.  
Андерс, повесив пальто, подошел к нему, пытаясь поймать взгляд, но Хоук упорно таращился то в стену, то в потолок, вертясь ужом.  
— Да хватит! — одернул его Андерс, схватив за локти, и заставил встать ровно. — Ты соврал Касс.  
— Нет, — Хоук опустил на него взгляд. — Я не соврал ей. На сегодняшний день я отказался от поисков лириума. А завтра — посмотрим, — он поиграл бровями.  
Сдавшись, Андерс отпустил его и попятился назад, садясь на подоконник. Он подпер лицо ладонями, грустно сказав:  
— Ты совсем не доверяешь мне.  
— Котенок, — расстроенно позвал Хоук. Андерс с удивлением посмотрел на него. Что-то новенькое.  
Хоук подошел к нему и опустился на колени. Взяв Андерса за запястья, он потянул его ладони к себе, поцеловал пальцы.  
— Я тебе доверяю. Но неужели ты выдал бы мне своего приятеля? Я пытался ведь спросить.  
Андерс кивнул, припоминая, как однажды Лето упомянул Карвера, а затем и Хоук невзначай заинтересовался им. И одновременно он понял, что вряд ли бы сказал им, где тот находится, если б знал. Карвер всегда был на особом счету. Смог бы он постоять за себя, если бы Хоук с Лето начали выпытывать из него информацию? Возможно. Но долго бы не продержался.  
— Нет, я бы его не выдал, — тихо согласился Андерс, глядя на Хоука сверху вниз. — Но если бы ты сказал, что вы братья…  
— Это ничего не изменило бы, Андерс. Все равно никто не смог бы сообщить, где Карвер. К чему тебе это?  
Хоук, отпустив его ладони, повернулся спиной и сел, прислонившись к стене между ног Андерса.  
— Я зря от тебя требую рассказывать мне все, да?  
— У тебя есть полное на это право.  
Андерс наклонился, перебирая волосы Хоука. Что ж, он прав. К тому же Карвер — не их основная цель.  
— Закажи ужин, — Андерс склонился еще ниже, чтобы поцеловать Хоука в макушку.  
Тот, повеселев, неторопливо начал подниматься. Заведя руки назад, он подхватил Андерса под колени, подтягивая его к себе.  
— Да что ты…  
— Давай, забирайся!  
— Гаррет, ты как маленький!  
Хоук засмеялся, добившись своего: усадил Андерса к себе на закорки.  
— Я тебя сломаю! — возмутился Андерс, вцепившись в его грудь.  
— Вряд ли у тебя это выйдет, — хохотнул Хоук, потащив его к телефону.  
Набрав номер, он заикнулся было о блюде от шеф-повара, но замолк.  
— Только алкоголь? Андерс, — он отодвинул от уха трубку, — у них сегодня не работает кухня, и есть только бар.  
— Тогда вино, — обрадовался Андерс.  
— Девушка, красное вино, — скомандовал Хоук.  
Опустив трубку, он пружинисто подсадил Андерса повыше и потащил к кровати. Развернувшись, Хоук сбросил его.  
С первым бокалом обиды и недоговорки забылись. Хоук обещал, что скоро все это закончится. Тогда все преграды, которые они сами между собой выстроили, исчезнут. Надо только немного подождать.  
Пустая бутылка, с гулким звуком упав, укатилась под кровать, но никто не обратил на нее внимания. Андерс, лежа на груди Хоука и устроив одну ногу между его бедер, целовал его. Хоук стиснул его талию, забравшись под рубашку горячими сухими ладонями, и возбуждение било в ушах, как в набат, стекая по всему телу. Андерс переместил ладонь на пах Хоука, через ткань брюк сжал член. Простонав, Хоук подался ему навстречу, но в следующий же миг перевернулся, перекидывая Андерса на спину, и навис сверху.  
— Не уходи, — одними губами произнес Андерс, испугавшись, что и на этот раз Хоук его покинет.  
— Ты действительно этого хочешь? — тяжело дыша, спросил Хоук. Глаза у него блестели ярче обычного, а волосы растрепались, прилипнув к влажному лбу.  
— С самой первой встречи, — выдохнул Андерс.  
В Хоуке словно что-то разбилось, и на секунду он стал полностью открытым, беззащитным. Но, не дав полюбоваться своим изумлением, он резко встал на колени и, ни слова не говоря, быстро расстегнул ширинку Андерса и вытряхнул его из брюк.  
Не веря, что это не сон, Андерс приподнялся, расстегивая ремень Хоука. Тот терпеливо ждал, пока подрагивающими от желания пальцами Андерс совладает с застежкой. Он дернул Хоука за пояс на себя, облизывая губы, в одно движение спустил его брюки до колен. Хоук несильно толкнул его ладонью в грудь, заставляя лечь.  
Андерс опустился на кровать, пораженно глядя на Хоука. А тот, словно сорвавшись, лег на него сверху, облапав за бедра, укусил в плечо, влажными поцелуями прошелся по груди.  
Схватив одной рукой Андерса за волосы, Хоук прижался к его лбу своим. Второй он высвободил его член из трусов.  
У Андерса едва искры из глаз не посыпались. Хоук обхватил его именно так, как надо, провел пальцем по головке и сделал несколько движений, вырывая взволнованный выдох. Андерс согнул ноги в коленях, положил ладони на ягодицы Хоука, притягивая его ближе. Хоук впечатался в его грудь бетонной стеной, и пуговицы так и не снятой рубашки до боли надавили на кожу.  
Хоук сильнее сжал его волосы, стягивая пряди к затылку. На мгновение отпустив член Андерса, он сдернул вниз свое нижнее белье. Соприкоснувшись с ним пахом, Хоук накинулся на губы Андерса с поцелуем, пропихнул внутрь его рта язык, словно трахая. Андерса размазало. Хоук обхватил оба их члена, и от ощущения его твердости Андерс застонал, но звук утонул в яростном поцелуе.  
Ему показалось, что он кричал, когда движения Хоука стали быстрее, и его прошило насквозь, разорвало на части от яркой вспышки оргазма. Ослабев, Андерс расслабился, рухнув на кровать, и лишь сейчас понял, что все это время находился в напряжении, вцепившись в Хоука и почти повиснув на нем.  
Хоук, жарко выдохнув, кончил ему на рубашку. Он опустился на Андерса и лизнул его в подбородок, влажно прихватил нижнюю губу. Все это время Хоук неторопливо двигал рукой, сжимая ставший до болезненности чувствительный член Андерса. Расфокусировано глядя на полуприкрытые глаза Хоука, Андерс вздрогнул от прошившей его дрожи, словно последняя, заблудившаяся искра удовольствия наконец выстрелила и погасла.  
Хоук откатился в сторону и закрыл глаза. Не глядя нащупав руку Андерса, он переплел с ним пальцы, испачканные спермой.  
Андерс, повернув голову, смотрел, как ровно вздымалась грудь Хоука. Его оглушило их близостью. А ведь они даже не разделись, и не зашли дальше рук…  
Через какое-то время Андерс завозился.  
— Пойдем в душ.  
Хоук лениво посмотрел на него и неохотно пошлепал следом за ним в ванную.  
— Мы не влезем в эту кабинку, — понял Андерс, пока Хоук за его спиной избавлялся от одежды.  
— Ну, отчего же, — мурлыкнул Хоук и подтолкнул его со спины в душевую кабину, не дав даже раздеться.  
Сдавшись, Андерс включил горячую воду. Хоук, все так же прижимаясь, притиснул его к стенке. Вода полилась на плечи.  
Двери кабинки Хоук закрыть вряд ли бы смог, да он и не пытался. Прикоснувшись губами к шее Андерс, он медленно расстегивал пуговицы на его рубашке.  
— Я представлял себе это не так, — признался он и неторопливо стянул мокрую рубашку с плеч Андерса.  
— Да? Дай угадаю, — деланно задумался Андерс, пока Хоук пытался выпутать его запястья из манжет. — Ты собирался расставить по всему номеру свечи и усыпать постель лепестками роз.  
— Ну… — Хоук улыбался — Андерс чувствовал это шеей.  
— Только не говори, что я угадал!  
— Мне нравится удивлять тебя и радовать.  
— Да уж, удивлять у тебя получается…  
Хоук снял с него рубашку. Найдя на полке маленький кусочек отельного мыла, Хоук намылил ладони и скользнул ими от шеи Андерса вниз, смывая с него пот.  
— Прости меня. Я больше не буду ничего скрывать.  
Спорить с Хоуком, когда он утыкался стояком в задницу, было проблематично. Поэтому Андерс просто откинулся назад, на его широкую грудь.  
Взяв его одной ладонью за бедро, второй Хоук обхватил свой член. Головка ткнулась Андерсу между ягодиц. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Хоука встает так быстро, как у подростка… Андерс хотел сказать, что у него нет смазки и презерватив последний был в его бумажнике давным-давно, но не успел. Хоук замурчал ему в ухо:  
— Я кончу на тебя?  
Волна возбуждения мгновенно окатила Андерса. Он и не думал, что это окажется настолько острым, бьющим по всем центрам удовольствия разом…  
— Да, — выдохнул он, будто не соглашаясь, а умоляя.  
Хоук ответил ему легким, едва слышным стоном. От каждого его движения головка его члена надавливала Андерсу между ягодиц, чуть раздвигая их, и Андерс крепче сжимал руку Хоука, лежащую на бедре. Характерный звук, который Андерс слышал в последнее время только наедине с собой, мучаясь от неудовлетворенности, забивался в уши. Хоук целовал его шею в неровном ритме, то прерываясь, то вновь набрасываясь.  
— Гаррет, — прошептал Андерс.  
Хоук, опустив голову, уперся ему лбом между лопаток. Скользнув рукой с бедра выше, он сжал между пальцев сосок Андерса. Шум воды казался далеким, несуществующим. Хоук дрочил все быстрее, и у Андерса подгибались колени от дымки возбуждения. Положив ладонь ему на горло, Хоук в последний раз толкнулся бедрами к нему и с коротким стоном кончил. Сперма потекла между ягодиц Андерса. Он сполз бы вниз, словно кончил сам, но Хоук быстро развернул его к себе лицом и опустился на колени.  
Зажав насадку душа одной рукой, чтобы вода не била в лицо, вторую Андерс распластал по стенке кабинки, едва удержавшись, чтобы не натянуть Хоука на себя. Тот поднял глаза, все еще с поволокой после оргазма, взял член Андерса за основание и обхватил головку губами. Плавно скользнув дальше, Хоук нащупал ладонь Андерса и положил ее себе на затылок. Андерс запустил пальцы в его волосы. Осмелев, он задал ритм. Хоук ему подчинялся — положив руки на бедра, насаживался ртом на член, ласкал покрасневшими губами.  
Андерс не торопился. Проверял пределы. Хоук его не останавливал. Сможет взять до горла?.. Андерс медленно потянул его на себя, сбавляя темп. Догадавшись, Хоук осторожно качнулся вперед. Его губы сомкнулись на основании члена. Андерс во все глаза смотрел на открывшийся ему вид. А Хоук, наверняка зная, какой произвел эффект, сглотнул, сжав его на мгновение горлом, и Андерс едва не вскрикнул. Он резко отстранил Хоука, опять заставил взять до основания, и в этом бешеном ритме резко выкристаллизовалось, чего он хочет.  
— Гаррет, — задыхаясь, спросил Андерс, — можно я тоже… на тебя?  
Хоук приоткрыл глаза, без слов соглашаясь.  
Андерс качнул бедрами, в последний раз вбиваясь к нему в глотку, и навалился спиной на кабинку. Его скрутило в оргазме, и пробрала дрожь от вида спермы на приоткрытых губах Хоука, от того, как она стекала по ним, пачкая бороду. Андерс рухнул на колени, отозвавшиеся болью от падения, и притянул Хоука к себе за шею, накидываясь с поцелуем. В ушах еще звенело, и удовольствие прыгало по телу. Пошлый поцелуй с привкусом спермы увлек Андерса, язык Хоука скользнул ему в рот, и объятия стали чересчур крепкими.  
Заскользив по скользкому полу, они не удержали равновесия, начав падать. Андерс едва успел выставить руку и обхватить ладонью затылок Хоука. Хоук, ухватившись за так и не закрытую дверь кабинки, смягчил падение на кафельный пол.  
Андерс опустился на него сверху. Вода из душа била им по ногам. Слов не было. Хоук, взяв его лицо в ладони, долго всматривался в него.  
— Впервые жалею о своих принципах, — тихо сказал Хоук.  
Может быть, он хотел добавить что-то еще, но Андерса захлестнул приступ нежности, и он не дал ему договорить.  
Он уже ни о чем не жалел. Ради этого стоило и ждать, и сомневаться.


	11. 11

В назначенный день Андерс против воли нервничал. Хоук уперся и твердил, что он прекрасно справится в одиночку, но Андерс тоже умел быть упрямым. Заявив, что Карвер — его друг, он настоял на своем присутствии на встрече братьев. Хоук только шумно выдохнул и поджал губы, тщательно сдерживая гнев.  
Неужели он всерьез думает, что Карвер способен причинить кому-то из них вред?  
— Нет, не думаю, — сдался Хоук. — Но семейные сцены могут быть весьма нелицеприятными.  
Андерс, потянувшись, застегнул на пиджаке Хоука пуговицы и положил ему во внутренний карман колоду карт — валяясь на кровати, они мозолили глаза. Хоук дернул плечом, раздражаясь от навязчивых Таро, но смирился. Андерс и сам не знал, почему так упорно возвращает Хоуку карты. Словно награждает его талисманом.  
У отеля их ждал Лето — Хоук по-прежнему не купил себе машину. Серебристая пуля сверкала новыми стеклами и номерами, словно и не было никаких происшествий и погони. С удовольствием проведя ладонью по чистому, сверкающему боку автомобиля, Андерс забрался на заднее сиденье. Хоук влез следом, бурча про тачки для лилипутов. В зеркале заднего вида мелькнула усмешка тощего Лето.  
Они ехали молча; Андерс больше не приставал к Хоуку. Думал, что они с Карвером совсем не похожи. Разительно отличаются и по внешности, и по характеру. Карвер, синеглазый и белокожий, всегда находил причины, чтобы расстроиться и, сев в углу клиники Андерса, пожаловаться на жизнь и на то, что Крейг до сих пор его не ценит и, похоже, даже не принимает за своего. Представить в подобном положении Хоука было проблематично. Раздумывая о братьях, Андерс пытался отвлечься. Пальцы отплясывали быстрый танец на колене, внутри все бесновалось, и Андерс не мог найти причину своему волнению. Он украдкой глянул на Хоука. Тот сидел с совершенно невозмутимым видом. Что ж, ему виднее. Он лучше знает своего брата, чем Андерс.   
Но почему, почему кажется, что даже для собственной семьи Карвер остался непонятым и чуждым?  
…Недостройка была точно такой, какой запомнил ее Андерс, впервые въехав в город, только исчезли краны и машины со строительными материалами. Притормозив возле края пустыря, Лето заглушил мотор. Андерс вылез наружу, оглядываясь. Он так и ожидал увидеть неповоротливые, толстые бетономешалки, но на мили вперед простиралось безжизненное пустое пространство.  
Лето, подойдя к нему, процедил:  
— Не вздумай наделать глупостей.  
— Ты тоже, — огрызнулся Андерс.   
Лето, словно не услышав его, заметил:  
— Здесь такое месиво, что на машине не проехать. У Карвера не будет преимущества во времени, если он решит сбежать.  
— По-моему, мы одни здесь на колесах, — пробормотал Андерс. — С чего Карверу сбегать?  
— Смотри, — Лето указал изящной ладонью вперед, и Андерс впервые увидел на его безымянном пальце тонкое серебряное кольцо.  
Поглядев, куда указывал Лето, Андерс смог различить крошечные точки автомобилей.  
— Он не один, — заключил Лето.  
Андерса опять кольнуло нехорошее предчувствие. Он разлепил губы, чтобы сказать об этом, пусть даже Лето его обсмеет и будет издеваться, но не успел: Хоук, подойдя со спины, увесисто хлопнул его по плечу и предложил идти.  
При взгляде на его полное уверенности и даже предвкушения лицо, Андерс затолкал свои опасения поглубже.  
Дожди прекратились, налетели первые заморозки, и месиво грязи и бетона под ногами стало больше похоже на застывшие твердые волны, чем на ровную дорогу. Андерс быстро продрог в своем пальто и пожалел, что не догадался надеть свитер, подумав, что им не придется долго идти. Хоук тоже растирал плечи — он и вовсе оставил куртку в машине и шел в одном пиджаке.  
Они зашли в бетонную конструкцию. Задрав голову, Хоук присвистнул. Высокая винтовая лестница обвивала округлую шахту лифта, в которой не было кабины, и висел один только толстый стальной трос.  
— Ну, полезли, — мрачно велел Хоук.  
Подъем по ступеням показался Андерсу бесконечным, словно лестница была рассчитана на великанов. Зато они согрелись. Найдя хотя бы одну положительную сторону изнуряющего восхождения, Андерс попытался убедить себя в том, что наверняка у Карвера были какие-то причины назначить для встречи именно это место, а не простая придурь, гуляющая в башке… Насчет последнего он начал всерьез сомневаться. Если Карвер исчезает сразу же, едва прослышав о появлении старшего брата, то это говорит о чем-то нездоровом.  
Забравшись на пятый этаж, они услышали негромкие голоса. Андерс прибавил ходу. Он задрал голову и увидел в проеме Карвера, кутавшегося в черную кожаную куртку, и Кассандру в длинном, до колен пальто. Ему вспомнилось, как Лето описывал ее. Да. Со спины она могла бы сойти за Карвера, если смотреть издалека.  
— …просил же тебя, — негромко твердил Карвер, — одна. Приходи одна. Зачем ты позвала его? Касс, ты не знаешь, что за человек мой брат…  
— Знаю. Поэтому и предложила тебе поехать со мной, чтобы ты не сбежал. Всего один разговор, Карвер. Надень перчатки.  
Андерс улыбнулся себе под нос от проявления этой заботы. Хоук стал забираться по лестнице еще быстрее, наверняка не упустив из их разговора ни одного слова.  
На седьмой этаж они взлетели почти одновременно. Кассандра с Карвером уже замолкли. Они стояли по другую сторону шахты лифта. Хоук, выступив вперед, подвинул Андерса плечом.  
— Что, даже не обнимемся? — агрессивно спросил он, глядя лишь на Карвера. — Не скучал?  
— Что тебе нужно? — мигом вспылил Карвер. — Лириум?  
Хоук едва ощутимо напрягся. Не стоило Карверу сразу говорить о наркотике… Хоук и так на взводе из-за своей погони за лириумом, а теперь он наверняка станет подозревать родного брата. Но ведь тот за все время, проведенное в районе цепей, едва смог подняться выше самой жалкой шестерки.  
Андерс смотрел на него во все глаза. Карвер осунулся и стал еще бледнее. Отросшие черные лохмы торчали во все стороны. В руках он нервно вертел мотоциклетные перчатки.  
Кассандра, посмотрев на Андерса, едва заметно ему кивнула. Он успокоился. Раз она не сигнализирует об опасности, значит, все пройдет мирно. Он почувствовал, как Лето, стоявший по левую руку от него, весь подобрался, словно собравшись прыгнуть на Карвера через шахту лифта, если тот сделает хоть одно неверное движение.  
Карвер, пытаясь успокоить нервы, начал натягивать перчатки и регулировать ремешок на заклепках. Видимо, он прятал глаза от Хоука. Стыдится своего побега?  
Ветер завывал, проносясь по пустым этажам.  
— Кишка тонка у тебя, чтобы обхитрить Крейга, — хмыкнул Хоук, словно не заметив переглядов и накалившейся обстановки. Карвер уязвленно вспыхнул. — Ты сбежал из дома, — Хоуку пришлось повысить голос. — Мама волнуется. Мог бы хотя бы Бетани позвонить. Она ждала.  
— Она меня сдала! — воскликнул Карвер. — Тебе! Это хуже, чем предательство!  
— Много ты о предательстве знаешь, — рыкнул Хоук. Он медленно двинулся вокруг шахты. Кассандра отступила назад, не мешая ему, а Карвер зеркально повторил его движения, добиваясь, чтобы шахта их разделяла по-прежнему. Хоук остановился.  
— Разумеется, ведь это ты мастер лжи и обмана, — горько ответил Карвер. — Куда бы я ни отправился, ты всегда преследуешь меня, — обвинил он.  
— Я присматриваю, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось, — процедил Хоук.  
— В следующий раз ты меня не найдешь.  
— Следующего раза не будет! — Хоук сжал кулак и опять двинулся по кругу, но Карвер, отшатнувшись, вскрикнул:  
— Не приближайся!  
— А то что? — рявкнул Хоук, назло ему делая шаг вперед. Он остановился у самого края шахты лифта. — Боишься, что схвачу за ухо и потащу к мамочке? Имей совесть, Карвер. Ты знаешь, что это место не для тебя.  
— Верно, — изменившимся голосом ответил Карвер. — Для таких, как ты. Ты наведешь порядок, правда, Гаррет? Спасибо, что защитил меня, — он почти кричал.  
Его бледное лицо покраснело.  
Андерс, грея руки одна о другую, не решался вставить ни слова. А ведь он ехал сюда, продумывая речь, которой будет увещевать Карвера и наставлять на путь истинный… Нет. Пацану это не надо. Он завелся от одного упоминания о брате, а при его появлении совсем слетел с катушек. У Гаррета ничего не выйдет. Пока младший не найдет способ самоутвердиться, его истерики не кончатся.  
А ведь казался нормальным парнем, пока не было рядом старшего брата…  
— Карвер, отец не этого хотел для тебя.  
— Я не помню отца, — с вызовом произнес Карвер. — А ты его просто не знаешь.  
Хоук озверел:  
— Заканчиваем этот балаган. Пошли, — и он двинулся к Карверу.  
Тот повысил голос, обходя шахту лифта по кругу и отдаляясь от Хоука:  
— Я предупреждаю тебя… Я давно говорил, что ты мне не указ. И я не поступлюсь ничем…  
— Мал еще, чтобы чем-то поступаться, — выплюнул Хоук, глядя на него с яростью.  
Карвер порывисто вздохнул, взмахнул рукой… Как в замедленной съемке Андерс увидел, как он вытащил из кармана маленький пистолет и нажал на курок.  
Он не успел ничего предпринять.  
Одновременно с выстрелом раздался короткий вскрик Кассандры.  
— Карвер! — она стремительно двинулась к нему, но он молниеносно прыгнул вперед — прямо в шахту. Вцепившись в трос, он ухнул вниз.  
Краем глаза Андерс заметил тень слева от себя и, не думая, развернулся, бросившись к Лето с воплем:  
— Нет! — он толкнул его, роняя на пол. Ладони до мяса сдерет ведь, если повторит трюк Карвера…  
Андерс метнулся к Хоуку. Тот, покачнувшись, прижал руку к груди. На бесконечно долгое мгновение он будто сомневался, упасть или нет, и пошатнулся над шахтой, но, как только Андерс кинулся к нему, Хоук сделал неловкий шаг назад и, оступившись, рухнул на бетон.  
Свист, сопровождавший полет Карвера, закончился глухим звуком и топотом ног — достигнув первого этажа, Карвер рванул прочь. Андерс, даже не поглядев вниз шахты, опустился возле Хоука. Кассандра, в два шага оказавшись рядом, сидела рядом с ним на корточках. По губам в вишневой помаде блуждала усмешка. Никто не кричал и не вызывал врачей, Лето демонстрировал удивительное равнодушие… А Кассандра протянула руку Хоуку, помогая приподняться. Андерс ничего не понимал. Хоук, без единой струйки крови, выглядящий абсолютно целым, оперся на локти и ошеломленно смотрел на трос, едва заметно покачивающийся.  
— Ты ранен? — выпалил Андерс, касаясь груди Хоука. — Пуля попала в колоду карт? — наивно спросил он.  
Хоук фыркнул:  
— Святая простота. В бронежилет.   
— Бронежилет?..  
Андерса озарило. Вот почему Лето болтал с ним. Отвлекал, пока Хоук одевался. И вот почему теперь Лето стоит у края этажа и высматривает Карвера, а не кудахчет возле своего друга детства.  
— Но Карв не знал, что он на мне.  
Хоук оглянулся через плечо. Лето, пройдя мимо него, похлопал его по макушке и, встав на самый край этажа, сообщил:  
— Бежит, как заяц, к машине. Вы приехали вместе, — он посмотрел на Кассандру. — Ты подсказала ему, как эффектно исчезнуть?  
— Я, — ответила Касс, бесстрашно принимая его тяжелый взгляд. — Но о пистолете я не знала.   
Вновь обратив внимание на Хоука, она наставительно произнесла:  
— Не нужно было давить на мальчика. Тогда бы ничего не случилось.  
— Ага, и он бы перестал быть психованным.  
Хоук, ругнувшись себе под нос, поднялся. Андерс, не отходя от него, держал его за локоть. Его лишь сейчас накрыло липким ужасом. Если бы не бронежилет… Хоук потер грудь. Он распахнул пиджак, расстегнул несколько пуговиц на белоснежной рубашке и хмыкнул, посмотрев на застрявшую в бронежилете пулю.  
— Хоть один приятный момент, — сказал он и вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака колоду карт, продырявленную пулей насквозь. — Могу избавиться от этого.  
Замахнувшись, он швырнул колоду в шахту лифта. Карты, разлетевшись, падали, порхая как бабочки, и исчезали вдалеке, тая, как снег.  
Издалека доносился рев мотора, постепенно затихая — Карвер уезжал. Вряд ли им когда-либо еще удастся его поймать.  
Спускались молча. Кассандра, расправив плечи, пошла первой, цокая невысокими каблуками сапог, словно демонстрируя, что ничуть не жалеет о произошедшем. Андерс, так и не отпустив руку Хоука, сверлил ее спину взглядом. Он не сомневался, что она догадывалась о том, что, если нажать на Карвера посильнее, он не выдержит и совершит глупость. Но не предупредила. Понадеялась, что Хоук окажется благоразумным, и защитится? Или рассчитывала этой нехитрой комбинацией убрать его с доски?  
Наконец-то оказавшись на земле, Андерс прижался ближе к Хоуку, но теплее не стало. Кассандра остановилась, подняла воротник и, спрятав руки в карманах черного пальто, произнесла:  
— Я уезжаю. Меня больше ничто не держит в этом городе. Будь осторожен, Андерс.  
— Для меня прощальных слов не найдется? — усмехнулся Хоук.  
Смерив его взглядом, Кассандра церемонно протянула ему руку. Хоук пожал ее ладонь. Что ж, раз он не держит на нее зла и ни в чем не подозревает, то и Андерс не станет изобретать теории заговора. В конце концов, именно эта женщина помогала ему в первые годы удержаться на плаву и не свихнуться. Если бы не она, он лежал бы в канаве мертвым после неудачной попытки сбежать.  
— Касс, — позвал Андерс. — Спасибо.  
— Жаль, что все закончилось так, — черты ее лица словно заострились от холода, а лицо на фоне серого пейзажа казалось совсем меловым. — Прощайте.  
Она зашагала к своей машине в другую сторону стройки.  
— Замерз, — буркнул Лето, словно подводя итог. Вслед Кассандре никто не смотрел.  
Оказавшись в машине, Гаррет снял бронежилет и натянул куртку. Поставив печку на максимум, Лето тронулся с места, не прогревая мотора.  
— Что теперь? — тихо спросил Андерс. Не стесняясь Лето, он склонился вбок и положил голову Хоуку на плечо.  
— Вернемся в отель и решим, — ответил Хоук. — Меня все еще передергивает от встречи с братишкой. Карвер не мог знать, что на мне бронежилет. Он на поражение стрелял. Неужели, — медленно сказал Хоук, будто сам себе не веря, — он меня настолько ненавидит?  
Андерс осторожно заметил:  
— Ты неласково с ним разговаривал.  
— А что, мне потакать его придурям? — огрызнулся Хоук.  
— Может, он думал, что пистолет заряжен холостыми…  
— Он всегда был недалеким, но не настолько же! — Хоук явно хотел продолжить, но его прервал звонок телефона. Выудив трубку из кармана, он рявкнул: — Да? Что?..  
Андерс подвинулся ближе, прижавшись ухом к его мобильному, чтобы лучше слышать.  
— …я ведь правильно поняла, что ты не отступишься, Гаррет, — услышал он повеселевший голос Кассандры. — И это самое малое, что я могу сделать. Продолжишь поиски лириума — пожалеешь.  
Звонок оборвался.  
Хоук, зарычав, сжал мобильный в кулаке, явно борясь с желанием швырнуть его в лобовое стекло.  
— Что? — Лето обеспокоенно глянул на него через зеркало заднего вида.  
— Гаррет?..  
Не слушая их, Хоук быстро набрал номер.  
— Алло, девушка? Счет… — он назвал свои реквизиты и имя с последними цифрами паспорта. — Пусто? Нет… Благодарю, — гневно выплюнул он.  
Андерс притих, переглянувшись с Лето.  
Хоук методично обзвонил еще четыре банка и лишь после этого с холодной яростью произнес:  
— Она опустошила все мои счета. Направила в благотворительный фонд помощи морским котикам, пострадавшим от нефтяных загрязнений. Юмористка. У меня больше нет денег.  
Хоук поднял голову, уставившись на Андерса:  
— В отеле сегодня обратятся к моему счету, чтобы снять плату за прошедшую неделю. У тебя есть что-нибудь ценное в номере?..  
— Конечно, — Андерс округлил глаза.  
— Тогда лучше поспешить, пока нас не хватились.  
Лето прибавил газу.  
Андерс попытался мысленно подсчитать, на сколько дней в помпезном Плаце хватит его сбережений. Выходило, что примерно часов на восемь. Интересно, а расплатиться за проживание трудом ему позволят?.. Он умеет убираться и мыть посуду, да и вообще на все руки мастер… Хорошо, если им получится улизнуть, но Андерс не мог прекратить просчитывать варианты в случае неудачи.  
Главное, чтобы они не вызвали копов.  
Он по-прежнему не хочет в тюрьму. Очень не хочет.  
— Ненавижу полицию, — неожиданно для себя произнес он вслух. — Откатают мои пальцы — и все, пока, Андерс, жри жидкую баланду…  
— Эй, — Хоук сжал его ладонь, — сейчас моя очередь жаловаться. Это у меня все деньги сперла ушлая дамочка. Никто ничего у тебя не откатает.  
— Я ему язык откатаю, если не заткнется, — пробурчал Лето.  
— Вот и порешили, — подытожил Хоук.  
К Плацу они подъехали, согласившись, что лучшая стратегия — пройти мимо стойки администратора с каменными лицами. Лишь в последний миг, когда Лето припарковался, Андерс опомнился:  
— Стой, — сказал он Хоуку. — Я один пойду. Целую делегацию они заметят.  
Хоук хотел возразить, но Андерс выпорхнул из машины, заторопившись. Он почти не волновался: он уже как-то уходил из отеля с сумкой, и никто его не остановил. Значит, и в этот раз он без проблем пройдет мимо охранника.  
Приветливо кивнув девушке за стойкой, он быстрым шагом прошел к лифту. В нем все еще было живо воспоминание о выстреле, от которого Хоук пугающе покачнулся над бездной, и по инерции мог рухнуть вниз. Все внутри Андерса похолодело. Он мотнул головой, пытаясь прогнать ужасающее видение.  
В номере Андерс побросал в сумку вещи и смел все маленькие флакончики с шампунями и гелями, прихватил крошечные кусочки мыла в отдельных упаковках и взял бритвы. Недолго думая, он схватил и полотенца. Ничего, не обеднеют… а ему надо с чем-то в очередной раз начинать новую жизнь.  
Сумка едва закрылась. Раздувшись, как шарик, она солидно прибавила в весе с прошлой попытки покинуть отель. Андерс уже коснулся ручки двери комнаты, как вспомнил кое про что. Оставив сумку у двери, он подошел к кровати и заглянул под нее. Вместо монстров и чего там еще воображают люди, он вытащил из-под нее только карту. Повешенный. Это не они с Хоуком. Все к лучшему. И даже то, что Кассандра лишила их средств к безбедному существованию. Теперь у Хоука не будет соблазна оставаться в районе цепей. Он нашел Карвера. И… несмотря ни на что, Андерсу казалось, что Хоук — человек честный, и вести жизнь мошенника он больше не захочет.  
Порвав карту на несколько частей, Андерс смыл ее в унитаз.  
Теперь его ничто не задерживало в прошлом жизни. Подхватив сумку, он покинул комнату, ставшую ему домом на недолгое, но странное время, полное волнения, причиной которому стали и любовь, и страх за свою жизнь и жизнь других.  
С легким сердцем Андерс спустился и прошел к дверям.  
— Простите, — послышался за его спиной голос, — господин… я так и не узнала вашу фамилию… — девушка-администратор робко пыталась хоть как-то его заинтересовать. Андерс не обратил бы на нее внимания, если бы не охранник, перегородивший ему проход.  
Ладно.  
Он не преуспел в своем побеге.  
Развернувшись, Андерс улыбнулся:  
— Да? Простите, я опаздываю на автобус, хотел к родителям съездить на день.  
— Такая неловкая ситуация, — смущаясь, девушка настойчиво повела его к своей стойке, — платеж не проходит.  
Андерс глянул на бейдж на ее белой блузке.  
— Трейси, быть того не может, — со всей искренностью, на какую только был способен, выдал Андерс. — Проверьте еще раз.  
— Я проверила трижды, — все так же стеснительно улыбаясь, продолжила Трейси.  
— Не понимаю, — растерялся Андерс. — Вообще, если честно, мой рейс уже через полчаса, поэтому давайте вы попробуете еще раз, а я пока пойду.  
— В таком случае, — мило прощебетала Трейси, — я вызываю полицию.  
Андерс уставился на нее круглыми глазами.  
А если попробовать резко развернуться и огреть охранника сумкой, а самому рвануть… Андерс обернулся, но сразу же обратил взор обратно на девушку. Охранник обладал угрожающей комплекцией, и удар спрессованными шмотками его не уложит на пол.  
— Не надо полицию, — миролюбиво сказал Андерс. — И все-таки, попробуйте еще раз…  
— У вас есть наличные? — строго спросила Трейси, явно поняв, что клиент точно не расплатится мирным путем, а значит, заботиться об имидже отеля больше ни к чему.  
— Ну… да, но я могу внести только часть долга, — расплывчато ответил Андерс.  
— Простите, — пропищала она, — но я вынуждена…  
— Дорогой! — раздался громкий голос одновременно со звуком распахиваемой двери. — Ну где ты там возишься? Я уже заждался!  
Андерс обернулся, затравленно глядя на Хоука.  
Тот, чувствуя себя в своей тарелке, если не кастрюле, вальяжно приблизился к нему с видом хозяина жизни. Приобняв Андерса за плечи, Хоук обратился к Трейси:  
— У вас какие-то проблемы? Если начнете врать, что он заигрывал с вами, то подам на вас в суд за домогательства.  
Глаза Трейси по величине стали как две луны.  
— Я не… господин Хоук! — его Трейси помнила — ведь номер бронировал именно он. — Доступ к вашему счету закрыт. Либо проблема в банке, либо он пуст.  
— Давайте проверять, — Хоук облокотился на стойку.  
Трейси резко обежала ее и встала к компьютеру.  
По первому счету, конечно же, операция не прошла. Хоук с невозмутимым видом предложил попробовать другие. Разумеется, и они тоже его подвели.  
— Значит, ошибка у вас, — надменно произнес Хоук. — И вы совершенно зря задерживаете моего жениха.  
— Вашего… — Трейси осеклась, а Хоук продолжил, повернув лицо к Андерсу:  
— Любовь моя, мне так жаль, что тебе приходится все это терпеть в такой торжественный день…  
Не понимая, как нужно подыгрывать, Андерс просто старался не слишком таращить на него глаза. Хоук, коснувшись ладонью его щеки и глядя так, словно вокруг никого не существовало, кроме них двоих, певуче продолжал:  
— Мама и папа будут счастливы. Этот дом… их огромный дом… он будет нашим. Если они сразу не двинут коней от счастья, то я позабочусь о том, чтобы они протянули недолго или хотя бы съехали…  
— Коней? — севшим голосом переспросил Андерс.  
Хоук бархатисто расхохотался, хотя Андерс не находил ничего смешного. Его парализовало от страха. Вот сейчас, пока Хоук несет бред, Трейси наверняка набирает номер полиции и вызывает сюда наряд, а охранник щелкает электродами своего электрошокера…  
— Это шутка, дорогой, — успокоил его Хоук. — Мы будем жить вместе, и Карвер с Бетани присоединятся к нам, я всегда мечтал о большой семье. И о троих детишках. Мальчике и девочке.  
— А третий? — неожиданно вклинилась Трейси, наблюдавшая до этого за ними с открытым ртом.  
— Как получится, — небрежно заявил Хоук.  
Охранник вежливо, но твердо вклинился в их беседу:  
— Простите, но я бы хотел проверить вашу сумку. Позволите? — он протянул ладонь.  
— Мою сумку?.. — жалобно переспросил Андерс, надеясь, что Хоук поймет: нельзя палиться со спертыми полотенцами. Но тот, похоже, не мог угадать хода его мыслей. В Андерсе проснулся актер. — Это потому что я гей, да?! — истерично воскликнул он. — Хотите посмотреть на мою пачку фаллоимитаторов? Семь видов смазок? Коллекцию презервативов? Что еще вы хотите сделать, чтобы унизить тех, кто любит людей своего пола?  
— Вы гомофоб? — повысил голос Хоук, мигом включаясь в игру. — Давайте, признайтесь! Может, и расист в придачу?  
— Он и так черный, — едва слышно прошелестел Андерс.  
Охранник, нахмурившись, полез за электрошокером.  
Андерс отпрянул, крепко сжав руку Хоука, и приготовился биться об пол в конвульсиях от удара электричеством.  
Но в тот миг раздался оглушительный грохот со стороны дверей. Там, где недавно было стекло с фигурными буквами с названием отеля и наклейка с расписанием работы ресторана, теперь торчала серебристая морда машины.  
— Бежим! — Хоук рванул вперед, и Андерс припустился за ним.  
Машина попятилась назад. Они сиганули в проделанную ею дыру, прикрываясь от сыплющихся с верхней рамы осколков, и запрыгнули на заднее сиденье. Лето разогнался задним ходом, не дожидаясь, пока они закроют двери, резко развернулся и помчался прочь.  
— Я тут полицейскую волну прослушивал, — как ни в чем не бывало, спокойно произнес он. — Им уже поступил вызов в Плац. Ваш спектакль провалился.  
— Но это было весело! — Хоук раскраснелся и улыбался до ушей. — Пачка фаллоимитаторов, Андерс? У тебя их действительно так много?  
Чувствуя, как пунцовеют уши, Андерс буркнул:  
— Ни одного. А ты? Три ребенка? Один мальчик и одна девочка?  
— И кот, — засмеялся Хоук.  
— Ага, конечно… Джас конкурентов не потерпит.  
— А я не потерплю Джаса, он злобный какой-то.  
— Хочешь любить меня — полюби и моего кота! — парировал Андерс.  
Пререкаясь с Хоуком, он ощущал, как отпускает его напряжение последних месяцев. Да что там — последних лет. Он чувствовал себя как дома. И даже Лето, рявкнувший, чтобы они заткнулись, и что они теперь должны ему денег на выправление капота, вызвал у него лишь умиление, словно это бурчал столетний, но всеми любимый дедушка, впавший в маразм.  
Лето привез их в тот самый дом, в котором Андерс был заложником, не заметившим ключ от камеры у себя под носом. Но на этот раз его не привязали к батарее, положив ножницы в пределах доступности, а Хоук не начал его обыскивать. Лето тактично удалился в зал и, закрыв за собой дверь, врубил телевизор. Андерс, оглядевшись, хитро спросил:  
— Та комната с большой кроватью, где ты меня собирался пытать, — она чья?  
— А ты угадай.  
Хоук, взяв его лицо в ладони, нежно коснулся губ.  
Но оба они понимали, что от разговора никуда не деться.  
Устроившись на кухне, чтобы ненароком не соблазниться кроватью и не отвлечься друг на друга, они откупорили бутылку вина и разогрели спагетти, оставшиеся, по словам Хоука, от вчерашнего ужина Лето. Андерс не стал привередничать, тем более что от прогулок на свежем воздухе и эмоциональных потрясений есть хотелось зверски.  
Лишь когда с тарелок все исчезло, Хоук заговорил:  
— История моей семьи — не самая простая. Мой отец…  
— Я знаю, — мягко прервал его Андерс. — Чародей Хоук. И про похищение, и про заложников, и про лириум знаю…  
— Откуда? — недовольно спросил Хоук. — Этой информации нет в открытых источниках.  
— Дориан нашел всеми правдами и неправдами.  
— Ах, Дориан… Тогда мне толком нечего тебе рассказать, — Хоук скрестил руки, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Карвер всегда был проблемным ребенком и занозой в заднице. То стихи начнет писать, то примкнет к какому-нибудь движению по защите вымирающего вида китов и начнет перед правительственным домом пикеты одиночные проводить… Мама волновалась, что он чересчур легкомысленный, но мы сошлись на мнении, что Карвер просто искал свое место в жизни.  
Но время шло, Карвер взрослел. Последним его увлечение стала поддержка содружества геев и лесбиянок, но, прознав про ориентацию брата, он мгновенно бросил это дело. Видимо, решив, что брат ухитрился испортить все в его жизни, даже самое сокровенное, Карвер окунулся в учебу — уж в школе его точно не мог достать Гаррет, к тому времени уже работавший. Карверу оставался один год до окончания средних классов.  
После этого он заявил, что хочет получить образование, и стал готовиться к переезду и учебе в юридическом колледже, чтобы после него по облегченной процедуре поступить в высшее учебное заведение. Лиандра Хоук была несказанно рада, что младший сын так здраво планирует свое будущее, и всячески ему помогала. Карвер уехал.  
На зимние каникулы он не приезжал, на летние показывался на неделю-другую — и снова пропадал. И ни у кого не возникало подозрений, пока Бетани по секрету не сказала, что Карвер давно ей не пишет и не отвечает на звонки.  
Заподозрив неладное, Хоук допросил ее с пристрастием.  
Выяснилось, что в колледже Карвер проучился месяц.  
Хлебнув свободы, он уже не мог остановиться.  
Он решил отправиться в места, где их семья обитала во времена, когда Малколм Хоук был жив.  
Гаррет так и не узнал, почему он прервал связь с Бетани, но, скорее всего, из его извечной паранойи — Карвер боялся, что придет старший брат и отберет все его игрушки. А Гаррет, узнав, что младший сейчас находится в грязном районе среди шпаны, чуть с ума не сошел и сразу же рванул его искать.  
Карвер всегда боготворил отца и все его поступки. Гаррет пытался его переубедить, но мать строго-настрого запретила в ее доме сомневаться в Малколме Хоуке. Поэтому пришлось заткнуться в тряпочку и дальше наблюдать, как мама с Карвером рассматривают фотографии отца, а Бетани, вынужденная при этом присутствовать, косит одним взглядом в книгу, пытаясь сделать вид, что очень заинтересована историей своего папаши.  
Видимо, Чародей околдовал не только светское общество, но и свою жену. Зачаровал так, что критичность у Лиандры начисто стерлась.  
— Я ее за это долго не мог простить, — ожесточенно произнес Хоук. — Ладно Карвер, но она… Потом смирился. Карвер обожал отца. Разумеется! Ведь он ничего не соображал, когда нас взяли в заложники. Это я сидел каждый день за учебниками по семь часов, потому что мама не хотела, чтобы у меня были пробелы в образовании. Это я нянчился с Карвером и Бетани, потому что у мамы случился очередной срыв, и она могла лишь лежать на диване и лить слезы. Это я ругался с надзирателями, которые опять принесли из магазина какое-то дерьмо вместо нормальной еды. Это я выполнял роль главного в доме, пока отец загорал.  
— Но ведь он не по своей воле уехал, — тихо сказал Андерс.  
— Да, — Хоук сверкнул глазами. — Но он должен был или умереть, или найти способ не привозить отраву в страну. И это… — глаза Хоука стали жесткими и холодными настолько, что Андерс почувствовал страх. — И это теперь тоже моя ответственность. Это я должен взять лириум под контроль, раз он не смог.  
Андерс не нашелся, что возразить. Он понимал, что на любые его слова Хоук в ответ изобретет тысячу аргументов и лишь разозлится, и вечер они проведут по разным углам комнаты. Поэтому Андерс не стал спорить. Лучше он покажет Хоуку, что можно жить и без этих принципов. Ведь Хоук никому ничего не должен… Андерс решил воспользоваться ситуацией в другом ключе: Хоук еще ни разу толком не рассказывал ему ни о себе, ни о семье, лишь кидал какие-то обрывки информации, и составить из них цельную картину не получалось. И сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы узнать о нем хоть что-нибудь.  
— А кем ты работал? — спросил он.  
Хоук хмыкнул:  
— Проще спросить, кем я не работал… В последнее время по вечерам гадал.  
— Да? — недоверчиво прищурился Андерс. Замявшись, он все-таки пояснил: — Не выглядишь ты как связист с почившими родственниками…   
— А мне и не надо так выглядеть, — хохотнул Хоук. — Ко мне приходили зрелые женщины, катастрофически неудовлетворенные жизнью, и спрашивали про мужей и сексуальную жизнь. Так что все это, — Хоук провел ладонями, указывая на свое тело, — стало для них отдушиной.  
— Ты что, с ними?.. — Андерс распахнул глаза, не веря, что Хоук так широко оказывал услуги интимного рода.  
— Да. — У Андерса сердце ухнуло вниз, но Хоук тут же, усмехаясь, сжалился: — Со всеми ними говорил. Стал первоклассным психологом в вопросах недотраха. А они, насмотревшись на неприкрытую маскулинность, заражались смелостью и начинали брать от жизни то, что им было нужно.  
Андерс лишь потрясенно молчал. Да, Хоук — человек множества талантов…  
— По мелочи всем занимался, — продолжил Хоук. — Но от отца, похоже, мне не только волосы на груди достались, но и талант. Ловкость рук. Он мне, когда я мелким был, фокусы показывал, а я их все помню. Он прятал монетку — а я до сих пор могу все его приемы повторить. Он… — Хоук запнулся, но все же продолжил: — Он никогда не делал секрета, на чем зиждется наше богатство. Я спрашивал его, как он обыгрывал людей, а отец рассказывал, не утаивая ничего. Наверно, думал, что я еще слишком маленький и ничего не пойму. Может, я и не понял, но где-то здесь, — Хоук постучал пальцем себе по лбу, — все отложилось, и его подвиги я повторил и где-то даже переплюнул.  
Андерс вместе со стулом придвинулся к нему и положил голову на плечо, обвив руками талию.  
— Что теперь? — спросил он. — Тебе больше незачем ходить в казино, как на работу. Начнем жить честно. И ты, и я.  
— Здесь втроем с Лето мы не выживем, однажды я приду и обнаружу, что вы подрались… Да и далеко от города. Снимем квартиру. Ты же, — вдруг очаровательно засомневался Хоук, — говорил об этом? Чтобы мы жили вместе?  
— Конечно, — Андерс закрыл глаза. — Если ты хочешь…  
— Хочу. Хочу, чтобы ты был всегда здесь, рядом со мной.  
Андерсу показались его слова признанием, но он не стал дожимать Хоука.  
Ему было хорошо. Впервые за долгое время он знал, что будет счастлив.


	12. 13

Андерс смотрел в окно. Хоук любил именно так: расстелив одеяло перед стеклами, растянувшимися от пола до потолка, уложив на них обнаженного Андерса или поставив его на колени… Раньше он шептал, что наверняка за ними следит какой-нибудь извращенец и судорожно дрочит. Андерс краснел, но не протестовал: Хоук знал, как его завести.  
Выгнувшись в пояснице, Андерс уложил голову на сложенные руки. Хоук, держа его за бедра, плавно двигался, и Андерс видел его едва заметное отражение в стекле: красивый, с широкими плечами и идеальной осанкой. Хоук, поймав через стекло его взгляд, ускорил движения. Он стиснул пальцы на бедрах Андерса сильнее, до боли, и Андерс, прикусив губу, зажмурился.  
О да, они изучили друг друга.  
Прошло три месяца, как они стали жить вместе.  
Когда синяки от пальцев Хоука сходили, Андерс старался развести его на грубость, чтобы получить новые. Но сегодня Хоук не сдерживался. Их выходные совпали, и они могли провести день вдвоем с самого раннего утра.  
Андерс потянулся к своему члену, но Хоук шлепнул его по руке. Он еще быстрее задвигался, каждый раз попадая по простате. Андерс простонал:  
— Гаррет, я не смогу так кончить…  
Хоук, будто не услышав его, опять играючи отвел его руку прочь. Сам он не торопился дотрагиваться до члена Андерса.  
— А кто-то обещал без прикосновений, — между выдохами рвано произнес Хоук.  
Андерс хотел сказать, что в тот момент, с его языком в заднице, он мог наобещать чего угодно, но Хоук увеличил амплитуду, и Андерс мог только постанывать.  
Хоук, в последний раз засадив ему так, что яйца шлепнулись о ягодицы, остановился и кончил в него. Андерс недовольно забурчал. Хоук осторожно вытащил член и рухнул на одеяло рядом, растянувшись на спине. Нависнув над ним, Андерс куснул его за губу.  
— Не расслабляйся.  
— И не думал, — ухмыльнулся Хоук.  
Приподнявшись, он перебрался ближе к окну и прислонился к нему спиной.  
— Иди сюда.  
Он потянул Андерса за плечи, за талию, заставляя подняться на колени, и облизал губы. Андерс подполз к нему поближе и, взяв член за основание, коснулся его головкой рта Хоука. Тот, сглотнув, приоткрыл губы.  
Андерс, пряча довольную улыбку, прикоснулся к щеке Хоука, провел ладонью к затылку, оставив большой палец на скуле, и плавно скользнул головкой члена к нему в рот. От возбуждения в голове стучали молоточки, пульс бился везде, но Андерс удержался от спешки. Он любил этот момент — когда Хоук закрывал глаза, расслаблялся и принимал его в себя, рисовал языком круги на члене и глубоко дышал носом, привыкая. Андерс в деталях мог воспроизвести, как меняется выражение лица Хоука, как между бровей появляется крошечная складочка, в какой момент он перестает дышать и… и какое его горло гладкое и тесное. Андерс вошел в его рот почти на всю длину и замер.  
Хоук провел ладонями от его колен вверх, по бедрам, ставя светлые волосы дыбом, и оставил руки на ягодицах — не направляя и не задавая темп, а просто поглаживая и тиская. Он всегда был сверху, но позволял трахать себя в рот так, как Андерсу в голову взбредет, с самой первой их близости.  
Андерс неторопливо двинулся назад, выходя почти до конца. Оставив между губ Хоука только головку, он просунул ему в рот указательный и средний палец, сжимая ими член. Он любил губы Хоука. И любил засовывать в них все продолговатые части тела…  
Хоук тем временем отвел одну его ягодицу в сторону и скользнул в него пальцами по остаткам смазки и сперме. Андерс оставил его рот в покое и, сжав мокрыми от слюны пальцами подбородок Хоука, опять погрузил в него член.  
Он запрокинул голову, ловя воздух. Хоук, поймав его ритм, двигал в нем пальцами, гладя по простате. Андерс забыл, что собирался не торопиться, и кончил гораздо быстрее, чем рассчитывал, вбившись в горло Хоука. С каждым толчком спермы Андерсу казалось, что он задыхается, и его всего скручивало, сковывало в истоме.  
Он сполз и развалился в позе морской звезды. Хоук улегся рядом. Протиснув руку под спиной Андерса, он подхватил его под мышки и затянул его плечами к себе на грудь. Хоук склонил голову и поцеловал его в мокрую от пота макушку.  
— Мне так нравится, когда ты теряешь контроль, — хрипло сказал он.  
Андерс промычал что-то невнятное, надеясь, что Хоук поймет в этом полнейшее согласие терять контроль всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Потеряв счет времени, Андерс блаженствовал. Хоук поглаживал его по груди, перебирал пряди волос, брал за руку, чтобы с нежностью провести по пальцам. Потом Хоук, подтянув его повыше, положил ладонь на член.  
— Опять? — не открывая глаз, поинтересовался Андерс.  
За эти три месяца он перестал удивляться той быстроте, с которой перезаряжался Хоук. Тому все время было мало. Правда, на фоне его восстанавливающей способности Андерс периодически начинал комплексовать и чувствовать себя стариком, хотя разница в возрасте с Хоуком была незначительной — всего-то год.  
Хоук мурлыкнул:  
— Ты против?  
Его рука так хорошо ласкала член и яйца, что Андерс был исключительно за. Он завозился, укладываясь так, чтобы Хоуку было удобнее до него дотягиваться. Хоук, прикусив его за мочку, задышал в ухо, разгоняя кровь по венам. И когда Андерсу показалось, что он почти рухнул с края в самую темную бездну, Хоук положил ладони на его талию.  
— Попрыгай на мне? — хрипло попросил он, подталкивая Андерса к своим бедрам.  
Посмотрев на него мутным от желания взглядом, Андерс перекинул ногу через Хоука и насадился на его член. Головка раздвинула мышцы, уже успевшие немного отвыкнуть от размеров Хоука. Андерс плавно опустился, чтобы прочувствовать Хоука каждым дюймом кожи. Оседлав его, Андерс качнулся, заново привыкая.  
Хоук рывком подался вперед, вверх, касаясь его губ своими, и Андерс замер.  
Хоук же провел одной рукой по плечам Андерса, а второй потянулся куда-то в сторону, и прежде чем Андерс успел что-то сообразить, Хоук уже стянул его запястья ремнем, оставленном в стороне вместе с джинсами со вчерашнего вечера.  
Довольный собой, Хоук отклонился, опять укладываясь на спину, и заложил руки за голову, ощупывая Андерса взглядом. Андерс подергался, проверяя, насколько крепко держит ремень. Выходило, что Хоук затянул его на совесть. Но если чуть поднажать…  
— Зачем? — спросил Андерс и приподнялся, продолжая движения.  
— Без рук, — усмешка тронула губы Хоука. — Хочу посмотреть на тебя.  
Андерс хотел взъерепениться и запротестовать, но Хоук произнес:  
— Пожалуйста. Хотя бы попробуй.  
И Андерс, утонув в его взгляде, забыл обо всех возражениях.  
Хоук разглядывал его так, как будто Андерс был совершенством. Словно никого больше не существовало.  
Андерс знал, что он не идеал красоты, и в мире множество мужчин, которые попадают на обложки журналов и снимаются в высококлассном порно, и наверняка кто-нибудь из них иногда мелькает перед взглядом и самых верных и преданных любовников… Но Хоук всегда смотрел на него так, что сомнений не возникало: единственный. Хоук видит всегда лишь его и им восхищается в высшей степени.  
Андерс пожалел, что не может сейчас погладить его по груди, провести ладонями по животу. Он хотел выразить прикосновениями все то, что чувствовал к Хоуку. В том числе — и благодарность. Благодарность за то, как Хоук к нему относится.  
Дыхание Хоука участилось. Он дотянулся кончиками пальцев до талии Андерса, трогая его осторожно, будто он хрупкий экспонат. Это шло так вразрез с тем, как он полчаса назад сжимал его бедра — с грубостью, с силой, которая била у него через край.  
У Андерса голова шла кругом от нежности.  
Хоук, откинув голову, приоткрыл губы, как всегда делал перед оргазмом.  
— Не вздумай раньше меня! — Андерс задвигался быстрее. Крепче сжав Хоука бедрами, он едва сдержался, чтобы не вырвать руки из пут ремня.  
Только от члена Хоука, только от него внутри… Хоук сдерживался изо всех сил. Он резко вскинул взгляд на Андерса и негромко произнес:  
— Андерс. Сейчас.  
И Андерс, словно только и дожидался его команды, сорвался. Почти вскрикнув, он выгнулся, будто пропуская через себя разряд молнии, и рухнул на Хоука сверху.  
Тот, охнув, обнял Андерса, ослабляя давление ремня на запястья.  
Спустя несколько минут Андерс осознал, что они настолько мокрые от пота, что практически склеились.  
— Я в душ, — пробормотал он.  
— Можно с тобой? — дежурно спросил Хоук.  
— Не в этот раз, — Андерс приподнялся и навис над ним на вытянутых руках. — Нам еще сегодня готовить, убираться и идти за продуктами…  
— Как будто моя компания в душе этому всему помешает, — заулыбался Хоук.  
— Помешает, — Андерс склонился, целуя его в кончик носа. — Мы тогда никуда дальше горизонтального положения не уйдем…  
— Если это единственная проблема, то я не прочь стоя, — обрадовался Хоук.  
Посмеиваясь себе под нос, Андерс все-таки ухитрился проскользнуть в ванную комнату в одиночестве.  
Не признаваться же, что если Хоук совершит еще один-два захода, то Андерс будет затрахан настолько, что окажется неспособен к хозяйственно-трудовым подвигам…  
Он принял душ и, проигнорировав шутливый хлопок полотенцем по заднице от Хоука, пошел на кухню. Скисшее молоко стояло у них в холодильнике уже третий день, пора бы его пустить в дело. Занявшись готовкой, Андерс машинально отвлекся мыслями на подсчеты их финансов.  
Он честно отработал консультантом по продажам в салоне бытовой технике два с половиной месяца, и ему повезло — учтя его предыдущий опыт работы, руководитель назначил его менеджером зала. Андерс обрадовался: лишние деньги никогда не помешают. Правда, выяснилось, что теперь он работал не только за себя, но и за всех консультантов, потому что никто из них толком не мог рассказать страждущим о холодильниках с отсеком для свежести… Андерс не сразу вошел в ритм новой жизни. Иногда его посещало смутное желание вернуть все обратно, спрятаться в подвал, но он понимал, что возвращение в прошлую жизнь невозможно. Его больше никто там не ждет. Его там пытались убить, в конце концов…  
Андерс, готовя тесто для блинов, понимал, что Хоуку понадобится всего два приема пищи, чтобы умять всю стопку, а еще он почти уничтожил огромный шмат мяса, который Андерс покупал с расчетом отрезать от него куски и готовить в течение месяца. Придется опять идти в магазин, попросив денег у Хоука.  
Не то чтобы тот был этим недоволен… Скорее, наоборот — Хоук радостно совал купюры Андерсу и просил купить чего-нибудь поинтереснее макарон и капусты брокколи. Но они теперь работали честно. Оба без образования. Оба примерно одинакового возраста. И как Хоук ухитрялся зарабатывать больше?.. Почему его грубый физический труд ценился больше, чем беготня Андерса по магазину в попытке выполнить работу за троих — за укладчика товара, консультанта и самого себя?  
Он не думал, что Хоук вернулся к мошенничеству. Видел, что это не может быть правдой.  
Но боялся, что его просьбы дать денег подтолкнут Хоука к игорному бизнесу. Или к гаданию. Или к фальшивому кабинету психолога, к залу коуча, или к еще какому разводу из тысячи возможных. Даже если эти игры были для Хоука заработком, все равно никто не может точно сказать, что у него нет пристрастия к адреналину.  
А зависимый человек останется зависимым навсегда.  
Неважно, подсядет он на наркотики или видеоигры.  
Андерс ожесточеннее завертел венчиком в глубокой миске с тестом. Хоук не дает ему поводов подозревать его в подобном.  
Так почему сердце ноет?  
Скрипнула дверь — Хоук вышел из душа. Он подкрался к Андерсу со спины и обнял за талию. Его мокрые волосы скользнули по шее.  
— Котенок, — начал Хоук, тревожа мятным дыханием, и у Андерса окаменела каждая мышца, в голове не осталось ни одной мысли, одно паническое — опять, опять, опять.  
Он прекрасно знал, когда Хоук называет его котенком. Для такого обращения есть лишь один повод.  
Андерс попытался не подать виду. Продолжил взбивать тесто, хотя оно уже стало идеально равномерной массой. Но ему нужно было чем-то занять руки, притворяясь, что все в порядке.  
— Я уеду вечером… ненадолго, — Хоук прижался ближе и положил подбородок ему на плечо.  
— Хорошо, — ровно ответил Андерс. — Ненадолго — это на сколько?  
Хоук попытался поймать его губы, но Андерс сделал вид, что не заметил этого. Продолжил взбивать чертово тесто. Хоук наверняка хотел заглянуть ему в лицо, чтобы понять, как сильно провинился, но Андерс игнорировал все его старания.  
— На неделю. Пока ты был в душе, Бетани позвонила. Не смог ей отказать. Проведаю семью.  
— А работа? — равнодушно спросил Андерс. — Тебя не хватятся?  
— Я поменяюсь сменами. Питерс меня подменит, он давно канючил, что душу продаст, лишь бы кто-нибудь за него в марте поработал.  
— Хорошо.  
Андерс завозился, выбираясь из рук Хоука, и отставил миску. Прикрыв ее сверху полотенцем, он включил воду и со всей силы брякнул венчиком по краю раковины.  
— Ты злишься? — осторожно спросил Хоук, встав от него сбоку.  
— С чего ты взял? — Андерс спокойно посмотрел на него.  
— Ну… крушишь тут утварь, — улыбка Хоука вышла опасливой.  
— Я сбиваю остатки теста.  
Словно в подтверждение своих слов, Андерс вымыл венчик и убрал его в сушилку.  
— Можно я поеду с тобой? — он отвернулся, ставя чайник — всего лишь воспользовался им как предлогом, чтобы не наблюдать, как Хоук изобретает отмазки.  
— А твоя работа? — тень насмешки как будто лезвием по горлу провела.  
— Ну да… ну да… ладно.  
Хоук взял его за руку и потянул на себя. Андерс попытался вырваться, но, приложи он чуть больше усилий, все это стало бы похоже на драку. Смирившись, он позволил Хоуку развернуть себя и подтянуть ближе.  
— Котенок…  
— Не называй меня так, — огрызнулся Андерс, уставившись в глаза цвета янтаря.  
— Не злись.  
Хоук, обнимая его одной рукой, положил вторую на затылок, надежно фиксируя, чтобы Андерс и не надеялся отвернуться или спрятать взгляд.  
— Андерс, прошу тебя, — его голос звучал запредельно искренне. — Не обижайся. У меня непростое время, и если еще и ты…  
— Я не обижаюсь, — прервал его Андерс.  
Он бы дослушал до конца, если б Хоук хоть раз рассказал, что именно входит в понятие «непростое время», кроме смены деятельности. Но прошло уже три месяца. Они оба уже привыкли.  
— Просто я расстроен, что ты опять уезжаешь, — закончил Андерс, выдавливая улыбку, которой Хоук, конечно же, не поверил.  
Но ни один из них не обвинил другого во лжи.  
— Я быстро вернусь. Ты и не заметишь, что меня не было, — пообещал Хоук и нежно коснулся его губ.  
Вскипая, чайник щелкнул. Андерс отстранился, убедив, что нужно заварить кофе. Хоук полез за кружками и поставил их на стол. Они занялись завтраком, и все вернулось на круги своя, вернулось к привычной теплой атмосфере, которая всегда царила между ними. Андерс трогал под столом ногу Хоука своей голой стопой, просил его немного подождать, пока тесто постоит, и еще немного — и он напечет блинов… Хоук бурчал, что его бы и бутерброды порадовали, лишь бы они появились прямо сейчас. Но его ворчание было напускным.  
А к вечеру он собрал минимум вещей и, поцеловав Андерса, сел в машину-пулю с вмятинами в капоте и унесся с Лето прочь от города.  
Андерс недолго постоял у окна. Вот и выходной. Вот и отдохнули. Он задернул шторы, надел свитер и влез в пальто. Пересчитав в бумажнике оставшиеся до получки деньги, он решил, что покупка одной бутылки вина его не разорит.  
По пути он зашел в гастроном и, хмыкнув, взял кагор, подумав, что разнообразие не помешает, и сел на метро в сторону Дориана.  
Вместо него дома обнаружился Макс, но Андерс научился радоваться этому угрюмому типу, у которого наверняка было большое сердце, иначе бы с Дорианом у него ничего не получилось. Тем более на протяжении такого долгого времени…  
Дожидаясь Дориана, Андерс попытался поиграть с Джасом фантиком на ниточке, но тот, подпрыгнув, цапнул его за палец и был таков. Кот улепетнул. Андерс покачал головой. Никакой благодарности.  
Рядом с Дорианом Джас вел себя как шелковый — разрешал себя гладить, не грыз конечности и даже мурчал. Как этого Дориан добился, Андерс не представлял. Он был лишь уверен, что пытки голодом и побои тут точно ни при чем.  
Эх, и где справедливость? Это ведь он, а не Дориан, вытащил Джаса с помойки, откормил и вывел блох. А тот его только кусает и угрожающе выгибает спину.  
Дориан вернулся к вечеру. Увидев Андерса, он с порога сразу же догадался:  
— Твой ненаглядный мошенник уехал в ночь?  
Андерс уныло подтвердил его догадку.  
Спустя час они сидели на кухне друг напротив друга, а Макс, устроившись на подоконнике, наблюдал за ними. Выражение лица у него было таким, что Андерс поражался: как этот парень все еще не вскочил, закричав, что они обсуждают какую-то ерунду, и не сбежал?..  
— Ты действительно считаешь, что он тебе изменяет? — поинтересовался Дориан после путаных признаний-жалоб Андерса, подаваясь вперед.  
— Нет, — окончательно сник Андерс, — но эти его поездки… Каждый месяц. В прошлый раз его не было пятнадцать дней. И он возвращается таким… — Андерс не сразу смог подобрать слово. — Черным, как туча. Нет, хуже тучи. Улыбается и радуется встрече, но все равно не сразу изживает из себя эту черноту.  
— Как поэтично, — буркнул Макс. — Долго придумывал?  
На него никто не обратил внимания.  
Дориан протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Андерса своею.  
— Если ты ему не доверяешь, то тебе нужно сказать об этом. Он сам создает это двусмысленное положение.  
— А ты бы сказал? — тоскливо спросил Андерс, понимая, что никогда не наберется смелости выложить Хоуку все как на духу. Как бы он ни страдал, думая, что Хоук что-то скрывает, он не сможет разбить ему сердце своими подозрениями.  
Что, если они беспочвенны? И тогда между ними уже ничто и никогда не будет по-прежнему. Станет ясно, что Андерс ему ни капли не доверяет.  
— Я бы сказал так, — деловито заявил Дориан. — Запоминай. Ты бросаешь меня каждые полмесяца, вот тебе сумка, собери вещи сам, и чтобы к вечеру ноги твоей здесь не было.  
Андерс распахнул глаза и замотал головой:  
— Нет. Никогда. Лучше и дальше буду помалкивать…  
— Ты настолько его любишь? — негромко спросил Макс.  
Андерс медленно перевел на него взгляд.  
На кухне разлилась предгрозовая тишина. Тревожная. Пугающая.  
— Да.  
Андерс не знал, стал его ответ громом или нет. Но ему показалось, что его сердце только что раскололось надвое. Он признался себе, что окончательно и бесповоротно, беззаветно и безоглядно любит Гаррета Хоука. И эти маленькие недомолвки… Их он выдержит.  
— Тогда, — с каменным лицом, ничего ровным счетом не выражающим, вынес вердикт Дориан, — не подозревай его ни в чем. Верь, что он тебе не лжет.  
— Легко сказать.  
— Ты хоть с семьей его общался? — Дориан поднял бутылку, убедившись, что она пуста, и поставил ее под стол.  
Пробку со стола он отработанным движением бросил себе за плечо в коробку.  
— Один раз, — вспомнил Андерс. — Звонила Бетани, и я взял трубку. Она сразу засмущалась… Сказала, что Гаррет говорил обо мне. И что она рада знакомству. С того раза она стала перестала звонить на городской, и с Гарретом стала общаться исключительно по мобильному.  
Дориан переглянулся с Максом и едва заметно пожал плечами.  
— Андерс, дорогой, ты и сам понимаешь, что я не смогу тебе ничего посоветовать. Это только в фильмах друзья дают великолепный совет, который исправляет жизнь героя. В реальности такого не бывает. Все, что мы можем предложить — временное убежище, если тебе понадобится. И дружескую поддержку, если ты захватишь с собой вина. Ах да, — Дориан сделал вид, что припомнил что-то важное, — и кота своего забери хоть когда-нибудь.  
— Да он тебя больше любит, чем меня!  
— Меня все любят больше, чем кого бы то ни было.  
— Ошибаетесь, — хмуро произнес Макс, — Джас, кис-кис-кис.  
Кот мгновенно пронесся из соседней комнаты на кухню и в один прыжок оказался у Макса на коленях. Замурчав, он затерся головой о его грудь.  
Дориан с Андерсом зачарованно наблюдали за этой картиной.  
— Поразительно, — наконец сказал Андерс. — Никогда его таким ласковым не видел. Как ты этого добился?  
— Внимания на него не обращал, вот и весь секрет, — проворчал Макс.  
— Почему я такой невезучий, — пригорюнился Андерс. — Кот меня не любит, Гаррет сбегает, из института вышибли, бандиты меня тоже больше не уважают, отец ненавидит…  
— Хватит ныть, — приказал Дориан. — У меня тоже проблемы с отцом.  
— Твой отец раскаялся через три месяца и прискакал с извинениями и пачкой денег, — съязвил Андерс, — а мой забыл меня раз и навсегда, когда застукал с парнем. Не перетягивай одеяло на себя.  
— А ты прекращай жалеть себя и прибедняться. Гаррет с тебя пылинки сдувает, — командным тоном произнес Дориан и тут же уточнил: — Ну, пока не уезжает.  
Горестно вздохнув, Андерс спросил:  
— А еще вино у тебя есть?  
— Тебе уже хватит, — Дориан, потянувшись вперед, похлопал его по плечу. — Закинь пробную удочку. Предложи Гаррету переехать к его родным поближе, чтобы они не так скучали без него. Тем более… — Дориан осекся.  
— Что? — насторожился Андерс.  
Дориан посмотрел на Макса.  
— Я скажу ему? — спросил он. Тот кивнул. Дориан опять перевел взгляд на Андерса. — Мы подумываем о переезде. Максу предложили должность в столице, будет главным строителем нового здания…  
— Архитектором, — поправил тот.  
— Строителем, — с удовлетворением повторил Дориан, словно втыкая мелкую, но досадную шпильку. — Руководитель строительства нового развлекательного центра. Переезд оплачивают, квартиру дают… Одни плюсы. И если он согласится…  
— Если мы согласимся, — так же флегматично уточнил Макс.  
— То… — Дориан замолк и с опаской посмотрел на Андерса.  
Тот не мог выдавить и слова.  
Дориан, его последняя пристань в минуты душевных мук, может исчезнуть так же просто, как и Хоук исчез сегодняшним вечером. Он останется один в этом городе. Ни единого друга. Даже кота — и того нет.  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — пробормотал Андерс. — Я рад за вас, но мне нужно переварить новость о моем беспробудном и полном одиночестве.  
Он встал и, натыкаясь на стулья и кухонные тумбы, побрел в прихожую. Дориан мгновенно отправился за ним.  
— Андерс, оставайся, — он поймал его за руку. — Куда ты сейчас пойдешь?  
— У меня все хорошо, — вяло отмахнулся Андерс, натягивая через голову свитер. — Мне завтра на работу рано вставать, я же теперь менеджер… главный по холодильникам и не только… Все, Дориан, отстань. В порядке я. Просто лишнего выпил.  
Уже по дороге домой он решил, что проблема в том, что он как раз недопил. В магазинах уже не продавали алкоголь, и Андерс по смутным воспоминаниям нашел круглосуточный ларек, в котором отпускали что угодно и кому угодно в любое время суток. Он раздумывал между текилой и джином, но взял виски, решив, что такой напиток больше всего подойдет к его меланхолии.  
Но он не выпил ни глотка, потому что забыл купить колу, а без нее у виски вкус на любителя, коим Андерс не являлся.  
Андерс лег в кровать. На экране телефона мигало сообщение о пропущенном звонке от Хоука. Коротко раздумав, Андерс не стал перезванивать. Пусть Хоук думает, что он сейчас пьянствует с Дорианом. Лучше так, чем сдаваться ему со своим унылым голосом и ужасным настроением.  
Тем более, ему действительно завтра с утра на работу. Нужно выспаться и приготовиться к трудовым подвигам.  
Если все так пойдет, то он может найти подработку по ночам два через два. У него уже есть опыт совмещения, так что проблемой это не станет, а он сможет снять отдельную квартиру где-нибудь в самом центре и раствориться среди людей, пытаясь спрятать свое угольное, сосущее одиночество.  
…С новым днем пришли новые разочарования. Андерс возненавидел человека, который решил его повысить. Сначала он перекладывал коробки с мелкой техникой, оказавшейся не на той полке и даже не в том отделе, а потом пытался отвязаться от специалиста по кредитам, отчего-то выбравшего его лучшим другом и донимавшего его беседами вместо того, чтобы предлагать каждому новому посетителю взять кредит под огромные проценты.  
К вечеру Андерс чувствовал себя как никогда разбитым.  
Вот тебе и работа мечты.  
Интересно, что бы сказал отец?.. Наверняка он ехидно спросил бы, много ли Андерс спас за сегодняшний день людей.  
Человек пять точно, если считать за спасение то, что Андерс отговорил их покупать линейку кофеварок, барахливших все, как одна… Не то чтобы он был настолько честным. Просто понимал, что с возвратами и возмещениями гарантийных обязательств придется возиться ему. Не стоит оно того.  
Вернувшись домой, он заметил на автоответчике сообщение. Включив запись, Андерс остановился у окна их с Хоуком спальни. Он погасил свет и поглядел вдаль, на городские огни.  
Этого он хотел, когда сбегал из дома бесконечно много лет назад?..  
Сообщение ему оставил Дориан. Его голос прерывали помехи, словно Дориан говорил, пока шел по улице.  
— Андерс, я еще ничего не решил. Макс ждет, что я начну паковать вещи, но… а, чтоб тебя… Извини, я не тебе. Ты же знаешь, что долговременные отношения не для меня. Это все равно, что использовать один презерватив дважды. Только не говори Максу. Продолжая цепочку сравнений, он, скорее, дилдо, чем резинка, а дилдо после одного использования не выкидывают… Но я все равно не готов уезжать. И не думай, что я тебя утешаю.  
Дориан говорил как никогда серьезно. Из его голоса исчезли причудливые интонации и вспышки, с него смыло всю браваду.  
Андерс понимал, что происходит в голове друга. Он и сам поражался, как долго Дориан играет с Максом в счастливую пару. Видимо, он заигрался настолько, что сам не заметил, когда перестал указывать Максу на его место и позволил планировать будущее.  
Андерс не стал перезванивать. У него не было никакого настроения решать проблемы Дориана. К тому же что он мог посоветовать? Он вечно стоит у разбитого корыта. Он не в том положении, чтобы помогать кому-то наладить жизнь и принять судьбоносное решение.  
К ночи Андерс сдался. Он лег под одеяло и набрал номер Хоука. Тот взял трубку на удивление быстро. Хоук в ответ на его замечание где-то далеко пожал плечами — Андерс воочию увидел этот жест, зная, как меняется интонация Хоука, когда он так делает.  
— Я ожидал, что ты позвонишь. Почему-то знал, что ты не станешь и дальше играть в молчанку.  
— Я не играю, — Андерс перевернулся на другой бок и положил телефон на ухо. — Просто не заметил звонка, а набирать тебя уже было поздно.  
Он пошевелил телефон, ища идеальную точку баланса, чтобы можно было его не придерживать.  
— Я тоже скучал, — улыбка скользнула в голосе Хоука.  
Андерс закрыл глаза.  
— Что на тебе надето? — бархатно спросил Хоук.  
— А я-то собирался спросить, как у тебя дела и как поживает семья, — Андерс улыбнулся. Заботы отступали на второй план.  
— Без тебя дела идут плохо. Зато с семьей все в порядке. Так что на тебе одето?  
Андерс лег на спину. Телефон грохнулся на кровать, и Андерс торопливо поднес его к уху снова.  
— Футболка и трусы. Те, которые ты называешь парашютами.  
— А футболка с котиком?  
— Угадал.  
Хоук хмыкнул.  
— Предсказуемо.  
— И ни разу не эротично.  
— Для меня ты любым эротичный, — Хоук понизил тон, и у Андерса по телу пробежали мурашки. — Прикоснись к себе.  
— А ты не ходишь вокруг да около.  
— Андерс, — проникновенно сказал Хоук. — Я лежу в родительском доме в своей чертовой спальне, в которой я мальчишкой думал всеми ночами о том, как бы перетрахать табун парней. Теперь я могу думать только о том, что я хотел бы сделать с тобой. Атмосфера давит, понимаешь?  
У Андерса чуть порозовели щеки. Голос Хоука гипнотизировал его, какую бы чушь он ни нес. Он скользнул ладонью от шеи вниз, по груди, до живота, собирая футболку складками. Запустив под нее руку, он зажал между пальцев сосок.  
— У тебя изменилось дыхание, — с одобрением прошептал Хоук. — Я так хочу забраться ладонью под твою дурацкую майку. Или, — тут же передумал он, — лучше лечь между твоих ног и потянуть ее вверх зубами.  
Андерс сглотнул, представив, как дыхание Хоука обожгло бы живот, а его язык скользнул, дразня, по коже.  
— Я так хочу тебя, — шепнул он в трубку.  
Хоук шумно выдохнул.  
— Я тебе пришлю кое-что, хорошо? — сказал Хоук. — И ты мне. Я перезвоню.  
Он отключился. Андерс опустил чуть подрагивающую руку с телефоном на грудь. Ладонь была влажной от пота.  
«Кое-что» не заставил себя долго ждать. Телефон звякнул, извещая о входящем ММС-сообщении. Андерс торопливо открыл его. Нечеткий снимок камеры мобильного из-за плохого освещения… Андерс покраснел. На фотографии в отсветах прикроватной лампы вполне ясно можно было разобрать головку члена Хоука, сжатого в ладони. Большой палец Хоук держал над выступившей капелькой смазки.  
Андерс стянул трусы и задрал футболку до горла. Заведя руку с телефоном между ног, он устроил камеру так, чтобы в кадр попали член и торс. Щелкнула вспышка. Посмотрев фотографию, Андерс остался доволен. Он нажал «Отправить».  
Хоук перезвонил спустя две минуты.  
— Я начал без тебя, — сразу же сказал он. Его дыхание, громкое и неровное, подействовало лучше любых слов и прикосновений.  
Андерс обхватил член рукой, прижимая другой телефон к уху ближе.  
— Гаррет, — шепнул он, хватаясь за его имя, как за спасательный круг.  
— Я так хочу тебя… — на том конце провода голос Гаррета вибрировал от напряжения. — Твои длинные ноги — к себе на плечи… и шею твою кусать…  
Андерс прижал телефон щекой и стиснул синяки на бедрах, стиснул как можно сильнее, но все равно было недостаточно.  
— Да, Гаррет, — выдохнул он. — Пожалуйста, да…  
— Я привезу тебе наручники, — пробормотал Гаррет. — Прикую тебя к батарее и буду весь день… ртом…  
Андерс вздрогнул, все тело прошило истомой. Он представил Гаррета с покрасневшими губами, Гаррета между его коленей, он представил так явно, словно он сейчас был рядом.  
— Я так… — Андерс задохнулся, не закончив фразу.  
Хоук низко, но тихо простонал на том конце провода.  
— Андерс… — через какое-то время произнес он его имя так ласково, словно касался его губами.  
— Я очень скучаю, — едва слышно признался Андерс. — Больше, чем когда-либо. Мне очень тебя не хватает, Гаррет.  
— Я…  
— Нет, ничего не говори, — быстро прервал Андерс, чтобы избежать его сожаления, сочувствия и оправданий. — Эта неделя пройдет быстро. Я знаю. Я спать лягу… мне вставать опять рано.  
— Добрых снов, душа моя.  
— Добрых…  
Душа моя.  
Андерс, проваливаясь в сон, вертел эти слова, играл ими. Не саркастичное обращение, не дежурное прозвище. Гораздо больше. Для Хоука — действительно душа. И он вкладывает в свои слова все тепло, всю тоску, все чувства.  
Андерс уткнулся лицом в подушку. Ему почему-то захотелось заплакать. Но он погрузился в сон раньше, чем успел целиком осознать это желание.  
Утром он встал с кровати с головной болью. Он ненавидел просыпаться с тяжестью в висках и подниматься с постели вместе с волной черноты в глазах. Андерс и не надеялся, что день будет хорошим, но чтобы он не задался с самого утра… да, такого проклятия он себе не желал.  
Будни, бесконечные будни угнетали Андерса. А теперь, когда опять не к кому было возвращаться, он все чаще задумывался, что было бы, не приди Хоук в его подвальную клинику.  
Скорее всего, Андерс спелся бы с Броуди, да и не только с ним, а с любым, кто захватил бы власть, и продолжил работать в том же духе.  
Прекрасно понимая, что жизнь его не слишком изменилась бы, Андерс не мог решить, что выбрал бы: клинику с ее адреналином и чудовищной усталостью или магазин техники с его коробками, кредитами и холодильниками. Обе альтернативы характеризовались полным отсутствием перспектив и радости.  
И все-таки ему повезло: у него был Хоук. Примерно каждые полмесяца…  
Вернувшись домой, Андерс привычно вставил ключ в замок, попав раза с четвертого, и замер. Ключ входил только наполовину, что означало запертую дверь изнутри. Напрягшись, Андерс нашарил в сумке-планшетке складной нож. С тихим щелчком выскочило лезвие.  
Повадки, приобретенные в районе цепей, давали о себе знать. И Андерс был благодарен той школе жизни, которую ему пришлось пройти.  
Он надавил на ключ сильнее, держа в другой руке нож, но ничего не вышло.  
Нахмурившись, Андерс коротко нажал на замок.  
О ворах он не думал. Воры по вечерам, когда все дома, не ходят.  
Черт бы побрал сегодняшние мысли о Броуди и прочих бандитах… Андерс не удивится, если его поджидает кто-то из них. С предложением трудоустройства в лучшем случае, а в худшем… Ну, его ведь до сих пор подозревают в убийстве Крейга и связи с лириумом?  
Андерс внешне оставался абсолютно спокойным. Руки не прыгали, колени не дрожали. Но внутри все обмерло от ужаса, что прошлое опять к нему вернулось.  
В этот момент Андерс осознал, что ни за что на свете не хотел бы оставаться подпольным хирургом.  
Дверь отворилась.  
Андерс опустил нож в недоумении.  
— Гаррет?..


	13. 13

Андерс растеряно пытался понять, когда он успел пропустить целую неделю. Хоук еще ни разу не возвращался в намеченный срок. Всегда приезжал позже.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — тупо спросил Андерс, оглядывая Хоука. Тот почесал ступней волосатую голень, торчащую из домашних шорт.  
— У тебя такой вид, как будто ты любовника собирался привести, — фыркнул Хоук и отступил на шаг, впуская Андерса в квартиру.  
— Что-то случилось? — не успокоился Андерс.  
Затворив за собой дверь, он подозрительно принюхался. В квартире царил полумрак. У них что, свет отключили? Пробки выбило? Хоук приехал рассказать ему о смертельной болезни или гибели любимого хомячка? При условии, конечно, что у Хоука хоть когда-то были животные…  
— Ты показался мне очень грустным, и я решил приехать, — Хоук взял у него с плеча сумку и повесил ее на крючок. Осторожно прикоснувшись к запястью Андерса, он забрал у него нож.  
— И только? — никак не мог уняться Андерс.  
— Разве этого недостаточно? — Хоук приподнял бровь.  
— Ох.  
Андерсу почудилось, что он разом лишился костей — так его затопило облегчение. Дурак! Напридумывал всего… Он рухнул к Хоуку в объятия, пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи. Какое счастье, что он не додумался вчера обвинить его в нечестности. Хоук бросил семью и примчал к нему, словно прочитав мысли, приехал избавить от тоски и гнетущего одиночества, а что Андерс в ответ?.. Тискал нож в ладони и думал, как подозрительно все выглядит.  
— Ты пока раздевайся и мой руки, — скомандовал Хоук. — А я сейчас все доделаю…  
— Что доделаешь? — заинтересовался Андерс.  
Хоук его ответом не удостоил и умчался на кухню.  
Торопливо сдернув шарф и устроив на вешалке пальто, Андерс заскочил в ванную и, умывшись и наскоро проведя мокрой пятерней по волосам, поспешил на кухню.  
Едва сделав шаг, он пораженно ахнул.  
По подоконнику, по тумбам, по всем поверхностям были расставлены крохотные свечки. Огоньки, маленькие, словно светлячки, дрожали, отбрасывая тени. Их отражения в окнах походили на нити жемчуга. Хоук, оказавшись возле него, взял Андерса за руку и повел за стол.  
— Я больше не могу пригласить тебя в ресторан, — расстроенно начал Хоук, — но…  
— Это лучше любого ресторана, — совершенно искренне сказал Андерс.  
Хоук сел напротив него. Стол уже был сервирован, посередине стояло широкое блюдо.  
— Это рулетики, — зачастил Хоук, — и мидии какие-то, я подумал, тебе понравится, и вот эти биточки…  
Андерс слушал его, пропуская почти все мимо ушей. Хоук, похоже, сам понятия не имел, чего накупил, но одно было ясно: в полночь они совершат набег на холодильник, потому что вся эта закуска к вину переварится за считанные мгновения. Всего этого блюда Хоуку и в качестве половины полдника не хватило бы… Вслух озвучивать эти соображения Андерс не стал. Дождавшись, пока Хоук замолкнет, он брякнул:  
— Где ты только денег на это раздобыл?.. — и тут же устыдился своего вопроса.  
Потому что он возвращал к подозрениям.  
Не играл ли Хоук, пытаясь быстро и много подзаработать?  
— Зарплату взял, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Хоук.  
Андерс отвел взгляд. Он не был уверен, что зарплата Хоука приходится на начало этого месяца, но это попахивало паранойей. Он вел себя как ревнивая жена. Ему стало противно от себя и мучительно стыдно за свое недоверие.  
Может быть, он просто не может вообразить, что ему настолько повезло. Жизнь до сих пор одаривала его пинками, а не внимательными и заботливыми любовниками. А Хоук… Хоук походил на самый роскошный подарок. На награду, которую он, Андерс, не заслуживал.  
Ужин протекал неспешно. Андерс нажаловался, как его все достало на работе, а Хоук в ответ поделился недостатками поездок на автобусе — Лето остался в городе, и обратно Хоуку пришлось добираться своим ходом. После исчезновения всех его денег со счетов он так и не купил новую машину.  
А потом, сгрузив посуду в мойку, Хоук переплел с ним пальцы и, взявшись другой рукой за пояс, прошептал, что Андерсу нужно расслабиться.  
Хоук поставил ванну наполняться. Пока они неторопливо раздевали друг друга, прерываясь на поцелуи и прикосновения, вода успела дойти до краев. Хоук подтолкнул его к бортику.  
— Не джакузи, конечно, — усмехнулся он, и Андерс тоже вспомнил номер в отеле, жалея, что они так и не попробовали полежать вместе в джакузи, — но мы попробуем убраться.  
Андерс осторожно погрузился в воду. Хоук, изо всех сил стараясь не расплескать все в соответствии с законом Архимеда, осторожно устроился сверху, между ног Андерса, но часть воды все равно протекла, перевалившись через бортик на пол и замочив коврик.  
Хоук, не обратив на это ни малейшего внимания, опустился на Андерса всем весом. Его приятная, родная тяжесть мягко легла на грудь. Обняв Хоука, Андерс бездумно водил ладонями по его спине. Они целовались — сначала лениво, медленно, а потом, все больше распаляясь, перестали сдерживаться, и Хоук, стиснув его за волосы, отводил голову Андерса назад, оставлял на шее засосы, а потом жадно набрасывался на губы, то кусая, то облизывая, словно извиняясь за причиненную боль.  
Андерс уплывал — от плеска воды, от ее ласкового движения, от страсти Хоука, от его нежности, от того, как все крайности в нем становились гармоничным целым.  
Твердый член Хоука скользил по животу. Андерс и сам жался к нему ближе, ища большего давления. Он почти не следил за своими руками и опомнился лишь когда совсем беззастенчиво сжал ягодицы Хоука, разводя их в стороны.  
Хоук, словно почувствовав его сомнения, поднял потемневший взгляд.  
— Хочу тебя сверху.  
— Тогда придется перемещаться, — Андерс приготовился к долгим неловким переворотам в узкой ванне в попытке оседлать бедра Хоука.  
— Не в этом смысле.  
Андерс распахнул глаза шире.  
— Ты… уверен? — как можно мягче спросил он, чтобы одновременно и не отпугнуть Хоука, и не задеть его чувства мужского достоинства.  
Но тот, усмехнувшись, сказал:  
— Давно уже уверен.  
Все же сочтя ванну не лучшим местом для экспериментов — в буквальном смысле маловато простора — они переместились в спальню. Андерс скомкал одеяло, подкладывая его под поясницу Хоука. Он хотел, чтобы все было правильно. Чтобы Хоук не пожалел. Чтобы он вспоминал лишь нежность. Целуя и прикусывая тонкую кожу под коленом, Андерс плавно проникал в Хоука влажными от смазки пальцами. Узкий, невыносимо узкий — у него давно не было никого, или он никогда… Андерс, задохнувшись от этой мысли, прошептал:  
— Ты раньше был снизу?  
Хоук, приподнявшись на локтях, помотал головой. Он опустил взгляд, посмотрев, как между его расставленных коленей движется рука Андерса. Прижавшись к его ноге виском, Андерс, не отрывая глаз от лица Хоука, погладил его по простате.  
Хоук, зажмурившись, откинулся на постель, сжав в кулаках простыню.  
Его тигр, его хищник — такой ручной сейчас, отчетливо осознал Андерс. Такой… принадлежащий ему от кончиков волос до кончиков пальцев ног.  
Андерс занялся с ним любовью лицом к лицу. Он навис над Хоуком, входя осторожно, медленно, продвигаясь в горячее узкое нутро. Он не стал засаживать на всю длину — это было ни к чему. Суть сейчас не в его удовольствии. Внимательно следя за реакцией, Андерс неглубокими толчками проникал в Хоука, с каждым движением касаясь простаты, и по телу Хоука пробегали волны удовольствия.  
Хоук стиснул его за талию, потом переместил ладони на ягодицы, крепко сжал большими руками. Андерс, склонившись, поцеловал Хоука. Обхватив его член, он подвел его к самой черте. Хоук начал терять над собой контроль. Заметавшись, он застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, его руки беспорядочно касались Андерса — спины, плеч, волос.  
— Тебе хорошо? — как в горячке, зашептал Андерс. — Гаррет, мой хороший…  
Хоук позволил громкому стону сорваться с губ. Сперма брызнула Андерсу на пальцы. Дожимая до последней капли, Андерс коснулся губами взмокшего лба Хоука.  
Он вышел и, перенеся вес на локоть, торопливо додрочил себе, пачкая промежность Хоука спермой. Ему хотелось кончить внутрь Хоука, но он оставил это желание до следующего раза. Тем более что его с самой первой близости заводил вид собственной спермы на теле Хоука…  
Андерс опустился рядом с ним и закинул ногу ему на бедро. Грудь Хоука высоко вздымалась. Он нащупал ладонь Андерса и сжал ее в своей.  
Молчали долго. Андерс лишь спустя полчаса сообразил, что это первый раз, когда у Хоука не встал за пятнадцать минут и они не начали все сначала. Неужели он наконец удовлетворил эту ненасытную зверюгу?..  
Андерс постепенно понимал, почему Хоуку всегда было мало.  
Потому что ему не хватало вполне определенных ласк…  
Подкатившись ближе, Андерс лизнул его в шею.  
— Значит, я у тебя в этом плане первый, — негромко мурлыкнул он.  
— О да, — Хоук запрокинул голову, давая ему простор для поцелуев.  
Перемежая нежные прикосновения губ со словами, Андерс спросил, как так вышло, что Хоук решил доверить в его руки свой тыл.  
— Я давно хотел попробовать, — признался Хоук. — Но все как-то… Не сдерживался. Налетал на тебя и хотел до умопомрачения трахать. А сегодня подготовился, — смутился он. — С другими не хотел…  
Андерс забрался на него сверху, обнимая всеми конечностями.  
— Гаррет, ты сводишь меня с ума.  
Грудь Хоука завибрировала от смеха. Похоже, он пытался за ним спрятать смущение. Андерс нашел это самым милым явлением в мире. Даже милее котят.  
…Жизнь потекла по-прежнему. Но того, что Хоук уедет спустя три недели, Андерс более чем ожидал. Тот сорвался с самого раннего утра, ругаясь себе под нос, и собирался, пытаясь не разбудить Андерса. У него ничего не вышло. Сонно потирая глаза, Андерс пробормотал, что не выдержит очередной разлуки и снова отрубился.  
Но в действительности же ему отчего-то было на этот раз легче. Может быть, дело было в том, что ему дней десять назад позвонила Бетани… Ну, как ему. Просто Андерс опять взял трубку городского телефона и услышал ее голос. Она, смутившись гораздо меньше, чем в прошлый раз, шепотом сказала, что давно хочет с ним познакомиться. И наверняка до этого момента осталось подождать совсем чуть-чуть.  
Андерс и словом не обмолвился об этом Хоуку, но хранил теплое воспоминание о его сестре рядом с сердцем. Ему казалось, что короткая беседа с ней приближает его к Хоуку. Что, раз семья Хоуков знает про него, Андерса, ему нечего опасаться.  
Он и вправду перестал допускать даже мысль, что у Хоука кто-то есть.  
На третий день отсутствия Хоука утром, когда Андерс брился, собираясь на работу, его мобильный зазвонил. На экране высветился незнакомый номер. Машинально взглянув на время и убедившись, что это точно не начальство жаждет выговорить ему за опоздание, Андерс взял трубку.  
Он узнал голос сразу, хотя никак не ожидал его услышать.  
Не давая ему даже пискнуть, его обвиняла Кассандра.  
— Кто из вас? — рычала она. — Ты или Хоук? Вместе? Ему было мало моего обещания начать настоящую войну, если он будет продолжать охоту за лириумом?  
У Андерса сердце ухнуло в пятки.  
Все отъезды Хоука… Выходит, он лгал ему, а сам вращался где-то неподалеку, разыскивая тайник Крейга? Или кутил в районе цепей, вешая ему лапшу на уши?  
— Касс, — запинаясь, попытался вставить Андерс хоть одно возражение, но в его голосе звучала мольба. — Где он? Гаррет не бросил свои казино?  
— Какие еще казино?! — Кассандра окончательно потеряла самообладание. Словно устыдившись этого порыва, она сбавила обороты. — Андерс, полиция пытается замять это, но поздно, уже днем появятся сюжеты на телевидении и в газетах. Этой ночью семнадцать школьников отравились лириумом. Восемь смертельных исходов, остальные в больнице. Кто-то посмел торговать среди подростков.  
Андерс покрылся холодным потом.  
— Гаррет… Гаррет уехал, — он попытался взять себя в руки. — Он ни при чем. Мы завязали с лириумом.  
— Я знаю, где Гаррет, — в голосе Кассандры мелькнуло что-то, похожее на стыд. — Прости. Я не считаю, что вы причастны к этой утечке. Но я должна была проверить.  
— А ты знаешь, кто?.. — Андерс не окончил фразу. Ему неожиданно кое-что вспомнилось. Он едва расслышал ответ Кассандры.  
— Если бы знала, то не позвонила бы.  
— Извини, — кое-как ворочая одеревеневшим языком, произнес Андерс. Он склонился, чтобы смыть пену с щек. — Мне кое-что надо сделать.  
Окончив звонок, он, очнувшись от ступора, за две минуты оделся и вылетел из квартиры.  
Как только лириум снова появится на рынке, перетрясут всех.  
Так, кажется, говорил ему Лето? И грозил, что начнут с дорогих Андерсу людей…  
Он поймал такси и потребовал, чтобы водитель гнал как можно быстрее. Постукивая ногой от волнения, Андерс осознал, что не взял даже ножа. Он собирается явиться с голыми руками.  
Лишь бы оказалось, что он зря всполошился…  
У Кассандры ведь свои источники и свои пути. А в свете ее происхождения и открывшихся навыков можно рассчитывать, что там, где она добывает информацию, никто другой не сможет ничего выторговать. Андерс, коря утренние пробки, которые водитель объезжал дворами, уговаривал себя, что просто-напросто нашел предлог не идти на ненавистную работу, а слова Лето… Да что от этого угрюмого типа еще ожидать? Конечно, он специально нашел способ, чтобы уколоть и запугать Андерса.  
Такси наконец-то остановилось возле подъезда Дориана. Толком не пересчитав банкноты, Андерс впихнул их водителю и вылетел из машины.  
Он пожалел, что давным-давно отдал ключи от квартиры Дориана ему обратно. Эффект неожиданности мог бы сыграть ему на руку.  
Нет, тут же одернул себя Андерс. Никакие эффекты ему не нужны, потому что Дориан или еще сладко спит, или убежал на работу скандалить с главредом, не давшим ему главную полосу недели.  
Андерс поднялся на семнадцатый этаж и нажал на звонок. Приложив ухо к двери, он не услышал ничего подозрительного, но, как догадывался Андерс, сталь и декоративные пластины и не пропустили бы никаких звуков.  
Ему никто не открывал.  
Теряя терпение и прикидывая, взломают ли спецслужбы дверь, если он позвонит в полицию и сдастся с поличным, Андерс нетерпеливо ткнул в кнопку звонка еще раз и еще. До него дошло, что он даже не взял с собой телефон, более того — не набрал номер Дориана, пока собирался… Все могло бы оказаться проще, корил себя Андерс. Он от злого бессилия пнул обожаемую Дорианом дверь ногой.  
За ней послышались шаги.  
Андерс с облегчением выдохнул. Его друг просто спал, и теперь выговорит ему за несвоевременное пробуждение.  
Так и есть: Дориан, со встрепанными волосами, в простой белой майке, подчеркивающей золотой блеск смуглой кожи, и голубых джинсах, приоткрыл дверь и гневно уставился на него.  
— Чего тебе надо? — прошипел Дориан. — Проваливай отсюда.  
Андерс в смятении сделал шаг назад. Разумеется, он поступил не самым лучшим образом, но не заслужил такой отповеди! И Дориан еще ни разу не посылал его так открыто.  
— Я просто… — Андерс передумал что-либо объяснять и собрался уже, махнув рукой, спуститься на пролет вниз и дежурить, наблюдая, не придут ли к Дориану нежданные гости, но что-то его остановило.  
Смутное предчувствие кольнуло Андерса, и он едва успел поставить ногу в проем двери.  
Дориан не спит в джинсах. Он мог надеть их, собираясь уходить, но почему он так долго не открывал дверь и почему настолько взбешен?  
Дориан, распахнув глаза, пнул его по носку ботинка, но Андерс уже заметил на запястье его руки, лежавшей на дверной ручке, багровый кровоподтек, как от наручников.  
— Вот черт, — одними губами произнес Андерс.  
Дориан, мгновенно прочитав все по его лицу, ударил ногой Андерса в голень, все еще пытаясь прогнать, но его стопа в одном только носке не могла серьезно помешать Андерсу выполнить задуманное.  
Он, оттолкнув Дориана, метнулся внутрь квартиры, не глядя схватил биту, так и стоявшую в укромном уголке между шкафом и стеной, и, полный решимости, шагнул вперед. Краем глаза заметив движение на кухне, он, замахнувшись, развернулся, но в следующий миг рухнул на четвереньки, запоздало осознав, что его приложили по затылку.  
Андерс отчаянно боролся с подступившей темнотой. Воспользовавшись переполохом, Дориан что-то вскрикнул за его спиной, и послышался звон стекла. Перед глазами Андерса висела мутная пелена. Он не стал ждать, пока зрение восстановится, а вскочил. Почти не видя ничего вокруг, он наугад ткнул в кого-то кулаком, пытаясь занять наиболее подходящую позицию для обороны, но его подтолкнули к середине кухни, и второй удар отправил его в нокаут.  
Вот и спас друга от бандитов, пронеслось у Андерса напоследок в голове.  
…Он очнулся от грубой пощечины. Его голова мотнулась, и он отлетел бы на пол, если бы его не удержали за руки.  
Разлепив глаза, он уставился на застывшего перед ним Каллена. Тот, внимательно глядя на Андерса, усмехнулся:  
— Проснулся. Отлично.  
Но в его скривленных губах Андерс видел все, что угодно, кроме торжества и жажды насилия. Похоже, Каллену и самому не по душе было его бить.  
Андерс дернул руками, но безуспешно.  
Он, сидя на кухонном полу, был прикован к трубе за его спиной. Пальцами он касался ладоней Дориана и Макса — те, тоже в наручниках, сидели по обе стороны от него.  
Бандитов было двое: Каллен и еще один, незнакомый Андерсу.  
— Доброе утро, — хрипло произнес Андерс со всей ехидностью, на которую только был способен с учетом раскалывающей голову боли. — Полагаю, Дориан уже предложил вам кофе.  
— О да, — заплетающимся языком подтвердил Дориан.  
Андерс глянул на него украдкой. Губа разбита и под глазом наливается синяк. Зря он полез в драку, когда Андерс потерпел поражение со своим скоропалительным планом…  
Точно так же оценив Макса, Андерс с удивлением отметил, что тот целехонек. Сдержавшись от упрека — сразу стало ясно, кто здесь сдался без сопротивления и струхнул, а кто боролся за свободу до самого конца, — Андерс опять бесстрашно посмотрел на Каллена. Тот беспрепятственно дал ему время на понимание обстановки. Видимо, в целях запугивания.  
Каллен отступил назад и сел на обеденный стол. Его компаньон, долговязый и с переломанным несколько раз носом, встал рядом, словно королевская стража.  
— Итак, — начал Каллен, — Броуди будет рад, что ты сам прибежал. Даже не пришлось начинать пытки.  
— Передай Броуди, что в следующую встречу я ему всю рожу располосую, одним ударом не ограничусь, — выпалил Андерс.  
Долговязый метнулся к нему, схватив за горло, но Каллен, положив тому ладонь на плечо, утихомирил. Отстранившись, долговязый пообещал, что Андерс не доживет даже до обеда, если продолжит нарываться.  
Каллен поморщился.  
— Где лириум, Хирург? Сколько вы выручили?  
Подзабытое прозвище словно толкнуло Андерса в грудь. И в этот миг он осознал как никогда ясно: возвращения к той жизни он не вынесет. Кем бы он ни был сейчас, каким бы жалким планктоном его ни считали, это во сто крат лучше того, что было в прошлом.  
Эти мысли придали ему сил.  
— Какой лириум? — выплюнул Андерс. — Не городи чушь. У Броуди навязчивая идея. Пораскинь своими мозгами. К чему нам сбегать из района? К чему сидеть столько времени и ждать, пока все уляжется и все забудут о наркоте, вместо того, чтобы ковать железо, пока горячо?  
Каллен начал терять терпение — Андерс понял это по его пальцам, сжавшимся на столешнице.  
— По-моему, все очевидно. Ты, Хоук и Кассандра, — перечислил Каллен. — Исчезли в одно время. Затаились. На то, чтобы лириум пророс, нужно время. Думали, вас будет сложно найти?  
— Дурак ты, Каллен, — буркнул Андерс. — Так что, все в сборе, ждем только Броуди? — воинственно спросил он, почти физически чувствуя исходящие от долговязого волны неприязни, прибивающие его поближе к трубе.  
Что, если резко дернуться? Нет, труба газовая, нельзя ее вырывать… Да и вряд ли эти ребята пришли безоружными. Они скорее застрелят своих пленников, чем позволят сбежать. Заговаривать им зубы? А толку? Андерс до последнего надеялся, что Хоук как-то узнает о случившемся. Может быть, Касс позвонила и ему. Или, кто знает, Лето окажется рядом — ведь раньше он приглядывал и за ним, и за Дорианом, несмотря на разногласия…  
Но прийти и спасти их было некому.  
Каллен, спрыгнув со стола, ушел в другую комнату, набирая чей-то номер. Видимо, вызывал Броуди. Едва ли он ожидал, что Андерс придет так быстро. Теперь ему нужно было получить приказания, что делать дальше — везти его в район цепей, избив до полусмерти, или ждать, что Броуди прибудет сюда сам.  
От созерцания удаляющейся фигуры Каллена Андерса отвлек долговязый. Присев рядом с Андерсом на корточки, он сально улыбнулся:  
— Побеседуем?  
— С мамочкой своей беседуй, — мгновенно отпарировал Андерс, не понимая, откуда у него в голове берется вся эта ерунда.  
Улыбка долговязого мигом погасла.  
— В таком случае, — холодно заявил он, — за каждый не понравившийся мне ответ я буду ломать тебе по одному пальцу. Они ведь тебе больше не нужны, _Хирург_? — с издевкой выделил его кличку долговязый.  
Его несвежее дыхание коснулось лица Андерса.  
— Тогда тебе придется меня развязать, — ответил Андерс, скрывая под наглостью промелькнувший страх.  
— Или, — словно не услышав его, продолжал ублюдок, — я лучше буду простреливать тебе по пальцу. В каждую фалангу по пуле. Кости раскрошатся в пыль. Даже срастаться будет нечему.  
У Андерса по спине проползла капля холодного пота. О да, он и сам представлял, что будет…  
Он не знал, до чего договорился бы, если бы долговязый вдруг не охладел к своей первоначальной идее и не переключился на Дориана:  
— Либо мы затронем лучшую твою сторону, — задумчиво изрек он. — Ты так мчался спасать друга… — и, безо всякого предупреждения, он ударил Дориана кулаком в живот.  
Тот охнул и брыкнулся, пытаясь врезать долговязому ногой, но тот с насмешкой отстранился.  
Макс скрипнул зубами. Андерсу явственно послышался тихий щелчок, но он так и не понял, откуда взялся этот звук.  
Каллен, услышав возню, быстрым шагом вернулся на кухню.  
— Алан, — строго произнес он, — приказа избивать их не было. Хирург здесь, поэтому необходимость выбивать из заложников информацию отпала.  
Долговязый — теперь Андерс знал его имя — оскалился.  
— Для острастки.  
— Не смей прикасаться ни к кому из них, — непреклонно потребовал Каллен, и на секунду Андерсу показалось, что ему удалось утихомирить своего приятеля.  
Но Алан, делано спокойно вернувшись на свое место, вдруг резко обернулся и выплюнул:  
— Ты мне не указ. Как был подстилкой Крейга, так и остался. Думаешь, Броуди считает по-другому?  
Каллен стиснул челюсти, кидая все самообладание на то, чтобы не ответить на выпад наглеца, который, скорее всего, лишь этого и добивался.  
Андерс смотрел на разыгрывавшуюся драму, надеясь, что они отвлекутся от необходимости везти его к Броуди, но помощь пришла оттуда, откуда он никак не ждал.  
Он лишь краем глаза заметил стремительную тень, взметнувшуюся с пола. Он не успел даже открыть рот, чтобы пораженно ахнуть, как Макс, каким-то чудом освободившийся от наручников, схватил стул и огрел им Алана, а затем, воспользовавшись секундным общим смятением, сцапал пистолет со стола и выстрелил. Все это развернулось за какие-то секунды.  
Заорав, Алан грохнулся на пол, пытаясь зажать рану в районе лопатки. Достать до нее ему не удавалось. Кровь хлестала бурным потоком.  
Макс наставил пистолет на Каллена. Тот, здраво оценив ситуацию, поднял руки.  
— Что тебе сказал Броуди? — рявкнул Макс, перекрикивая вопли и ругань Алана.  
— Что он едет сюда сам, — Каллен не сводил взгляда с дула пистолета. — У вас есть пятнадцать минут, не больше.  
— Чего ты с ним разговариваешь, — простонал с пола Алан и истерично выкрикнул: — Убей его и все!  
Каллен не глядя пнул его ногой.  
— Заткись, подстилка, — мстительно сказал он.  
— Замечательно, — Макс положил на рукоять пистолета вторую ладонь для устойчивости. — Куда стрелять — в сердце или голову?  
— Макс, — осторожно подал голос Андерс. — Не надо. Просто выруби его. Он неплохой парень.  
— Да, я заметил, — язвительно фыркнул Макс и, будто смирившись, в два шага оказался возле Каллена и ударил его по виску дулом пистолета.  
Каким бы крепким мужчиной Каллен ни был, он все равно сполз на пол.  
Макс обшарил его карманы и нашел ключи от наручников. Присев на одно колено, сначала он отстегнул Дориана. Андерс перевел взгляд на друга и обомлел. Тот глядел на Макса с полнейшим обожанием и неверием. Андерс еще ни разу не видел, чтобы Дориан смотрел на кого-то с такой любовью. Да и, что еще чуднее, Дориан не произнес еще ни слова. Потерял дар речи. Поразительно.  
Похоже, вопрос о переезде только что решился в пользу Макса…  
Алан прекратил стонать и извивался, пытаясь выхватить телефон из кармана, но его движения были затруднены болью. Андерс, заметив его усилия, слегка пнул его по бедру ногой. Тот затих.  
— Сковываем их наручниками, — скомандовал Макс. — Правую руку к левой ноге за спиной.  
— Ты работаешь в какой-то спецслужбе? — не удержавшись, поинтересовался Андерс. Он быстро скрутил Каллена, как сказал Макс.  
Каллена было немного жаль. Он неплохой человек, и вряд ли бы так поступил с ними, если бы был уверен, что к смерти Крейга Андерс непричастен… Но делать было нечего. Иногда ошибки нельзя исправить одним махом.  
— Я архитектор, — буркнул Макс, с особым садизмом сковывая Алана.  
Дориан сидел возле трубы, потирая запястья.  
Андерс хотел еще подонимать Макса вопросами, понимая, что это уже не любопытство, а нервная реакция, как вдруг Дориан, повысив голос, почти закричал:  
— Тогда что это были тогда за пируэты, а? — он вскочил на ноги, уставившись на Макса. — В художке учили стрелять и вырубать людей стульями? Как ты выбрался из наручников?  
Макс с пугающей холодностью пояснил:  
— Выбил сустав, — и продемонстрировал безвольно повисший палец левой руки. На правой, похоже, ему удалось стиснуть ладонь лодочкой и выскользнуть без серьезных повреждений, но кожа была содрана до мяса. — И, по-твоему, я в спортзал хожу ради кубиков? К тому же, — совсем уже будничным тоном заметил он и направился к раковине, чтобы смыть кровь, — в детстве я занимался борьбой. Что-то не нравится? — он бросил острый взгляд на Дориана.  
Тот молчал всего мгновение, потом выпалил:  
— Не рассчитывай, что я признаюсь тебе в любви.  
— Не надо, я об этом и так уже с месяц знаю, — проворчал Макс.  
Андерс прочистил горло и вклинился в их беседу:  
— Мне жаль прерывать такой драматичный момент, но нам надо удирать. Берите документы и деньги… Дориан, где перевозка для Джаса?  
— Как будто она у меня есть! — всплеснул руками Дориан.  
Андерс выбросил ключи от наручников в окно, прицелившись как можно дальше. Дориан торопливо собирал документы и деньги, а Макс, как признанный укротитель, запеленал Джаса в одну из рубашек Дориана. Кот, не сразу сообразив, в чем дело, начал орать и вырываться, лишь когда у него не осталось возможности побега.  
— На сколько дней мне брать одежды? — крикнул из дальней комнаты Дориан.  
Андерс переглянулся с Максом, безмолвно обмениваясь мыслями по поводу дальнейшей судьбы квартиры.  
— Скажи ты ему, — тихо предложил Макс, — от меня и так сегодня много сюрпризов.  
— А виноват в их появлении я, и кто еще в худшем положении… Дориан, — повысил Андерс голос, — не бери ничего, к вечеру от квартиры вряд ли что останется.  
Алан, еще чудом не потерявший сознание, забулькал смехом.  
— Броуди спалит все дотла, — зловеще пообещал он. — Вместе с вами.  
Макс, не глядя, пнул его ногой, и Алан наконец отрубился.  
Андерс ожидал, что Дориан бурей накинется на него, обвиняя в разрушенной жизни, но тот, появившись в дверном проеме, неожиданно спокойно заключил:  
— Хорошо. У меня все застраховано. Будем переезжать налегке.  
Андерс с облегчением улыбнулся, дав себе секундную передышку. Он не мог припомнить, когда на Дориана в последний раз сваливалось столько всего за каких-то полчаса, но теперь был абсолютно спокоен и уверен в друге. Тот, быстро совладав с обстоятельствами и эмоциями, был готов действовать, и, Андерс точно знал, Дориан из шкуры вон будет лезть, чтобы помочь ему.  
Вот только с этими проблемами Андерс должен разобраться вместе с Хоуком. Втягивать в их неприятности других людей — верх эгоизма.  
Они решили спрятаться в каком-нибудь дешевом кафе, в которое не захаживают люди и в лучшие времена, а в десять утра — и подавно. Их процессия двинулась по лестнице вниз, внимательно приглядываясь, не появится ли на очередном пролете кто-нибудь незнакомый.  
Впрочем, знакомых Андерсу встречать тоже не хотелось.  
Он незаметно прихватил с собой пистолет, на котором остались отпечатки Макса, решив, что оружие лишним не будет. Он позже сотрет все следы с рукояти, а пока будет наготове, если кто-то ринется на него, размахивая пушкой.  
Оружие подарило Андерсу уверенность и чувство покоя. Там, в клинике, он всегда хранил пистолет и коробку пуль про запас, но защищаться ему пришлось лишь дважды, и оба раза он отбивался от людей Броуди, которые, проигнорировав всяческие правила приличия и честного боя, пытались прорваться к нему, чтобы закончить начатое и добить любимчиков Крейга, пока те спали, видя морфиновые сны.  
Оба раза Андерс стрелял в ноги. Попал лишь однажды. Но и просто угроз хватало, чтобы охамевшие бандиты ушли, признав его право на сохранение нейтралитета в стенах клиники.  
Спустившись до третьего этажа, Андерс, поддавшись предчувствию, остановился как вкопанный и вытянул руку, призывая Дориана с Максом замереть. Они сразу же выполнили его просьбу.  
Джас, лишенный чувства солидарности, продолжал сосредоточено возиться, пытаясь вырваться из рубашки. Он старался разодрать когтями рукава, связывавшие его, и утробно рычал.  
Андерс взмолился, чтобы ему просто показалось, но чудеса не могли случаться весь день.  
На первом этаже, возле лифта, кто-то замер. Вкрадчивый голос, негромкий, но разнесшийся благодаря эху на несколько пролетов вперед, позвал:  
— Хирург?  
Броуди не спешил. Он прислушивался. Не сговариваясь, Андерс, Дориан и Макс синхронно шагнули к стене, вжимаясь в нее так, словно мечтали стать еще одним слоем краски, покрывавшей поверхность.  
Воцарилась тишина. Даже Джас, еще миг назад ожесточенно вырывавшийся из пут, затих.  
Как оказалось, ненадолго.  
Дико взвыв, Джас отчаянно рванулся, с треском раздирая ткань, и выскочил из рук Макса. Кот ошеломленно огляделся и сиганул вниз, между перилами. Броуди, выругавшись, шагнул в лифт.  
Выдохнув, Андерс бросился на первый этаж. Кота затаился под почтовыми ящиками.  
Макс, подозвав его, выманил и взял на руки. С каменным лицом он сунул кота между отворотов пальто и застегнул его на все пуговицы, и у Джаса осталась возможность лишь злобно двигать глазами. Серые уши торчали в районе горла Макса.  
Андерс заметил, что так Джас может разодрать грудь Макса, чтобы добраться до сердца и прикончить его, но Макс заявил, что это меньшая из всех их проблем.  
Они устремились вдоль по улице. Вокруг сновали люди, и Андерс пожалел, что на пистолете нет глушителя: тогда он смог бы тихонько прострелить колеса машины Броуди.  
Однако оказалось, что им не придется убегать от него на неравных условиях: Макс продемонстрировал ключи, и они забрались в его автомобиль, припаркованный неподалеку.  
Андерс, устроившись на заднем сиденье, закрыл глаза.  
Пока они ехали, Макс вводил его в курс дела, а Дориан перебивал и вставлял свои комментарии.  
Оказалось, что, когда утром им в дверь позвонили, открыл Макс. В него сразу ткнули пушкой, и он счел за благо просто попятиться назад. В противном случае от него не было бы толку. От мертвых, по большому счету, вообще мало какие выгоды можно получить.  
Дориан не проявил ту же дальновидность, но, когда его не удалось поймать (он размахивал чугунной статуэткой, выкупленной у антиквара), Каллен сделал предупреждающий выстрел. Пуля попала в шкаф со стеклянными дверцами, произведя пугающее количество шума. Воспользовавшись коротким ступором Дориана, его тоже скрутили и приковали к трубе.  
Вопрос ему задали лишь один: где сейчас находится его близкий друг Хирург?  
Макс хотел посоветовать ему не геройствовать, но не успел: как раз раздался звонок в дверь.  
Каллен, обеспокоившись, решил, что это или соседи, или копы — бдительные люди обычно нервно реагируют на шум и сразу стараются привлечь внимание правоохранительных органов. Поэтому Дориана, как хозяина квартиры, отправили открывать дверь.  
Дальнейшее Андерсу было известно.  
Макс притормозил возле углового кафе. За стеклянными окнами не наблюдалось ни одного человека, кроме скучающего баристы за стойкой.  
Засев внутри, они заказали всего и побольше, надеясь, что приличный заказ заставит официанта закрыть глаза и на наличие кота, и на общий потрепанный вид компании. Синяк под глазом у Дориана наливался и расцветал, и Дориан старался поворачиваться ко всем относительно здоровой половиной лица. Макс прятал под столом руки. Андерса кольнула совесть. Сам-то он выглядит здоровехоньким… Хотя в голове тревожно пульсировала боль, а при попытке наклониться темнело в глазах.  
По крайней мере, его не тошнило, а значит, его череп выдержал удар, и он даже не заработал сотрясение мозга.  
Впрочем, пронеслось в голове у Андерса, в свете последних событий, да и вообще всей его жизни, ему начинает казаться, что мозга-то как раз у него и нет. Нормальный человек не оказался бы в подобных обстоятельствах.  
Нормальный человек прогнулся бы под волю отца и работал бы сейчас в адвокатской конторе, видя преступников исключительно за решеткой.  
Дориан достал телефон, уткнувшись в телефонную книжку.  
— У тебя есть номер Гаррета? — с надеждой спросил Андерс.  
К себе домой он идти боялся. Кто знает, вдруг за ними следят? В людном месте они в относительной безопасности. В квартире же их могут спокойно взять живыми или мертвыми, и больше им не повезет.  
Мобильный Андерса остался дома, а номер Хоука наизусть он не помнил.  
— Нет, — рассеянно ответил Дориан. Мысли его явно были далеко. — Позвоню главреду, попытаюсь пробить новости по каналам полиции… У меня, можно сказать, эксклюзивная информация. Напишу об утечке лириума первым. Передам сообщение на радио. А там и до телевидения недалеко.  
— Зачем? — тихо спросил Андерс. — Паника и хаос сейчас точно ни к чему.  
Макс флегматично гладил успокоившегося Джаса, но прислушивался к их диалогу.  
— Ну, разумеется, — раздраженно вскинул взгляд Дориан. — Лучше замалчивать и дальше, а лириум пусть течет в школы. Бери больше! Надо начинать травить подрастающее поколение с детских садов! Наша полиция, — Дориан понизил голос, — не работает. Они смотрят на это сквозь пальцы. Единственный способ что-то изменить в этом городе — привлечь внимание головных структур. Именно этим я и займусь.  
Он раскраснелся, отчитывая Андерса. А может, его щеки порозовели от боли и перенесенных побоев.  
— Замечательно, должно быть, творить революцию из другого города, — обронил Андерс. — Пусть здесь пока бандиты расправляются друг с другом и с мирными жителями. Пусть копы и политики ссорятся, разыгрывая бурную деятельность. А ты будешь в безопасности наблюдать за этим и подливать масла в огонь.  
— А что, ты сам останешься здесь? — сузил глаза Дориан. — Жизнь тебя ничему не учит, Андерс?  
Андерс промолчал.  
Да, он хотел сбежать… Но одновременно понимал: теперь, когда лириум снова всплыл, Хоук никуда не уедет из этого города, пока не найдет желаемое.  
Дориан истолковал его молчание верно:  
— Даже не буду говорить, что об этом думаю.  
— И не надо, — насупился Андерс.  
Повисшая тишина вернула его к тому моменту, когда они втроем застыли, ожидая, что Броуди кинется за ними в погоню на третий этаж.  
Они испугались, несмотря на численное преимущество.  
Возможно, потому что каждый знал, что Андерс не сможет выстрелить из пистолета в упор, чтобы убить человека. Проще всего попасть бегущему по лестнице в грудь. Мимо ног пуля проскочит, улетит в стену.  
Андерс коснулся пальто, сложенного на краю узкого дивана. В кармане лежал пистолет. Не умнее ли выбросить его прямо сейчас? Если их хмурые и побитые лица вызовут подозрения, то официанты позвонят полиции. А на пистолете — отпечатки не только Андерса, но и Макса. Оружие вряд ли зарегистрировано. Но за ним точно тянется кровавый след.  
Сглотнув, Андерс съежился от подступившего к нему привычного страха. Он словно всю жизнь опасался, что его посадят. Он много лет ненавидел полицию и до ужаса ее боялся.  
— Выбрось пушку, — негромко посоветовал Макс, внимательно следивший за ним. — Если действительно хочешь попрощаться с прошлым, то избавься от нее.  
Да. Он прав. Хоука тоже придется убедить в том, что прошлое нужно отсечь безжалостно, как омертвевшую конечность, по которой распространяется гангрена. Им придется отказаться от того, что было их сутью еще только полгода назад. Иначе спокойной жизни у них никогда не будет.  
Осторожно спрятав пистолет за поясом и прикрыв его краем пуловера, Андерс боком двинулся в туалет. Там он, запершись, сунул пистолет под воду, вымыл рукоять с мылом и тщательно обтер весь пистолет бумажными полотенцами. Лишь бы этого хватило… Он бросил ствол в мусорное ведро и накидал сверху бумаги, рассчитывая, что никто не будет рыться в поисках улик в помойке безликого кафе.  
Вернувшись, Андерс ожидал застать Дориана и Макса связанными по рукам и ногам, но они беседовали, склонившись друг к другу.  
Да, вдруг понял Андерс, словно избавление от пистолета означало избавление от чего-то большего. Они пережили все в последний раз.  
Дориан прав. Им нужно уезжать. Вместе с городом исчезнут и все проблемы.  
Но сначала ему придется зайти домой и позвонить Хоуку, чтобы тот больше не возвращался.  
Андерс сам к нему приедет.


	14. 14

Окончательно осмелев к обеду, Дориан поехал в редакцию. Во всех его движениях читалось предвкушение — он хотел с гордостью продемонстрировать полученные ранения и представить рассказ о своем героизме. Андерс всерьез предполагал, что на эмоциях Дориан способен состряпать из их маленького приключения серьезный роман, выбрав в качестве жанра триллер. Макс отправился улаживать на работе дела, чтобы уже сегодня упаковать вещи и отправиться в столицу. Начальство давно ждало только его ответа.  
Андерс же решил слоняться по городу. Идти домой он опасался, хотя умом понимал, что выйти на его квартиру Броуди никак не мог. Но смутное чувство тревоги не давало ногам покоя, и Андерс ошивался в магазинах. Решив, что ему предстоит долгий путь к Хоуку, где бы тот сейчас ни был, он зашел в книжный и поискал что-нибудь в дорогу. Он взял роман в мягкой обложке о мышонке и человеке, враз поумневшими от хитрой операции, мрачно подумав, что хоть что-то ему удается исполнить из своих мечтаний о нормальной жизни — он снова начал читать.  
На город опустился вечер. Хмурое небо не приносило никакого цвета, кроме серого, и его с земли подсвечивали огни фонарей и иллюминация магазинов. Андерс решил, будто прыгая в колодец: будь что будет, а он идет домой. Хватит уже дрожать, как заяц. Ему нужно вернуть свой телефон и взять деньги, без этого у него одна перспектива — заночевать на улице и начать бомжевать.  
Уговаривая себя, Андерс отправился домой.  
Возле двери подъезда он пожалел, что не догадался утром взять нож. Весь устроенный им переполох был обречен на провал — он рванул к Дориану с пустыми руками и полным отсутствием идей. Конечно, у него была мысль появиться, сказать — вот он я, берите с поличным, только не трогайте моего друга. Но сейчас Андерс здраво оценил, какие у него были шансы избавить Дориана от пыток. Нулевые. В интересах людей Броуди было устранить всех свидетелей. Ему повезло, что на поиски отправили Каллена.  
Он нашел еще одну ошибку в своих действиях: ему стоило купить книгу в твердой обложке. Тогда она бы могла послужить в качестве оружия. Но чего нет… Андерс прижал к себе маленький томик, грезя о том, как ляжет в горячую ванну и углубится в чтение, пока его синяки и раны будут размокать в теплой воде.  
Андерс толкнул тяжелую дверь и вошел в подъезд. Света не было, но это не настораживало: лампочка часто перегорала. Андерс подозревал, что ее выкручивает соседка с первого этажа, чтобы поставить к себе в квартиру.  
Он поднялся по лестнице, прислушиваясь. Постепенно успокаиваясь, Андерс взошел на шестой этаж. Он шагнул к своей двери, царапая замок ключом, и с облегчением выдохнул: никто его не подкарауливал.  
И в тот же миг за спиной послышался шорох. Андерс не успел ничего сделать — его обхватили за горло, а в поясницу уткнулось дуло пистолета.  
— Открывай, — Андерс узнал голос Броуди. — Потолкуем.  
Его локоть плотно сжимал шею. Книга выпала из рук Андерса. На этот раз Андерс не видел путей к отступлению.  
— Дернешься — словишь пулю, — подтвердил его мысли Броуди. — Не мешкай.  
Андерс повернул ключ в замке, мысленно умоляя, чтобы в квартире оказался Хоук. Он же любит сюрпризы… Или Лето. Пусть пролетом выше его будет караулить Лето. Пожалуйста. Да хотя бы бдительный сосед пусть смотрит в дверной глазок…  
— Как ты меня нашел? — сипло спросил Андерс, медля.  
— Посмотрел сообщения на автоответчике на телефоне твоего друга. Выяснил твой номер. Пробил его и вышел на эту квартиру. Элементарно.  
Чувствуя нетерпение Броуди, Андерс толкнул дверь, перестав надеяться, что кто-нибудь заметит, как его ведут на виселицу.  
В этот вечер не было никого, кто смог бы его спасти. Белая полоса кончилась. На Андерса свалились все неудачи мира.  
— Я сжег весь его этаж, — прошептал Броуди. — Жаль, что не вместе с ним.  
Андерс на деревянных ногах прошел в квартиру. Броуди не отставал. Он так и не отпустил горло Андерса, а пистолет упирал так сильно, что Андерс чувствовал его даже через плотную ткань пальто.  
— Свет, — коротко приказал Броуди. — Без глупостей.  
Андерс рад был бы совершить глупость, но не мог сообразить, что сделать, чтобы избежать неминуемого выстрела. Он плавно протянул руку к стене и щелкнул выключателем. Броуди подтолкнул его к туалету и сильнее сдавил на горло. В глазах у Андерса потемнело. Захват становился теснее, и Андерс, вцепившись в руку Броуди, попытался ее распрямить, отстранить, но вместо того он только сполз на пол — колени стали ватными, а голова закружилась от нехватки кислорода.  
Он и опомниться не успел, как Броуди защелкнул на его запястьях наручники.  
Андерс дернул руками.  
Подумать только.  
Второй раз за день его посадили спиной к трубе.  
Зрение прояснялось.  
Броуди, больше не опасаясь сумасбродных поступков Андерса, неторопливо снял куртку и размотал шарф. Он прошелся по квартире.  
Андерс извернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему вслед. В голове заскакали мысли. Дотянуться до бритвы? А толку? Это не хомуты Хоука, а серьезные железные наручники с ключом. Видимо, другими Броуди не пользуется. Обрушить шкаф? Подняться на ноги и пинаться?  
Нет, все не то.  
Броуди, тем временем завершив обход, вернулся к нему. Усевшись на закрытую крышку унитаза, он скрестил локти на коленях и склонился вперед, к Андерсу. Слабая лампочка на сорок ватт, уже почти перегоревшая, дала достаточно света, чтобы Андерс по достоинству оценил шрам на лице Броуди. Белая полоса тянулась от нижнего века до самого подбородка. Чудом глаз не задело.  
— Нравится? — зло ухмыльнулся Броуди. — Я долго думал, как именно верну тебе эту царапину. Сначала я хотел исполосовать тебя целиком. Потом решил, что этого мало.  
Андерс молчал. Ему все равно крышка. Но он хотя бы уйдет с достоинством, не проронив и слова, как бы Броуди ни распинался.  
— Может быть, мне стоит сначала выковырять глаза Хоука и прочертить от них две линии. И третью — по горлу. Как тебе? — Броуди заглянул Андерсу в глаза.  
Оставалось надеяться, что он не нашел в них ужаса.  
В глубине души Андерс не верил, что доживет до возвращения Хоука. А за Гаррета он почти не волновался. Тот достаточно умен, чтобы почуять, что что-то не так, и убить Броуди прежде, чем тот успеет прикоснуться к нему хоть пальцем.  
А ему, Андерсу… Ему не могло везти вечно.  
— Где Хоук? — резко спросил Броуди. — Ты был ширмой, верно? Отвлекающий маневр? — не дождавшись ответа, Броуди взбеленился и отвесил Андерсу пощечину. — Отвечай, мразь!  
Голова Андерса мотнулась. Он приложился щекой об обжигающую трубу, к которой был прикован. Ее жар проникал через пальто, и Андерс вспотел. Пока что было терпимо, но скоро он будет изнывать, как в пекле.  
Да, а он мечтал о горячей ванне…  
— Не знаю, — выплюнул Андерс, спешно отдернув голову от невыносимого жара. На коже все еще полыхало пятно от встречи с трубой.  
— Вы хотите обвести меня вокруг пальца, — заключил Броуди. — Давай я кое-что тебе расскажу. Ты считаешь, что Крейг — неплохой человек. Несмотря на все. Так?  
Андерс упрямо смотрел на него, стиснув зубы. Больше он ни слова не скажет.  
Броуди, давно жаждущий с ним встречи, не торопился. Он обстоятельно начал:  
— Крейг получил лириум, когда нам было по двадцать. Выследил предыдущего хозяина. Он был из тех самых, первых. Которые наняли Чародея. Крейг убил его. После этого наши пути разошлись. Он быстро набрал себе новичков, охочих до денег, и раскидал лириум по новым точкам. По клубам. По подпольным аптекам, где продают из-под прилавка все, что угодно. По школам. Ты знал, что до него лириум не продавали в школьных туалетах? — Броуди пытливо взглянул Андерсу в лицо. — Если бы не Кассандра, Крейг продолжил бы травить детей, крадущих деньги у своих родителей.  
Андерс не понимал, зачем Броуди все это говорит. Видимо, больше поделиться этой историей ему было не с кем, но она жгла его. Он вынашивал ее лет десять, не меньше.  
— Я попытался договориться с Крейгом. Войти в долю. Вместо разговора получилась драка, — криво улыбнулся Броуди. Его взгляд затуманился. Он погрузился в воспоминания о былых временах. — С моей стороны потерь было больше, но я загнал Крейга в угол, требуя, чтобы он немедленно сказал мне, где держит лириум. Знаешь, что он сделал? — Броуди склонился ниже, уставившись Андерсу в глаза. — Плюнул в меня кровью и разбил свой телефон о бетонный пол. Мы тогда были в заброшке, которая сейчас стала казино. Он засмеялся и сказал, что теперь нигде больше нет координат места, в котором он наладил производство. Только в его голове. И предложил вышибить ему мозги.  
Броуди умолк. Андерс, не выдержав, все-таки спросил:  
— А дальше?  
Труба основательно жгла его через пальто. Пот тек по лицу ручьями. Он всерьез подумывал попросить Броуди или покончить с этим, или дать ему раздеться.  
— А дальше меня приложили кирпичом по голове, и я вырубился.  
— Хорошая история, — хмыкнул Андерс. Он решил, что ему все же не стоит играть в молчанку. Надо постараться вести себя, как хороший мальчик, и тогда, может быть, его мучения не будут слишком долгими.  
— После этого между нами началась война. Крейг громил мои притоны и обижал моих парней. Я отвечал ему тем же. Но, как видишь, это ни к чему не привело. Он совсем двинулся. О том, что единственный носитель информации — телефон, знали только старики вроде меня. У Крейга разыгралась паранойя. Он оборвал все контакты с приятелями, а душу стал изливать незнакомцам, думая, что уж они-то точно не нагнут его. Он сошел с ума.  
— Ни разу не замечал за ним ненормальности, — пробормотал Андерс.  
Броуди опять улыбнулся. От каждого движения губ шрам изгибался и словно становился больше, уродуя лицо, добавляя ему новую, неестественную морщину.  
— Потому что ты и был для него незнакомцем. Он мог поддерживать нормальные отношения лишь с теми, кто пришел со стороны. Кто оказывался в поле его зрения волей случая, а не гнался за лириумом. Он наверняка просыпался по ночам с криками от кошмаров, в которых у него крали производство. Он впускал в свою жизнь очень немногих, Хирург. Хоука. Тебя. Даже Кассандра не знала, что происходит у него в голове. А вам двоим он доверял.  
— Хоука он едва знал, — буркнул Андерс, невольно защищая Гаррета.   
— А я не о том Хоуке, с которым ты долбишься, — мерзко ухмыльнулся Броуди. — О другом, который помладше. Или ты с ним тоже?.. — он поиграл бровями.  
— Пошел ты, — выпалил Андерс.  
— Все очень просто получается, да? — Броуди выпрямился и засунул пистолет за пояс. Он повернулся к Андерсу спиной и взглянул в зеркало над раковиной. — Сначала появляешься ты и втираешься в доверие к Крейгу. Ты работаешь на него долго. Не даешь ни единого повода для подозрений. Потом появляется Карвер. И ты делишься с ним всем, что выяснил. Но Карверу требуется какое-то время, чтобы подобраться к Крейгу поближе. А затем, как черт из коробочки, возникает Гаррет, чтобы спутать все карты. Пока вы с ним прикидываетесь, что лириум у вас, и я гоняюсь за вами, Карвер исчезает вместе с телефоном Крейга и всеми нужными координатами. Вы отвлекали меня, пока он разбирался с производством.  
Андерс хлопнул глазами.  
— Карвер?..  
Броуди кивнул.  
— Ты уверен? — уточнил Андерс.  
— Карвер исчез за три месяца до смерти Крейга. Сначала он скрывал, что кто-то украл его телефон, а потом, когда не смог вернуть его по-тихому, развернул полномасштабную акцию. Ты сам помнишь, как много крови было. Карверу стоило бы убить Крейга сразу, но, видимо, что-то пошло не так. Однако он расторопный парень, правда? И украл все раньше, чем Крейг успел спохватиться. Лириум ушел у него из рук. У Карвера не вышло устранить Крейга, но Хоук завершил начатое. Я прав? Ведь это не ты застрелил его. У тебя кишка тонка кого-то убить.  
Андерс пожалел, что заговорил.  
Он почти забыл, что это Хоук застрелил Крейга. Проще было думать, что Хоук никогда никого не убивал. Но самым гадким было то, что Андерс не верил словам Хоука и все равно его любил. За это он ненавидел себя.  
Что, если это Карвер?..  
Но рассказ Броуди получился складным. За тем исключением, что Карвер всего добился сам, без помощи Андерса.  
Андерс прикрыл глаза. Куда уезжает Хоук каждый месяц? К брату? Вся ссора между ними — спектакль, чтобы никто не догадался, что они взяли бизнес, не доставшийся их отцу, в свои руки? Этим объясняется предусмотрительность Хоука — его бронежилет. Выстрел Карвера был нужен, чтобы убедить Касс и заставить ее уйти со сцены.  
Тогда выходит, что и вся жизнь Андерса с Хоуком — тоже спектакль? Что, если Броуди прав, а Андерс — всего-навсего марионетка?  
— Хирург, — вернул его к действительности Броуди. — Где Хоук? Любой Хоук.  
— Один в гробу вертится, — отстраненно ответил Андерс, имея в виду Чародея.  
Броуди, похоже, его понял.  
— А остальные два?  
— Не знаю.  
— Ты сам себе могилу роешь. Думаешь, ты для них что-то значил? Пешка для отвода глаз.  
А еще они занимались любовью. И Хоук любил его. Не трахал, а любил. Это не сыграешь. Но где он?.. Дома? Что он там так долго делает?  
— Хирург, где братья?  
— Не знаю.  
Броуди развернулся и присел перед ним на корточки.  
— Почему я до сих пор не исполосовал тебя? — задумчиво спросил он. Андерс поднял на него влажный взгляд. — Потому что мне тебя все-таки жалко. С тобой обошлись, как с игрушкой. Водили за нос. Тебе сейчас так плохо, что я хуже уже не сделаю. Хотя… — Броуди усмехнулся.  
— Я скоро заживо сварюсь, — голос звучал глухо из-за вставшего в горле кома. — Можно я хотя бы пальто сниму?  
Броуди, опершись на одно колено, протянул к нему руки и расстегнул верхние пуговицы.  
По лбу Андерса скатилась капля пота, сползла до подбородка и упала вниз.  
— Я скажу тебе все, что знаю о Гаррете, — пообещал он. — Но я точно сдохну от перегрева еще до конца рассказа.  
Броуди расправился с оставшимися пуговицами и потянулся, чтобы стащить пальто Андерса вниз.  
Его дыхание неприятно мазнуло щеку.  
Андерс позволил Броуди оказаться еще немного ближе и отчаянно рванулся вперед.  
Он серьезно рисковал. И он отдавал себе в этом отчет. Но боль и бесконечная неуверенность в том, что он знает правду, придали ему сил. Андерс ломанулся со всей силой, на которую был способен, оттолкнувшись от стены ногами. Он боднул Броуди лбом в грудь до искр, посыпавшихся из глаз.  
Труба, не выдержав, покачнулась и вылетела из верхнего колена. С потолка хлынул кипяток. А Броуди опрокинулся на спину и от болевого шока орал, пытаясь отползти, но кипяток лился на его лицо.  
Андерс торопливо взмахнул руками и согнулся, накидывая пальто на голову. Он как можно быстрее переступил ногами через скованные руки, чтобы ладони оказались спереди. Горячая вода обожгла его. Торопливым потоком она лилась, все не иссякая. Развернувшись, Андерс вытянул руки и выхватил из-за пояса приподнявшегося Броуди пистолет. Он знал, что неспособен на выстрел, и вместо этого ударил коленопреклоненного, словно перед святыми, Броуди в висок. Тот рухнул пострадавшим лицом в горячую воду, собравшуюся в лужу на полу.  
Все так же прикрывая голову стремительно намокающим и тяжелеющим пальто, Андерс, стиснув зубы, вытащил Броуди из ванной. Пыхтя от натуги, он поволок его в комнату. Броуди, с розовой от ожогов кожей, был без сознания.  
Оглядевшись, Андерс суетливо вытащил ремни Хоука из шкафа и связал ими Броуди по рукам и ногам, чтобы выиграть время, если тот очнется.  
Закрыв дверь в ванную, Андерс проверил все карманы куртки Броуди, но ключа от наручников не нашел.  
Интересно, если сделать вид, что потопа нет, то он исчезнет?.. Или ему придется разбираться с соседями снизу, пока Броуди, очухавшись, будет его убивать?  
Стиснув зубы, Андерс крепче сжал пистолет. Обожженная, ставшая розовой ладонь отозвалась остро вспыхнувшей болью. Не обращая на нее внимания, Андерс вернулся к Броуди и хлопнул его по щеке рукоятью пистолета. Тот медленно приходил в себя.  
— Где ключи? — рявкнул Андерс, скрывая за гневом нахлынувшую слабость. Он наставил на Броуди пистолет, отойдя на шаг.  
Броуди, глядя на него через прищуренные веки, прохрипел:  
— Почему я тебя всегда недооцениваю? Ничему меня жизнь не учит.  
— Потом говорить будешь, — Андерс взвел курок. — Ключи!  
— В заднем кармане, — во взгляде Броуди промелькнул интерес.  
— Только дай мне повод, — предупредил Андерс, — и я всажу пулю тебе в задницу.  
Он опустился на колени рядом с Броуди, не выпустив пистолет из рук. Кое-как запихнув пальцы в задний карман его джинсов, Андерс, преодолевая отвращение, нашел ключи.  
Чертыхаясь, он отполз от Броуди в угол и несколько минут пытался расправиться с наручниками. Когда это, наконец, вышло, Андерс сбросил мокрое тяжелое пальто и скомандовал:  
— Перебирайся к батарее. Живо! — он пальнул из пистолета по кровати. Ножка хрустнула в опасной близости от Броуди.  
Тот посмотрел на Андерса почти с уважением и подчинился.  
Не отводя дула от груди Броуди, Андерс быстро приковал его к батарее и вышел из комнаты. Лишь в коридоре он позволил чувствам взять вверх и сполз по стене, обреченно закрыв глаза.  
Он не знал, от чего было больнее: от ожогов и синяков или от привкуса предательства, наполнившего всю его жизнь.  
Но он не знал, во что верить. Кому верить. Он ведь убедился, что Бетани действительно существовала, а когда-то думал, что она — фикция и прикрытие для реально существующей жены Хоука. Почему он должен сомневаться в том, что Хоук ездит к семье, как на работу, раз в месяц?..  
Андерс тихо рассмеялся. С него хватит.  
Он проскочил в ванную, взял телефон и снова вернулся в коридор. Вода все лилась. Набрав номер, он сказал:  
— Приезжай.  
И закончил звонок.  
Хоуку должно этого хватить. Наверняка сообразит, что ситуация из ряда вон выходящая.  
Андерс собрал силы в кулак и вышел в подъезд. Он поднялся на последний этаж и перекрыл воду. Вернувшись, она опять заглянул в ванную. Из трубы стекали последние ручейки кипятка.  
Из комнаты послышался вопль Броуди с требованием помочь ему. Он издевался, напоминая Андерсу, что тот когда-то был врачом и хотел помогать людям, а теперь отказывается избавить его от боли.  
Андерс закрыл уши.  
Постепенно Броуди переставал кривляться. Андерс мечтал оглохнуть, но все равно слышал его стоны и тяжелое дыхание. У него же по всему телу ожоги… а лицо и вовсе превратилось в сплошную рану. Содрогаясь, Андерс заставлял себя не думать и не слушать, но страдания человека за стеной все равно проникали в его разум и отравляли своим присутствием.  
Андерс и сам периодически всхлипывал.  
У него болела голова — его сегодня слишком много по ней били. Болело горло — Броуди изрядно помял его, держа в своем захвате. Болело все тело и особенно ладони. О сердце и думать нечего. Андерс потерял счет времени. Он выключил везде свет и закрыл дверь в комнату с Броуди. Того стало почти не слышно.  
Андерс лег на пол. Подтянув колени к груди, он обнял ноги и закрыл глаза.  
Телефон вибрировал, и Андерс оттолкнул его подальше. Он не хотел разговаривать с Хоуком. И отвечать на сообщения Дориана тоже. Он мечтал заснуть, но пролежал бесконечно долго с открытыми глазами. Ему удалось забыться дремой после нескончаемого бдения, но, едва он расслабился, как услышал свое имя, прозвучавшее громом.  
— Андерс! — Хоук кинулся к нему, и Андерс вспомнил, что так и не закрыл дверь на замок. — Что с тобой…  
В проеме маячил Лето. Он сразу направился в ванную, очевидно, заметив лужу, проникающую через порог.  
Андерс выпутался из рук Хоука, пытавшегося всего его ощупать и осмотреть.  
— Там Броуди… я сбежал… — он спутанно пересказал события вчерашнего дня отрывистыми фразами.  
Лето, с ругательствами отскочив от хлынувшей из ванной воды, распахнул дверь в комнату.  
— Броуди тоже сбежал, — констатировал он.  
— Как? — вскинулся Андерс.  
Почувствовав прилив энергии, он торопливо вскочил на ноги.  
На полу комнаты валялись ремни, которыми он связывал Броуди, и подушки. На кровати отсутствовала простыня — она перекочевала к батарее, а окно было открыто нараспашку.  
Андерс перегнулся через подоконник. Хоук, тут же оказавшись рядом, придержал его за плечи.  
— Ну-ка отойди, — он потянул Андерса за талию на себя. — А то выпадешь. Ты не в себе.  
Стекло у соседей снизу было выбито. Броуди каким-то чудом выбрался из наручников и, привязав простыню к батарее, спрыгнул вниз.  
Андерс поразился, что не услышал грохота от разбитого окна. Видимо, заснул он крепче, чем думал.  
— Гвоздь из пола вытащил, — Лето уставился себе под ноги. — Ловко. Что будем делать? Что он говорил?  
Андерс сделал вид, что не слышал его вопроса.  
— Не приставай к нему, — отшил Лето Хоук. — Видишь, он никакой. Пошли, Андерс. Все хорошо.  
— Нет, — Андерс уставился на него стеклянными глазами. — Нам надо взять деньги и документы и уехать. Он сжег квартиру Дориана. Нам надо убираться из этого города, — твердил он, как заведенный. — Уехать навсегда. Гаррет, сегодня же.  
— Котенок… — прозвище попало в сердце Андерса пулей. — Я защищу тебя. Ты отдохнешь, и все будет нормально. Никто больше не посмеет тебя тронуть. Я должен отследить ниточку лириума. Теперь я точно смогу.  
Отследить… Или собрать деньги за проданный товар, горько подумал Андерс.  
Он не сопротивлялся. Он подобрал с лестничной клетки оброненную вчера книгу и позволил впихнуть себя в лифт. На него опустилось безразличие, будто залив его бетоном и превратив в статую.  
Лишь одно было ясно Андерсу: он все так же любит Хоука. А пока он его любит, он даст Хоуку шанс убедить его, что между ними не было лжи. Что Хоук не продает лириум за его спиной и что не играет им, как куклой.  
Переставляя ноги с таким усилием, словно он был на ходулях, Андерс добрел до машины Лето. Хоук не отходил ни на шаг. Он положил руку на спину Андерса, прикрытую от холода одной футболкой, в безуспешной попытке согреть.   
В серебряную пулю, потрепанную и припорошенную грязью, Андерс забрался, клацая зубами. Хоук, сразу же сев следом, обнял его и притянул к себе.  
— Все хорошо, — проворковал он, касаясь губами макушки Андерса. — Я рядом.  
Лжет он или нет? Любит или притворяется?  
Хоук взял его за руку, согревая его пальцы в своих. Но ладони у Андерса и так горели. От серьезных ожогов его спасла скорость, с которой он спрятался от кипятка в пальто. У Броуди такого щита не было. И теперь его лицо можно будет снять, как силиконовую маску… Дрогнув, Андерс лег, устраиваясь головой у Хоука на коленях, подтянул колени к груди и закрыл глаза. Он опять смог задремать, с облегчением провалившись в темноту. Сквозь сон он чувствовал, как Хоук мягко перебирает его волосы и с осторожностью, если не с боязнью, касается кончиками пальцев прядей, слипшихся от крови на затылке. Недовольно заворчав, Андерс обхватил Хоука за талию и уткнулся носом ему в живот.  
Больше Хоук не трогал его огромный синяк.  
Он о чем-то едва слышно переговаривался с Лето, но Андерс не разбирал слов. Его качало на волнах. Машина мягко подскакивала на кочках, и каждое возвышение казалось Андерсу гребнем, с которого он скатывался вместе с пеной морской. Просыпаться не хотелось, но движение прекратилось, и Хоук ласково тронул его за плечо.  
Нехотя подчинившись, Андерс выполз из автомобиля.  
Что ж, он не был удивлен. Он ожидал, что они окажутся в том доме, про который он почти забыл и в котором он бывал лишь два раза. Ему казалось, что даже Лето покинул его, но, похоже, они с Хоуком оставили его в качестве запасного плацдарма, и теперь он пригодился.  
Лето вошел первым и вкрутил пробки. Свет, помедлив, зажегся. Открыв окна, Лето прогонял затхлый запах. Хоук же, усадив Андерса на диван, пошел проверять наличие воды. Проблем с трубами не нашлось, и вскоре Андерс оказался в ванной.  
Хоук, закрыв дверь, включил горячую воду.  
— Давай разденемся, — мягко попросил он. — Андерс. Ты же и не такое выдерживал. Не расклеивайся.  
Он взял Андерса за руку.  
— И вправду, чего это я? — пробормотал Андерс, помогая Хоуку снять с себя футболку. Он присел на край ванны, стягивая джинсы и носки, а за ними и нижнее белье. Вода все бежала. Андерс закрутил все краны, когда ее уровень едва превысил половину. В их квартире до сих пор потоп. Нехорошо… Перед их арендодателем стыдно.  
Хоук успокоил его, что уже позвонил в аварийную службу, и если весь их скарб не вынесут воры, то они смогут без проблем вернуться туда.  
Андерсу больше не было дела до той квартиры. Он хотел уехать отсюда. С Хоуком, если он сможет бросить свою погоню. Если он все еще за чем-то гоняется.  
Хоук помог ему улечься в ванную. Морщась от едкой и раздражающей боли, Андерс положил обожженные ладони на оставшиеся прохладными края ванны. Хоук принес табуретку и устроился за его спиной. Он, приподняв голову Андерса, направил струю воды на его волосы. Хоук смывал кровь с такой аккуратностью, словно Андерс был засушенным цветком, грозящим рассыпаться в пыль в любой момент. Его нежные прикосновения возвращали Андерсу спокойствие.  
Взяв шампунь, Хоук взбил на его волосах пену. Андерс к тому времени окончательно разомлел.  
Действительно — он расклеился безо всякой причины. И похуже бывало. К тому же он никогда до конца не верил, что кто-то может ценить его просто за то, какой он есть. Ему не везет. Люди его не слишком любят. Он постоянно спотыкается и набивает шишки. С чего он решил, что Хоуку он небезразличен? Это могла быть виртуозная игра. А способность мимикрировать и обманывать у Хоука в крови. Гены, чтоб им пусто было.  
— Гаррет, почему… — Андерс прикусил язык. Почему я тебя люблю, хотел спросить он. Люблю и сомневаюсь в тебе каждый миг. Как меня еще не ударило молнией за такое двуличие.  
— Что, мой хороший? — тепло спросил Хоук. — Вытащи затычку из стока, а то и здесь потоп будет.  
Андерс, приподнявшись, сделал, как Хоук сказал. Вода с хлюпающим звуком устремилась прочь.  
— Почему ты обо мне заботишься, — выбрал слова Андерс. Вместо вопроса вышло утверждение.  
— А ты как думаешь? — Хоук сунул руку под воду, смывая пену.  
— Я хочу твой ответ услышать.  
— Потому что я хочу о тебе заботиться. Мне нравится о тебе заботиться. Ты нуждаешься в моей заботе, и поэтому я должен о тебе заботиться. Закрой глаза, я смою шампунь.  
Андерс не стал размышлять, понравился ему ответ Хоука или нет.  
Он предпочел бы другой. Но тот, другой, мог оказаться худшей ложью.  
А если Хоук с ним честен?..  
Андерс сам загнал себя в этот порочный круг, и ему самому выбираться. Но он не сможет его разорвать, если не вынудит Хоука быть откровенным. Если не поставит его в такие обстоятельства, когда он не сможет соврать.  
Гнев небесный, да он же только что убедил себя не уезжать никуда из этого города. Он собрался сам добраться до лириума. Совсем как Хоук. Может быть, Хоук попал в ту же ловушку?..  
Вода почти полностью ушла. Андерс вяло пообещал, что не свалится, и спровадил Хоука из ванной. Поднявшись, он включил душ. Он чувствовал себя грязным, словно извалялся в помоях. На нем налипло со вчерашнего дня насилие во всех его формах. Кто-то причинял вред ему, кому-то Андерс нанес его сам… Он запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо струям воды. Пусть они смоют с него все. Он выйдет отсюда спокойным и обновленным. Он раскроет все карты, которые лежат возле него рубашками кверху. Он узнает, что происходит.  
И, похоже, он догадывается, как это сделать.  
…Одежду его унес Хоук, поэтому Андерс вышел, завязав на поясе полотенце. Голоса раздавались с кухни, и он прошлепал туда.  
Лето с Хоуком, негромко беседовавшие за столом, синхронно подняли на него головы. Лето, скользнув оценивающим взглядом, с делано равнодушным видом отвернулся к окну, а Хоук тут же встал со словами:  
— Пойдем, найду, во что тебя одеть.  
В комнате с большой кроватью, в той комнате, где Андерс впервые примерил на себя роль заложника, Хоук полез в шкаф. Он пояснил, что, хоть и не живет здесь, все равно оставил кое-какие вещи на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Похоже, они все-таки настали.  
Он обернулся, держа в руках стопку одежды и теплый махровый халат. Под его глазами залегли тени — сказывалась бессонная ночь в дороге. Андерс остро ощутил, как ему не хватало плеча Хоука вчера. Как все было бы просто, если бы он не уезжал и не умалчивал о том, где пропадает. У них все сложилось бы иначе, не будь между ними тайн.  
Но тогда бы они просто не встретились и не смогли бы быть вместе.  
Андерс тронул узел на полотенце, и оно упало на пол.  
Взгляд Хоука стек от глаз Андерса вниз.  
В два шага оказавшись у двери, Хоук закрыл ее и, приблизившись к Андерсу, повалил его на кровать.  
Пропади все пропадом, пронеслось в голове у Андерса. Он хочет этого мужчину всегда. Несмотря ни на что.  
Избавившись от одежды, Хоук уложил его на себя, явно опасаясь причинить Андерсу боль. Это заставило Андерса улыбнуться. Хоук не сдерживался, если ему хотелось придушить любовника, ущипнуть или укусить, но задевать раны, нанесенные кем-то другим, он боялся.  
Потому что такая боль — не от страсти.  
Не от всепожирающей, сжигающей изнутри любви.  
Смазки на случай эксцессов у Хоука не нашлось. Он устроился между ног Андерса, взял у него в рот. Приподнявшись на локте, Андерс положил ладонь на голову Хоука. Он прикусил губу, пытаясь думать о чем-то другом, но все его мысли неизменно возвращались сюда, в эту комнату, и он кончил слишком быстро. Хоук, приняв все до последней капли, вальяжно перебрался к нему повыше и лениво, грязно поцеловал.  
— Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю, — прошептал Хоук, притираясь ближе. Его напряженный член мазнул головкой по животу Андерса. — Ни за что.  
Андерс очень хотел ему верить.  
— Как ты хочешь? — шепнул он.  
В глазах Хоука мелькнули шальные искры.  
— Тебе на спину.  
— Тогда мне снова придется мыться…  
— Ничего, — хмыкнул Хоук и подтолкнул его.  
Андерс перевернулся, вытянулся, обняв подушку. Его разморило. Он растаял в послеоргазменной неге.  
Хоук, целуя его в плечи, провел членом между ягодиц. Невольно раздвинув ноги, Андерс пожалел, что у них нет смазки… и возблагодарил всех известных богов, что Хоук может заставить его забыть обо всем.  
Кончив ему на спину, Хоук провел пальцами от шеи Андерса вниз, между лопаток, по пояснице, до самой ложбинки между ягодицами. Склонившись, он широко лизнул его в бок, где ребра.  
Хоук лег с ним рядом и укутал их одеялом. Им же он вытер Андерса. Положив одну ладонь ему на ягодицу, Хоук зевнул.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — пробормотал Андерс. — Всю ночь не спал.  
— Как и ты.  
— Давай поспим, — попросил Андерс.  
Хоук согласно кивнул и притянул его к себе, обвив руками и ногами.  
Андерс положил подбородок ему на плечо, успокаивающе коснулся кончиками пальцев талии. Спи, большой зверь. Отдыхай, тигр. Все твои зайцы и антилопы освежеваны и уже никуда не сбегут.  
Борясь со сном, омывающим его, словно волны, Андерс прислушивался к дыханию Хоука. Он касался его щек и рук невесомыми поцелуями.  
Убедившись, что Хоук, измотанный дорогой, спит, Андерс предельно осторожно выпутался из его объятий, выскользнул из-под веса его тела и сел на кровати, свесив ноги. Он огляделся.  
Вещи, которые ему оставил Хоук, лежали стопкой на полу. Сбоку от них валялись скомканные джинсы Хоука.  
Андерс, делая вид, что одевается, осторожно подтянул их к себе, подцепив пальцами ног, и запустил руку в карман. Телефон Хоука перекочевал в домашние разношенные брюки, которые он дал Андерсу. Они оказались чуть коротковаты, зато на бедрах болтались так свободно, что Андерсу пришлось затянуть шнурок на поясе крепким узлом.  
Накинув вытянутую белую майку без рукавов, Андерс выскользнул из комнаты. Тихо ступая, чтобы не привлечь внимания Лето, он спрятался в туалете.  
К счастью, Хоук не ставил на телефон пароль. Хоть здесь удача Андерса издевательски ему подмигнула.  
Андерс пролистал список контактов Хоука вниз. Он не собирался оскорблять любимого еще и просмотром его телефона. Имя Бетани в алфавитном порядке было одним из первых, и Андерс толком не заметил остальных. Он нажал на кнопку вызова и приложил трубку к уху.  
Ладони предательски вспотели, а сердце глухо забухало в груди. Волнение дрожало в груди Андерса.  
Бетани ответила почти сразу.  
— Гаррет? — в ее встревоженном голосе ясно слышался страх. — Как ты?  
Андерс понимал, как ее, должно быть, испугал неожиданный отъезд брата. Вряд ли Хоук хоть что-то ей объяснил. Да он и не мог.  
А если он был дома, то все подозрения Андерса беспочвенны, и Броуди обвел его вокруг пальца, попытавшись им манипулировать…  
— Это Андерс, — смущенно сказал он, присаживаясь на край ванны.  
— Что-то с Гарретом? — от ужаса в интонациях Бетани перехватило дыхание. Андерс сразу же ее успокоил:  
— Нет, все в порядке. Он спит.  
— Он… не одобрит, — осторожно произнесла Бетани, смутившись. Это Андерсу было знакомо.  
— Да, — согласился он. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Не могу ничего обещать, — тут же отреагировала она.  
Андерс подумал, что Бетани — бойкая девчонка. Точно та, которую он видел на старой фотографии. И смущается она лишь из-за того, что ожидает получить от брата нагоняй за общение с Андерсом. Если бы не тирания Гаррета, они наверняка бы нашли общий язык.  
— Это важно. У нас с Гарретом серьезные проблемы. Или у меня одного, — признался Андерс. — Я не знаю.  
Помедлив, Бетани спросила:  
— Ты в опасности?  
— Скорее всего. Но я надеюсь ее избежать. Скажи, — Андерс перешел к причине своего звонка, — ты поддерживаешь связь с Карвером?  
— Я кладу трубку.  
— Стой! — Андерс вскочил на ноги, как будто мог схватить девушку за руку и удержать рядом. — Это значит «да»? Бетани, ответь. Просто скажи, когда он в последний раз звонил тебе.  
— Зачем ты спрашиваешь? — раздраженно спросила Бетани. — Я не стану подставлять собственного брата.  
— Этим ты подставляешь другого брата, — выпалил Андерс. — Я не требую от тебя выбирать, на чьей ты стороне. Я прошу лишь ответить на один вопрос. Когда вы в последний раз общались?  
Бетани молчала, наверняка взвешивая все за и против. Наконец она произнесла:  
— Карвер рассказывал о тебе. Давно, когда еще только уехал из дома. Он сказал, что познакомился со взбалмошным доктором, который ему помогает освоиться. Ты не причинишь ему вреда?  
— Нет, — искренне ответил Андерс. Бетани, похоже, ему поверила. Она задала следующий вопрос:  
— Ты действительно любишь Гаррета?  
— Да.  
Признание вышло грустнее, чем он рассчитывал. Ему подумалось, что на том конце провода Бетани усмехнулась, сочувствуя.  
— И ты не дашь им убить друг друга?  
— Я постараюсь. Изо всех сил постараюсь.  
— Я хочу с тобой встретиться, — задумчиво сказала Бетани.  
— Вряд ли я могу сорваться и приехать прямо сейчас, — с нервным смешком ответил Андерс.  
Забавно было бы сбежать и найти убежище у семьи Хоука, которая его ни разу не видела. Кинуть его здесь с проклятым лириумом… Андерс закрыл глаза. Он не знал, во что верить, поэтому решил не считать правдой ни одну из теорий, пока не получит хоть какие-нибудь факты.  
— Не сейчас, — возразила Бетани. — Потом. В будущем. Не сможет же Гаррет вечно тебя прятать.  
— Надеюсь. Так что, ты расскажешь мне о Карвере?..  
Она напряженно спросила:  
— Я подставлю его этим, да? И если что-то случится, то виновата буду я? Андерс, ответь мне честно.  
— Ничего не случится, — Андерс и сам не знал, врет он или нет. — Если кто-то и будет виноват, то не ты.  
— Он звонил мне накануне приезда Гаррета, — жалобно сказала Бетани.  
— И он знал, что Гаррета не будет в городе.  
— Да.  
Андерс не находил слов. Что ж, в одном он был теперь уверен: Гаррет действительно уезжал к семье, а не перебирался к брату, чтобы помочь наладить торговлю смертью.  
— Ты знаешь, где он?  
— Нет. Он сказал, что пока что это секрет.  
Что делать с полученными знаниями, Андерс не представлял. Где искать Карвера, тоже. Разговор больше ничем не мог ему помочь. Ясно только, что Карвер специально дождался, пока брата не будет в городе, чтобы отправить на рынок первую партию лириума.  
Андерс попрощался с Бетани. Ему показалось, что он пользуется незаслуженным расположением девушки. Ее симпатия досталась ему авансом. Надо постараться оправдать ее доверие.  
Андерс спрятал телефон в карман и тихонько выскользнул из ванной, собираясь вернуться обратно в кровать и сделать вид, что никуда не отлучался.  
Но, развернувшись, он врезался в грудь Хоука, как в стену.


	15. 15

— Как прошел разговор с моей сестрой? — с затаенной угрозой спросил голый по пояс Хоук, скрестив руки на груди.  
Андерс, разом ощутив себя крошечным, отступил.  
Вот он на своей лжи и попался.  
Возмездие настигло его гораздо быстрее, чем он ожидал.  
Хоук, грациозно оттолкнувшись плечом от дверного косяка, приблизился к нему. Он наступал, а Андерс капитулировал и пятился назад, будто мог сбежать от урагана. Он врезался лопатками в стену. Хоук, нависнув над ним, упер одну ладонь возле головы Андерса.  
— Что тебе сказал Броуди? Что, кроме угроз, он тебе сказал, черт побери? — повысил Хоук голос.  
Андерс смотрел на него во все глаза.  
Что это — испуг, что ложь вскроется, и связь Хоука с уплывшим на рынок лириумом станет очевидной? Или гнев от того, что Андерс утаил от него важное знание, которое может помочь завладеть производством?  
Не дав себе времени подумать, Андерс выложил все, как на духу, решив, что от утаивания будет только хуже. Рассказал о теории Броуди и о том, что он искал обоих Хоуков, о том, что Карвер выгадал нужный момент, чтобы продать лириум, и что он узнал об этом от Бетани.  
Хоук сделал шаг назад.  
— Нет, — коротко сказал он. — Карвер не мог все это провернуть.  
— Ты его недооцениваешь, — негромко ответил Андерс. — Я тоже его недооценивал, — признал он. — Но других вариантов больше нет. Либо он в одиночку одурачил меня, тебя, Броуди и Кассандру, либо…  
— Либо что? — нетерпеливо спросил Хоук.  
— Либо Броуди прав, и ты так часто уезжаешь, потому что должен наладить производство лириума и каналы его сбыта, — выпалил Андерс.  
Хоук наградил его долгим взглядом.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, как ты неправ.  
— Подтверди это тогда.  
Хоук не обратил внимания на его слова. Он уже ушел в свои мысли.  
— Телефон, — наконец коротко потребовал он и протянул руку.  
Андерс вложил мобильный ему в ладонь.  
— Только не… — он осекся. Все равно просьба-предупреждение сейчас Хоука не остановит, но Андерс так не хотел стать причиной их ссоры с Бетани…  
Хоук, почти не глядя, ткнул в пару кнопок. Вперив в Андерса взгляд, он слушал гудки. Когда ему ответили, он с ледяным спокойствием произнес:  
— Нет, не Андерс.  
— Гаррет! — воскликнул Андерс, пытаясь подойти к нему, но Хоук выставил вперед ладонь, не пуская его.  
За следующие несколько минут Андерс рекордное количество раз хотел провалиться со стыда под землю.  
Хоук не разговаривал. Он орал. Он обвинял Бетани в том, что она, прикрывая Карвера, сорвала все его планы и испортила всю игру. Больше всего Андерсу хотелось вырвать у него телефон и потребовать извиниться, но неожиданно ярость Хоука пропала, и он, резко сбавив обороты, пообещал Бетани, что все будет хорошо.  
— Что это было? — напряженно спросил Андерс. Хоук на долгие мгновения стал для него незнакомцем.  
— Единственный способ что-то из нее выбить, — Хоук уставился на экран телефона, просматривая пришедшее сообщение. — Лето! — позвал он.  
Тот появился сразу же. Видимо, слышал весь разговор.  
— Пробей этот номер, — скомандовал Хоук. — Найди, где он сейчас. Может, отследить геоположение придется…  
— Я не вчера родился, — перебил его Лето.  
Дождавшись, пока он удалится вместе с телефоном Хоука, Андерс возмутился:  
— Тебе не стыдно? Я бы на месте Бетани больше никогда с тобой не разговаривал. Теперь я понимаю, почему она защищала Карвера от тебя.  
— Угу. Неплохо, если бы ты еще понимал, что Карвер — не белый барашек, каким прикидывается. Андерс, — Хоук приблизился к нему, опять отрезая пути к отступлению. — Мне лучше знать, как общаться с семьей. Если бы я пошел по пути увещеваний и уговоров, Бетани ни за что бы не дала мне номер Карвера. И мы бы не смогли его найти. Поверь мне, — попросил он.  
Андерс посмотрел в янтарные глаза. На радужке Хоука было пятнышко, рыжинка, будто лиса, махнув хвостом, оставила.  
— Другого способа получить желаемое не было? — уныло поинтересовался Андерс. Чары Хоука окутали его, сломив волю и смыв возмущение. Хоук, почувствовав изменения в его настроении, притянул Андерса к себе, заключая в объятия.  
— Не было. Ты бы знал, как я хочу покончить со всем этим. — Хоук, положив ладонь на шею Андерса, прикоснулся губами к линии его челюсти, провел под подбородком. — Я устал.  
— И все равно ты не хочешь просто оставить свои поиски и уехать…  
— Я не имею на это права.  
Андерс вздрогнул от мрачной решимости в словах Хоука. Предопределенность, твердая уверенность, что именно так и есть, коснулась его, и он впервые по-настоящему ощутил, что поиск лириума стал для Хоука обязанностью, мечом, довлеющим над ним каждую минуту существования, горой, которую он держит на своих плечах.  
— Ты мне нужен, Андерс.  
— Не справишься без меня? — усмехнулся Андерс, скользя ладонью от локтя Хоука вверх.  
Секунду поразмыслив, Хоук сказал:  
— Справлюсь. Но тогда все мои результаты потеряют смысл. Если тебя не будет рядом, то все станет ненужным.  
Андерс закрыл глаза.  
Должно быть, он заболел. Иначе ему нечем объяснить вскрывшуюся в нем болезненным нарывом сентиментальность и чувствительность. Слова Хоука прорывают его стальными когтями насквозь. Разворотив грудную клетку, уничтожают в нем жизнь. И за каждое сомнение, за любое недоверие Андерс мучительно погибает.  
— Я буду с тобой, — прошептал Андерс.  
Хоук глубоко вздохнул, собираясь сказать что-то еще, но их прервал выглянувший из комнаты Лето:  
— Хватит миловаться. Я нашел нашего потерявшегося птенца.  
Лето, не скрывая самодовольства, сказал, что позвонил, представившись торговым агентом, и пока Карвер пытался от него отвязаться, Лето удалось отследить звонок. Карвер был в недостройке на въезде в город — той самой, в которой он назначил встречу Кассандре.  
Вряд ли он был там проездом — сигнал оставался стабильным на всем протяжении звонка. Карвер не двигался. Либо он прикупил квартиру в доме без крыши, либо устроил производство именно там.  
Хоук хмыкнул и скомандовал всем одеваться. Лето, уже в костюме и при оружии, смерил его презрительным взглядом. Андерс, относительно одетый, пожал плечами. Хоук же похлопал себя по голому животу и отправился за рубашкой и брюками.  
Лето, искоса глянув на Андерса, язвительно произнес:  
— Отличные штанишки.  
Покраснев, Андерс потопал за Хоуком — ему и вправду стоило сменить эти треники на что-то приличное.  
В глубине души Андерс не верил, что Лето сделал все верно и вывел их на Карвера. Андерс ожидал, что заброшка окажется пустой, как вакуум. И только ветер будет гулять между стенами… Андерс поежился. Воспоминания были не из приятных.  
Но даже то немногое, что любил Андерс — их с Хоуком квартиру, гнездышко Дориана — даже это город испортил.  
По дороге Андерс предложил позвонить в полицию. Тогда проблема будет решена: Хоук избавится от своей ответственности за лириум, а фабрика будет разрушена. Они смогут уехать с чистой совестью.  
— Не выйдет, — Хоук разрушил все его надежды. — Если бы полиция хотела поймать лириумщиков, она сделала бы это много лет назад. Здесь все в доле, Андерс, — Хоук обернулся к нему с переднего сидения. В одиночестве на заднем Андерсу было не по себе, словно его посадили на скамейку запасных, пока взрослые решают свои проблемы, но он не подавал виду. — Неужели ты думаешь, что копы собираются что-то делать со сложившейся ситуацией? Мы им позвоним, и они устранят Карвера и нас, а потом найдут хозяина получше. Того, который не станет вызывать их, а отстегнет достаточно денег.  
— Как будто не бывает честных полицейских, — пробормотал Андерс скорее по инерции. На деле же слова Хоука полностью совпадали с его мыслями. Минутная слабость, желание сделать все проще, заставили Андерса раскаяться. Как бы Карвер всех их ни подставил, он не заслуживает встречи с копами.  
— Бывает, — Лето вклинился в их разговор. — Их вышибают со службы в первые месяцы. Начальство рьяно следит, чтобы никто не нарушил сложившийся порядок дел.  
Помолчав, Андерс снова спросил:  
— А что мы сделаем с Карвером? Застрелим?  
— Поговорим, — Хоук вытащил из внутреннего кармана расстегнутого пальто пистолет и проверил магазин с патронами.  
— Ты не убьешь брата, — собственный голос показался Андерсу чужим.  
— Не убью, — согласился Хоук. — Для начала просто проверим, там ли он еще. Пожалуй, это умно — еще полгода назад привести нас всех на лириумную фабрику и сбежать, посмеиваясь. Идиоты. Не заметили, что то, что мы все так долго искали, у нас под носом.  
Андерс хотел посоветовать Хоуку говорить только за себя, ведь Андерсу было дела до лириума столько же, сколько монаху до полета на Марс, но до него дошло, что Хоук имел в виду их с Лето и Кассандру. Это они искали лириум.  
И они его, похоже, нашли… Если Хоук заберет наркотики в свои руки, то Кассандра не оставит этого просто так. Она долго терпела лириум, расплывавшийся по улицам, и сдерживала его распространение. Ради мужа она могла смириться с тем, что взрослые люди травятся. Хоуку она подобного не спустит.  
Лето затормозил вдалеке от недостройки, чтобы не оповещать об их визите Карвера заранее.  
Проходя мимо здания, в котором они уже однажды были, Лето прищурился и безмолвно указал рукой вдаль. В соседнем каменном коробе первый этаж был затянут бежевым тентом, через который смутно проглядывали темные очертания. Приложив палец к губам, Хоук перехватил пистолет удобнее и боком стал приближаться. Андерс на цыпочках шел за ним.  
Жестом указав Лето заходить с другой стороны, Хоук продолжил движение. Сердце у Андерса стучало в ушах. Он ожидал, что их услышат, но они приблизились почти вплотную, а человек за тентом не сменил положения. Он сидел на стуле боком к ним. По краям тента вырисовывались столы с нагроможденными на них неясными предметами. Видимо, установка для перегонки и кристаллизации вытяжек лириума…  
Хоук в одно плавное движение распрямил руки, наставив пистолет на фигуру Карвера.  
…А ведь он обещал Бетани, что не даст им поубивать друг друга  
Хоук положил палец на курок. Андерс следил за ним, разрываясь между чувством долга и преданностью Хоуку.  
Мышцы Хоука едва уловимо дрогнули, и Андерс прыгнул вперед, отводя руку Хоука вверх. Прогремел выстрел.  
— С ума сошел? — взревел Хоук, машинально отталкивая Андерса.  
Отшатнувшись, Андерс крикнул в ответ:  
— Я не позволю тебе убить собственного брата!  
Хоук бросился к дальней стороне тента, где предполагался вход. Тень метнулась туда же.  
— Я ногу ему хотел прострелить! — рявкнул Хоук.  
Они с Андерсом кинулись наперерез Карверу. Он был быстрее — ссорясь, они дали ему секундную фору, но этого хватило. Его фигура мелькнула у самого края, до которого Хоуку оставалось три шага.  
Но в поле зрения Карвер так и не появился. Круто завернув за угол, Андерс вцепился в край бетонной стены, чтобы не пролететь лишку. Напротив двери стоял Лето, нацелив на Карвера пистолет.  
Андерс едва узнал Карвера.  
Прошло каких-то три месяца, а парень исхудал так, словно вообще не ел. Черные волосы отросли и неаккуратными космами обрамляли лицо с горящими то ли от испуга, то ли от гнева глазами.  
Хоук, встав плечом к плечу к Лето, взял Карвера на мушку.  
— Встречай кавалерию, — не отрывая взгляда от брата, негромко приказал Хоук. — Все улики на лицо. Он устроил тут маленький заводик. Внутрь, — кивнул он Карверу.  
Тот попятился под тент.  
— Андерс, — отрывисто спросил Карвер, но смотрел он тоже лишь на Хоука. — Позволишь ему убить меня? Я думал, ты не из тех, кто хладнокровно наблюдает за смертью.  
— Даже не пытайся, — холодно оборвал его Хоук. — Ты смог втереться в доверие ко всем. К Андерсу, к Крейгу, даже к Кассандре. Но теперь тебя уже ничто не спасет.  
— Выстрелишь в родного брата? — оскалился Карвер. Он пятился назад, сохраняя между ним и Хоуком расстояние в несколько шагов.  
— Ты же в меня выстрелил.  
— Но не убил же.  
— Но хотел, — повысил Хоук голос. — Назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой я должен тебя пощадить.  
— Мама никогда не простит тебя за это. И Бетани. Вся семья тебя возненавидит. Уверен, что сможешь выжить в одиночестве? Может, Дайлен составит тебе компанию?  
Андерс проглотил слова о том, что он тоже останется с Хоуком. Кто такой Дайлен?..  
Хоук остановился посередине тента, и Карвер перестал от него отходить. Бежать ему было некуда.  
По краям тента тянулись на столах установки, соединенные трубками. Андерсу вспомнились уроки химии. В плоскодонных колбах на электроплитках булькали растворы, вверх поднимался пар, с крошечных капилляров капал конденсат. Производство шло. По другую сторону располагались теплицы — маленькие, в четверть человеческого роста. В них созревала трава, однажды привезенная с далеких земель. Лириум.  
Андерс хотел спросить, что за кавалерию вызвал Хоук. Санитаров, чтобы Карвера признали безумным и отправили домой? Кого?..  
— Может, — тихо сказал Хоук, — они все-таки меня простят? Даже святой на моем месте не выдержал бы.  
— Я безоружен, — с вызовом произнес Карвер. — Давай. Вперед.  
— Гаррет, — предупреждающе сказал Андерс, наконец сумев заговорить, — не надо. Я не позволю.  
На него лишь сейчас ливнем обрушилась реальность происходящего. Вот Карвер, которому, возможно, жить осталось несколько минут. Вот Хоук, который замарает руки в крови по самые плечи и заберет лириум. А вот он сам, Андерс, и ему придется решить: остаться с Хоуком, смирившись с тем, что он сеет смерть, или навсегда попрощаться с его самой большой, единственной настоящей любовью, оставив ему свое сердце.  
Хоук дернул уголком губ, словно хотел огрызнуться, но в следующий миг опустил руку с пистолетом. Он начал разворачиваться. Не понимая, Андерс проследил его взгляд, но не успел ничего сделать: Хоук толкнул его с криком:  
— На пол!  
Андерс полетел вниз, рухнул на бок и ударился о бетон локтем. Боль стрелой пронеслась по предплечью, и на миг у Андерса сбилось дыхание. Он обернулся. В проеме, ведущем под тент, стоял с горящим взором Броуди — страшный, обожженный, с пузырями по всему лицу. Ойкнув, Андерс за мгновение сообразил, что Броуди сделался полнейшим психонавтом, и на четвереньках ринулся к теплицам. Пуля проскочила и отрикошетила от пола в дюйме от него. Перепрыгнув через одну из теплиц, Андерс случайно повалил вторую.  
— Не смей портить товар! — взвыл Броуди.  
— Стреляй побольше! — рявкнул Андерс в ответ и, схватив одну короткую коробку-тепличку, закрылся ей как щитом.  
Броуди отвел от него налитые кровью глаза.  
Выследил, значит.  
Он не сбежал тогда из их квартиры с Хоуком. Он дождался, пока тот вернется, и следил за ним с Андерсом, правильно рассудив, что они выведут его на лириум.  
— Стоять! — рявкнул Броуди на Хоука, прицелившегося в него, и резко выстрелил. Хоук отшатнулся, врезавшись в установку с колбами. Пистолет выпал из его руки.  
Андерс выдохнул: пуля прошла рядом, вспоров кожу, но не пробила ладонь насквозь.  
— Наконец-то, — Броуди наставил пистолет Хоуку в грудь. — Где твой партнер?  
— Ты не в его вкусе, — с издевкой ответил Хоук.  
— Пошути мне еще, — пистолет в руке Броуди нервно дернулся.  
Андерс, опустив теплицу, начал приподниматься. Сумасбродно. Но он не может отлеживаться, пока в Хоука тычат пистолетом.  
Броуди, угадав его движение, быстро выстрелил в его сторону. Пуля пролетела над головой, пробив тент, и в внутрь со свистом ворвался ледяной ветер.  
Двигаться перехотелось.  
— Эй! — возмутился Карвер. — Он и так разбил две теплицы, а ты нарушаешь климат. Все ростки передохнут.  
— А это уже не твоя забота.  
Броуди выглядел отчаянно плохо. Ожоги по всему лицу и красные глаза. Но руки почти не дрожат. Он не промахнется. В Андерса он не стреляет, опасаясь за лириум. Хоука, похоже, защищает близость колб. Сможет ли Броуди собрать их без помощи Карвера, если те разобьются?..  
Ответ Андерсу не суждено было узнать. Предыдущие неудачи научили Броуди не медлить и не жалеть.  
— Гаррет, — церемонно сказал он. — Ты первый.  
Оглушенный выстрелом Андерс вскочил, но Хоук стоял, не дрогнув. Вместо него со стоном рухнул Броуди.  
— _Ты_ не убьешь моего брата, — мрачно сказал Карвер и отвел руку в сторону. Пистолет теперь смотрел на Хоука.  
Броуди, всхлипывая, сжимал кровоточащее бедро. Братьев больше не интересовал ни он, ни Андерс, и Андерс тихонько переступил через теплицы, выбираясь из своего убежища. На него так никто и не посмотрел. Пробравшись к Броуди, Андерс уставился на пистолет, выпавший из его руки.  
Он мог бы сейчас взять его и решить все проблемы.  
Впрочем, нет.  
Выстрели он в Карвера — и Хоук его не простит. Андерс сам себя не сможет простить.  
Выстрели он в себя самого… Да, это принесло бы ему долгожданный покой. Никаких метаний. Никаких треволнений.  
— Андерс, — негромкий предупреждающий голос Хоука вывел его из раздумий.  
Моргнув, Андерс пнул пистолет Броуди, отправляя его подальше.  
Андерс вытащил из шлевок пальто пояс и, опустившись на одно колено, наложил выше раны Броуди повязку. Жить будет. Но хромать долго придется… Он завязывал импровизированный жгут, не глядя. Все его внимание было приковано к Карверу, к его вытянутой руке, не дрогнувшей ни разу.  
Хоук развернулся к брату всем корпусом, бесстрашно подставляясь под выстрел.  
— Пистолет, — потребовал он.   
Андерс медленно поднялся, наблюдая за ссорой братьев.  
Карвер криво ухмыльнулся. Тогда Хоук протянул ладонь тыльной стороной кверху.  
— Игры кончились, Карв, — сказал он. — Я не убью тебя. Давай сюда оружие.  
— Ах, не убьешь, — прошипел Карвер. Его осунувшееся лицо исказил гнев. Он не собирался прощаться с пистолетом. Тогда Хоук, не разрывая с ним зрительного контакта, медленно согнул ноги в коленях и подхватил с пола свое оружие. — Тогда что ты сделаешь? Арестуешь меня? — истерично взвизгнул Карвер, взмахнув пистолетом. — Сколько я просижу? Тебе дадут за это звездочку? Давай, Гаррет! Ты же всегда хотел, чтобы я куковал в поле твоего зрения! Три шага влево, три вправо, не больше!  
— Арестуешь? — одними губами произнес Андерс, не понимая ничего.  
Хоук, теряя терпение, щелкнул предохранителем и наставил пистолет на брата.  
Карвер все бесновался.  
— Убей меня сейчас, — категорично крикнул он. — У тебя нет другого выхода. Я не сдамся. Тебе придется застрелить меня. Запишешь потом, что обвиняемый оказывал сопротивление при задержании!  
Андерс перевел взгляд на Хоука. Тот держал Карвера на прицеле и лишь его участившееся, неглубокое дыхание выдавало истинные эмоции.  
— Сдайся сейчас, — голос Хоука оставался твердым. — Брось оружие. Именем закона, я приказываю тебе немедленно сдаться. Ты можешь хранить молчание, все сказанное…  
— Пошел ты! Я не выстрелю в тебя первым, — горько сказал Карвер, явно сожалея, что его гнева и обиды все равно недостаточно, чтобы покончить с братом. — Но и живым не дамся.  
Хоук закрыл глаза и опустил руки. Пистолет рухнул на пол. Повернувшись к Карверу спиной, Хоук произнес:  
— Я считаю до трех, — его взгляд стал стеклянным. Он смотрел мимо Андерса, мимо тента, и едва ли он хоть что-то видел, кроме картин в своей голове. — Если я обернусь и увижу тебя…  
Карверу не нужно было повторять. Он развернулся и бросился к дальней стене. Схватив со стола секатор, которым, видимо, подрезал лириум, он воткнул острые лезвия тент, распоров ткань сверху вниз. Встав на стол, Карвер обрушил с него самые первые булькающие компоненты установки и прыгнул, выбираясь на улицу.  
— Три, — тихо сказал Хоук под звон бьющегося стекла.  
Он не называл первых цифр. Он просто дал Карверу уйти. Края тента трепетали, и фигура Карвера между ними становилась все меньше. Он сбегал — и от брата, и от лириума. Едва ли тот принес ему что-то, кроме потерянного веса и нервов.  
Андерс, сглотнув вставший в горле комок, повторил Хоуку в спину то, что говорил несколько минут назад:  
— Арестуешь?..  
Хоук повернулся к нему. Его глаза блестели. Может, от сквозняка, может, от слез. Андерс не знал.  
— Да, — Хоук смотрел на него. — Я работаю в полиции. В столице. Здесь под прикрытием. Должен был обнаружить лириум.  
Он сделал шаг к Андерсу, переступив через отключившегося Броуди, но Андерс торопливо отошел подальше, словно тоже хотел прыгнуть сквозь тент.  
— Не подходи, — предупредил он, загребая пальцами воздух.  
Защищаться ему было нечем. Только словами.  
— Что все это значит? — напряженно спросил Андерс.  
Он отказывался принимать сказанное Хоуком. Только не это. Быть того не может.  
— Это значит, что я должен был внедриться в сложившиеся криминальные группировки. Крейг содействовал следствию. Он хотел найти человека, который выкрал его телефон и лириум. Он все потерял, поэтому решился на отчаянный шаг. Местная полиция закрывает на все глаза, на них бессмысленно полагаться. Пришлось обращаться в головной офис.  
— Лето тоже? — тупо спросил Андерс. Слова Хоука пробивались к его разуму, как через вязкий кисель.  
— Да. Он мой напарник. Его настоящее имя — Фенрис.  
— Так и тебя зовут как-то по-другому? — Андерс засмеялся. По позвоночнику и затылку поползли мурашки. Его охватывала истерика. — Ты — не сын Чародея?  
Дурак! Думал, что у него есть девушка… думал, что он продает лириум… думал, что он обманывает его в отдельных аспектах… Хоук обманывал его во всем. Абсолютно во всем. Да и Хоук ли он?..  
— Нет, моя история настоящая. Почти. Я взял фамилию матери. Гаррет Амелл. Только здесь пришлось указать на мое родство с Чародеем Хоуком. Создали легенду о мошеннике, пополам смешав ее с правдой. Андерс, — взмолился Хоук, протягивая к нему руку, но не решаясь дотронуться. — Ничего не изменилось.  
— Ты так думаешь? — Андерс споткнулся об одну из обрушенных теплиц и перестал пятиться. — Ты врал мне с самой первой встречи. Ты врал мне все время. Каждую минуту. Я вообще тебя знаю?  
— Я не врал тебе! — Хоук попытался приблизиться к нему, но Андерс вскрикнул:  
— Не подходи!  
Сбавив обороты, Хоук — Амелл? Гаррет? — уже спокойнее произнес:  
— Я врал только о своем роде деятельности. О том прошлом, о выдуманной работе. В остальном я был честен. Я не мошенник. После смерти отца нас с семьей отправили в столицу, к маминым родственникам. Меня в полицейскую академию взяли. Мой кузен, Дайлен Амелл, всячески поддерживал меня, хоть и ругал. С дисциплиной я не дружил… — Гаррет заговаривал его, и Андерс все никак не мог выйти из ступора, словно голос Гаррета его околдовал. — Если бы не Дайлен, меня бы уже выгнали с работы. Я из кожи вон лез, чтобы меня отправили исправлять ситуацию с лириумом. Я должен был исправить то, что натворил отец, понимаешь? Еще и Карвер… Они хотели выбрать кого-нибудь более опытного, но Дайлен всех убедил, что моя кандидатура подходит больше всех. Он не знал, что я еще и брата искать буду. В результате Дайлен же и слюной брызгал, когда я все похерил… Я не мошенник и не убийца, — повторил Гаррет. — Я всего лишь очень паршивый коп, который пригрозил кузену увольнением, если он не отправит меня на это задание. Меня из-за всех неудач хотели вернуть обратно в подразделение, пришлось врать им. Я уезжал на работу. Выполнял свои обязанности, потом врал, что появились зацепки, и уезжал к тебе.  
— И врал, что семья опять просит тебя приехать… — эхом отозвался Андерс.  
Ему резко стало все понятно. Гаррет возвращался после своих отлучек вымотанным и злым — его выводила из себя работа. Гаррет запрещал Бетани общаться с ним — он опасался, что она невольно выдаст его истинный род деятельности. Гаррет жил в постоянной лжи и не мог из нее выкарабкаться. Его зажало между службой и Андерсом, зажало меж двух огней, поставило в стены непреодолимых обстоятельств.  
Как повешенного с карты Таро.  
Гаррет, приняв его молчание за смягчение, продолжил торопливо рассказывать:  
— Я узнал тебя раньше, чем ты меня. Увидел фотографию в досье. Почитал о тебе. Но я не думал, что влюблюсь в тебя сразу же, как встречу. Я не имел на это права, Андерс. Я не должен был заводить ни с кем отношения. Тем более с подозреваемым, который стал невольным информатором.   
Вот почему Хоук не хотел его. Не только из-за привычки старомодно ухаживать, но и из-за кричащей совести.  
— Это не ты убил Крейга, — прошептал Андерс. — Но ты хотел его пытать у меня в клинике.  
— Не хотел. Я надеялся, что он сможет сказать, кто его пытался убить. Мне просто нужно было сохранить образ, соответствующий легенде. Крейг хотел, чтобы следствие нашло его воришку, но не хотел помогать. Утаивал. Обещал, что выдаст местонахождение лириума, как только мы найдем предателя. Я устал с ним биться. Проще было без него искать. А потом его убили, и все покатилось, как снежный ком. Обо мне никто не знал. Все считали меня мошенником. Даже с местной полицией я поссорился, когда они меня взяли, и откупился от них деньгами. Я не мог раскрыться им, но и тебя не мог отдать. Тебя сразу бы взяли.  
— И теперь меня возьмут, — Андерс задрожал от холода. — Информатор? Так ты называл меня в отчетах? Меня посадят, — с ужасом понял он. — Я все это время жил с копом. С гребанным, мать его, копом.  
— Я ужасный коп, если тебя это успокоит, — попытался пошутить Гаррет. — Мне сказали просто ошиваться в районе цепей, а я стал играть и зарабатывать огромные деньги. Мне бы отдать их сразу в вещдоки, а я их оставил себе, чтобы поддерживать образ. Мне грозили увольнением, когда про это узнали. Какой я после этого коп?  
Гаррет, похоже, приходил в себя, окончательно уверившись, что Андерс не будет держать обиды. А Андерс стучал зубами от холода, понимая, что это нервное.  
С него хватит.  
— Конечно, — сам себе сказал Андерс. — Вся эта сказка не могла быть настоящей. Такое случается с кем угодно, но не со мной. Он оказался не тем, за кого себя выдает. Предсказуемо.  
Резко разъярившись, Гаррет рявкнул:  
— Я еще не научил тебя ценить себя? Я все еще не доказал, что ты стоишь всего? Что ты заслуживаешь самого лучшего? Опять отойдешь в сторону, решив, что недостоин?  
Андерс провел рукой по сухим глазам.  
— Видимо, я достоин только лжи, — равнодушно сказал он.  
Все внутри него горело, полыхало, к горлу подступал ком, но он держался. Ему больше ничего не осталось, кроме как сохранить лицо и собрать из осколков свое жалкое, растоптанное самоуважение. Сердце он все равно давным-давно отдал Гаррету, и его обратно не заберешь. Оно растерзано и растоптано в пыль.  
— Андерс, — с болью в голосе сказал Гаррет. — Прошу тебя. Не оставляй меня сейчас. У нас все будет. Теперь я могу покинуть этот город. Я выполнил долг. Уничтожил наследие отца. Мы можем жить, не оглядываясь на прошлое.  
Андерс мотал головой. Надо найти в себе силы и сорваться на бег. Уйти, пока он не расплакался и не лег у ног Гаррета, прощая его за всю ложь, за все обманы.  
— Андерс, я люблю тебя, — в отчаянии произнес Гаррет. — Люблю.  
— Я тебе не верю! — выпалил Андерс, пытаясь задавить рыдания, и бросился прочь из-под тента, не разбирая дороги.  
Гаррет не догонял его.  
Может, не мог оставить истекающего кровью Броуди. Может, дожидался своей «кавалерии». Может, у него были важные причины. А может, просто не хотел.  
Андерс бежал, не замечая, что по щекам бегут слезы, а нос почти перестал дышать. Он хватал воздух ртом. Легкие горели, трахея полыхала огнем, но он остановился лишь когда споткнулся и едва не упал.  
Он был на окраине города. Где-то здесь уже ходили автобусы.  
В кармане у Андерса лежали телефон и ключи. Больше ничего.  
Если квартира еще цела, и в ней не поджидает разъяренный хозяин, то у него будут деньги.  
Теперь он точно уедет. Один. Найдет работу. Две работы. Тогда сможет оплачивать жилье и еду. А что, у него большой опыт совместительства… Справится.  
Дорогу домой Андерс не запомнил. Она была долгой, путаной. Должно быть, он очень плохо выглядел, потому что ему удавалось уговорить каждого водителя позволить ему проехать бесплатно.  
Оказавшись дома, в затопленной квартире, он бессильно свалился на кровать. Вода постепенно испарялась, и вокруг поселился затхлый запах. Но, по крайней мере, в ванной комнате теперь нельзя было плавать.  
Днем Андерс смог встать. Бутылка виски, купленная давным-давно, наконец пригодилась. Он не смог напиться — попросту не пьянел, но с каждым глотком тоска охватывала его все больше и больше, заключала в тесную клетку, и дышать становилось невыносимо трудно.  
К вечеру он смог поесть.  
Ночью Андерс смотрел в потолок и думал, правильно он поступил или нет. Телефон разрывался от звонков Гаррета весь день, а теперь утих. Видимо, Гаррет тоже принял решение. Их дороги разойдутся здесь, споткнувшись на огромной лжи.  
В голове Андерса едва слышно звучал надоедливый голос сомнения.  
Гаррет ведь все для него делал. Такое невозможно сыграть, какой бы ни была легенда. Да и незачем ему было притворяться — все равно от Андерса ни пользы, ни идей. Гаррет должен был бросить его в первый же месяц знакомства, увидев, что от Андерса никакого проку. А если он все еще не за решеткой… Значит, Гаррет сможет его вытащить из этого болота.  
Но он мог бы рассказать… Словно Андерс стал бы болтать… Почему Гаррет не поделился с ним?  
А ночью он понял, что сам все разрушил. Вспомнил боль в голосе Гаррета. В каждом его слове. В складке на лбу. Гаррет рассказал бы ему все, что Андерс пожелал. Объяснился бы. Андерс попросту не захотел его слушать. Пропустил все мимо ушей, думая лишь о своей шкуре и оскорбленном достоинстве.  
Но теперь он не сможет сам позвонить Гаррету и попросить прощения. Он уже показал свое истинное лицо. Сначала не верил, потом сбежал… Гаррету впору присылать наряд, чтобы Андерса скрутили и бросили в тюрьму.  
Андерс кое-как встал в шесть утра. Две бессонные ночи подкосили его.  
Нужно срочно убраться отсюда. Привести себя в порядок и сбежать. Наконец исполнить задуманное.  
Если исчезать, то с концами.  
Новая жизнь с чистого листа. Да, это он умеет. Только каждая его жизнь, похоже, будет хуже предыдущей.  
Он знает, что такое любовь. Он ощутил ее в полной мере. Больше такого с ним не случится. Вот и все.  
Он взял самое необходимое. Сумка даже не была заполнена доверху. Андерс побрел на вокзал, с которого отходили рейсовые автобусы. Он сел в первый же подошедший. Желание оказаться в незнакомом городе крепло с каждой минутой.  
У него зазвонил телефон.  
Сердце дрогнуло.   
Гаррет все-таки ему позвонил, дав последний шанс вернуть все обратно?  
Но на экране был незнакомый номер.  
Засомневавшись, Андерс все-таки взял трубку.  
— Я подумала, — зазвучал отстраненный голос Кассандры, — что должна это сказать. Хоть вы и не посчитались со мной.  
— О чем ты? — Андерс сел в кресле прямо и выглянул в окно. Все еще в черте города.  
— Вы нашли лириум, но привели туда законников. Они ничего не сделают. Зараза будет расползаться и дальше. Но я не убийца. Не одна из вас.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? — нетерпеливо спросил Андерс. Его кольнуло предчувствие.  
— Коллеги Гаррета приехали утром. А мои люди работали всю ночь.  
— И?  
— В основании башни заложена бомба, Андерс. Они к полудню все взлетят на воздух вместе со своими ограждениями и машинами, мигалками и фуражками. Гаррета больше не будет в твоей жизни. Поезжай туда. Считай это жестом доброй воли.  
Андерс оборвал звонок и побежал по салону автобуса.  
— Откройте! — крикнул он, не глядя набирая новый номер.  
Водитель обернулся к нему, бурча что-то про плотный поток, но Андерс, слушая гудки, продолжал требовать, чтобы его немедленно выпустили, и водитель смирился.  
Гаррет не брал трубку.  
Мимо пронеслась машина, едва не сбив Андерса, и визг ее шин еще долго отдавался в ушах.  
Андерс перебежал дорогу и замахал руками, умоляя хоть кого-нибудь остановиться. Он почти бросился под колеса красной машинки с дамочкой внутри, и та затормозила. Тут же забравшись внутрь, он сказал ей, что это вопрос жизни и смерти и всего четырех остановок.  
Разве что остановки находятся слишком далеко друг от друга…  
Андерс не переставал звонить Гаррету, но безуспешно.  
А времени десять утра…  
Его трясло, как наркомана, и дамочка поглядывала на него, нервно сжимая руль.  
— Я врач, — зачем-то сказал Андерс, будто это могло ее успокоить.  
Вряд ли она ему поверила.  
Он вдруг сообразил, что оставил сумку в автобусе.  
И пропади она пропадом…  
Дамочка остановилась возле заброшки, тревожно посмотрев на скопившиеся возле нее полицейские машины. Андерс выскочил на улицу, забыв поблагодарить женщину за понимание.  
Он побежал, крича и всячески привлекая к себе внимания.  
— Здесь все взлетит на воздух! Здание заминировано!  
Машин было всего четыре, хотя издалека Андерсу казалось, что больше. Одна из них — без отличительных знаков. Серебряная пуля.  
— Кто это? — донесся до Андерса голос высокого брюнета.  
Андерс различил вдалеке Лето.  
— Лето! — завопил он. Вспомнив, что это не настоящее имя, он еще громче взвыл: — Фенрис, Касс заложила бомбу!!!  
Он ринулся к скоплению людей в форме, разорвав грудью натянутую желтую ленту. Пытаясь отдышаться, он проговорил:  
— В полдень все взорвется, нужно немедленно…  
— Тихо, — Гаррет, появившись откуда-то сбоку, взял его за локти и попытался отвести в сторону.  
— Бомба! — Андерс резко развернулся к нему, вырываясь. — Вы что, не понимаете? — он обвел всех взглядом. — Я не шучу!  
— Господа, — кашлянул брюнет, бывший, видимо, главным. — Продолжайте работать. Это твой информатор? — он искоса глянул на Гаррета, а потом перевел взгляд внимательных синих глаз на Андерса. — Как ваше имя?  
— Никак, Дайлен, — мгновенно закрыл его грудью Гаррет. — Я уведу его.  
Андерс с бессилием наблюдал, как полицейские выносят химические установки.  
— Пойдем, — Гаррет под неотступным взором своего начальника потащил Андерса прочь. — Это мой кузен. Он обязательно докопается до тебя, чтобы досадить мне. Сегодня он особенно зол.  
— Почему мне никто не верит? — тихо спросил Андерс. Гаррет крепко держал его за талию и плечо, и его большие крепкие ладони заставляли Андерса плавиться и отступаться от принципов и принятых решений. — Проверьте тогда!  
— Андерс, мы все-таки не первый год работаем. Собаки в шесть утра были. Нет тут ничего.  
— Но Кассандра…  
— А с Кассандрой я здесь ночью вместе весь лириум сжег. Иначе бы она мне в задницу бомбу подложила. Поэтому Дайлен и бесится весь день, но упрекнуть меня не может.  
— Она сказала, что ее люди заложили ночью бомбу! — беспомощно воскликнул Андерс, через плечо оглядываясь на людей.  
Гаррет, остановившись, повернул его лицом к себе. Ветер трепал челку на его лице, под глазами залегли тени от бессонной ночи.  
— Нет у нее людей. Она к отцу вернулась, играет теперь в пай-девочку и готовится стать дипломатом. Странно, что она смогла вырваться из-под его надзора.  
— Но она позвонила мне, — растерянно произнес Андерс, вглядываясь в Гаррета. — Зачем?  
Гаррет смущенно опустил глаза.  
— Я ей случайно сказал, что ты ушел от меня после всего этого. Наверно, она хотела встряхнуть тебя и заставить еще раз меня увидеть. Прости.  
Андерс попытался переварить всю полученную информацию.  
Вместо уговоров и увещеваний, которым он не поддался бы, — жест доброй воли…  
Она заставила его думать, что он может навсегда потерять Гаррета. Это было так реально, что Андерс перестал полагаться на разум, а последовал за сердцем — оставленным в руках Гаррета. Нет, не так. Это Гаррет — его сердце.  
И, как только он оказался рядом, все, что он себе выдумал, поблекло.  
Он едва не совершил самую большую в своей никчемной жизни ошибку.  
Андерс обнял Гаррета за шею.  
— Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости. Прости за все, что я наговорил.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться, — Гаррет мягко обвил его руками и коснулся губами виска. — Ну же, Андерс. Иди в машину Фенриса, я скоро буду. Мы почти закончили. Я расскажу все, что попросишь.  
— Мне ничего не надо. Я и так все знаю.  
Андерс отстранился, шмыгнув носом. Дайлен издалека поглядывал на них. Как же, «информатор»… Все он понял давным-давно, иначе не отпускал бы из столицы Гаррета за его призрачными зацепками и выдуманными уликами.  
Андерс уже направился к машине, как остановился.  
Он вспомнил кусочек мозаики, которого ему не хватало.  
— Кто прострелил тебе плечо? — спросил он. — В ту ночь, когда ты пришел ко мне в клинику.  
— Попросил Фенриса, — усмехнулся Гаррет. — Иначе у меня не было причины идти к тебе за помощью.  
Выстрел, совершенный любящей рукой… выстрел с хирургической аккуратностью… Стоило догадаться.  
— А почему расплатился золотом, а не деньгами? — прищурился Андерс.  
— Не хотел приносить тебе нечестно заработанное… Шучу, — тут же отказался от своих слов Гаррет.  
Со спины приблизился Фенрис, подслушавший конец их разговора, и с ехидной ухмылкой пояснил:  
— Как и в случае с Плацем, выпендриться хотел.  
— Да, — подтвердил Гаррет. — Именно так. Будто я еще до встречи знал, что полюблю тебя.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — произнес ему в спину Андерс.  
Он отошел к машине Фенриса. Сев на капот — все равно он измятый, — он наблюдал, как выносят последние ящики с частями установок.  
Вряд ли на них найдут отпечатки Карвера. Гаррет с Кассандрой об этом не могли не позаботиться.  
Лириум повесят на мертвого Крейга и раненого Броуди. Полицию города расформируют. С голов полетят шапки. Район цепей исчезнет.  
Андерс видел это так явно, словно читал статью в газете.  
Все изменится. Пойдет на лад. Чума, поразившая город два десятка лет назад, исчезнет.  
Но Андерс этого не застанет.  
К тому времени он будет далеко.  
Вместе с Гарретом.


	16. Эпилог

— Так может, посадить его? — Дайлен оперся руками на спинку стула, на котором сидел Андерс. — Я бы посадил. Лет на двадцать, если сложить все прегрешения.  
Андерс нервно дернул плечом. Гаррет скрестил руки, расположившись по ту сторону стола.  
— Тебе все еще не надоело? — буркнул он.  
— Никогда не надоест, — заверил Дайлен. — В отличие от тебя, я выполняю свою работу как следует, и живу по букве закона.  
— Ты просто премию хочешь, — фыркнул Гаррет.  
Нависнув над столом, он уставился на Дайлена. Тот неотрывно смотрел в ответ.  
— Так, — Андерс встал, — хватит ваших игр в гляделки. Я победил, я на свободе, а вы оба в дураках.  
Он прошел на кухню, решив, что уж лучше Изабелла и вечно всем недовольный Фенрис, чем эта парочка.  
Дайлен, конечно, неплохой человек, но с чувством юмора у него большие проблемы. Начинать каждую встречу с заезженной шутки про тюрьму на протяжении всего года — это все равно, что сразу признаться в неадекватности.  
…За последние двенадцать месяцев Андерс привык к тому, что все вокруг — не то, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Гаррет звезд с неба не хватал, гонялся за мелкими воришками, но каждый раз получал нагоняй за свои методы. Формально нарушений не было. Обычно не было… Но гнева Дайлена было достаточно, чтобы лишить его премии. Умом Андерс понимал, что кузен Гаррета и сам человек подневольный и не может просто закрывать глаза на все выходки Гаррета и прикрывать его перед большим начальством, но это осознание никак не мешало ему бухтеть при каждой встрече с Дайленом по поводу его чересчур сурового отношения к родственнику.  
Дайлен, впрочем, в долгу не оставался. Сразу же начинал загибать пальцы, перечисляя, какие именно законы Андерс нарушил за все то время, что работал подпольным хирургом. И как он только все смог выяснить…  
Больше всего Андерса поразило наличие у Фенриса жены.  
И какой жены!..  
Наблюдая за Изабеллой, склонившейся над плитой, он вспоминал, как Гаррет впервые ее описал. Андерс тогда поразился, что у Фенриса кто-то есть, и выразил сомнения в том, что его дама настоящая, а не резиновая. Гаррет в ответ развеселился и заявил, что Изабелла, должно быть, досталась Фенрису в награду за все прошлые жизни и в качестве аванса за будущие.  
— Грудь — во, — Гаррет растопырил пальцы так, словно держал два арбуза, — задница — во, — он пожамкал пальцами воздух. — Закачаешься. Если бы не был влюблен в тебя, то начал бы вынашивать планы, как отбить ее.  
Впрочем, Изабелла, при всей ее внешней легкомысленности и игривом отношении ко всем мужчинам в округе, вряд ли бы когда-нибудь изменила мужу. Андерс быстро с ней сошелся. Она удивила его своими нестандартными познаниями в интимном плане. А Андерс-то думал, что знает абсолютно все…  
Изабелла, не оборачиваясь, спросила его:  
— Вы уже попробовали ту штучку с шариками и шампанским?  
— Не при всех же, — шикнул Андерс. — А если бы это был не я?  
Распрямившись, Изабелла обернулась к нему, одарив хитрой лисьей улыбкой.  
— Фенрис ходит бесшумно, Амеллы топают, как медведи. Ты — нечто среднее, бродишь, как непуганая лань. Так что я не могла ошибиться. Иди сюда, попробуй.  
Андерс послушно приблизился и открыл рот. Изабелла с точностью снайпера отправила ему в рот ложку. Вытаращив глаза, Андерс отшатнулся, хватая воздух и пытаясь потушить вспыхнувшее на языке пламя, и бросился к кувшину с водой. В перерывах между судорожными глотками он возмутился:  
— Что это?!  
— Жгучий перчик с имбирем. Значит, перестаралась, — констатировала Изабелла, равнодушно глядя на его страдания. — Ты готов к свершениям? — переключилась она на другую тему.  
— О, давай, теперь еще и ты посмейся надо мной, — Андерс, выхлестав последний стакан воды, с облегчением обрушился на стул. Пожар в его рту потух.  
— Что ты, зайчик, — проворковала Изабелла, — я и не собиралась. Нет совершенно ничего смешного в том, что ты пойдешь осенью учиться на первый курс вместе с младшей сестренкой твоего парня.  
Андерс укоризненно посмотрел на нее, но Изабеллу было не остановить.  
— Но не забудь, что она скромная девочка, и ей нельзя пересказывать все то, что я поведала тебе… И прикрывай в морге и на анатомии от нее пеструнчики взрослых дядей! Иначе Гаррет будет в гневе.  
— Изабелла, — простонал Андерс. — Как будто мне мало лекций от него самого. Бетани — взрослая девушка, и мое присутствие на парах не удержит ее от всех возможностей, выпавших на долю человека, завершившего половое созревание. Все, что могу пообещать — это контроль за ее посещаемостью.  
Карвер так и не вернулся домой, и Бетани винила в этом себя. Андерс же чувствовал, что это он стал причиной ее депрессии. Если бы он не выяснил у нее тогда, где Карвер… Она была бы непричастна. Андерс старался чаще проводить с ней время.  
И он совсем не виноват, что она, насмотревшись на него, захотела стать врачом.  
Гаррет пробовал ее отговорить, пугая кровью и мерзостями, но Бетани твердо стояла на своем. Новая цель дала ей стимул отвлечься от переживаний. Тогда Гаррет стал смотреть на Андерса грустными глазами и вздыхать, невзначай говоря, какая это тяжелая доля для юной девушки — провести всю жизнь в белом халате в окружении слюнявых и склочных больных… Андерс не поддавался его влиянию. Он-то понимал всю романтику его профессии. Осталось только получить диплом и стать специалистом официально, а уж опыта у него хоть отбавляй. На практике сможет преподавателя заменить.  
Раздался звонок в дверь. Андерс поспешил открывать, оставив Изабеллу и дальше хозяйничать на их с Гарретом кухне.  
Сколько бы Изабелла ни говорила о равенстве полов, в одном она всегда была лучше любого мужчины: ее кулинарные таланты никто еще не смог переплюнуть.  
Но, открыв дверь, Андерс засомневался в этом.  
Дориан вошел, как к себе домой, держа в руках пластиковую коробку с прозрачной крышкой. Андерс тут же потянулся за ней, но Дориан с хитрой ухмылкой ловко обогнул его по касательной со словами:  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть просто так, а не потому, что ты принес еду. А нет, постой. Ты же никогда не приносишь еду. Выводы теперь делай сам…  
С кухни выглянула Изабелла, кинув наметанный взгляд на коробку Дориана:  
— Пирог с шелковицей?  
— И с желе, — с готовностью подтвердил Дориан.  
Макс, угрюмо обведя всех взглядом, кивнул Андерсу и стянул ботинки.  
— Тебя я люблю больше, — доверительно сказал ему Андерс, — потому что за тобой не надо бегать с требованием снять обувь.  
— Моя обувь чище, чем вся твоя жизнь! — звонко крикнул с кухни Дориан, каким-то чудом его услышав.  
— Нашел, с чем сравнивать, — хмыкнул Макс.  
— Нет, не люблю, — мигом переменил мнение Андерс.  
На кухне Изабелла пыталась подловить Дориана:  
— Сразу ягоды разложил?  
— Выдержал тесто в холодильнике полчаса, скатав в шар, — с достоинством ответил Дориан.  
Изабелла одобрительно кивнула.  
— Сколько вина выпила, а сколько добавила в мясо? — Дориан не остался в долгу.  
— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят с водой, — усмехнулась Изабелла.  
— Один — один, — улыбнулся Дориан.  
— Обувь сними, — буркнул Макс, проходя мимо, и протопал в гостиную. — Во что играешь? — спросил он Фенриса, ожесточенно рубившегося в приставку. — Давай кампанию.  
Фенрис сунул ему второй джойстик.  
Андерс закатил глаза. Спелись. С первой же встречи спелись, два угрюмца. Теперь на всех дружеских встречах Фенрис припрятывает для Макса дополнительный джойстик и играет исключительно с ним.  
Пока Андерс смотрел на пролетающие по экрану телевизора машины, к нему незаметно подкрался Дориан и цепко схватил его за запястье.  
— Это что? — почти возмущенно спросил он.  
— Бижутерия, — Андерс попытался вырвать руку, но Дориан держал его хваткой бульдога.  
— Бижутерия из чистого золота. Дай угадаю: внутри гравировка?  
— Угу.  
— Как мило, — в голосе Дориана издевки и восторга было ровно пополам.  
Андерс отнял у него руку и сунул ладонь под мышку, пряча пальцы.  
— Вы зажали свадьбу, — обвинил Дориан.  
— Мы еще не расписались. Он просто подарил мне кольцо.  
— И позвал под венец. Кто из вас будет в платье? Андерс, пожалуйста, надень платье. Всю жизнь хотел тебя увидеть в оборочках и кружеве.  
— Оставь свои фантазии при себе, — пробурчал Андерс.  
А он-то рассчитывал, что Гаррет со смущенной и счастливой улыбкой встанет, когда они соберутся за столом, и объявит дату их женитьбы…  
— Не говори пока никому, — попросил Андерс. — И изобрази удивление, когда мы об этом расскажем.  
— Я уже в курсе! — отозвалась Изабелла. — Сейчас выну мясо и кинусь к тебе на шею, окольцованный птенчик.  
Андерс расстроенно обернулся к ней, приказывая:  
— И ты молчи. Вы оба. Вы невыносимы.  
— Фенрис тоже заметил, — рассудила Изабелла, — и сказал мне об этом еще у порога. Максу он точно разболтал только что. Выходит, что все уже…  
— Вы все изобразите удивление, — угрожающе произнес Андерс. — Ради Гаррета.  
— Конечно, — заверил его Дориан. — Я талантлив во всем. Особенно в актерском мастерстве.  
Успокоившись, Андерс оттолкнулся от стены и сел за кухонный стол. Изабелла, нацепив плотные прихватки-варежки, вынимала из духовки огромный противень мяса.  
Дориан, сев рядом с ним, неожиданно робко сказал:  
— Мою книгу напечатают.  
Андерс, подскочив на стуле, повернулся к нему.  
— Они взяли ее? — обрадовался он. — Наконец-то! Теперь-то ты расскажешь сюжет?  
Дориан довольно улыбнулся.  
Он давным-давно прожужжал им все уши про то, что готовит будущий бестселлер, но не признавался, про что пишет. Говорил, что не расскажет ничего, пока не будет уверен, что его книгу примут в издательство.  
Изабелла, оставив мясо остывать, подлетела к Дориану и стиснула его в объятиях. Дориан честно попытался ответить на ее восторженную реакцию, но при этом всячески вытягивал шею, чтобы не утыкаться носом в ложбинку между грудей.  
— Так вот, сюжет, — начал он, когда Изабелла с сияющими глазами села рядом. Дориан, к удивлению Андерса, разом терял всю уверенность, рассказывая о своей книге. Видимо, сам до конца не верил, что его мечты о становлении писателем начали сбываться. — Девушка-полицейский, Элис, под прикрытием должна найти улики против наркобарона Делавера. Она работает вместе со своим информатором Тревором — мрачным, но честным парнем, который просто попал не в то время и не в то место. В процессе она влюбляется в него, но он не отвечает взаимностью, твердя, что главное — посадить их подозреваемого за решетку. А Делавер, как назло, не дает ни единого повода себя арестовать. Элис начинает сомневаться, что они копают под нужного человека. Тем более он с легкостью идет с ней на общение, блистает остроумием и красотой… — Дориан зорко посмотрел на Андерса с Изабеллой, проверяя, внимательно ли они слушают, и продолжил: — В конце концов она оказывается перед дилеммой: все доказательства у нее на руках, она в выигрышном положении и держит Делавера на мушке. Он не собирается даваться живым, но шансов сбежать у него нет. И тогда появляется ее информатор. Оказывается, что это он все время держал в своих руках притоны и лаборатории. А на сближение с ней не шел, потому что давно влюблен в Делавера. Делавер поставил ему условие: либо Тревор очищает свое имя и завязывает с наркотиками, и они сбегают в другую страну, либо им никогда не быть вместе. Тревор, разозлившись на него, все подстроил, чтобы Делавер навсегда сел в тюрьму, но в последний момент раскаялся, во всем признавшись Элис. Она понимает, что должна арестовать Тревора, но не может этого сделать из-за чувств к нему. Она отпускает их обоих. Они исчезают, а ее отстраняют от работы, лишают звания, и она теряет все.  
Дориан замолк. Его щеки раскраснелись.  
Андерс сообразил, что его друг ждет оваций, и собрал в кулак все свое лицемерие, чтобы восхититься, но Изабелла вдруг выдала:  
— У нее с мозгами совсем плохо! Ты просто сейчас низвел всех женщин до жалких институток, которыми управляют гормоны и чувства!  
— И вовсе нет! — обозлился Дориан. — Элис всю книгу терзают сильнейшие переживания и подозрения!  
— И ты Делавера наверняка с себя списал! У него тоже есть закрученные усы?  
— Я этого не говорил! — защитился Дориан.  
— Ага, значит, есть! — восторжествовала Изабелла.  
— И что? У многих есть усы, что, все меня копируют?..  
Андерс счел за благо незаметно исчезнуть.  
Он нашел Гаррета на балконе. Тот в одиночестве глядел на город, облокотившись на парапет. Андерс обнял его со спины.  
— Я уже жалею, что мы пригласили их всех, — пробормотал Гаррет. — Взрывоопасная смесь получилась.  
— Это точно, — Андерс взял ладонь Гаррета в свою. Обручальное кольцо блеснуло в лучах солнца. — Зато тебе не придется хвастаться каждому по отдельности.  
Гаррет извернулся, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, и прикоснулся к губам легким поцелуем.  
— Пошли, загоним их всех за стол.  
Усаживание заняло добрых полчаса. Изабелла, постоянно что-то вспоминая, уносилась на кухню, Макс с Фенрисом утверждали, что никак не могут прерваться и поставить гонку на паузу, Дайлен по привычке командовал, но никто не подчинялся его приказам. В конце концов, Гаррету удалось встать по главу стола и открыть бутылку вина.  
— Мы позвали вас не просто так, — он посмотрел на Андерса. Он легко улыбнулся Гаррету в ответ. — Мы поженимся зимой.  
За столом повисла тишина.  
Дориан с Изабеллой смотрели кошачьими глазами. Макс с Фенрисом в ожидании подняли бокалы, желая поскорее выпить и явно мучаясь, что приходится дожидаться, пока все повторят их жест.  
Андерс сложными гримасами попытался намекнуть им всем, что именно сейчас нужно изображать восторг и удивление.  
— Надо было арестовать его, — крякнул Дайлен. — Теперь Лиандра меня обвинит в том, что у нее внуков нет.  
— У нее еще есть Бетани, — заметил Фенрис. — Не все потеряно.  
— А если с ней что-то пойдет не так, то обвинят Андерса, — добавила Изабелла, сладко улыбнувшись.  
Потеряв терпение, Гаррет рявкнул:  
— Так что, никто не рад за нас? Хватит есть мою еду и сидеть на моих стульях.  
— Мясо принесла я, а десерт — Дориан, твое тут только вино, — отбилась Изабелла.  
Гаррет рассерженно сел и оттолкнул бокал. По скатерти расплылось, как кровоподтек, пятно.  
— Давайте я за всех скажу? — кашлянув, предложил Макс. — Мы думали, вы решитесь еще полгода назад, и я проиграл Фенрису приличную сумму, ошибившись на два месяца.  
— Вы что, спорили на нас? — возмутился Андерс.  
— С вами давно все было ясно, — Изабелла подалась вперед, открывая декольте на всеобщее обозрение, но ее магия не сработала.  
— А я удивлен и поражен, но не могу радоваться, потому что она, — Дориан ткнул пальцем в Изабеллу, — раскритиковала мой роман. Он еще не вышел, а она уже недовольна!  
— Да где я раскритиковала?!  
— Кто может, тот делает, а кто не может, тот критикует, — проворчал Макс.  
— Ты о моей жене вообще-то говоришь, — взвился Фенрис.  
За столом развернулась оживленная баталия.  
— Пойдем, — Андерс приобнял Гаррета за плечи. Подхватив бутылку вина, они выскользнули из-за стола и ушли на балкон. Из комнаты доносилась ругань и взаимные обвинения.  
Их темпераментные и упрямые друзья плавно перешли от личных оскорблений на глобальные темы — политику и кризис в странах третьего мира, и у каждого было свое мнение, которое требовалось отстоять. Пламенные дебаты не угасали еще долго.  
Но все это было потом. А сейчас, обняв Гаррета, Андерс пробормотал:  
— Ты же знаешь, что они не всерьез. А потом, когда мы распишемся, и ты наденешь мне кольцо на палец, Изабелла запрыгает от восторга и обнимет нас так, что ребра чуть не треснут. Фенрис твой скорбно поблагодарит за то, что ты выбрал его шафером, и всячески будет пытаться спрятать эмоции. Дориан уже завтра начнет надоедать мне со своими сценариями торжества и предложениями сходить выбрать костюм… или платье, — усмехнулся Андерс. Подняв с пола бутылку, он вытащил пробку и глотнул вина из горла. — А Макс… спорим, он подойдет к тебе и начнет советовать, как лучше сделать вложения и какую недвижимость приобрести, чтобы у нас с тобой была безбедная жизнь?  
Гаррет вздохнул. Протянув руку, он забрал у Андерса бутылку и сам к ней приложился. Вытерев губы внешней стороной ладони, он поставил бутылку в угол балкона. Андерс не удержался и поймал его за запястье, лизнув оставшееся от вина пятно на коже.  
— Я все это знаю. Просто надеялся, что хоть один вечер пройдет без этих криков.  
— У нас неплохое место, чтобы наблюдать за ними и смеяться, — Андерс скользнул ладонью по талии Гаррета. — Или мы можем включить музыку и начать танцевать, не обращая на них внимания.  
— Да… — рассеянно сказал Гаррет. — По-моему, Дайлен ушел.  
Андерс выглянул за окно. За столом бесновались и кричали, тыча друг в друга пальцами, четыре человека.  
Он отвернулся.  
— Все равно к свадьбе он успокоится и привыкнет, — утешил он Гаррета и про себя добавил: если не выпишет ордер на мой арест…  
— Обидно. Мы с ним родственники. Он ведь с самого начала знал о моей ориентации.  
Андерс пожал плечами. Все равно сказать ему было нечего.  
Они смотрели на плывущие по небу облака. Гаррет ногой прикрыл дверь в комнату, и звуки скандала отрезало.  
Город не торопился засыпать, хотя стрелки часов подходили к одиннадцати вечера.  
Через какое-то время, когда уже никто этого не ожидал, дверь на балкон открылась, и между ними втиснулся Дайлен. В его руках звякнули бокалы, а из нещадно растянутого кармана пиджака он извлек бутылку шампанского.  
— Так, держите, — он пихнул бокалы Андерсу с Гарретом. — Кто же вином празднует…  
— Ты бегал за шампанским? — поразился Андерс.  
— Тебе продали так поздно? — Гаррет, не веря своим глазам, наблюдал, как Дайлен, раскрутив проволоку, взялся за пробку.  
— Удостоверение офицера полиции творит чудеса.  
Переглянувшись с Андерсом, Гаррет завредничал:  
— Не стоило нарушать ради меня правила, лучше бы Андерса посадил, пока мы не успели расписаться…  
— Уймись, — беззлобно ответил Дайлен.  
Едва пробка с хлопком вылетела, как в открытую дверь повалили их друзья, перестав ссориться. Крошечный балкон мигом оказался забит до отказа. Поздравление посыпались со всех сторон. Андерса ненароком отделили от Гаррета, их раскидало по разным сторонам, а шампанское, которое разливал Дайлен, большей частью пролилось на плечи, головы и руки.  
— Кто оближет меня? — игриво спросил Дориан, вытирая с щеки липкое пятно.  
— Я, в знак примирения! — обрадовалась Изабелла.  
— О нет, только не ты…  
Все плавно высыпали в комнату. Кто-то включил музыку, и ритмичные звуки наполнили дом. Гаррет, улыбнувшись Андерсу, поймал его за руку и притянул к себе.  
— Мне надо научиться танцевать, чтобы не оттоптать тебе ноги на свадьбе, — он улыбался счастливо и беззаботно.  
Внутри Андерса все пело.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он. — И всегда буду.  
— Я знаю.  
И во всей Вселенной не осталось никого, кроме них двоих.


End file.
